


The Convention Implementation

by NotJustSomeKindOfNerd



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Light Bondage, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 112,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotJustSomeKindOfNerd/pseuds/NotJustSomeKindOfNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S7/E14 The Convention Conundrum. Penny will do whatever it takes to get her nerds to the comic book convention. Rated M for later chapters. All main characters appear in later chapters. Penny and Leonard's characters are OC especially Penny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television. **

** Spoiler Alert for S7 Ep14, The Convention Conundrum. **

** A/N: This story will have Penny’s character very OC at times.  **

It was Tuesday midday and Penny was lying on her couch with her laptop browsing the on-line acting magazines when something in an article caught her eye. The titles Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Battlestar Gallactica and Game of Thrones among others were all in this article.

'These are some of the guy's favorite shows'. She moved a few strands of hair away as her eyes moved to the top of the article _._ 'Writer/producer Jane Espson will be attending Comic-Con 2014 (I have no affiliation with Comic-Con). She was one of the writer/producers for all those shows. 'I feel so bad that the guys couldn't get tickets.'

Suddenly the wheels in her head started turning and a big smile came to her face. 'Some way some how I am going to get them tickets for that convention if it's the last thing I do. I only have two small problems' she thought as a frown came to her face, 'I have no money to buy them and where do I start looking'.

Again the wheels were turning and her beautiful smile returned to her face. 'Bernadette and Amy could help with the money but I'm not going to look on the internet, there are too many scams. Where to go, where to go?' Looking back at the laptop she typed into the navigation bar and hit enter. Then she typed in "comic con tickets 2014 San Diego" into the search bar, hit enter but nothing was found. 'That is odd. Maybe you're not allowed to sell them on ebay' she thought.

After looking around her apartment for inspiration no ideas came to her so she went back to the acting mags looking for auditions.

As she was scrolling through web pages her eyebrows went up, her head went back and she had what she thought Sheldon and Leonard would call an epiphany. "The comic book store…Stuart" she said aloud. It was too obvious to be an epiphany for Sheldon but not for her.

She jumped up, grabbed her jacket and keys, opened the door but stopped in the doorway. "Oh." She looked down at herself. She was wearing black leggings and a sky blue spaghetti strap tank top.

'This is not the right outfit for the comic book store especially since I'm going alone' she thought.

Men stared at her everywhere she went but past experience in the comic book store proved it can get really creepy with all those eyes on her and what was probably going through their minds as they stared with mouth's agape.

She went back to her bedroom, took off the leggings and put on sweat pants and a sweat shirt over the tank top. Then she pulled her hair into ponytail and put it through a Cornhuskers cap and left the apartment.

Stuart was behind the counter when Penny walked into the store. He looked up and noticed it was a girl but it took him a couple seconds to realize who it was.

"Penny, oh hey Penny you're here," he said loudly with bewilderment and shock.

"Hi Stuart," Penny said as she walked up to the counter.

"So Penny have you been out jogging today" he asked as he looked at her outfit. He thought she still looked hot even in sweats.

She smiled at him. "No Stuart. I came here directly from home in my car. I actually came here to see you. I thought it would be better to wear sweats and a hat so I wouldn't get all the, you know, looks."

Penny turned around to look through the store. There were three guys staring into comic books and not her.

"It looks like it worked" she said.

"So what can I do for you Penny," asked Stuart.

"Well I don't know if you heard but Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj didn't get tickets to Comic Con. I feel so bad for them so I wanted to know if you can help me find tickets for them," Penny explained. "I mean who better to ask than someone who owns a comic book store. Also I don't want to look on the internet because there are too many scams."

Stuart grinned. "Oh ok, well that's not going to be easy especially without using the internet. How about internet bidding sites?"

"You know that was the odd thing. I could not find anything on ebay. Don't you think that's strange?"

Stuart thought for a moment. "Well there's not much not sold on ebay. Oh I know why, the badges were not mailed out yet."

"What are badges" asked Penny.

"They're not called tickets, they're called badges. I think they will be mailed out in a couple months," Stuart explained.

"If I wait until then it probably won't be a surprise because the guys will look on the bidding sites too. Ok Stuart, here is my number." Penny wrote her number down on a flyer on the counter. "If you know anyone or find out any other way to get the badges let me know."

Penny smiled at him and started walking towards the door "Thanks for your time Stuart."

Before Penny made it to the door Stuart yelled out. "Wait."

Penny stopped and turned around "What?" 

Stuart hated to disappoint Penny "Maybe we can make a deal."

"A deal, what kind of deal" asked Penny suspiciously as she walked back to the counter.

Stuart hesitated. "I bought four badges for myself."

Penny looked confused. "So are you saying you will sell them to me."

"Well here's the thing Penny. I was planning on having a special sale day at the store where I would raffle off the badges. The raffle would cover the cost of the badges and then some. This would bring in more customers including new ones hopefully. I am trying to have more events like that to drum up more business. I have not been doing that well lately."

Penny still looked confused. "So you want me to enter the raffle for the badges?"

Stuart shook his head. "No but I will give you the badges if you work here."

Penny's eyes went wide. "Work here. How long and how much would I have to work."

"At least until the convention and at least three days a week. The days can be flexible except for Wednesday". Four hours a day and not more than 20 hours a week."

Penny was having a hard time trying to understand this. "Stuart, I think I would be getting the better deal here. What little I know about comic books is not going to help your business."

Stuart nodded. "Well on the outside it does appear that way. What will help is a pretty girl in the store attracting nerds far and wide. So you get the badges and I get the business."

"Isn't that sexist" asked Penny.

Stuart countered. "Well they don't put women with giant boobs on the cover of comic books just to take up space."

Penny agreed. "You sound like a casting director. You're not thinking that I'm going to dress like that in the store?"

Stuart shook his head. "No of course not." He was trying to picture her in an outfit like that and was staring off into space.

"Stuart" Penny said and got no response. "Earth to Stuart" she yelled.

Stuart quickly turned to her. "Oh okay, just wear what you would normally wear that day. I wouldn't hurt to add some black leather to your wardrobe given the nature of the business. You will be like a sales person. Do whatever you need to do to sell the most. I can help you with that. You would also work as a stock person and help me with inventory. I can only pay you minimum wage after you work off the badges but I can give you bonuses for large sales quotas. Of course if sales don't increase I won't be able to pay you at all but it's worth a try. So do you want the job Penny?"

Penny thought for a bit. "Stuart I still have to focus on my acting career and sometimes I will have to put it before the job."

"Not a problem Penny. You could work here around whatever you need to do for your acting career. The work schedule is flexible enough."

Penny smiled. "That is so sweet of you Stuart. Ok it's a deal. I'll take the job."

Penny put her hand out to Stuart for a handshake to close the deal. Stuart just stood there wondering what she was doing.

"What," Stuart asked.

"Let's shake hands on a done deal," said Penny.

"Oh duh" said Stuart slightly embarrassed and put his hand out to Penny and they shook on it.

"So Stuart when is my first day of work."

"Well tomorrow is Wednesday which is when new comic books come in each week so how about tomorrow" asked Stuart.

Penny smirked "I'm so stupid I should have realized that. The guys have been coming here almost every Wednesday for new comic book night since I've known them. So I guess you want me here in the evening then."

"Can you come in at 1:00 pm when the new comics are delivered" asked Stuart. "That way you can see how they get inventoried and shelved. After that you can leave and come back in the evening when more customers arrive."

Penny was thrilled about how this was working out. "Sounds good Stuart, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she walked towards the door.

Before she got to the door Stuart again yelled "Wait."

Penny came back to the counter. "What is it Stuart."

"I'm going to be an exhibitor at the convention and can use your help selling. You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No Stuart I work for you now and I should be there. I am your only employed sales person. It might be fun working there anyway."

"Oh ok, great" said Stuart. "Are you ok with wearing a costume? Everyone wears costumes."

Penny looked suspicious. "I guess I can find a costume to wear. Why are you asking me this now?"

Stuart wasn't looking Penny in the eye and seemed to be hunting for the right words. "Well I thought it could be something specific."

Penny still looked suspicious. "Okay but no Wonder Woman and nothing slutty."

Stuart looked down at the counter. "I was thinking of Princess Leia."

Penny sighed and smirked. "The white dress or the gold bikini?"

Stuart was now relieved that she was not offended by his request and ended up turning him down to work the convention. "The white dress if sales are good, and the bikini if they're not. I will supply the costumes."

Penny shook her head and raised here voice a little. "I said nothing slutty. The bikini is slutty."

Stuart countered. "If that were the case every woman on the beach in a bikini is a slut."

Penny stood there momentarily staring at him. "Stuart you men are all alike. At the beach or a pool it's a bathing suit for swimming and getting a tan. Everywhere else it's just slutty."

Stuart thought over what she just said. "Ok if you put it that way it makes sense. You don't have to wear the gold bikini."

Penny was a little riled up over this and how stupid men could be sometimes. "Bring the bikini anyway just in case. I don't want you to lose money". I'm going now. Is there anything else because if you say wait again I'm ignoring it."

Stuart thought she shouldn't talk to him like that. 'Who's the boss here anyway,' he wondered. "That's it Penny."

Penny headed for the door "Bye Stuart. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry I'll work hard and get your sales up."

Stuart imagined that with seeing more of Penny now it will make something else hard and go up as well.

As Penny was driving home she couldn't wait to tell the guys all that happened today. They were going to comic con thanks to her. 'Leonard is going to be so happy and proud of me.' She tried to imagine their reactions.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

Penny was climbing the stairs at 2311 North Robles Ave rather quickly.  Since quitting her job at the Cheesecake Factory she found she had much more energy.  She remembered coming home after a long hard shift of waitressing and then having to climb to the fourth floor.  She would often be blaming Leonard for blowing up the elevator until one day she thought of the alternative, Leonard blowing himself up.  With a shiver she put that thought out of her mind and rationalized that the exercise from climbing those stairs kept her fit.  She reached the fourth floor carrying a black leather outfit over her arm.

Penny walked into the apartment, put the outfit on the couch and took out her phone to text Leonard.

**_Hi Leonard, I have some big news to tell you tonight at dinner.  Love You, Penny XOXO_ ** _._

Leonard quickly texted back.  **_Is this what I think it is? Love You, Leonard XOXO_** _._

 ** _No it’s not that. Love Penny XOXO,_** she texted back.

She knew he was thinking it was about an acting job.  She hoped she would be sending a text like that in the near future.

\---------

Leonard and Sheldon had just left work and were leaving the campus.  Leonard seemed to have something on his mind.

“Sheldon, do you find the work you are doing now is challenging enough for you,” asked Leonard who thought he already knew what his answer would be.

“Leonard, unless I discover a grand unified theory, the unification of all known interactions, my work will remain challenging. Towards that end if string theory is proven by myself or someone else however unlikely that would be to not be a viable approach to solving quantum gravity then that would be a problem”.

“How’s that,” asked Leonard.

“Then Leslie Winkle would be correct.  Loop quantum gravity would then be the primary theory to explain quantum gravity.  I would have to suffer endless humiliation from your ex booty-call.  Leonard, you already know this. Why are you asking such an obvious question?”

Leonard sighed. “I guess I’m a little board with what I’m working on now.”

“Of course you are. All your work is derivative.”

Leonard ignored Sheldon’s remark and thought of years past. “I remember going to the LHC at Cern. It was so fascinating and cutting edge. New discoveries were being made.  I even felt a little jealous of the other physicists working there.”

Sheldon turned to Leonard. “They are currently in the process of upgrading the power of the particle beams to 14 teraelectron volts which will not be completed until next year. Are you thinking about going there when their done?”

Leonard knew that if he said yes Sheldon would nag him for a year. “Oh I don’t know. Forget about it”.  Leonard turned the car onto South Los Robles Avenue heading north. “So what do you think Penny’s big news is? She said it wasn’t about an acting job.”

“Given that Penny’s currently unemployed, inexperienced, and under-educated you have to take into account that her description of big news is relative to her life as it stands now.  It could be inane as a new pair of shoes or one of her relatives graduating community college.”

Leonard grinned. “I’m sure it’s not that.  She rarely has big news that’s not about acting. We’ll find out soon enough.”

“Leonard you are stating the obvious again,” Sheldon quipped.

Leonard drove up in front of their building and stopped.

“Leonard you can’t park here this is a no-parking zone,” said Sheldon confused.

I’m not parking here. I’m dropping you off and then going to Big Boy to pick up the food.”

“Leonard today is Tuesday. On Tuesday we eat at the cheesecake Factory.”

 They started going back to Big Boy on Tuesdays after Penny quit the Cheesecake Factory but only when they had a reason to eat in instead of going out.

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Well I thought since Penny has this big news to tell us we would stay home tonight.”

“Leonard you know as well as I any changes to the dinner schedule has to be made the week prior.”

Leonard’s eyebrows raised. “Would you accept an emergency ex post facto dinner change request?”

“There are no words in the roommate agreement as to ex post facto changes to the dinner schedule.”

Leonard looked miffed. “How about this?  You go upstairs and tell Penny the food will be here in 45 minutes and then go make those changes to the roommate agreement and I won’t shoot a thousand watt laser into your eye.”

Sheldon thought for a moment before responding. “Leonard the laser in the apartment is not one thousand watts. Wait that was sarcasm wasn’t it?”

“I going to my lab now and get the laser,” said Leonard.

Sheldon finally gave in. “I’ll have a barbecue bacon cheeseburger, barbecue sauce, bacon and cheese on the side.”

Sheldon headed upstairs and Leonard drove off to get the food.

 

Penny looked over the black leather outfit she borrowed from Kim.  It consisted of a mid-thigh skirt, a cropped bustier top that laced up the front and a cropped jacket. ‘My black fishnet stockings and six inch …no better make it three inch heels would finish this off nicely,’ she thought.  She knew it was a little over the top for working at the comic book store but it would only be on Wednesday when the new comic books came in and only in the evening and nighttime.  She took the outfit back to her bedroom to try it on.  She got undressed and put on the stockings and the skirt.  She put on the bustier and started to lace it up but realized it would take some time to do since she had to pull the laces tight as she went.  Instead she loosely laced it up and put on the jacket and heels and looked at herself in the mirror.

“Ok I look slutty but I’m only wearing it in the comic book store” she said aloud.   She took out her phone and took a picture of herself and sent it to Kim without any text.  Kim quickly replied. **_OMG there will be a lot of happy campers in the store tomorrow_. _Love Kim._ ** Penny read the text. “Happy campers, well that’s corny”. She texted back, **_Happy campers? Is that all you got_. _Love Penny._** Kim replied again. **_You know they will all have their tents set up_.  ** Penny had to read this out loud before she got it. She texted back, **_Eww that’s disgusting!! I really didn’t need that picture in my head_.**

Just as she finished typing she heard the first three of nine knocks from whom else but Sheldon. Walking from the bedroom to the door she waited as usual for the last knock and opened the door greeting him as the door was still swinging open. “Hello Sheldon. Dinner will be here in 15 minutes.”

Sheldon hearing what he was going to say to her before he got the chance to say it unnerved him somewhat causing him brief eye blinking and facial contortions. “Well ok then.”

Penny loved messing with him when the opportunity arose. “Is there anything else Sheldon?”

He hesitated with a half-smile on his face trying to think of something else to say which is rare to say the least.  “Are you going out to a Goth nightclub after dinner?”

Penny wondered what her whackadoodle neighbor was talking about now when she realized she was still in the black leather outfit and her bustier was loosely tied showing more than she wanted to. She quickly pulled the jacket closed to cover up.  She had to come up with a lie about the outfit so she wouldn’t spoil the surprise.

“Oh this old thing. I was just going through some old clothes to see what I need to get rid of.”

“Is that the outfit one wears when determining what old clothes to get rid of,” asked Sheldon.

Penny rolled her eyes. “No Sheldon I just tried this on …oh just forget it. I have to go change before dinner.”  With that she shut the door on him and went to get changed.

 

Across the hall in 4A Sheldon was sitting in his spot on the couch with Raj on the opposite end and Howard sitting in the big beige chair.  They were all waiting for Leonard to return with their dinner. 

Howard seemed a little anxious. “I wonder what Penny’s big news could be if it’s not an acting job.”

“Maybe she’s pregnant” replied Raj sincerely.

Howard stared at him for few seconds before replying. “That’s right Raj Penny’s pregnant and she wants to break this news to Leonard, you, me and Sheldon at the same time.”

“Maybe Leonard’s not the father” replied Raj still straight faced.

Howard looked annoyed. “Even more so!  You know that’s why you don’t have a girlfriend.  Either you don’t think before you talk or the part of your brain that tells you not to be a jerk when around women shuts down.”

“That’s just cruel dude” said Raj.

Sheldon chimed in. “Since there are presently no women here Howard both of your assumptions would be true.  If you want to explore this further I’m sure Amy would enjoy discovering what abnormal psychological processes in Raj’s brain lead to defective social cognition.”

Raj didn’t like hearing Sheldon use the words abnormal and Raj’s brain in the same sentence. “I don’t have defective social cognition.  It was just my best guess as to what Penny’s news will be.”

Howard replied sternly. “Ok Raj, when Penny comes over tell her your two guesses and see if your non-defective social cognition doesn’t get you punched.

Raj did not answer so Sheldon offered his hypothesis of what Penny’s big news is. “Raj that will not be necessary. I believe that Penny is trying to mislead us by saying her news is not an acting job. When I talked to her moments earlier although briefly I was able to glean information allowing me to postulate her big news with a high degree of accuracy.”

“So what do you think it is” asked Raj.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Penny walked in. She greeted them and looked around for Leonard. “Leonard still not back yet?”

“Since there’s no food on the table and you don’t see Leonard that would be the obvious conclusion” replied Sheldon.

“Obviously,” said Penny.

“If we had gone to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner like we were supposed to do on Tuesdays we would most likely be eating our food know,” quipped Sheldon.

Penny shook her head. “No Sheldon. You would have maybe just put your order in.”

“Yes that was true when you were our waitress Penny.  Our new waitress is much more efficient decreasing the time from sit down to food on the table by ten minutes,” explained Sheldon.

Penny took out her phone and walked over to the chair by the big beige chair, sat down and started texting.

“Are you texting Leonard to find out what is taking him so long,” asked Sheldon

Penny looking down at her phone replied. “I could ask him that after I tell him to spit on your hamburger.”

Sheldon looked at her still texting. “Leonard would not spit on my hamburger.”

Penny with a half-smile looked up at Sheldon. “He would if I told him you were being a big jerk.”

“He would do it for Penny dude,” said Raj.

Sheldon looked slightly shocked. “I cannot believe that you think Leonard, my roommate and best friend would do such a thing.  Even without the roommate agreement there exists a covenant of respect between best friends and roommates.”

Howard was thinking how he would explain this to Sheldon. “The question is would Leonard listen to Penny over respecting Sheldon. Let’s start with Sheldon’s attributes. Leonard has to drive you everywhere you need to go. Then he has to tolerate your schedule consisting of every detail of your life planned down to the minute. Besides having to live with someone who is highly narcissistic, lacks empathy and has OCD towards many things, you are as Penny would say bat crap crazy.”

Sheldon did not see this as an argument against him. “Thank you Howard except for the crazy part.”

Howard continued. “Then there is Penny who is a very attractive girl who Leonard has sex with.”

“Thank you Howard,” said Penny.

Just then Leonard came in with the food. He put it down on the coffee table and walked over to Penny, bent down and kissed her. “Hey you.  Sorry for being late with the food. I hit traffic from some accident.”

Leonard started to take out the food containers and put them on the table.  He handed Penny her container then went to the kitchen to get glasses, water and beer for whoever asked for it. Howard got up and sat in the middle of the couch and Leonard sat next to Penny in the big chair and they all started eating. 

Sheldon leaned over towards Leonard. “They all thought that you spit on my hamburger.”

Leonard looked confused. “Why would I spit on you hamburger?”

I told you he wouldn’t do it,” replied Sheldon. Leonard just looked at him like he was crazy, which was most of the time.

The big news was the elephant in the room and they were all waiting for Leonard to ask Penny about her big news.  Leonard turned to her. “So Penny what is your big news?”

“What news,” Penny replied straight faced. She wanted to play with them first.

Raj got up to get his beer. “Sheldon thinks he knows what it is.”

Sheldon grinned. “That is incorrect Raj. I postulated what it could be by garnering information directly from Penny while unbeknownst to her.”

Howard was getting frustrated. “Can’t we just skip the nonsense and let Penny just tell us.”

Penny knew that Sheldon had no idea what her news was but she thought it would be fun to watch him get it wrong. “Ok Sheldon what did you postulate?”

Before Sheldon could answer Leonard turned to Penny. “Are you sure you want to hear Sheldon’s long winded explanation of how he came to this conclusion even though ultimately wrong and most likely insulting to you.”

“I think it will be fun,” said Penny. What she thought was fun was him demonstrating his superior analytical abilities and getting it all wrong.

With that Sheldon stood as if he was presenting findings on a research project. “Let me begin by stating the obvious. Penny is currently unemployed and has no sources of income.  She has no prospects on the horizon and all her financial responsibilities rely on liquid assets that are decaying like energetic alpha particle emissions from uranium.  Her status quo has not changed therefore her finances continue to dwindle and her situation has become desperate”.  Sheldon then paused and looked around the room at everyone.  “Like an injured animal forced into a corner she will have to act,” he said with a raised voice trying to sound dramatic.

Howard was sitting there with obvious disgust on his face. “Sheldon will you stop blowing hot air and get to the point already.” He then looked at Penny. “So you thought this would be fun?”  Penny just smiled.

Sheldon waited for everyone to quiet down and continued. “Now I will provide empirical data that I recently attained while talking to Penny in her apartment 26 minutes ago.  I observed Penny scantily clad in a black leather outfit in what I learned from Howard could be described as Goth.  Some would describe it as slutty.”

Leonard than stood up and held up his hands. “Ok stop.” He turned to Penny. “What is he talking about?”

“Just let him finish. I will explain everything,” replied Penny.

Howard and Raj now became more attentive.

“May I continue,” asked Sheldon. 

“Continue,” said Penny.

“I asked if she was going to a Goth nightclub after dinner. Her response was she was getting rid of old clothes. I then asked if that outfit was what one wears when getting rid of old clothes.  It was at this time she became evasive, ended the conversation and shut the door on me without saying goodbye which was quite rude,” he said looking at Penny.

“Go on,” said Penny smiling at him.

“Lastly I believe her implying to Leonard that her big news is not an acting job is a ruse to throw us off.  In summary if taken into account her failure to attain an acting job, no prospects, dwindling finances and ultimately the state of utter desperation she must certainly be in along with her new slutty outfit I submit to you that Penny is now acting in pornography.  Or in the more colloquial term she is doing porn.”

Penny’s eyes went wide, Leonard had his hands over his face and was shaking his head and Howard and Raj were waiting for Penny to go all Nebraska on Sheldon’s ass but she just sat there not saying anything.  Sheldon took her silence to be an affirmation of his hypothesis and started to get a little cheeky. “That is how it’s done gentlemen.”

Leonard took his hands off his face. “Still thinking it’s fun,” he said to Penny.

“Ok Penny what is your big news,” asked Howard.

Penny couldn’t pass up this chance to mess with Sheldon’s head. “I hate to say it but Sheldon’s right. I had no choice. It does pay well and I might get contacts in regular acting.”

Howard was almost off the couch. “So are there DVDs available or did it go right to the internet,” said Howard excitedly.

Raj stood up. “How about this for your screen name, Penny Penetration?”

Howard shook his head. “She’s not a Marvel sex superhero.”

“I better copyright that name,” said Raj. “Maybe I’ll start my own media company. I’ll call it Marvelicous. Penny, would you agree to be a sex superhero in comics, movies, dolls, etc?”

Leonard just sat there not believing what he was hearing.  Howard and Raj believed Sheldon was right and Penny was going along with it. He hoped Penny would end this charade soon because he wanted to hear her news.

“Ok back up a little” said Penny.  “Howard nothing is out yet.  They had this idea to put me together with someone who also never did porn.  It’s this big idea they are trying to sell, two virgin porn actors together for the first time. I couldn’t even make a test tape because there were no new male porn actors there and they said I had to stay virgin until the actual movie. It might take weeks before they find the right partner for me but I hope not because as Sheldon said, I’m desperate.”

“Why don’t you use Leonard,” said Sheldon.

Penny knew Leonard wouldn’t stay quiet much longer so she winked at him.

“I have been with Leonard,” replied Penny. “They will be able to tell.”

“Then I guess Raj is out too,” said Sheldon.

Howard then raised his hand and put it back down quickly. “Oh sorry. It was just some brain cells still around from years ago reacting,” said Howard looking embarrassed.

Penny gave Howard the evil eye. “Don’t make me tell Bernadette.”

“You can work for my new media company,” said Raj.

 Penny smiled at Raj. “I’m sorry Raj but you haven’t even started your company yet and I need work now.  Anyway I was thinking that Sheldon can help me.”

“Penny there is many things I can help you with but there is nothing I can offer you in this endeavor of yours.”

“I was thinking that you can be my acting partner.”

Sheldon stared at her for a few seconds. “Penny I don’t act.”

“Talk about virgin actors.  He would be a virgin in a virgin porn,” said Howard.

“He would be a virgin squared” joked Raj.

Penny looked at Sheldon with her pouty adorable face. “But Sheldon I need you. I’m out of money. I’m desperate. Don’t you think I’m pretty?”

Sheldon started to blink. “Leonard please talk to her.”

After sitting there all this time without saying a word Leonard looked at Sheldon. “Well if you don’t do this for her she will have go back to Nebraska.”

“That’s an excellent solution,” said Sheldon. “Back with the family eating good home cooked food. We can Skype.”

Penny was happy that Leonard was playing along. “Sheldon if I go back to Nebraska Leonard is coming with me, right honey?”

“Of course,” replied Leonard. “We have not come this far in our relationship to end it because of money problems.”

Sheldon started to look nervous. “Why don’t the two of you get married and Penny could move in here. This will solve Penny’s financial problems and she won’t have to be a porn actress.”

Penny stood up and went over to Sheldon. “No Sheldon if I can’t make it on my own here I am not staying here.”  She got real close him and put her arms around his neck.  “Sheldon I’m begging you. Please do this for me.  I have wanted to be with you for a while now but never told you.  We will be amazing together.” Penny started softly moaning and rolling her head around. “Oooh I’m getting so hot thinking about it. Why don’t we go to your room and see what kind of sexual chemistry we have.”

Sheldon was now blushing, blinking and contorting.  He broke away from Penny and ran down the hall and a door slamming shut was heard. Seeing that, Leonard and Penny cracked up laughing.  Raj and Howard had confusion and surprise on their faces.

“What’s going on,” asked Howard.

“What’s going on is that the two of you are idiots” said Leonard angrily. “Why would you think that Sheldon would be correct in guessing Penny’s news? Worse than that, you believed that Penny would do porn.  You two owe Penny an apology.”

“Sorry Penny,” said Raj and Howard at the same time.

“That’s ok,” said Penny. “That just tells me that I’m a good actress.  I’ll go get Sheldon then tell you my news.”


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

 

Leonard, Penny, Raj and Howard all decided they would finish eating and clean up before hearing Penny’s news.  Sheldon was being very quiet due to his emotional overload.  Additionally he was embarrassed because his guess of Penny’s news was completely wrong and they took advantage of him for it.

Penny was the last to get back to her seat after cleaning up.  “Just let me start by saying that there are really like three pieces of news so don’t jump to any conclusions until I have told you everything because I’m saving the best for last.”

The guys just looked at each other then looked back at Penny without saying a word.

Penny waited for them to settle down and continued. “I was at the comic book store earlier today and Stuart offered me a job to work there and I accepted it.”

Sheldon appearing to have recovered from his emotional episode was shocked at Penny’s first piece of news. “You’re working at the comic book store,” said Sheldon more as an indictment than a question. “Leonard, do something. She is wrecking the comic book store.”

“Wait” said Penny. “I told you to hear me out first or things will not make sense.”

“Penny maybe if you let us ask some questions,” said Leonard.

“Hear me out first,” said Penny. “Stuart thought having a girl working in the store will bring in more customers and increase sales.  You have all seen how the guys in the store act when there are girls there.  I will be working three days a week and no more than 20 hours a week.  The hours and days are flexible except for Wednesday which you all know is new comic book day.  I am not giving up on my acting career.  Stuart said I can work around anything I need to do for that like go on auditions or seeing an agent.”

“Penny can I ask a question,” asked Leonard.

“Okay.”

“Does this have something to do with the leather outfit that Sheldon saw you wearing?”

“Yes it does,” replied Penny. “I thought I would wear it for new comic book night when more customers will be in the store.  Stuart said it would help if I wore some leather so I borrowed the outfit from Kim.”

Raj and Howard looked at each other with suspicious looks but said nothing.

“And wait to you hear this,” said Penny excitedly. “Stuart will be exhibiting at Comic Con this year and I will be there with him.”

Sheldon quickly stood up. “You’re going to Comic Con?”

“Yes To help him sell stuff.”

“You’re going to Comic Con” said Sheldon again with a look of bewilderment. “Did you hear that Leonard, Penny’s going to Comic Con. What’s happening Leonard?”

“What’s wrong,” asked Penny.

“I think Sheldon thinks there are other forces at work here is the reason you are going to Comic Con and we are not,” replied Leonard. “Sheldon, could this be an exemplification of chaos theory, more specifically the butterfly effect.” Again Leonard couldn’t help himself to not play with Sheldon’s bewilderment.

“Of course,” replied Sheldon. “A small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state”.

“Ok wait,” said Penny. Before you get all sciencey over this you should know something. I made a deal with Stuart to work at the comic book store to get something in return which is the main reason for doing it.”

“And that is what,” asked Leonard wondering why she did not just say it.

Penny had a big smile on her face. “He is giving me four badges to Comic Con which I am giving to you.”

“That’s you’re big news? Wow that’s great. Thank you Penny” said Leonard as he hugged and kissed her. 

Howard and Raj were giving each other high and low fives. 

“Thank you Penny” said Howard. “Now I feel really guilty about what I said before”.

“It’s ok replied Penny. “Sometimes we all slip up a little.”

“This was so nice of you Penny” said Raj. “Again I’m sorry about before.”

“Don’t worry about it sweetie” said Penny. “So Sheldon are we good now?”

Sheldon smiled at her. “Well done Penny.”

Penny could not believe she got a ‘well done’ from Sheldon. She wanted to look outside and see if it was snowing in Pasadena. She felt so proud and happy, feelings she needed and not had for a while.

“Leonard did you hear what Sheldon said to me,” said Penny almost teary eyed.

“I heard” said Leonard.

Raj, Howard and Sheldon were on the couch discussing what costumes they would wear to the convention.

“Penny why did Stuart buy four badges to the convention,” asked Leonard.

“He wanted to have a raffle to bring more customers in but I am going to do that instead,” explained Penny.

“You took the job just to get the badges,” Leonard asked Penny.

“I went to Stuart to ask him to help me get convention badges for you guys. “He said he already bought four and offered me them if I worked there.”

“So Penny what costume are you going to wear to the convention” asked Raj.

“Stuart wants me to be Princess Leia” replied Penny.

“Princess Leia A New Hope or Return of the Jedi metal bikini” asked Leonard.

“He said I could wear that white dress which was from A New Hope right? Then he asked if I would wear the bikini if sales were down. I told him no at first but to bring it anyway just in case.”

At that Howard and Raj both had smirks on their faces.

“Hey you two don’t have your badges yet so keep it up” said Penny to Howard and Raj. “I kind of like having this power over you guys” she said to Leonard.

Leonard then looked at her with a slightly pained expression. Raj then whispered in Howard’s ear.

Penny saw this and was surprised. “Raj sweetie, you’re not having a problem talking to women again?”

“Well they should probably both be aware of this” said Howard to Raj. “No Penny he is not having that problem again” said Howard.

Raj again whispered in Howard’s ear. “Leonard could we talk to you out in the hall” asked Howard.

“What about” asked Leonard.

“Oh just some work stuff.  I don’t want to bore Penny and Sheldon since there in such a good mood.”

Leonard stood up and told Penny and Sheldon he would be right back and followed Howard and Raj out into the hall.

“So what’s up” asked Leonard.

“Raj and I after hearing Penny tell us all about her new job at the comic book store and going to comic con as Princess Leia and getting us the badges for the convention….” said Howard pausing.

“Yeah and what” asked Leonard.

Howard continued. “We think that Howard is making a play for Penny.”

 “That’s what you brought me out here to tell me” said Leonard. “He is not making a play for Penny.”

“Then why did he give her the convention badges that he was going to raffle off and make a lot of money with” asked Howard.

“She went to him he didn’t go to her” said Leonard. “They made a deal.”

“He’s taking advantage of the situation” said Raj. “Don’t you remember he did this before and Penny went on two dates with him.  I remember you obsessing over it.”

“I wasn’t dating Penny then” said Leonard.  Stuart is our friend. He would not come between me and Penny.”

“Maybe you should warn her” said Raj. “Or I could spend some time with Stuart and try to see how he feels about Penny.”

Leonard was getting angry. “This is going too far.  Don’t either of you say anything to Stuart or Penny and definitely not Sheldon and I don’t want to hear anything more about it. You know Penny is sacrificing her time to work off those badges for us. Maybe that is what you should focus on.”

Leonard tried to wipe the anger off his face before going back in the apartment. He opened the door with a forced smile and went in but still looked slightly flustered.  He sat down in the big chair next to Penny.  Howard and Raj came in and sat back down on the couch. 

Leonard’s face betrayed the emotions he was trying to hide and Penny saw this.  “You okay honey” said Penny to Leonard.

Leonard smiled. “Yeah I’m fine. Just a little tired.”

For the next hour they sat and watched TV and talked about experiences from past Comic Cons. Penny knew something was bothering Leonard and wanted to find out what it was. She got up and sat down in Leonard’s lap putting an arm around his shoulders and her feet up over the arm of the chair.

“Are you ok with me sitting here” asked Penny knowing his answer.

“I’m more than ok” said Leonard smiling. “You haven’t done this in a while.”

“Well it’s never too late to start doing it again” said Penny.

After about 15 minutes of Penny playing with Leonard’s hair and hand holding she thought it was time to take him over to her apartment and find out what was bothering him.

“I’m getting a little tired” whispered Penny in Leonard’s ear. “Why don’t we go over to my place.”

“Sounds good. Well it’s been a long great and weird night so Penny and I are going to say goodnight” said Leonard to everyone.

Sheldon, Raj and Howard stood up and thanked Penny again and the two left to go across the hall.

 

In Penny’s apartment Leonard was sitting on the couch while she was in the kitchen looking for clean glasses and a bottle of wine.  She kept glancing over at Leonard who was just sitting there staring.

“Do you want some wine” she asked.

“Umm no thanks.”

Are you sure” said Penny. “You look a little tense. It will relax you.”

He didn’t answer so she just filled two glasses and carefully brought the glasses and the wine bottle over to the coffee table. She gave Leonard a glass and sat down next to him and picked up her glass.

Penny held up her glass to Leonard. “Let’s toast to more big surprises.”

Leonard raised his glass to toast and they both drank.

“Ok now you make a toast,” said Penny

Leonard thought for a few seconds. “Here’s to your first acting job.”

Again they toasted and drank.

“Is something bothering you Leonard.”

“No I’m just tired” he replied.

“Leonard I know something is bothering you and if you don’t tell me I’m going to think you’re keeping things from me.”

Leonard was not sure what to tell her. “It’s just work stuff.”

Penny moved to the end of the couch and slapped her hand on her lap. “Come here and lay down.”

Leonard laid his head in Penny’s lap and she started to massage his temples.

“Does this have something to do with what you were talking about with Raj and Howard in the hallway,” Penny asked him.

Leonard didn’t want to tell her about Raj and Howard’s stupid idea about Stuart making a play for her.  He also didn’t want to lie to her but telling her about Stuart would make her feel uncomfortable and awkward while working there. He decided to bend the truth a little.

“They were just concerned about you working in the comic book store being the only girl there” said Leonard with his eyes closed. “They think the guys there will be drooling over you and hitting on you.”

“Drooling but I don’t think hitting on me. They’re all harmless. Leonard, are you worried about this too?”

“No I know you can take care of yourself. Why don’t you think they will hit on you?”

“Because they are all nerds and I have experience with nerds” said Penny.  Especially one very cute nerd who took me out on a date once but was too afraid to call it a date let alone hit on me.”

Leonard opened his eyes. “Well I think he was being very clever.  If it wasn’t called a date he couldn’t get rejected and when he went out with you alone you could see that he actually was a fun date.”

“I think you’re right because he’s my boyfriend now.”

“Your boyfriend is a nerd” said Leonard with false astonishment. “He must be great in bed.”

“He’s ok,” said Penny

“Yeah it’s the same thing with my girlfriend, just ok” said Leonard with false lament.

“Then why don’t you break up with her” asked Penny.

“I can’t” replied Leonard.  “The first time I saw her she put a love spell on me. From that moment I loved her and will love her unconditionally for the rest of my life and there is nothing anything or anyone can do about it”.

Penny looked down at him. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Leonard’s lips. His first thought was that she spilled wine but she wasn’t holding the glass. When the salty taste hit his tongue he quickly sat up, their faces close together.

“Are you crying? What’s wrong” he asked worriedly.

“Leonard that was such an unbelievable thing you said” she replied with more tears falling. “It made me feel so special but at the same time inadequate and undeserving of you. How can you say that about me.”

“Because you are so special to me, so beautiful to me” said Leonard softly. “I would like to think we are adequate enough and deserving of each other as well”.

“What about things I did in the past or when I’m short with you or when…” Leonard put his fingers over her lips to stop her.

“How about you sacrificing your time to work in a comic book store just to get me and my friends to Comic Con. This is how I feel Penny. I can’t explain it with empirical data or by analyzing human behavior patterns. It’s that simple. Can you just accept that?”

“Leonard?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you tell me one thing you like about me,” asked Penny.

Leonard looked at her with deep desire.  The crying and her emotional state made her look adorable and irresistible to him.

“I can tell you one thing I love about you,” replied Leonard. “I love when I kiss you here you’re mine.” He lightly started kissing her neck moving under her jaw and back to her neck where he began to suck her and lightly bite her skin with his teeth. Penny leaned her head back over the back of the couch and started to squirm. The pain from his teeth was driving her wild inside. He almost ripped her top from her body as he pulled it over her head. He had her bra off in seconds, his hands on her magnificent breasts and his mouth back to sucking her neck. Her mouth was open as she took short breaths, her diaphragm causing her stomach to spasm.  Leonard’s admission of unconditional love for her was taking her to such a new sexual high she thought she might cum just from him sucking her neck and touching her breasts.

“Oh my God Leonard you’re right, I’m yours and only yours. I love you so much Leonard.”

Leonard unbuttoned her skinny jeans and lifted her up and started pulling them down along with her wet panties. Her beauty fueled the fire inside him.  Her pouty bee stung lips were irresistible and ignited his ravenous desire for her. Her long neck, an erogenous zone for her, putting his mouth there and there was no turning back. His eyes traced the profile her ample breasts took as she laid with her head over the back of the couch, her nipples red and swollen ready for his mouth. Every line her muscles made on her flat abdomen and the slight rise and fall of her belly was intoxicating. The curves from her waist to her hips down to her perfectly proportioned legs were sublime.  Her ass, full and round. He knew he would be there later pressed up against it hitting her hard the way she likes it.  Lastly between her legs where he was drawn like a moth to the flame, she kept completely shaved for him, the way he liked it so he could devour her sex unencumbered.  

She was now completely naked. Leonard moved her so she was sitting with her head over the arm of the couch. She spread her legs silently beckoning him to her sex. He now had access to the other side of her neck and planted his mouth there and started sucking again. He squeezed and flicked her nipples before his hand went down between her legs. He lightly ran a finger along her lips following their contour. Her breathing became heavier. Unable to wait any longer he pushed his finger inside making her spasm. Her hot wet softness inside peaked his arousal. He was rock hard and it took all his will not to undress and enter her right there. When she started to moan he slowly ran his finger straight up to her hooded nub lightly massaging it. Her mind cleared and pure ecstasy took over, her hips shuddering.

“Oh my God Leonard I’m going to cum. Oh my… oh I’m cumming Leonard” yelled Penny as she arched her back. The only thing her mind could comprehend at this moment was that her desire for him was insatiable.

When she was able to sit up Penny grabbed Leonard and hugged him tightly. “You’re so good to me Leonard.  Why are you so good to me?”

“Because you let me be,” replied Leonard. 

They kissed passionately both vying for the others tongue.

 “Leonard take me in the bedroom and do what you want to me” whispered Penny.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

She just laid there and stared at him.  He was so cute with his curly hair and cuter with his glasses on. Seeing him unshaven was causing her to have a slight arousal.  He was different from all the others. Not tall or muscle bound, not always confident, did not look like a model but was no less a man, maybe even more so. Why were those characteristics so programmed into her as the definition of a man? The way he respected her and always tried to please her was what she never got from the others.  She assumed there were men with those characteristics that would also respect and please her but it seemed to be the exception not the rule. Not that it mattered anymore, she had her little homunculus and after last night this is where she wanted to be, always beside him.

Leonard thought he was dreaming of bacon.  He wondered if you can smell in your dreams.  His eyes opened and he saw her face opposite his staring at him. Leonard smiled at her. “Good morning beautiful.”

“Good morning sexy” said Penny smiling back at him.

Leonard rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

Penny looked over at the clock on the nightstand. “It’s 7:30.  I made you breakfast already.”

“I smell bacon. I thought I was dreaming it before I woke up.”

“I made you bacon, eggs and pancakes and there’s orange juice and coffee,” said Penny proudly.

“You didn’t have to go through all that trouble for me,” said Leonard apologetically.

“It was no trouble at all,” replied Penny. “You were amazing last night, besides for once I had all that food in the house.

Leonard pressed his lips to hers. “You are amazing and we are amazing together.”

“Leonard you’re going to have to stop telling me how good I am.”

“Why not,” he asked.

“Because I feel that I can’t live up to your expectations.”

“Penny you have exceeded my expectations.”

 “Yeah ok lover boy just go take a shower and shave so you will have time to eat my breakfast.”

“Oh yeah I should warn you,” said Penny. “There must be some giant bug around here because I woke up with big welts all over my body”.

“Oh sorry for that,” said Leonard. “I guess I got carried away.”

“It’s ok honey,” said Penny. “You keep getting carried away with me. I’ll cover up the ones on my neck. I don’t have to worry about the two on my ass,” she said with a smirk taking advantage of his guilty feelings.

They both got out of bed, him in his boxers and her in pajama shorts and camisole.  When Leonard stood she pulled him into a hug.

“I love you Leonard.”

“I love you too.”  As they parted he thought he saw worry on her face. 

Penny set the table, brought over the juice and coffee and got out two plates.  She put eggs, bacon and pancakes on each plate and heated them one at a time in the microwave.  When the bell rang Leonard had just come to the table. He was in his usual tee-shirt, hoody and jacket.

“Perfect timing,” said Penny as she brought both plates to the table. She went back to get the maple syrup and they both started to eat.

“Penny this is a great breakfast, thank you,” said Leonard stuffing a fork full of food into his mouth.

“You’re welcome honey. Breakfast I can do. Everything else, forget about it.”

Penny was just looking at him eating and not touching her own food. “Leonard, could I talk to you about something.”

“Sure anything,” replied Leonard.

“What happened last night?” She waited for him to swallow.

“It sure was a weird night with your news” said Leonard. “Then that porn actor joke and Sheldon complimenting you.  Then Howard and Raj with their concerns about you working in the comic book store.”

“No I meant what happened between us,” asked Penny.

“We made amazing passionate love together” questioned Leonard not sure what she was asking.

“Yeah that was part of it but what about the things you said to me,” asked Penny. “You never said anything like that before and we never made love like that before.”

“Well the things I said I guess were feelings I never expressed to you before” said Leonard.  “I don’t know what brought them out now. What did you mean by never making love like that before?”

“I’ll explain it to you in a way you will best understand” replied Penny. “You boldly took me to places I’ve never been before.

“Sort of like Captain Kirk” said Leonard grinning.

Penny just stared at him. “I’ll let you get all cocky this time but don’t go overboard. You still didn’t answer my question.”

Leonard got up to get more coffee. “I don’t know I will have to think about it.”

“Think about what,” asked Penny expecting a simple answer.

“You asked me what happened between us last night” said Leonard standing in the kitchen with his coffee. “The two things you referred to only had to do with me so what you’re saying is that I have changed somehow.”

“I’m not saying that, am I” asked Penny.

“No you’re not saying it but apparently that is what has happened.”

“Penny looked confused. “Well what did you change?”

“I didn’t consciously change anything. According to you I said and did things I have not done before. Possibly I was influenced by someone or something, it may be impossible to know what that could be.”

“Have you been different with anyone else,” asked Penny.

“You can’t use that as a differential” said Leonard. “There is no comparison between us and any other relationships I have. Still I have not noticed any changes in my behavior towards anyone else.”

Penny brought her hand to her forehead covering her eyes.

“Are you crying? What’s wrong?” Leonard put his arm around her.

“I’m not crying I just don’t want you to change.”

Leonard moved a chair close to Penny and sat down. “I don’t understand I thought last night was great.”

Penny put her arms around his neck. “It was great, very great it was just so great so fast. Things just don’t change like that in relationships overnight Leonard.”

“Penny I think you’re making too much of this.  I didn’t plan last night it just happened. I thought you would be happy.”

Penny hugged him and put her head on his shoulder. “I’m very happy. I just get scared sometimes especially when things change too fast.”

They sat there hugging when they heard the all too familiar “knock knock knock, Penny and Leonard.”

Leonard followed by Penny went to the door and opened it.

“Leonard, don’t make me late for work” complained Sheldon. “We need to leave in six minutes.”

“Ok Sheldon I will be right out.” Leonard started to shut the door.

“Good morning Sheldon” said Penny from behind Leonard.

“Good morning Penny” replied Sheldon as she went to the kitchen.

“So did you two have a fight last night,” asked Sheldon.

Leonard was annoyed at his question. “No we did not.”

Well you must have been summoning Penny to you several times before I distinctly heard her yell that she was coming” said Sheldon. You two should try to keep it down at night. You’re not the only ones living here.”

“Ok Sheldon I’ll be right out.” Leonard quickly shut the door. He turned around but did not see Penny. He called out to her and she slowly rose up from behind the kitchen island with both hands over her mouth.

“Oh my god I can’t believe he heard that. I so embarrassed.”

Leonard didn’t think it was such a big deal. “Sheldon and his damn Vulcan hearing. He didn’t know that you were um having, you know an…”

“Ok I get it,” interrupted penny.

“I better get going,” said Leonard solemnly.

Penny walked over to him placing her hands on his chest.

“Do you want to meet me for lunch today” asked Leonard.

“I can’t today” she said sadly. “I have to work a couple of hours at the comic book store. Stuart is going over new inventory and stocking shelves with me.”

Leonard smiled at her. “Ok so I’ll see you later then.”

She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed his smoothly shaven face. “Are you coming to the store after work or after dinner.”

“Probably after dinner so I could stay the rest of the night there.”

Penny did not say anything she just stared into his eyes, her expression somber.

“What is it,” asked Leonard concerned.

“I’m going to miss you. I love you so much Leonard.”

“I love you so much too Penny.”

Their foreheads came together. Like last night it was as if they were the only two in the universe. Their lips touched lightly before giving in to an all-consuming desire as if it was their first kiss. Their mouths crashed together in a frenzy of lips, tongue and saliva. Soon this would not be enough for them as their passion for each other soared. Then three knocks at the door quickly brought them back to reality. They went to the door holding hands and Leonard left. Penny went back to the kitchen to clean up. She was thinking about what they would have been doing if Sheldon had not interrupted them. She started to replay last night in her head when she realized that Leonard wasn’t the only one that changed.  The way she responded to him was more passionate than ever before. ‘What could have changed the both of us in the same way she thought’?

 

Leonard sat in his office browsing the internet. The current project he was working on was so mundane and similar in methodology to many others he’s worked on it did not need much of his attention.  He was trying to find the best approach to understanding his disparate behavior last night with Penny.  Leonard realized he would need some help. He thought of asking Amy but was not keen on being the subject of her high powered analysis. It was getting to the end of the day and he was looking forward to seeing Penny in the leather outfit and working at the comic book store.  He was thinking about her all day and couldn’t get her out of his mind. This was more than usual but he didn’t mind.

 

Penny walked into the comic book store at 5:00 pm in a white trench coat, completely hiding her outfit. Stuart was the only one in the store.

“Hi Stuart.”

“Hi Penny what’s with the trench coat?”

“Penny wanted to prepare her and Stuart before she shed the coat and revealed herself in the black leather outfit. At the moment she was thinking that maybe she was revealing too much of herself.

“Stuart, remember when you said it wouldn’t hurt to wear leather. Well I’m wearing or maybe not wearing enough leather and I rather not wear it outside in daylight.”

Stuart looked confused. “Penny it was only a suggestion. You can wear as much or as little as you want.  Why don’t you want to wear it outside?”

“I guess you didn’t get what I was trying to say so I’ll just show you.” Penny quickly took off the coat and spun around. Stuart’s eyes widened and his mouth went agape. Penny started to blush but was glad she was unveiling herself to just Stuart and not a store full of nerds.

“Wow that’s definitely wearing some leather,” remarked Stuart.

“Do you think it’s too slutty?”

Stuart had to think about how he would answer her. “Penny, I don’t think that anyone coming into the store tonight would use the word slutty to describe how you look.”  Stuart thought they would use smoking hot rather than slutty.

“Thanks Stuart I’m just going in the back fix myself up.”

Penny walked into the bathroom to check herself.  She was wearing her hair down, curly and wavy. She touched up her make up a bit and pulled up her bustier. She didn’t mind showing cleavage but she wasn’t going to give any free shows tonight.

Customers began coming into the store slowly one at a time.  Penny decided she would go immediately over to them and introduce herself instead of just letting them gawk at her. She thought this would gain her respect as a sales person and she would not just be eye candy to them.  Besides asking the routine questions like ‘is there something I can help you with’ or ‘let me know if I can help you’, on a more personal level she asked them what their interests were.  She was glad that she was already helping some customers find some items that she had stocked earlier in the day with Stuart.

Penny was having a great time helping these guys and interacting with them.  It was more than just a great time she thought, it gave her self-pride. She thought of the Cheesecake Factory and the customers there and wondered if she should have been working in sales all these past years.  The store was getting crowded because customers were coming in but no one was leaving. She kept looking over at the door every time it opened hoping it was Leonard. While talking to a customer Penny realized there must have been about 15 guys standing around her. She thought this would be a good opportunity to work on her sales bonus.

“You guys can really help me out tonight” said Penny looking around at all of them. “This is my first day as a sales person.  The more you guys buy the better I look and the longer I can work here.  So you think you could do me that favor.”

“I don’t think you could look any better than you do now,” said someone in the small crowd.

“Thank you” she replied with a smile.

At 6:45 Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj walked into the store.   

Sheldon walked in only a few steps and stopped, aghast at what he saw. He quickly estimated that there were close to 50 people in the store. “Oh what holy hell is this?”

Leonard smiled. “I guess Penny is really making a difference.  Good for her.”

“This is the last time I come to the comic book store after dinner unless it’s Halloween and Stuart is having a costume party,” complained Sheldon.

You know Sheldon it would not be this crowded if Penny wasn’t here,” remarked Leonard.

“I realize that Leonard.  As long as it helps keep Stuart in business it is acceptable but I don’t need to be present to watch Penny beckon a horde of men off the street so she could trade sexual favors for comic book sales.”

Leonard had the urge to hit Sheldon but he knew he was not that kind of person. “She’s not offering sexual favors to anyone.  She is just being friendly with them. If they think she will like them more if they buy comic books it’s there problem.”

“Howard and Raj were huddled together. “Raj you go talk to Stuart and see what he’s thinking about Penny” said Howard. “I will stay with Leonard and keep things cool.”

Leonard looked over at the small crowd of guys around Penny. They were laughing and seemed to be having a good time.  It looked like Penny was telling them a story.  He could only see her face which he thought was radiant.  At that moment he became overcome with desire for her. He could not understand why his feelings for her had so suddenly become so intense. He walked closer to her and she saw him.  Penny quickly excused herself and walked quickly to Leonard taking his hand and leading him into the back room.  

Before stopping in front of a pile of boxes Penny pulled Leonard’s hand and he quickly came swinging into her.  Their mouths and bodies came together in sexual turmoil as they hit the boxes almost knocking them and themselves down.

Penny reluctantly pulled her mouth away. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too” replied Leonard just about getting the words out before Penny had her mouth back over his.  

They continued to ravage themselves knowing this could not continue.

“What’s wrong with us,” asked Penny.

Leonard thought about it quickly. “I don’t know but I could think of worse things.”

Howard went into the back room and saw Leonard and Penny doing what he would call mauling each other. “Are you guys going to have sex right here on the boxes? It looks like it would be very uncomfortable.”

At Howard’s comment they stopped, parting with their hands held until their arms stretched out, neither wanting to let go. Finally Howard and Leonard went back into the store and Penny went to fix herself up. As Penny came back out Stuart motioned for her to come over to the counter.

“What’s up Stuart?”

“What’s up is our sales.” “Stuff is flying off the shelves. This may be the most sales I ever had in the store in one day, and it’s only 7:00 pm.”

“That’s great Stuart” said Penny smiling.

“No it’s you that is doing a great job,” remarked Stuart.

“Thank you Stuart.”

Howard and Leonard were standing nearby and overheard Stuart.

“Leonard did you hear what Stuart said to Penny,” said Howard.

“Yes it was nice.”

“Of course it was nice,” said Howard. “It starts with the complements to soften her up.”

“What Stuart said was true,” said Leonard. “Anyone can say that to her tonight because it’s true.  I’m walking away from you now.”

For the next two hours Penny spent most of her time with customers and every chance she got she would steal away with Leonard. At 8:45 Stuart had to actually announce the store would be closing. Sheldon had already left with Howard and Raj. Stuart locked the door and went to cash out the register. Leonard and Penny were waiting to find out what the sales were for the night.

Penny had her heels off and her arms around Leonard’s neck. “Do you want to go out for a drink and celebrate.”

“Ok, if you want to,” said Leonard.

“Did you have other ideas,” asked Penny seductively.

“I always have ideas,” said Leonard. “I was thinking of you in that outfit back in your apartment.”

“I was thinking we take a walk to The Cheesecake Factory” said Penny. “I thought I would let Kim see me in her outfit and tell her how it went tonight. Don’t worry baby, later I’m going to rock your world.”

Stuart finished cashing out the register and was looking over the sales from last week. “Excuse me Penny and Leonard, you will want to hear this.”

Leonard and Penny walked over to the counter holding hands.

“I compared today’s sales to last Wednesday’s sales,” said Stuart. “Today’s sales are up 200 percent”.

Penny put her arms straight up in the air and screamed then hugged Leonard.

“Congratulations on your first record breaking sales day,” said Leonard.

“Well Penny I think you are going to work out well here,” said Stuart.

“I’m so happy,” said Penny. “Stuart, when should I come back?”

“Well you were here for seven hours today so maybe do a couple hours on Friday evening and that will be good until next week.”

“Ok sounds good” said Penny. “I will see you on Friday then.”

Leonard and Penny said their goodbyes to Stuart and left the store.  Penny went to her car and put on black leather boots before they both walked off to the Cheesecake Factory.  

 

Leonard and Penny were sitting at the bar of the Cheesecake Factory drinking champagne to celebrate Penny’s very successful first night as a salesperson when they heard someone whistle behind them. They turned to look and it was Kim nodding her head and smiling.

“Girl you are smokin hot in that outfit” said Kim as she walked over to them. “Leonard you are one lucky dude.”

Leonard just waved at Kim and Penny twisted and turned modeling her outfit for Kim. “Thanks. I wanted you to see the real me in it.”

“You know I hate to say it but it looks better on you than me,” remarked Kim. “So how happy were the happy campers.”

“There was none of that,” said Penny with a half-smirk. “Anyway at the end of the night Stuart said sales were up 200 percent.”

Kim became very excited. “I got an idea Penny.  You and I open up a store just with stuff that nerds like and staff it only with slutty dressed girls. We can call it Nerdco or how about The Lonely Nerd.”

Leonard didn’t look amused at hearing Kim’s joke.

Penny was laughing at Kim. “You know Kim there are girls that are nerds too.”

“We can have a separate section for them with slutty dressed guys” replied Kim laughing.  “Can you walk with me for a few so I can hear how the night went?”

Penny looked at Leonard to get his ok.

“Go ahead, I’ll be fine here” said Leonard.

“Thanks honey” said Penny kissing him on the cheek.

About 10 minutes later Penny walked up behind Leonard putting her hands over his eyes. “Guess who wants to jump you right now,” she whispered in his ear.

“I could think of a lot of women that would want to do that,” replied Leonard.

At Leonard’s remark Penny bit Leonard’s ear.

“Ow that hurt” he cried.

Penny giggled. “Then either you give me a list of those women who would do that or say the right answer next time.”

They sat there the next hour drinking, talking, kissing and laughing.  After a while they became quiet, looking into each other’s eyes and holding hands. They did not need to talk to communicate. Their desire for each other was enough. Their eyes had their own language, their lips and mouth as well.

“I think we should get going,” said Penny.

“I agree. Do you want me to call a taxi?”

“Were only six blocks away from home” said Penny. I’ll make it a walk you’ll never forget.”

Leonard gave her a befuddled look. “Really, while walking?”

“I need to go the little girl’s room first” said Penny.

Penny came out of the restroom and went to find Kim. Kim was at a table picking up a bill and her tip when Penny came up and greeted her again.

“Kim, I need you to do me a favor,” asked Penny.

“Anything,” replied Kim.

“First follow me into the kitchen to the back door,” said Penny.

They both walked into the kitchen past the ovens, grills, ranges and deep fryers to the back door. Penny went behind a tall cart filled with items and took off her jacket and started unlacing her bustier.

Kim looked at Penny with astonishment. “What are you doing?”

“I’m giving you back your bustier,” replied Penny.

“I see that” said Kim. “Why?”

“Leonard and I are walking home and I’m going to rock his world on the way” said Penny smiling.

Penny took off the bustier and put on her jacket. She gave the bustier to Kim.

“That jacket doesn’t close,” said Kim. “You mean you’re going to tease him all the way home.”

Penny gave Kim a devious smile. “Give me two minutes and then tell Leonard to meet me out in front.”

Penny walked out the back door and Kim went to talk to Leonard.

“Leonard you lucky, lucky man” said Kim as she walked through the kitchen.

 

Leonard was standing outside the Cheesecake Factory looking for Penny when he saw her waving at him from Colorado Boulevard.  He walked towards her and as he got closer something he thought looked different with her. He realized he could see her beautiful breasts between the open parts of her jacket and it was driving him wild.  Penny just had a big smile on her face knowing what she was doing to him.

“Where’s your um leather whaddaya call it top” said Leonard using his fingers to point at her chest.

“Oh that” replied Penny. “I gave it back to Kim. I was getting hot and sweaty in all that leather.”

“I think I’m hotter than you right now” said Leonard. He started to get closer to her but she walked backwards with her arm out towards him.

“Hold on lover boy” said Penny. “You’re going to tell me who all those women are that want to jump you or you’re not getting any of this.”

Penny then opened her jacket up all the way and flashed him a full view of her breasts.

Leonard felt his heart rate increase and was sure blood was now flowing down below. She fed his arousal like never before. His mind was spinning, his desire for her unquenchable.

He kept darting at her but she maintained the distance between them.

“There are no women, you know that and you’re just teasing me,” said Leonard.

“You better start talking or looking at these is all you’re gonna get tonight” laughed Penny.

Leonard picked up his pace. “I doubt that. After last night I think I will get anything I want.”

“So was that your plan last night. You think you’re so smart don’t you” said Penny angrily.  “Well forget you Hofstadter”.

Penny seemed hurt by what Leonard said but he was not sure if she was just acting or if he really hurt her.  Penny turned away from him and started walking faster towards home.  Leonard followed close behind and didn’t say anything until they reached the building door.

“I have the key” said Leonard.

He unlocked the door and she walked ahead of him into the lobby and started up the stairs.  Leonard caught up to her and stopped her on the first landing holding her arm.

“Wait Penny, I’m sorry if what I said was hurtful”.

She tried to pull away from him as he held her arm and she let her jacket come off in his hands to get away.  She ran up the stairs without it. When he reached the fourth floor she was unlocking her door. He felt bad that he hurt her but he was extremely turned on seeing her walk through the building topless.  He put his arms around her from behind just as her door opened and they stumbled inside together. 

“I don’t want you here” said Penny looking down, naked above the waist.

He could not take his eyes off her.  She was stunningly beautiful.  “Penny, what I said was stupid. I’m so sorry. I just got carried away. I would never purposely hurt you, you know that. You were just so sexy walking around like that and I was so turned on.”

Penny just stood there looking down not saying a word.

Leonard walked up behind her and put her jacket over her shoulders.  He then moved in front of her holding her arms.

“Penny everything I said and did last night was real. There is nothing more important in my life than you”.

Penny was still looking down. “There you go putting me on a pedestal again.”

“Do you still want me to leave,” asked Leonard.

She looked up into his eyes. “No, it was partly my fault. I shouldn’t have teased you like that.”

“Regardless I should not have said such an insensitive thing” said Leonard.

They stood there looking into each other’s eyes. “What a way to kill the mood” said Penny.

“I don’t know about your mood but I’ve been after one thing since we left the restaurant” said Leonard.

“What’s that?”

“Let’s go to the bedroom and I’ll show you” said Leonard.

Penny threw the jacket off her shoulders. “Well there’s also something I wanted to do to you since we left the restaurant.”

What’s that?”

“It’s my turn to rock you’re world” said Penny.

They both walked into the bedroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘

 

 

                                                                                                                                                 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘

 

“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

“Penny these meatballs are great. Did you make them” asked Leonard taking another one from the bowl of spaghetti.

Penny was twirling a fork-full of spaghetti. “No there frozen”.

Leonard wiped sauce from his mouth with a napkin. “Have you bought these before”?

“I didn’t buy them” replied Penny.

Leonard looked at her over his glasses. “Is someone putting meatballs in your freezer?”

Penny swallowed her spaghetti. “I took them out of your freezer.”

Leonard looked like he was going to choke. “Penny I didn’t buy these which means Sheldon did.  When he goes to look for them and can’t find them who do you think he will blame.”

Penny licked her lips. “Today is Thursday right?”

“Yeah, so” replied Leonard.

“It’s anything can happen Thursday,” said Penny. “If anything can happen then meatballs can disappear from your freezer.”

“Penny, I don’t think that is what Sheldon had in mind when he agreed to anything can happen Thursday.”

 Penny crossed her arms on her chest. “Well he should have realized that no one said anything can happen Thursday except meatballs disappearing from your freezer.”

“Penny, promise me you will never mention this to Sheldon even if he asks you because I would rather move out than deal with the repercussions of Sheldon finding out you did this.”

“Okay fine” said Penny.

They finished eating and together cleaned up the dishes and then moved to the couch, Penny with a glass of wine and Leonard with water. Penny took a sip of wine and placed the glass on the coffee table. “So are we going to talk about what’s happening between us?”

“Sure, where do you want to start,” replied Leonard.

Penny took Leonard’s hand in hers. “Let’s continue where we left off the other night before you gave me matching hickeys on either side of my neck.”

Leonard just smiled at her. “Ok so where were we.”

“You were telling me what’s been bothering you.”

Leonard thought back to that night. “Oh right. Well work has become very boring for me lately. Other than recording data I don’t need to spend much time on it. I’m hoping I’ll get funding for a new project.”

Penny seemed disappointed. “Is that it?”

“Isn’t that enough,” said Leonard. “Every day just drags on. I’m not challenged mentally or even physically. Try doing that week after week.”

Penny put her hands on his arm. “I’m sorry honey. I just thought there would be something to explain what’s been happening.”

“What about you” asked Leonard. “How have your days been going?”

“Well it looks like the comic book store will work out” said Penny.  “Besides that I’m calling agents, e-mailing resumes, dropping off photos and just trying to get auditions, which also gets boring after a while.”

Leonard sighed. “So we both have boring days. That doesn’t really explain anything.”

“Maybe it does” said Penny. “I got this script once for a TV movie about a family where both parents had careers and between that and their kids didn’t have any time for each other. The worst part was that they never even realized it until the husband lost his job.”

“What happened then” asked Leonard.

“Because the husband was not working he was no longer mentally and physically burned out,” explained Penny. “He started to give his wife a lot of attention. She became his focus instead of the job.  The only problem was she still worked and couldn’t return the attention and he became resentful until the summer when she had off because she was a teacher. I would have had the part of the wife. Anyway during the summer you couldn’t pull them apart.  It was like when they first met. They were in love again.”

Leonard nodded his head. “So what you’re saying is that because we currently don’t have the pressures and stresses from working it allowed us to put that focus on each other.”

“Yes but our feelings towards each other have intensified too, especially in the bedroom.”

“Penny you just answered your own question.”

“What question is that,” asked Penny.

“What changed in me and what changed in us. Penny you just explained what has been happening between us,” he said excitedly.

Penny slapped him on the arm. “Don’t act like it was a miracle that I figured something out.”

Leonard didn’t realize it came out like that. “I didn’t mean it like that.  I was just excited that we now have the answer.”

“Oh Dr. Hofstadter there’s no one smarter than you.”

“Very funny,” replied Leonard.

“Leonard someday I will be acting and you’ll be busy again maybe even have tenure. Those things are very demanding. Do you think we will fall out of love?”

“I think we would have to work at it,” said Leonard. “Living together or being married would help. We would need to put ourselves first before our careers. How do you feel about that?”

Penny thought about being married to Leonard. She liked the idea of them building a life together but what about her acting career. “Does that mean I can’t have an acting career?”

“Not at all,” said Leonard. “It means your career would not separate us for long periods of time like you going on location in Europe to film some movie”.

“So I would turn something like that down if it was offered to me,” asked Penny. “Is that fair to me?”

Leonard saw that she was getting a little upset. “You can’t have it both ways Penny. You just came to this realization yourself.”

Penny stood up from the couch. “So if we were married and I went off to Europe or somewhere far away to make a movie it would end our marriage.”

“Not necessarily” said Leonard. “But maybe you should make a decision about this before we get married.”

Penny was clearly angry now. “So you want me to decide now if I should marry you based on something that may never happen. How do we know what will happen in the future. Maybe if I did that movie there would be some reason for you to go with me. Do you have any other conditions that have to be met before you’ll marry me?”

“I don’t want to start a life with you Penny then have it end miserably.  I don’t want to ever lose you.”

Penny saw that he was hurt so she sat down and hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry honey. I don’t want to lose you either. Why is this so complicated?”

“It’s not complicated,” he said. “You’re right that we don’t know what will happen in the future. But whatever happens I promise to put us first in all decisions I make. Can you make that promise?”

Penny looked into his eyes. “Leonard, I want you in my life so I will put our relationship first in all decisions I make.”

They kissed passionately, each needing so much to show their love for the other.

“Leonard.”

“Yeah.”

“I know this would not happen but if we were in Las Vegas right now and you asked me to marry you I would.”

“Is that your unpressured and under-stressed brain talking,” he asked.

“Yes it is but aren’t we expressing our true feelings for each other now,” asked Penny.

Leonard nodded. “Yes our true unencumbered feelings. Ok let’s go to Vegas right now.”

“Don’t tease me Leonard.  I’ll do it.”

Leonard smiled. “I know you would do it and it would make me the happiest man in the universe.  Wait does that mean were engaged now?”

“I guess we are” said Penny smiling. “Unofficially, so don’t tell anyone until we get the rings.”  

“In the meantime we have to take it down a notch” said Penny. “Last night was just too crazy.”             

Leonard laughed. “What do you mean we? Crazy started when you took your top off and walked down Colorado Boulevard.”

Penny straddled Leonard pushing her chest into him. “I didn’t see you complaining as you tried to get your hands on my girls here.”

“Actually I had a little prostitute fantasy going there,” said Leonard.

Penny’s mouth opened as if she was in shock. “So I’m a hooker now.”

“Yes if you’re going to walk up Colorado Boulevard in spike heels, a short leather skirt and no top on, covered only with a jacket that doesn’t close,” said Leonard.

“Well it’s going to cost you then” said Penny. “How much money do you have on you?”

“Very funny,” replied Leonard.

Penny quickly got off of Leonard, rolled him over on the couch and took his wallet.  She took the money out of it and counted it. “60 bucks. That’s all you have. That’s not going to get you much but since you’re cute I’ll give you a discount.”

Leonard decided to play along. “Ok what do I get for 60 bucks and a discount?”

“Wait right here and I’ll show you,” said Penny as she walked to her bedroom. Five minutes later she came out wearing black glasses, a white button down shirt with a black tie, a short plaid skirt, white knee-high stockings and spike heels.

Leonard’s eyes went wide. “I’m not complaining but is this my girlfriends a hooker fantasy or sexy schoolgirl fantasy?”

Penny looked at him with a half-smirk. “It’s not that difficult genius. I’m a hooker dressed as a sexy schoolgirl. You got a problem with that?”

“What would a hooker be doing going to school,” asked Leonard. “Even though it’s a fantasy it still has to make sense.”

Penny looked slightly irritated. “So a girl can’t better herself. Maybe she’s thinking about the future. She can’t sell her body forever.”

“I guess if she is getting old and certain anatomical parts are starting to go south,” said Leonard.

Penny sat down close to Leonard, face to face. “I hope for your sake that last comment wasn’t referring to me.”

“Of course not,” said Leonard. “I thought we were talking in the general sense.  You’re not old and all your parts are perfect.”

Penny kissed him. “Good answer. Ok this is getting ridiculous. What is it going to be?”

“Let’s forget the hooker,” said Leonard. “Since sometimes I actually do teach the sexy schoolgirl fantasy is much more realistic. So I’m the Professor and you’re an undergrad student who’s going to fail physics unless you convince me somehow to pass you so you wait until the end of the class to ask my help.”

Penny furrowed her brow. “What did you mean realistic?”

“You know that sometimes they ask me to fill in for someone to teach so I actually have been a teacher.” explained Leonard.

  “Hold on,” said Penny. “This really happened to you didn’t it.”

Leonard clearly swallowed. “No why would you think that?”

“Because of that detailed description of your so called fantasy and I can always tell when you’re feeling guilty.”

Leonard just smiled at her. “I’m not feeling guilty.”

“Start talking Leonard or school is closed.”

“Maybe a female undergrad student asked me for help after class once. Nothing happened we just went for coffee.”

“That’s what you do when students ask for help; get coffee with them“ asked Penny. “Did you help her?”

Leonard shook his head. “No.”

“Why not,” she asked.

“She wanted to go to her place and change her grade.”

Penny put her hands on his arm. “I’m proud of you for standing on your principles and not being like some professors who would do anything to get in a girl’s pants.”

“That was part of the reason,” said Leonard.

Penny leaned back to get a better view of Leonard’s face. “Did this happen while we were going out?”

“Yes and I told her I had a girlfriend and that’s why nothing happened,” said Leonard proudly.

Penny was obviously irritated. “Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Nothing happened it was no big deal.”  Leonard immediately noticed Penny’s expression change. “Are you mad that I didn’t tell you?”

Penny got up and started walking towards the bedroom. “Of course I’m mad.”

Leonard followed her. “What about your true unencumbered feelings for me?”

“My true unencumbered feelings are telling me you’re an ass,” said Penny.

Penny walked into her bedroom with Leonard following behind. “Get out I’m getting changed.”

“You don’t tell me every time you get hit on,” countered Leonard. “It’s the same thing.”

Penny sat on the bed and started taking off her spike heels. “It’s not the same thing. I’ve been getting hit on since I was a teenager. After a while it got as interesting as talking about the weather. It rarely happens to you so it is a big deal especially if you keep it a secret. I don’t like secrets Leonard. It means you don’t trust me.”

Leonard sat on the bed next to her. “You’re right I shouldn’t keep things from you. I said I want you in my life and that means my whole life. You’re my fiancé now so that means I will share everything with you. I’m sorry Penny.”

Penny put her arm around him. “Well if that didn’t sound like an, I hope sex is still on the table apology I don’t know what would.”

“No I’m sincere and to prove it to you I will go back to my place and sleep their tonight,” said Leonard.

Penny loosened her tie and started unbuttoning her shirt revealing a black lace push-up bra. “Really, ok I’ll see you later.”

Leonard just stood there admiring her trying to make small talk.  “I guess I’ll just catch up on some reading.” He kept looking at her knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He figured he would just play the game with her.  It made them so crazy and built up such a fever for each other he hoped it wouldn’t get them in trouble again but he couldn’t resist.

“I thought you were leaving” she said to him. Penny was smiling inside knowing he was dawdling because he didn’t want to leave.

Leonard kissed Penny as if he was saying goodbye. “I am. Goodnight. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He walked out of the bedroom and Penny heard the apartment door open and close. She quickly walked out of the bedroom to see if he really left and he was gone.  She became irate. ‘So that’s how he wants to play it. I’ll show him. I’ll have him running back here.’

Leonard didn’t go back to his apartment. He wanted to burn off some time before going back to Penny’s so he decided to go shopping for some computer supplies he needed and some groceries as well.  He was looking around in Staples when his phone vibrated. Taking out his phone he saw he got a Snapchat from Penny.  He smiled thinking that she was giving in first. He opened the attachment and his draw dropped.  It was Penny wearing the infamous whipped cream bikini and it looked like she ran out of whipped cream for the bra since it only looked like she was wearing pasties. After ten seconds it was gone. He made a mental note to pick up some non-dairy whipped cream and maybe some chocolate syrup.

It was already 45 minutes since Penny sent the Snapchat and she still heard nothing from Leonard which was starting to get her annoyed.  She put on black jeans and a top and went across the hall to see Leonard.  She knocked on the door and walked in.  Sheldon was standing in front of his board deep in thought.

“Come in. Oh hello Penny” said Sheldon sarcastically without turning around.

Penny didn’t see Leonard. “Hi Sheldon, where’s Leonard?”

Sheldon started writing on his board. “I have not seen him since he went to your apartment for dinner.”

“He didn’t come back here after he left my apartment” asked Penny.  “I’m going to kick his cute little ass.”

“Are you two having a fight,” asked Sheldon still looking at his board.

“No we are not fighting.”

Sheldon turned around to look at Penny. “Penny, thank you for helping Stuart keep the comic book store in business.”

“Oh you’re welcome sweetie” said Penny smiling.  She thought it was great how everyone was benefiting from her working at the comic book store. “Ok I’ll see you later Sheldon.”

Penny left their apartment as Leonard walked up the steps to the fourth floor. “Where were you?”

Leonard was holding two bags. “There were a few things I needed to get.”

“Ok, well goodnight,” said Penny quickly turning away from him and walking towards her door.

Leonard put the bags down and walked over to her. “Wait, you’re mad?”

“No but if you rather go shopping instead of spending time with your new fiancé then go ahead,” said Penny.

Leonard took the whipped cream and chocolate syrup out of the grocery bag. “I saw your Snapchat so I thought we could continue where you left off.”

“Oh did you,” said Penny. “You should have thought of that before you left me high and dry dressed like a sexy schoolgirl to go shopping.”

Leonard put his hands around her waist because he knew she was about to go in her apartment and shut the door on him. He knew one thing that did not change in her was the strong front she would always put up when she thought she might get hurt, never wanting to show weakness even to him. He thought it was what made her tough and not willing to take any crap from anyone which he admired. On the other hand it took its toll on their relationship with her commitment issues but she got beyond it. He was glad that recently he was able to breach her wall letting her feelings out to him.

“You’re still mad aren’t you,” said Leonard. “We played the game and I called you’re bluff.”

“Get over yourself.”  She started to squirm in his hands. “Let me go.“

Leonard put on a serious face. “There is only one thing that will fix this.”

“What’s that,” she asked.

“Tickle fight” yelled Leonard. Leonard immediately went for her most sensitive spots which started Penny screaming his name and laughing. She tried to break away running into the middle of the hall but Leonard held on even though she was strong. She tried to kick him and they went tumbling to the floor as one, Penny ending up under him.

“Ok stop I give up,” yelled Penny trying to block his hands. He stopped but when she thought it was over he gave two more tickles which made her scream again. Finally they gave way to their passion and kissed, pushing tongues and biting lips.

Leonard pulled his head up. “Why do I love you so much you stubborn women?”

“Because what other woman would pretend to be a hooker dressed as a sexy schoolgirl just to have sex with her boyfriend,” said Penny.

They heard someone clear their throat and Leonard looked up from the floor and saw Sheldon standing in their doorway looking down at them stoically.

“I don’t know what has been happening between the two of you lately but you will have to learn how to control it,” said Sheldon.  “This behavior is unacceptable in the company of others and in public areas. There may be medications available that would be applicable to your conditions so please look into that.”

Penny, still lying on the floor under Leonard moved her head back so she was looking at Sheldon upside down. “We don’t need medication Sheldon.  Leonard and I are in love.”

“A more accurate description would be the two of you are obsessed with each other,” said Sheldon.

Leonard and Penny both sat up on the floor. “Don’t you and Amy get a little crazy in love sometimes,” asked Penny.

“If I’m around Amy when she consumes alcohol her lowering of inhibitions does cause her to make more adventurous sexual advances towards me,” said Sheldon. “Another bad habit she picked up from you.”

Penny stood up and walked over to Sheldon. “Hey, it doesn’t hurt her to loosen up once in a while. Maybe if her boyfriend wasn’t such a wooden soldier she wouldn’t have to drink at all.”

Sheldon turned his head in thought. “When you say wooden soldier do you mean the kind in the 1934 MGM movie Babes in Toyland starring Laurel and Hardy which had alternate titles, one being March of the Wooden Soldiers. Or are you thinking of the standing wooden nutcracker in the form of soldiers and kings produced in Germany in the early nineteenth century.

Penny shook her head at Leonard. “I’m going to have to go with the nutcracker Sheldon.”

“Oh good” said Sheldon. “I always imagined if I had to be made out of wood it would be a nutcracker soldier in full dress uniform with shoulder epaulettes and a large black hat.  On my face would be a painted mustache and I would have a white beard.”  

Leonard walked over to Penny’s door. “You know Sheldon I have also imagined you made out of wood standing quietly in the corner of our apartment. Good night Sheldon.”

Sheldon and Penny said good night and she went to Leonard waiting by her door.

“Are you going to let me stay with you tonight,” asked Leonard.

“If you apologize and ask me nicely,” replied Penny.”

Leonard took her hands in his. “Penny my love I’m sorry I left you alone when you tried so hard to make me happy. Would you let me stay with you tonight to show you how much I love you?”

Penny put her arms around his neck. “Leonard, how come you’re so sweet to me when I’m so rotten to you.”

“You’re not rotten you just don’t pull any punches,” said Leonard. “You call it like you see it and I don’t have a problem with it because that is part of who you are and I love who you are.”

 “Oh Leonard you’re doing it again” said Penny. She kissed him passionately. “We better take this inside before we end up having sex right here in the hall.”

They both walked into Penny’s apartment and shut the door.

 

* * *

 

Penny walked into the comic book store at 4:55 pm on Friday for a quick two hour shift. This time she wore jeans with a white A-Line tunic with lace panels on the sleeves. She greeted Stuart and introduced herself to the four customers that were already there.  The thought of wearing a nametag popped into her head which would have helped last week with all those customers seeming to want talk to her at the same time.  She went back to talk to Stuart to see what he needed her to do today and to tell him her idea for nametags. Stuart asked her to go in the back and get the boxes of old comics that he already priced and put them into the old comic book bin.

Penny went into the back room to find the boxes of old comics when she noticed several rows of stacked boxes were all leaning towards the back wall. She thought this was strange until a smile came to her face and she remembered herself and Leonard slamming into the boxes last week. Before starting on the old comic books she thought she should straighten those boxes as it was her wild actions that made them that way. As she went row by row squaring up the stacks of boxes she thought about Leonard and how wonderful the last few days with him have been. They both let down their guards and revealed their true feelings for each other, him more than her and it brought them closer than ever before. On top of that she loved this simple but rewarding job that still permitted her time to pursue her dream of acting. All she needed now was to get more auditions to increase her chances of the dream coming true.

She came to the last row of boxes which were the hardest to move as they were all leaning against the wall. When she was done restacking the last row she noticed a door in the wall, the top of which was covered by a poster. She slowly tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. She tried to think of what could be locked up back there but quickly remembered about the old comic books. Penny brought the boxes into the store from the back so she could still interact with customers while she sorted the comic books alphabetically. There were now six male customers in the store who were stealing glances at her. When she happened to catch them she just smiled at them.

Stuart noticed the glances and walked over to Penny. “Penny, are those guys bothering you?”

“Not at all,” said Penny. “Maybe I should stop bending over in their direction when I pick up the comic books. I’ll go over there in a little while to see if they need anything.”

“Wow, six customers on a Friday evening. That’s a mob compared to every other Friday that I can remember” said Stuart. “How is everything else going?”

“It’s going great Stuart. I can’t thank you enough for this job. I think I’m just a natural at sales and I enjoy it so much. We should still plan a special event day and have a raffle for something. What do you think we should raffle off?”

“The way these guys stare at you maybe we could raffle off a date with you Penny.”

“I don’t know Stuart. I don’t think Leonard would want me to do that and honestly it would feel kind of creepy being raffled off.”

“I was just kidding,” said Stuart.  “It wouldn’t be ethical for an employee to do that. I was just imagining a line around the block for the raffle.”

“Thank you Stuart. That’s sweet of you. How about we work on getting you a date?”

“Me,” asked Stuart. “Do you know anyone that would be interested in the boring geeky type?”

“You’re not boring Stuart. When we went out you talked about a lot of interesting things like art and running a business. You were a fun date. Don’t sell yourself short.”

“It’s kind of hard not to,” said Stuart. “The few dates I’ve had usually end like our second date did.”

“Don’t think like that Stuart. That was my fault. Leonard and I were close but back then but I couldn’t commit to a relationship beyond friends with him. I’m going to make it up to you. I’ll find a great girl for you and Leonard and I will double date with you.”

“Really, that does sound good.”

“It is good Stuart. Oh yeah I wanted to ask you, what is behind that door in the back room on the wall?”

“I don’t really know. It’s always been locked and I never found a key for it. Possibly the building owner is using it for storage.”

Penny felt her phone vibrate so she excused herself from Stuart and pulled it from her pocket to see who was calling. “Ooh it’s my agent” said Penny answering the phone. “Hi how are you. Fine. Yes I would be interested. Ok I will be expecting it. Thank you too, okay bye.”

“That sounded promising,” said Stuart.

Penny looked excited. “I got an audition next week but I’m not going to get too excited even though my agent said I would be a good fit.”

“That’s great Penny. Remember take whatever time you need for the audition.”

“Thank you Stuart, you’re the best. I better see if the customers need any help.”

Penny saw to the customers there number now eight and then went back to sorting the old comics into the bin. By 7:00 pm she was done and went to clean up. Before leaving she went to each customer again telling them she was leaving and hoping they found everything ok. She also told them that she looked forward to seeing them in the store again. She said goodbye to Stuart and left the store.

 

* * *

 

Penny stepped onto the fourth floor and went right to 4A, knocked and waited. Sheldon opened the door. “Hello Penny.”

“Hello Sheldon.”

“Why didn’t you just walk right in after knocking in your usual rude manor,” asked Sheldon.

“I know it bothers you so I waited for someone to open the door,” replied Penny.

“Thank you Penny,” said Sheldon standing aside to let her in.

As she walked in Leonard was at the kitchen island and looked up to see her. He froze and just stared at her beauty. He never saw her in that white cotton tunic. The gentleness of the lite fabric made her look vulnerable and extremely desirable to him but there was something else. There was an air about her that made him transfixed at the sight of her. At that moment he wasn’t thinking that her radiance came from the happiness he gave her or the satisfaction she got from working at the comic book store. He didn’t know she found confidence in getting a new audition.  Leonard then shivered with a feeling that he was going to lose her.

Penny saw him staring at her and smiled. “Hey you.”

Leonard just stood there not responding to her. Penny and Sheldon looked at each other and then back at Leonard.

“Leonard, Penny just greeted you” said Sheldon. “Snap out it man.”

Leonard finally moved looking over at Sheldon and then  smiling at Penny. “Oh sorry, hey.”

“You better get it together Leonard,” said Sheldon. “I won’t tolerate daydreaming in this apartment.”

Penny walked over to Leonard at the kitchen island and kissed him. “Are you ok honey?”

“I’m fine,” replied Leonard. “Why don’t we go in my room and talk.” Leonard put his hand out for her to take.

Penny took his hand thinking that something was off with him. “Ok let’s go talk.”

Sheldon was sitting in his spot turned toward them as they were leaving the room. “If you two are going to partake in amorous activities please keep the decibel level down and keep it in Leonard’s room only. Don’t come rolling around naked out here.”

“Ok Sheldon we’ll keep it down,” replied Penny from the hall by Leonard’s room. “And there will be no naked rolling around.”

Penny sat up on Leonard’s bed, her back against the headboard. Leonard sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

“So what was with that trance you were in when I walked in,” asked Penny. “Are you feeling ok?”

“I’m fine” he said. “It’s just that when I saw you, you were …no you are…I was…”

“Leonard come here and sit next to me?”

Penny moved over and Leonard sat next to her also with his back against the headboard.

“Now tell me what’s wrong,” asked Penny.

Leonard held her hand. “When you walked in I couldn’t believe how beautiful you looked. But it was more than that. It was that white shirt and you looked different and I don’t know what the hell I’m talking about except that I had this ominous feeling that I was going to lose you.  I know it’s dumb.”

“Leonard I looked the way I did to you because when I came in I saw the love of my life. You have made me so happy. Not only that, but things seem clearer to me now. I’m still a little scared about everything being too perfect but less than I used to be. Now what’s this about feeling like you’re going to lose me?”

Leonard put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

“I just had this feeling after the initial shock of seeing you that I was losing you.”

“You’re not losing me Leonard. I’m not letting you go ever. Now enough with the negativity, how about some good news.”

 Penny lifted her head up. “My agent called today and I got an audition next week.”

Leonard kissed her. “That’s great. What’s it for?”

“You would probably never guess,” said Penny. “It’s for an entertainment news anchor for a local cable news station. It’s only a long term temp position but the exposure would help a lot.”

“I’m happy for you Penny. Do you know what station it is?”

“No, I’m waiting for an e-mail that will have all the details in it.”

“We should celebrate,” said Leonard.

“It’s only an audition Leonard so I think we can celebrate right here. Go lock the door and take your clothes off.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                                          

 

  

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

Saturday morning Leonard was sitting at Penny’s kitchen table with his laptop open drinking coffee while looking at her sitting on the couch with her laptop open. He thought she looked adorable with her messy hair, camisole and pajama shorts pecking away at the laptop keys. If she was not adorable then she was stunning. He even thought her mad face was beautiful if she let him stay around long enough to see it. He had seen many faces recently as they rode their roller coaster of feelings for one another.

Penny lifted her head up and saw him staring at her. “Leonard.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh good I thought you went into a trance again,” said Penny.

“Sorry about that yesterday,” said Leonard. “I was just noticing how adorable you look sitting over there.”

“If that is how you see me after just getting out of bed that is reason enough to never let you go,” replied Penny. “Hey I got that e-mail about the entertainment news anchor audition. Why do you think my agent would say I’m a good fit? I don’t have any experience as a news anchor.”

“You definitely have the right look for the part,” said Leonard. “What does the e-mail say?”

Penny clicked the attachment on the screen. “That’s weird they sent me a script.”

“Maybe they want you to practice reading news.”

“No Leonard. This is a script with personal direction. I think this is for a sitcom.”

“Maybe they sent you the wrong e-mail,” said Leonard.

Penny scrolled down the screen and started getting excited. “No they didn’t. This is for a sitcom about a local cable news station. I only talked to my agent for about 15 seconds. I should have realized it was not for a real news anchor. Why would she get me an audition for that? I’m so stupid.”

Leonard got up from the table and sat down next to Penny and hugged her. “You’re not stupid you just weren’t thinking clearly. The important thing is that you got the audition. I’m so happy for you.”

 Penny kissed him. “I must have been thinking about my little lover boy.”

“I’m hard to forget” said Leonard smiling.

“Do you think about me when I’m not around Leonard?”

He shook his head. “No not particularly.”

Penny punched his shoulder.

“Ow. You know I shouldn’t have to take this abuse from you.”

“Then start saying the right answers,” said Penny.

“Of course I think about you Penny. I still can’t get you in that whipped cream bikini pic out of my mind.”

Penny took his hand and put his middle finger in her mouth, sliding it in and out as she sucked on it. “Maybe if you stop being mean to me I’ll put it back on later tonight.  How would you like a sweet and creamy Penny Sunday with two red cherries on top?”

Leonard started to squirm. “I want to apologize for joking around before and if there is anything I could do for you or get you just let me know.”

“There you go.” Penny noticed Leonard staring at her again with lust in his eyes. “Why are you staring now…..oh no were not doing that now. We’ll be in bed all day.”

Leonard had a big smile on his face. “That sounds good.”

She put her arms around his neck. “Oh honey it does sound good but there are other things we need to do.  Anyway didn’t I say we need to take it down a notch.”

“Going down on my finger and telling me I’m getting a Penny Sunday is not taking it down a notch.”

“You’re right I’m sorry” said Penny. “I just wanted to do something special for you and I couldn’t wait to tell you. Obviously taking it down a notch is not going to be easy.”

“Ok but I don’t think I will be thinking too clearly today” replied Leonard. “So what did you want to do today?”

“How about we shop for wedding rings, then Victoria’s Secret and then you buy me some new clothes and shoes” replied Penny looking hopeful.

“We may have to stop after the rings” said Leonard. “I think I could manage Victoria’s Secret though.”

Penny kissed him on the lips. “You can’t blame a girl for trying. Do you want to buy the engagement ring yourself or together?”

“It’s not going to be a surprise so we should pick it out together” said Leonard. “Then I will plan something special when I give it to you.”

“You are something special to me Leonard.”  She kissed him again this time pushing her tongue in his mouth, Leonard following with his tongue. She climbed on top of him pushing him down into the couch and they continued kissing for several minutes. Penny then sat up realizing they need to get their day moving. “We need to take showers now if we are ever going to get out of here.”

Leonard looked at her stupefied. “You’re killing me. Separate showers?”

“Yes separate showers Leonard.”

“You go first and then I’ll take a cold shower” said Leonard.

“If that helps you honey then you do that” said Penny getting up and walking to her bedroom.

‘Yeah like that’s what I want to do’ thought Leonard. After a couple of minutes he heard the shower running and thought of the water running down over her perfect body, her skin glistening. He remembered when he would lather her up from her breasts down to her legs. She would have one leg up on the side of the tub while she held the shower curtain rod above with both hands.  He would hold her, her nipple in his mouth and with his hand between her legs bring her to orgasm.  Afterward they would switch positions except she would be sitting on the side of the tub and take him in her mouth.

Penny stood at the doorway of her bedroom in her robe. “Leonard I’m done get in the shower.” Leonard sat on the couch not responding to her. Penny walked over to him and stood in front of him. He was sweating and looked distant. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. “Leonard!”

“Yes” he said turning to look at her.

“Leonard I’m worried about you. You keep going off somewhere and it’s scaring me.”

Leonard took her hand. “It’s ok I’m fine. It’s just more of my unencumbered feelings or more precisely thoughts taking over.”

“I don’t know” said Penny. “To be sure I want you to get a full check-up.” She hugged him tightly and a tear dropped from her eye. “I don’t know what I would do if you got really sick or worse.”

Leonard pulled away to look at her. “Hey it’s ok. You know what I was thinking when you caught me catatonic on the couch. I was thinking about us making love in the shower. Who wouldn’t get catatonic thinking about shower sex with the most beautiful woman they’d ever seen.”

“You’re so sweet” said Penny. “I still want you to get the check-up. Would you do that for me?”

“If it makes you happy I will get the check-up” said Leonard. “I better go take that cold shower now.”     

 

Leonard and Penny were scanning the store directory in Glendale Galleria trying to decide which of the 19 jewelry stores to go to. There were two stores that recently opened in the mall and Leonard thought they might have good sales to compete with the other 17 stores. They headed to the closest store holding hands and looking at all the stores they passed by. Penny kept stopping to look at clothes, shoes and handbags. Leonard was excited to buy the rings but he thought they would never get to the jewelry store if she was going to stop at every store.

“Penny can we go to the jewelry store now and look at everything else later.”

“Leonard this is not you’re first time shopping with me. You know how this goes.”

“Well I thought we would make the big purchases first.  At least the ones that involve me.”

Penny leaned into him as they walked. “Victoria’s Secret involves you.”

Leonard nodded. “Ok that’s second.”

They finally made it to the first jewelry store and walked in and immediately went to the engagement rings. A saleswoman greeted them and asked if they needed any help. Penny thought of her job at the comic book store and how much more she interacted with the customers than this woman who had probably been doing this longer than her. Penny thanked her and said they were just looking for now.

Leonard saw something he liked and called Penny over. He pointed down into the showcase. “What do you think of that one?”

Penny’s eyes widened. “Ooh that’s beautiful. Oh no wonder. Leonard honey you have to look at the prices. That ring is $10,000.”

“I know it is” said Leonard. “If that is the one you want then that is the one I’ll buy.”

“Leonard you don’t have $10,000 to spend on a ring.”

“I do” said Leonard. “I have been saving for it since I got my first job.  Actually the money is invested yielding a higher return than if it was in a savings account.”

“Even $5,000 is a lot for a ring” said Penny. “Don’t you think there are other things we could use that money for like the wedding or a car.”

“I just wanted it to be special” said Leonard.

Penny hugged him. “It will be special because it’s coming from you.”

“Yeah I know” said Leonard feeling defeated. “How about $8000?”

“$5000” said Penny.

“$6000 and that’s as low as I’ll go” said Leonard.

“Ok deal” said Penny.

Penny and Leonard started looking in their new price range. Penny found one she wanted to look at and called the saleswoman over to take it out of the showcase. She slipped the ring on and modeled it on her hand.

“What do think Leonard?”

“It’s very nice” said Leonard noticing how Penny was not nearly as excited about this ring as the first ring. Leonard looked at the saleswoman’s nametag. “Lisa, can you tell me what the clarity is of the diamonds in this ring?”

Lisa took the ring back from Penny and entered a number from a tag on the ring into her computer. “The clarity is 1.”

“That’s very good for the price” said Leonard. “Penny, why don’t you look at more rings and then we could go to the other store and compare.”

Penny and Leonard looked at more rings and then thanked Lisa and left the store. They headed to the food court to get some pizza and then headed to the second jewelry store where they browsed and made some possible choices. Next they went to Victoria’s Secret.

“I’m going in so I’ll meet you back here in about 15 minutes” said Penny.

“Wait I can’t go in with you” complained Leonard.

“No Leonard. It’s called Victoria’s Secret. Not Victoria shows all the boys her underwear. It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Ok I get it” said Leonard.

Leonard watched Penny walk into the store as other women walked out. He was about to walk away when he noticed more women walking in and out of the store. After a while Penny came out and saw him standing in front of the store.

“Where did you go” asked Penny.

“I stayed right here” said Leonard.

Penny just stared at him for a few seconds. “You were watching the women going in and out of the store weren’t you?  We just looked for engagement rings Leonard. Did you see anything you liked” she  asked him sarcastically. 

“No, I mean I wasn’t looking for that” said Leonard trying to come up with a good excuse. “There were really no stores around here that I wanted to see so I just waited for you here.”

“From this point on Leonard you’re on thin ice for what we talked about doing tonight” said Penny. “It’s time for clothes and shoes shopping.”

Penny walked off ahead of him and Leonard followed thinking how screwed he was. He followed her from store to store for the next three hours. Leonard bought her things she liked but couldn’t afford. He told her it had nothing to do with their plans for tonight he just wanted her to have nice things. It was 5 PM when Penny thought she had tortured Leonard long enough with shopping. As they left the mall Leonard said he would make her dinner but they had to stop at the grocer on the way home.  When they got home Penny went to her apartment with her purchases and Leonard went to his with the groceries to start dinner. Penny knocked and walked in the door to see Leonard in the kitchen wearing a batman apron. “Cute apron.”

Leonard turned around. “I’m a messy cook. You know if you want I can make you dinner in just an apron.”

Penny sat down on the couch. “Even though I know how cute you would look with your little tushy showing I think this time we should keep dinner and sex separate Leonard.”

“Ok I was just offering” said Leonard.

Penny picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on. “Don’t take this the wrong way but that’s a much better look for a woman. It’s not too appetizing watching a half-naked hairy bulky man make you dinner.”

Leonard dipped chicken breast fillets in egg and then coated them with breadcrumbs mixed with spices before placing them in a large fry pan making a sizzling sound. “Do I have that to look forward to from you?”

“I think I could do that for you someday” said Penny. “What are you making it smells great?”

 Leonard took some mozzarella cheese and started to shred it onto a plate. “It’s a surprise. In case it comes out wrong I’ll call it something else.

They heard a door open and close and Sheldon came walking into the living room from his room.

“Oh hi Sheldon I didn’t know you were here” said Penny.

“I thought you were going to Amy’s for dinner” asked Leonard.

“Amy said dinner is at seven o’clock” said Sheldon. “It is now 6:15 and it takes me a half hour exactly to walk to her apartment. Do the math Leonard.  By the way what do you know how to cook that smells so good?”

“It’s a surprise for Penny” said Leonard. “I will save you some.”

Penny muted the TV. “Sheldon did you ever consider going to see Amy earlier so you could spend more time with her?”

“Penny I am spending the allotted time with Amy as per our relationship agreement.”

“That makes it even better Sheldon. “If Amy knows that you’re willing to disregard the relationship agreement to see her early it would make her feel special. Don’t you want to make her feel Special?”

“Amy already feels special” said Sheldon. “She is one of the top neurobiologist in the country and number one in her field of study.”

“You need to make her feel special too Sheldon. That is just as important if not more, than being a top neurobiologist.”

“I make her feel special by being her boyfriend” said Sheldon.

“Penny, save your breath” said Leonard. “He will figure it out one day.”

“I see the two of you are apparently learning to control your obsessive sexual feelings towards each other” said Sheldon.

Leonard put salad greens in a large bowl and started shredding carrots. “How so?”

“The two of you didn’t realize I was here and you did not engage in any amorous activities or obsessive behavior” said Sheldon.

We’re trying to dial it down Sheldon” said Penny.

“It’s 6:29 so I will be leaving now” said Sheldon. He went to his desk chair to put on his jacket and to the bowl to get his keys. “Enjoy your dinner.”

“You too Sheldon, goodnight” said Penny. “He should be kissing the ground Amy walks on the way she tolerates him.”

Leonard opened a can of black olives and rinsed them off. “I hope I’m there the day he realizes it.” Leonard put tomato sauce in the bottom of a roasting pan then the chicken cutlets he made, then more sauce and topped it with the mozzarella and put the pan in the oven. He poured a box of penne pasta in a pot of boiling water and cut up tomatoes and put them and the olives in the salad and tossed it. He made two place settings on the island and put the salad into bowls for them. “Why don’t we eat over here on the island?”

Penny got up from the couch and sat on a stool at the island. Leonard opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses and sat next to Penny.

Penny poured dressing on her salad. “Thank you for going through all this trouble making dinner.”

Leonard poured his dressing. “It’s no trouble as long as we are spending time together.”

“Leonard I’m sorry for torturing you with shopping for three hours. You’re a trooper though, you kept up.”

“It’s ok” said Leonard. “I was looking at all those women.”

Penny put her hand on his face. “Don’t hate me but I was just busting your chops.  I will make it up to you tonight, ok.”

“I know you will” said Leonard. “It wasn’t that bad. As I said as long as we could be together it was worth it.”

Penny got off her seat hugging and kissing him on the lips. “I should be kissing the ground you walk on Leonard. I love you so much for putting up with me.”

“I love you too Penny. I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

Penny blushed and became teary eyed. “Leonard you are so incredible. Am I just dreaming you?”  

“That is interesting you should ask” said Leonard. “The French philosopher Rene Descartes did not say we are dreaming all that we experience nor are we unable distinguish dreaming from being awake.  What he said was we cannot be sure that what we experience as being real in the world is actually real.  My philosophy is that if we both experience the same reality or the more individuals that experience the same reality, the more likely that reality for those individuals, exits.”

Penny just stared at him smiling not knowing how to respond.

“Let me simplify it” said Leonard. “We are in this together whether it’s real or not.”

“Leonard, I’m so happy that you’re in my reality.”

“I hate to ruin the moment Penny but I better take the food out of the oven before it burns.”

Leonard took the pan out of the oven and put in on the stove. They finished their salads and Leonard cleared away the bowls.  He put two dinner plates on the island and then cut up some Italian bread. He put some pasta on both plates and ladled hot sauce on it. He picked up Penny’s plate and with a spatula put the main course on her plate, then did the same with his plate and returned them both to the island. Here is the main course.”

“It smells great Leonard, what is it?”

“It’s chicken parmigiana” said Leonard attempting an Italian accent.

Penny laughed at his Italian accent imitation. “How did you learn how to make this?”

“You better taste it first” said Leonard. “If you don’t like it then it doesn’t matter. Would you like some parmesan cheese?”

Penny sprinkled the cheese on the pasta and the chicken and cut off a piece of chicken and ate it. “Mmm Leonard it’s delicious. I didn’t know you could cook like this. This is another reason to marry you.”

“Like you need another reason” said Leonard making Penny smile.

“So how did you learn how to make this” asked Penny.

Leonard ate his first piece of chicken. “It’s not bad. I took a cooking course once. The day we made chicken parm the teacher said mine was the best in the class. I think it had something to do with how I cooked the chicken or the spices I used. If you don’t make the sauce from scratch it’s real easy to make.”

Penny picked up her wine glass. “I want to make a toast to my future husband and chef of our family.”

 ”You are thinking about us with kids” asked Leonard.

“I’m thinking about it now especially since you will be doing all the cooking” said Penny.

Leonard picked up his glass “I don’t know how long we will live with me being the chef of our family but I’ll make the toast. “To me, you’re future husband and chef of our family.” He then touched his glass to Penny’s. They both finished their dinners and went over to the couch to stretch out.

“Leonard I am so stuffed. Thank you for that wonderful dinner” said Penny hugging him. “Can we snuggle for a while because I’m too full to move?”

“Let me just clean up a little and put on some coffee first” said Leonard.

Penny got up from the couch. “Let me help you Leonard. You made that wonderful dinner.”

“You just relax Penny. I’m just going to put the dishes in the dishwasher.” He went back to the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He put coffee and water in the coffee maker, sprinkled a little cinnamon on the coffee grounds, turned on the machine and went back to the couch. “How about I lay on the couch in Sheldon’s spot with a pillow on my stomach and you can lie between my legs with your head on the pillow.”

Penny stood up. “That doesn’t sound too comfortable for you.”

“It’s ok, let’s try it” said Leonard taking the pillow and laying on the couch with his back against the arm of the couch. “Ok now lay down.”

Penny carefully laid down on the couch laying her head on the pillow. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine” said Leonard.

“This is nice Leonard.”

“It gets nicer” said Leonard. He gathered her hair gently pulling it towards him until it was all above her head. Then he started to massage her scalp and temples then moved to her shoulders.

“Oh that feels so good Leonard. I should be doing this to you after what I put you through today. You’re so good to me.”

“I’m enjoying it too” said Leonard. “If you’re happy I’m happy.”

Penny turned her head to try to look at him. “I’m so very happy Leonard.”

“Good, I’m glad” said Leonard. “Tomorrow we should find a local jewelry store and keep looking for rings.”

“Ok, sounds good” said Penny. “Leonard, how do you know about diamond clarity ratings?”

“I thought it would be a good idea to know about clarity since it affects the value” said Leonard. “Since I planned to spend a lot of money I wanted to make sure I was getting what I paid for. I also studied about color grading.”

“When did you start studying about diamonds” asked Penny.

“Maybe two to three years ago” said Leonard.

“So you learned about this before you ….oh my god” said Penny putting her hand over her mouth, jumping off the couch and running out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

“Penny what’s wrong. Wait, where are you going?” Leonard got off the couch and chased Penny out the apartment. He didn’t see her in the hall so he quickly walked into her apartment. Still not seeing her he went to her bedroom where he found her lying face down on her bed sobbing. Leonard sat down on her bed and put his hand on her back.

“Penny what happened? Are you sick?”

“No” said Penny with her face in her pillow.

“Did I do something” asked Leonard.  “It’s tearing me up inside to see you so upset. Please tell me.”

She turned her head to the side continuing to sob. “Just go away Leonard.”

“How can I go away when you’re so upset” asked Leonard.

“Because you’re the reason I’m upset Leonard.”

“I’m sorry for whatever I did Penny. I’ll just go sit on the couch and check on you later.” He slowly walked out of the bedroom looking back at her. He sat on the couch trying to think of what he said or did that got her so upset but he couldn’t reach any conclusions.  Eventually Leonard’s eyes became heavy and he fell asleep. He was awoken by knocking on the door.

Knock, knock, knock “Leonard and Penny.” Knock, knock, knock “Leonard and Penny.”

Leonard got up and answered the door. “Hi Sheldon, what’s up.

“Leonard I just came home to find the door to our apartment wide open. I don’t see any evidence of foul play except for a full pot of hot coffee that smells like cinnamon.”

“I left the door open Sheldon. Penny became extremely upset and ran out of the apartment and I chased her into her apartment and I left the door open. I’m sorry. I forgot about the coffee. Can you please turn off the coffee maker for me?”

“Has your recent unrestrained emotional behavior finally reached a tipping point?”

“I don’t know Sheldon. I have not talked to her yet. I have to go check on her now. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Sheldon.”

“Goodnight Leonard.”

Leonard walked into the bedroom and found Penny sleeping on her back softly snoring.  He took half of the blanket she wasn’t laying on and covered her with it and laid down next to her. He wanted to hold her tighter than he ever held her before but he didn’t want to wake her. He wondered if Sheldon was right. Was their emotions towards each other out of control and did it reach a tipping point? Maybe it was ok for two teenagers to express their emotions like that to each other but how would it be for the two of them at their age. They might not have the stresses from their jobs right now but Penny did have the pressures of an unknown future as far as fulfilling her dream of acting. Leonard started to doubt the decisions they have made recently.  Was her willingness to get engaged real or her desire to marry him in Las Vegas if he asked her?  Was the last few magnificent days he spent with her just a dream that would all melt away and leave a behind an ugly and sad reality? As he started to doze off again Leonard hoped their reality would be one in the same, together forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

Penny stood in her kitchen, a bottle of water in her hand. The apartment was dark the except for the light coming from above the kitchen sink casting shadows on the walls.  The soft glow and the quiet comforted her until she heard shouting coming from her bedroom. In the second it took her to start running to him, fear and panic grabbed hold of her. Fear for the unknown and panic if she couldn’t help him. She found him sitting up, struggling to breath. Without hesitation she started looking for the inhaler. The nightstand, the floor, she got nothing. She pulled the drawer from the nightstand turning it over dumping its contents on the floor. There between the berets, combs and hair elastics she noticed a tubular shape sticking out from beneath a pack of hair pins. In one quick motion she picked up the inhaler, shook it and put it into his mouth. With her hand still on the inhaler Leonard squeezed it and breathed in the precious mist that would let him breath normally again. When Penny saw that he was ok she hugged him putting her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you” said Leonard. “What time is it?”

“Its 1:15 in the morning. Oh my god your hearts beating so fast Leonard. I heard you shouting. What happened?”

“I had a nightmare.  It felt so real. It must have made me stressed which triggered the asthma attack.”

Penny was still hugging him. “Oh honey what did you dream about?”

“I don’t know if I should talk about it” replied Leonard.

Penny lifted her head to look at him. “You shouldn’t hold it in if it was so bad that it caused you an asthma attack.”

“Right before I woke up I dreamt that I lost you Penny, forever.”

“Oh Leonard I’m so sorry. This is my fault. I got upset and took it out on you.”

Leonard shook his head. “No it’s not. Remember when I had that thought that I was going to lose you? That was probably in my subconscious for a while.”

“Yes but I triggered it” said Penny. “Oh my god I caused your asthma attack.” She hugged him tight and put her head on his shoulder again. “I’m such a horrible person.  All I do is hurt you.”

“No you’re wrong Penny. All you do is make me happy.”

“Yeah if I don’t kill you first.”

“Penny, look at me.” Penny raised her head to look at him. “I would not have died.” 

“Leonard I don’t want to hurt you anymore.”

“This was not your fault Penny.”

“I couldn’t live with myself if I caused you harm Leonard.”

So were breaking up then?” asked Leonard matter-of-factly.

Penny stopped hugging him. “Well I guess so” replied Penny pouting.

Leonard found her pouting face extremely adorable and hard to resist. “Well I better get going then.”

“Don’t you want to discuss how things are going to be now between us” asked Penny.

“We can do that another time Penny. I have to get to the Galleria to stand outside of Victoria’s Secret to find a new girlfriend.”

Penny pushed him back on the bed. “You big jerk you think this is funny?”

Leonard just laid back laughing. He was trying to cheer her up but Penny just stared at him with a mad face. He kept on laughing until she finally cracked a smile and started playfully hitting him as he blocked her hands.

“I hate you Leonard Hofstadter.”

Leonard pulled her down on top of him so they were face to face. “You hate me?

“Yes you’re mean” said Penny pouting.

“That’s a shame because I am so in love with you right now” said Leonard. “I don’t want to break up.”

“Oh Leonard.  All I do is hurt you and drive you crazy and you keep coming back for more.”

“You don’t hurt me Penny or drive me crazy. You’re a sweet, loving and caring person and I need you in my life.”

“I need you in my life too. I love you Leonard.” Penny started slowly kissing his face, first on his chin then his cheeks, nose, eyes and finally his lips. She ran her tongue over his lips, around again and again. Leonard unable to hold back anymore pushed his tongue into her mouth. They kept this up for a while until just before the point of no return Penny rolled off lying next to him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

“Leonard before we go too far I need to tell you why I got so upset earlier.”

“Are you sure you want to talk about that now” asked Leonard.

“Yes I need to get it out. First of all it was not your fault. When things from your past come back to haunt you, you start to doubt things in the present or at least that is what I felt.”

“Ok what from the past came back to haunt you” asked Leonard.

“When I asked you about when you started studying about diamonds and you told me two to three years ago I realized that you were buying a ring for Priya” said Penny with tears in her eyes.

Leonard held her tighter. “I’m so sorry Penny. See I hurt you. I should have realized that. I’m such an idiot.”

“It’s ok Leonard. You didn’t mean to hurt me on purpose. Back then I always thought we would get back together someday but when I figured out that you were going to buy her an engagement ring I realized now that you gave up on me. Then I thought about what you said about the love spell when you first met me. How you had no choice but to love me forever but back then you stopped loving me.  So now I know you can’t love me forever, it’s not real.”

“I’m so sorry Penny. I’m such an ass. I didn’t know you thought we would get back together. I thought you couldn’t love me that way but my feelings for you never changed.  I didn’t love Priya the same way I loved you. I was just settling when I decided I wanted to marry Priya.  I never ever stopped loving you and don’t you ever think that again.”

Penny took a tissue and dabbed her eyes then looked up at him. “Really Leonard?”

“Really.  When I was with Priya it made me sad that you weren’t upset or jealous. I guess I thought that you gave up on me too but you were still in my life and I didn’t want that to change.  I still felt like I had to take care of you. That was probably why Priya was so threatened by you. She must have realized that I was still in love with you.”

“I was upset Leonard and extremely jealous. As usual the whole thing was my fault. I was in love with you back then but I was too afraid of getting hurt or too proud to show it. I am the ass Leonard not you. I pushed you away.”

“We are all individuals first” said Leonard. “We may make decisions based on our fears or knowledge or intuitions and we may or may not take risks but we have to make these decisions ourselves and be able to deal with the consequences whether good or bad and learn from them. You have done this very well. The alternative is giving up and you certainly didn’t do that. You are very strong person Penny.  So no more talk of pushing me away or hurting me, okay.”

“Leonard, I don’t know if I said this before but I am so happy that you’re in my life.”

“I don’t want to be anywhere else” said Leonard. We are soul mates Penny. 

“Leonard can we get ready for bed and could you hold me all night.”

“Sounds good to me” said Leonard.

Penny went into the bathroom and removed her makeup, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She came out and Leonard went in. She fixed the bed and took off all her clothes leaving them on the floor where she stood. She got under the covers turned off the lamp on the nightstand and waited for Leonard.

Leonard came out of the bathroom and got under the covers and spooned Penny putting his arm around her.  “Oh okay. This was unexpected. Should I undress too?”

“Only if little Leonard doesn’t grow into big Leonard and then wants to play in Penny’s fun house.”

“There will probably be an appearance from big Leonard but he’s only going to be lying around at back of the house” said Leonard.

“That’s all he better do” said Penny.

Leonard took off his t-shirt and boxers and spooned Penny. “Okay” asked Leonard.

“Okay. Big Leonard can stay right there. Also watch yours hands around my girls. Don’t get them all worked up. It’s late and they need to get some sleep” said Penny.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“Leonard thank you for being so good to me.”

“You’re welcome Penny. When you said you thought we would get back together someday, it made me very happy to know that back then you had hope for us. Thank you for not giving up on me.”

“You’re welcome sweetie. I love you Leonard.”

“I love you too Penny.”

 

* * *

 

“Leonard I’m so glad you suggested we go out for breakfast this morning. It was nice getting up earlier than usual on a Sunday and getting out of the apartment. I think I needed this to clear my head.”

“We definitely needed to clear our heads after last night” said Leonard.

“I’m sorry for ruining last night” said Penny. “You tried so hard to make it perfect and I had to go freak out on you.”

“It’s ok Penny. I’m glad we got that all out in the open now rather than later. It was still perfect because we were together.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls” said Penny taking a sip of coffee.

“No just to the ones that freak out once in a while” said Leonard.

Penny pouted. “Stop teasing me. If you’re going to be rude to me then I’m going to the ladies room.”

Penny got up and headed to the ladies room while Leonard finished his coffee. He got up to throw the garbage away in a can just behind him. When he turned back around a young and very attractive girl with shoulder length brunette hair was sitting where Penny had been sitting a minute ago.  

Leonard sat back down slowly. “Oh um hello?”

“Hi Dr. Hofstadter how are you” said the girl smiling.

“Hello” said Leonard. I’m sorry but how do you know me?”

“You don’t remember me” she asked. “Rebecca Luv. You once taught my physics class and I asked you for help and then we had coffee together.”

“I remember now” said Leonard. “You wanted to go to your place and um yeah, so how are you?”

I’m good” she said. “I’m so glad I ran into you. I am in desperate need of a tutor for calculus.”

 “Why don’t you get a grad student to tutor you” asked Leonard.

“You were such a good teacher” said Rebecca. “You made something so hard seem so simple. I need some of that same finesse for calculus. I could pay you for your time.”

Leonard wanted her to leave before Penny came back. “I’m sorry but I don’t think I will have the time to tutor you Rebecca. I’ll see if I can find someone good to tutor you. Text me, and then I will get back to you.”

Penny exited the bathroom and immediately saw Rebecca sitting across from Leonard right where she was sitting. Her first thought was how dare this bitch sit in her seat and start flirting with her man. Her second thought was to drag her out of the restaurant by her hair. Penny reached the table standing next to Leonard and ran her hand through his hair.

“Ready to go baby” said Penny.

Leonard looked up at Penny. “Oh hi. Um Penny this is Rebecca Luv. She is a student at Cal Tech. Rebecca this is my girlfriend Penny.”

“Hello” said Penny with a smirk. “Actually I’m his fiancé. We are going to buy rings right after we leave here.”

“Congratulations” said Rebecca. “Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you Penny and it was nice seeing you again Dr. Hofstadter. I’ll be waiting for your text.  I hope you find someone as talented as you. Bye.”

Leonard and Penny left the restaurant and got in Leonard’s car parked on the street. Leonard knew Penny was going to start asking questions about Rebecca so instead of starting the car he waited for her to start talking.

“Ok Hofstadter, start talking.”

“Penny, why do you make it sound like I’m guilty of something?”

“You’re going to text her back” said Penny. “You’re guilty of that. And what is she talking about finding someone as talented as you.”

“Penny I thought we were trusting each other now. Why are you not giving me the benefit of the doubt?”

“Because you’re still not telling me what that bitch was talking to you about” replied Penny angrily.

“I will tell you when you can talk to me like you can trust me and not like some cheating jerk” said Leonard.

Penny just sat there steaming not saying anything.

“So Penny’s hurt and her shields go up” said Leonard. “Everyone’s the enemy, even me. Am I the enemy Penny? A little while ago I was the love of your life.”

“Take me home” said Penny.

“We were going to look for rings and then I thought we could go to the park” said Leonard.

“Take me home Leonard or I will walk.”

Leonard realized they weren’t going to have the nice day he had planned. Penny went to open the door and Leonard locked all the doors remotely from the master control on his door. Penny shot daggers from her eyes at him.

“Ok Penny I will tell you what Rebecca said.” Penny slightly turned her head toward Leonard.  “She was the one who wanted me to change her grade when I taught her physics class. Remember when I told you she wanted me to go to her place and I told her I had a girlfriend.  Now she asked if I could tutor her in calculus because she liked how I was able to make physics seem simple to her. I told her I had no time to do that but I would find her someone to tutor her. That is why I would be texting her.”

Penny just sat there not saying a word.  “Why don’t we go to the park and get some fresh air and relax” asked Leonard. She did not respond to him so he started the car and drove off in the direction of the park. In a few minutes Leonard was parking the car by the park.

Leonard put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry I jumped all over you. I said I accept you just the way you are and I shouldn’t try to change you but when you spoke to me in an accusatory manner you made it sound like I was being unfaithful to you. I would never hurt you like that Penny.” She remained silent so Leonard opened his door. “I’m going to sit down on a bench or on the grass. Are you coming with me?”

“No I’m walking home” said Penny.

Leonard put a leg out of the car and turned toward Penny. “I think we need to take a break from each other for few days.” Leonard left his car and walked about 50 yards to a bench under a tree. When he looked back at the car Penny was gone. He again hated himself for hurting her. He should have just answered her questions and they would have got past it.

Penny did not head home but instead started walking around the perimeter of the park. She knew Leonard was right but was afraid to talk to him about it for fear of becoming a sobbing mess in front of him again. She felt she was laying too much emotional baggage on him lately and what guy wants that. She thought it is going to be hard enough to hold back the tears when she tells him she doesn’t want to take a break from him.  She just wanted to be in his arms right now with him holding her as tight as he could. She had been walking for a while and started to worry that he might leave before she got to him. She stopped following the perimeter and started cutting across the park all the while either looking for him or the car. She was quickly coming up behind the bench where Leonard was sitting but he was no longer there. As she got closer she saw the car but Leonard was not there either. She kept walking towards the car and looking in every direction for him when suddenly there was someone lying on the ground inches from her feet. She tried to stop but her momentum carried her forward and she had to leap over the person. Since she leapt with one leg behind the other she had to roll on the landing to prevent from hurting her arms or legs.

“Penny” said Leonard sitting up. She was now sitting up cross legged in the grass. Leonard knelt in front of her. “Are you ok?”

“I am now” said Penny hugging him. Leonard hugged her tightly back just like she wanted him to. 

“Penny I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“Leonard I don’t want to talk about it except to say that you were right and I’m sorry and I will try not to become so defensive with you. Do you still want us to take a break from each other?”

“Well with last night and then today things are getting kind of intense” said Leonard.

Penny stopped hugging him and looked down into her lap. “You mean you want to take a break from me, don’t you.”

“I was thinking that you needed to take a break from me” said Leonard.

Penny put her arms around his neck. “Leonard why would you say that? That’s the last thing I want.”

“I think you need to have some fun” said Leonard. “Maybe a girl’s night out.”

“I have fun with you Leonard. It was fun when you bought me clothes and shoes at the mall and then cooked me a great dinner.”

“Why don’t you see what Bernadette and Amy are doing today” said Leonard.

Penny put on a false pout. “I want to spend the day with you Leonard. Tomorrow you will be back to work.”

“You’re not being fair Penny. You know I can’t resist your adorable pouting face.”

Penny just giggled and kissed him passionately.

“So what do you want to do today” asked Leonard.

Penny smiled at him. “Shopping in Old Town is fun.”

“Fun for you” said Leonard.

“This time we can buy clothes for you” said Penny.

“I don’t need any clothes.”

“Oh Leonard honey you so do. Let’s go to old town and I promise you will have fun.”

“Ok let’s go” replied Leonard. “Hey what about ring shopping?”

Penny ran her hands through his hair. “You can’t wait to marry me, can’t you?”

 “I’ve been waiting a long time Penny. I just want to take the first step.”

Penny kissed him. “Well we better get going then or I’ll want to spend the whole afternoon here kissing you.”

Leonard and Penny walked back to the car and drove to a local jewelry store that Leonard had found. Again they looked at rings and noted some possible choices. They then headed to old town where they walked around hand in hand. Penny only looked in a few stores for herself instead stopping to look for clothes for Leonard. They bought clothes, ate, kissed, loved and laughed together. They left in the early evening for home. When they got to the fourth floor they each headed for their own apartments.

“I’m going to put my clothes away” said Leonard. “What do want to do for dinner?”

Penny was already in her apartment. “I don’t care. We can figure it out when you come over.” She had another plan in mind than eating, at least not eating food.

“Ok I’ll see you in a few minutes Lovebug.” Leonard went into his apartment and didn’t see Sheldon so he checked his room which was empty. He put his new clothes away in his bedroom closet and used the bathroom before heading over to Penny’s. He knocked and walked in. Not seeing her he assumed she was using the bathroom as well. He sat on the couch and seeing the script for the news anchor show picked it up from the coffee table. As he was reading it he heard the bathroom door open.

Penny just stopped a few feet beyond her bedroom doorway. “Oh you’re here. So what are we having for dinner?”

Leonard kept his eyes on the script. “What are you in the mood for?”

“I’m in the mood for anything you want to put in my mouth” said Penny seductively.

Leonard was reading the script and trying to pay attention to Penny at the same time. “Huh, what do you want?” Leonard turned around and saw her. She only had on a very short cropped white t-shirt that looked like it was just cut short with scissors and a white lace thong shortie. “Oh that is very hot.” He started walking towards her and stumbled on the leg of the coffee table.

“Don’t hurt yourself baby.  I wouldn’t want you to miss any of this.” Penny then turned around and went into the bedroom.

Leonard started taking his clothes off dropping them on the floor as he walked to the bedroom. When he got there his pants were still on and Penny was lying on her side on the bed, her head propped up with her hand. The bottoms of her gorgeous breasts were exposed to him. He quickly removed his pants and boxers and kneeled on the bed beside her.

“Ooh I see something I could eat” said Penny. “I’m so hungry I think I’ll try to take the whole thing in my mouth but I really need you to eat first. Is that ok baby? I got you something so tender and succulent you will never want to stop eating it.”

Leonard knew what they were about to do was not new for them except for her dirty talk. It made her irresistible to him. “Penny keep talking to me or telling me how you feel ok?”

“I knew you would like that. So how do you want me baby? I’ll do any position you want.”

“Just lay on your back for now.” Penny rolled over on her back and Leonard stayed kneeling next to her and immediately planted his mouth on hers and they kissed wildly. His hands went to her ribs just below her breasts. His mouth moved to her neck, kissing and sucking.

“Mmmmm Leonard. I love when you suck on me. I want your mouth over every inch of my body.” Penny sat up and pulled off her shirt fully exposing her breasts, hinting to him where she wanted his mouth next. Leonard held both her breasts from the sides as he moved his mouth down between her breasts. He moved his mouth up her breast and started sucking lightly on his way up to her areola orbiting her nipple. Penny put her hand between Leonard’s legs and took him in her hand.

“You’re so big and hard for me baby. I know you can’t wait to start sucking and biting my nipple so stop teasing me and get it in your mouth already.”

Leonard did as commanded and put his mouth over her nipple, sucking and lightly biting it. Penny responded by stroking him faster. He also wanted to try something he never did before and he was not sure how Penny would respond to it. He kept his mouth on her nipple while he put his hand on her neck and applied slight pressure. Penny spread her legs pulling them back towards her chest.

“Oh my god Leonard I need your hand between my legs right now. Leonard baby rip off my shortie and put your hand between my legs.”

Leonard ignored her plea even though he yearned to put his hand and mouth there.  He knew she was at his mercy now and he would build up her arousal to an unforgettable orgasm. Leonard was driven by his incredible love for her, a love he felt with no other.  He would do anything for her.  This unrestrained love could not be defined or explained only that she was pulling him in with some unknown cosmic force, what he called the love spell. She lay there beautiful and precious, the only reason for his existence in this universe was to love her and be loved by her.

He began sucking along her ribs moving to her stomach. All of a sudden Penny sat up and pulled off her shortie, knelt and grabbed Leonard crashing her mouth into his with wild desire. Leonard returned the feeling with the same intensity. She then laid back down on her back taking his hand with her and putting it back on her neck and spreading her legs again. She grabbed his other hand directing it down between her legs but Leonard just pressed it on her abdomen and continued to kiss and suck along her sides, back to her breasts and down again. He then slid his hand down from her abdomen, his fingers just above her most sensitive spot.

Penny was rolling her head from side to side then pulled her legs back more trying to cause Leonard’s hand to possibly make contact with its ultimate goal.  He lifted his hand from her and she grabbed at air trying to make purchase with his hand to drive it down where she needed it to be.

“Stop teasing me Leonard.”

Leonard finally gave in and started massaging her inner thighs. He used two fingers to rub outside her Labia. Penny began to breathe heavier and lift her head so her neck would press harder into Leonard’s hand.

Penny took him in her hand again and started pumping. “I need your finger in me now.”

Leonard decided he would now give her what she wants and slowly slid his finger in. Penny moaned and her head jerked up increasing the pressure on her neck. His finger surrounded by her hot soft dripping wetness lifted up finding the rough patch of her g-spot and he started to massage it. Penny began to pump him faster.

        “Keep going baby you know what I need” she said.

Leonard knew what she was asking for. While his finger kept sliding in and out massaging her g-spot his thumb made contact with her hooded nub, massaging it in sync with his finger.

“Ooh right there baby. Don’t stop okay? Don’t stop baby. I’m close, oh god I’m close. Push on my neck Leonard.  I’m going to cum for you baby. I want your mouth. Oh my god, kiss me baby I’m cumming.”

Leonard quickly put his mouth on hers, their tongues clashing as penny squealed. Her hands went down between her legs forcefully pressing his hand into her as she humped his hand moaning.  After a minute Penny pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her arms around him tightly still breathing heavily.

“That was incredible Leonard.”

“I wasn’t sure how you would react to the neck thing but I’m glad you liked it.”

“I didn’t like it I loved it” said Penny. I don’t know if I had two orgasms or one very long one. Does that make me some kind of sadomasochistic sicko?”

Leonard move off of her lying on his side their faces together. “No not necessarily” replied Leonard. “It’s about control. I know it turns you on when I take control. I think that is why you liked it so much.”

She held his face in her hands. “Leonard you try so hard to take care of me and make me feel loved and special. Do I make you feel that way too?”

“Of course you do Penny. You shouldn’t need to ask me that.”

“Just making sure. I love you Leonard.”

“I love you too Penny.” 

  “So what made you want to try the neck thing as you call it on me?” asked Penny.

Leonard wasn’t sure if he wanted to tell her that he got the idea from a crime drama he saw.

“Leonard?” Her expression became stoic. “You better not have done this with one of your old girlfriends or flings and then used it on me because you know your two friends that always hang out with big Leonard, their right by my knee.”

Leonard grinned. “No I didn’t get it from anyone. I saw it in a movie.”

“What are you getting pointers from porn now” she said.

“No and that was insulting” replied Leonard. Is that what you think? All the time we made love this past week was so different and special because I watched porn?”

Penny realized she asked the wrong question. “I’m going to go with no”

“Penny sometimes it’s a good idea to think before you talk.”     

“I know. I’m sorry Leonard. It’s just that when I thought you might have done that thing with an old girlfriend my defenses went up and my bitch came out. My bad. Or how about my bitch” said penny with a laugh. Leonard didn’t laugh so Penny pouted her lips. “Can you forgive me?”

“Only because you’re adorable and extremely sexy.”

“Thank you” said Penny. “Now I have something special for you. Penny rolled him over on his back. “Your little friend here is going to have to get bigger before he can come out.” She started stroking him. “Ok here we go big boy.”  She continued to stroke his entire length.  Leonard now watched her, his breathing becoming heavier. Penny danced her tongue on the very sensitive spot on the underside of his shaft just below the head. She ran her tongue around and under the ridge several times and came back to the sensitive spot where she put her mouth and started to suck.

“Oh right there Penny.”

“It gets better” said Penny as she put her mouth back to the spot, this time using her teeth and started stroking him at the same time. She kept this up for several minutes then put his head in her mouth. Leonard started to push his hips up towards her. She then let her teeth rub under his ridge causing Leonard’s lower body to jerk.

“Ooh you like that don’t’ you” said Penny. Leonard just nodded so she continued doing it, loving that she could make him feel so good.  She then started going lower taking more of him in her mouth and then back up where she used her teeth again.  She repeated this over and over. Leonard felt the multiple stimulation of her warm wet mouth, the sliding of her tongue up and down, the rubbing of her teeth and how she would use them in different places. What also excited him was the attention she was giving him. He felt her love for him through the lust. He started pushing his hips more and Penny knew he would orgasm soon but she had other plans. She removed her mouth from him and turning around got on her hands and knees facing away from him exposing her sex to him.

Leonard loved how sexually uninhibited she was but liked to call it being dirty. She looked like a sexual goddess inviting him in.   He took in the splendor of her form before him, reaching into his deepest of carnal desires. Her back outlining her alluring figure down to her full and round ass, following the curves to her lips and folds of her sex which she offered to him now. 

“What are you waiting for baby? Too much for ya?”

“No I’m just taking in the view” replied Leonard.  “What would you like me to do?”

“You’re in the driver’s seat loverboy. I’m just showing you the goods.”

“You’re such a dirty girl aren’t you? Lay on your back.”

Penny turned over on her back still facing away from him and spread her legs. “I’m only a dirty girl for you my love.”

Leonard got on his stomach, lying between her legs and brought his face to her most sensuous spot. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, probed her delicately with his tongue. The sharp taste to him was sweet nectar from the love of his life.  His tongue followed her labial contours up to the only body part that exists solely for pleasure causing her to gasp. His tongue became a fine artists brush making long and short strokes over and around her clitoris.

Penny began to moan. “Oh honey your tongue is amazing but I want to cum with you inside me.”

“Ok but you can pick the position” said Leonard.

Penny got on her hands and knees again.  

“Interesting choice” he said.

“I know you’re crazy about my ass which is why you love fucking me from behind right baby.”  Penny knew her dirty talk would arouse him even more.

 

Leonard couldn’t wait to enter her. He knew she was already very wet so he grabbed her ass penetrating her vagina slowly as her softness enveloped him taking his full length.  He soon increased the speed of his thrusts to where it would provide him maximum stimulation. For a woman this position also provides the greatest stimulation of the infamous g-spot. He was so aroused by what she had just said to him he already felt his orgasm reaching its crescendo. Instead he would hold off his climax in favor of Penny climaxing first. It wouldn’t be easy but he loved how wild and dirty she would get when they did it in this position. He increased the speed of his thrusts to stimulate her more.

“Leonard honey I had my fun.  It’s your turn now just go for it.”

“Penny this will be fun especially with what will be coming next. Don’t worry I’m sure I will be following right after you.”

“That’s so sweet baby. I love it when you mount me from behind and hit me hard.”

Leonard already had sweat dripping down his face and chest when he started thrusting faster and harder. He kept hitting the throes of his inevitable orgasm and had to work hard mentally to suppress the feeling.

“Hit me harder baby. I need it harder. Bang me as hard as you can.”

Leonard granted her request and started hitting her harder slapping into her gorgeous ass. He wanted to grab her large breasts which were swinging when he slammed into her but then he couldn’t hit her as hard. Penny then leaned down putting her face on the bed leaving her ass up spreading it and her legs even more for her man. Now when Leonard thrust hard he felt himself hit her cervix. He was breathing hard and hoped he could hold out before he needed to use his inhaler.

“Oh baby keep going just a little more. Don’t stop, oh yeah, hit me baby, oh my god I’m gonna cum.”

Leonard saw that Penny’s mouth opened and she wasn’t breathing. All of a sudden she drew in a breath and squealed loudly. This was the signal Leonard was waiting for. With a few more thrusts he finally let go with a guttural moan, jumping on her back pushing her down on the bed.

Penny had his inhaler on the bed near her. “Do you need your inhaler honey?”

Leonard was still in her on her back. “Yes I do” he said wheezing.

Penny grabbed it and put her arm behind her back. Leonard took it, sprayed and started to breath normally again. He rolled off of her and lying beside her face to face.

“Are you ok now honey” asked Penny.

“I’m fine” replied Leonard.

“You were amazing tonight Leonard. Was it good for you too?”

“It’s always good Penny.”

She put her hands in his hair behind his head and pulled him in kissing him. “Leonard?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for trying so hard and not giving up on me.”

“Penny you don’t have to keep thanking me for that. I love you and I want to be with you. Not every relationship is perfect but if we try we could get through anything.”

Penny had tears in her eyes. “I know but when I get bitchy or freak out I need to remind you that I appreciate all you do for me.  I may have not hit it big as an actor but I hit it big the day I met you Leonard.”

“I guess for me it’s like when I act too nerdy or I apologize too much or when I can’t believe that such a beautiful and amazing woman is my girlfriend” said Leonard.

Penny sat up. “I’m going to the bathroom to get cleaned and when I come back I’m going to ride you like a race horse.”

“Giddy-up” replied Leonard.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

She opened her eyes and smiled. Lifting her head she looked over to the other side of the bed but he wasn’t there. The bathroom door was open, he was not there either. She got up and walked out of the bedroom shocked not to see him. Looking up at the clock it showed 9:15. Penny pouted. “I can’t believe he left without waking me up.” She grabbed her phone to call Leonard and noticed a text from Stuart. **‘Penny can u come in anytime today. I need your help with something.’** She thought about her day which was completely open except she wanted to have lunch with Leonard.  She texted him back saying she will be in early afternoon and then called Leonard.

“Hello Lovebug.”

“Forget the Lovebug I’m mad at you.”

“What did I do now” he asked.

“Why didn’t you wake me up and say goodbye this morning” she asked while she filled the coffee carafe with water.

“I wanted to let you sleep” replied Leonard. “We got to sleep late last night and you were really tired. You went right out.”

“Well after that amazing night we had together I was kind of disappointed waking up alone. You didn’t even leave a note. You know I’m not some one night stand.”

“I’m sorry Penny. I got up late and ran out of the apartment.”

“I’m coming over there today and we’re having lunch together, got it Leonard.   

 “Ok, sure that sounds good” he said.

“Don’t sound so excited Leonard.”

“No really It’s a nice surprise. It will make my day.”

“Ok I’ll see you later” said Penny. “I love you.”

“I love you too” replied Leonard.

 

* * *

 

Penny headed down the hall towards Leonard’s Lab and recognized the girl from yesterday who wanted Leonard to tutor her walking toward her.  Penny wondered what this bitch is doing here after Leonard told her he would find someone else to tutor her.

The girl walked up to Penny and pointed. “Penny right?”

Penny pointed back. “Right, and you’re Rebecca.”

“Right” she said.

“So are you here to see Dr. Hofstadter” asked Penny.

“Yeah I came to thank him for finding me a tutor so quickly said Rebecca. “It was so sweet of him. I also got to see his lab which was incredible. He’s just so great.”

“He’s great all right” said Penny thinking how much she despises this girl.

“Well I have to run. Nice seeing you again Penny.”

“You too” replied Penny with a forced smile. She continued down the hall to Leonard’s lab and knocked on the door. He opened the door and smiled. “Hey you.”

She looked back at him expressionless. “Hey.” She walked in and did a quick scan of the lab. “So have you been having visitors today?”

“No not today” he replied. “I’m all yours for lunch.”

She walked over to the table where the laser is. “Are you sure? Not even one.”

Leonard walked over to her. “No not one. If we were having visitors today I would have had to dress formally like in a suit. I hate wearing a suit all day.  So where do you want to go for lunch?”

Penny was getting annoyed that her ruse to catch him in a lie about Rebecca wasn’t working. “I’m not talking about your scientist visitors.” Leonard gave her a confused look. “Leonard I know that slutbag Rebecca was in here and you were showing her around the lab.”

“That’s right she came to thank me for finding her a tutor” he replied.

“You didn’t waste any time helping her” said Penny. “It was probably less than 24 hours since she asked you.”

Leonard picked up the laser safety goggles from the test bench. “I was asking Howard and Raj this morning if they knew anyone and Raj said he would do it.”

“So now you have poor Raj tutoring her” said Penny. “She is going to take advantage of him.”

“I’m sure he won’t mind” said Leonard trying to get off the subject. “So what do you feel like eating?”

Penny ignored his question. “So now she will be coming here all the time to see you and Raj. Isn’t that convenient?”

“Why should she want to see me” asked Leonard.

“According to her you’re so sweet and great and your lab is incredible” said Penny in a high obnoxious voice. “I’m sure she’ll be stopping by your lab every chance she gets.”

Leonard knew where this conversation was heading just as it did yesterday and many times before. In the end he would argue with her and she would storm off. He was not happy that she still didn’t trust him but he had been guilty of that himself so he understood her fears. He figured he could quell the situation by applying a little TLC.

“Penny people stop by my lab all the time. Besides I don’t even know where or when Raj will be tutoring Rebecca so this conversation may be pointless.”   He walked up to her and hugged her around the waist. “I did have one VIP visit me today.”

“Who was that” asked Penny.

“It was you, a very important Penny.”

“Nice save Loverboy.”

 “It would be nice if you can stop by more often” said Leonard. “What do you think about that?”

“What about Rebecca” asked Penny.

“I’m not asking her I’m asking you Penny. All I care about is you and after that amazing night we had last night that is all I’ve been thinking about today. We can have lunch every day this week if you want so what is it going to be?”

“I’m sorry Leonard. You always know how to make me feel better. Of course I will have lunch with you all week. I miss you so much during the week.” She wrapped her arms around her his neck and kissed him.    

Leonard sighed. “Do you want to just make out the whole time or go have lunch?”

“If we make out then I’m going to want more” replied Penny. “Why don’t we save that for tonight. Let’s go to lunch and you could tell me what you’re thinking about from last night.”

They both headed for the door to leave. “How about sushi” he asked.

Penny made a face expressing dislike with his choice. “I’m really not in the mood for sushi. Ever since you made me that chicken parm I’ve had cravings for Italian food.”

“Ok Italian it is” agreed Leonard.

They left the lab and started walking down the hall. Penny put her arm through Leonard’s arm. “So what were you thinking about from last night?”

“Oh yeah” said Leonard. “I think I can finally appreciate your horseback riding skills especially your duration.”

“I thought you would like that” said Penny. “You can thank my Yoga classes for the duration part. Unfortunately I have to stop taking the classes because it’s too expensive for me now.”

“No don’t stop the Yoga classes Penny. You can’t take its health benefits for granted. I will pay for your classes.”

“Thank you Honey for being so concerned with my health” said Penny smiling.

Leonard turned to her. “What?”

“I just thought you might have another reason for paying for my classes” she replied.

“We might as well both reap the benefits of your very healthy and beautiful body” said Leonard.  

Penny kissed his cheek. “You’re so cute when I put you on the spot.”

 

* * *

 

Penny headed to the comic book store after dropping off Leonard back at work.  She could only smile thinking about the short but intimate lunch she just had with him. He knew a new little Italian place that had outdoor seating that she thought was so romantic.  They talked and laughed about last night and decided they would go there for lunch every day this week. He was being so sweet to her and she wished she could just take him home now and make love to him. After this past weekend together she felt she couldn’t get enough of him.

Penny walked into the comic book store and saw Stuart behind the counter. “Hi Stuart.”

“Oh hey Penny. Thanks for coming in.”

Penny walked up to the counter. “You’re welcome. What do you need me to do today?”

Stuart held up a poster. “I made these posters to advertise the store. Do you think you could put them in your college student center and also at Cal Tech?”

“That’s a great idea Stuart.  I could put them up in my college today and tomorrow when I see Leonard for Lunch I’ll put them up there. These look great. Did you make them yourself?”

Stuart handed Penny a stack of posters. “Yeah I figured I would save some money.”

“Is there anything else you need” asked Penny.

“No that’s it” said Stuart.

“Ok then. Bye Stuart.” Penny took the posters and headed for the door when a girl walked into the store.  “Oh hello, my name is Penny can I help you?”

“You work here” said the girl sounding surprised.

Penny was just as surprised to see a girl walk in the store. She thought she looked a little nerdy but also could be pretty if she did something with her straight shoulder length hair and added some makeup. “Yes I do. I help Stuart over there who is the owner.”

“You’re into comic books” asked the girl.

“A little bit” replied Penny. “I don’t need to know a lot about comic books for what I do here. One of my jobs is to get new customers into the store and keep them coming back. I try to build a rapport with every customer so they feel like they’re getting personal service.”

“Did you used to work at the Cheesecake Factory” asked the girl.

“Yes I did” replied Penny.

“I thought I recognized you” said the girl. “I feel bad because my friends always left you a low tip. I told them waitressing is a hard job but they wouldn’t let me leave any more money on the table.”

“That was so sweet of you” said Penny. “But your friends were right.  I was a terrible waitress but I am a great salesperson. Could you excuse me for a moment?”

Penny went over to the counter to talk to Stuart. “Stuart, do you remember how you got me to go on that first date with you by drawing a picture of me?”

Stuart gave her a confused look. “Yes I remember.”

“Draw one of that girl and try to get a date with her” said Penny pointing to the girl.

“I don’t know Penny she will probably say no.”

“She’s really sweet” said Penny. “I will help you out. You have nothing to lose. Let me know when you finish the picture.”

Penny went back to talk to the girl. “What is your name if you don’t mind me asking?”

“My name is Anna.”

“Do you need any help finding anything Anna” asked Penny.

“No I’m just looking” replied Anna.

“Well if you need any help you should ask Stuart” said Penny pointing at Stuart. “He is like a genius when it comes to this stuff. You should just talk to him even if you don’t need help. He’s also a great artist.  Anyway I’ll stop bothering you. It was nice to formally meet you.”

Anna put her hand out to Penny. “It was nice to formally meet you after all this time.”

Penny shook her hand and went back to talk to Stuart. “Here’s the deal. I told her to ask you for help if she needs it.  If after a while she doesn’t ask you go ask her. Also ask her what her interests are and try starting a conversation with her. Whatever you do don’t let her leave the store without talking to you first. Did you finish the drawing yet?

Stuart picked up the drawing. “Almost done.”

“Make sure it’s done before you talk to her” said Penny. “Are you ok with all that Stuart?” Stuart didn’t answer her right away and Penny saw a pained look on his face. “Stuart, have some confidence. Nothing ventured, nothing gained.”

“I guess so” replied Stuart.

Penny shook her head with a half smirk. She had an idea how to increase Stuart’s confidence. She went behind the counter where Stuart stood, made sure that Anna was not looking their way and quickly hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

Stuart’s eyes went wide. “What was that for?”

“I was hoping it would give you some confidence” replied Penny. “What do you think?”

“I think it helped a little” he said to her.

Penny smiled. “Good. I’m going in the back room now. The ball is in your court Stuart.

Penny was watching from the back room when Stuart held up the drawing towards her indicating it was done. Penny gave him a thumbs up and motioned for him to go talk to her.  Stuart went over to Anna with his drawing and began talking to her. Penny watched them talking and it appeared to her that it was going well. After about ten minutes they both headed to the counter where Penny saw Anna purchase three comic books. Penny came out of the back room and went to the counter.

“So I’ll see you on Wednesday Stuart, bye” said Anna.

Stuart waved at Anna. “Ok I’ll see you Wednesday.”

Anna waved at Penny. “Bye Penny.”

“Bye Anna.”

Anna left the store and Penny turned to Stuart. “What’s this about Wednesday?”

“We have a date on Wednesday” said Stuart.

Penny squealed and ran around the counter and hugged Stuart. “See I knew you could do it. So where are you going to take her?”

“I don’t know yet” replied Stuart. “The problem is that she could only go out on Wednesday night this week so what do you think about running the store yourself that night.”

“Stuart that is new comic book night are you sure you want to leave me in charge?”

“Penny you’re better than me when it comes to sales and I can show you how the cash register works. Didn’t you use the register at the Cheesecake Factory?”

“Not all the time but I think I know enough to learn this one pretty quickly. Wait what about answering customer’s questions?”

Stuart thought about her question before answering. “How about you bring Leonard or Sheldon to help you with that? You can also look up info on anything I sell in the store in the database on the computer. I’ll show you that too.”

“Ok great” said Penny. “Except there is no way I’m asking Sheldon for help. That has disaster written all over it. I’ll bring Leonard.”

“Don’t tell Leonard he’s not getting paid until after the store closes so he will still want to help you” replied Stuart.

“He’ll do it as a favor to me” said Penny.”  “He doesn’t care about the money.”

“Then you’re all set Penny. I can show you the register and the database today and if you want tomorrow too.”

“Stuart thank you for trusting me with the store especially on the busiest night of the week. It means a lot to me.”

“Not to make you sound less worthy of it Penny, it probably also has a lot to do with having a deep desire for intimate female companionship.”

“I understand completely Stuart. How about I go put these posters up at my college and then I’ll come back and you could show me that stuff.”

“Sounds like a plan” said Stuart.

Penny smiled at him and headed towards the door to leave.

“Wait” shouted Stuart.

Penny turned around and looked at Stuart.

“I just wanted to thank you Penny for helping me get a date with Anna.”

“You’re welcome sweetie.”

 

 

* * *

 

Leonard walked into 4a carrying a bag of Thai food from Siam Palace and set it on the coffee table. He greeted Howard and Raj who had arrived while he was picking up the food.

Leonard headed back to the door. “I’m going to let Penny know the foods here.”  He then left the apartment.

“We might as well start eating” said Sheldon. “I don’t expect Leonard and Penny to be back here any time soon.”

Howard gave Sheldon a confused look. “What do you mean he’s just going across the hall?”

“Did they have a fight again” asked Raj.

“The two of you have not had the unfortunate opportunity to be around them lately” said Sheldon. “They have been unable to control their sexual urges towards each other leading them to public displays of wild sexual romps in the hallway. Since they both present with the same symptoms I ruled out latent mental illness and any kind of physical or mental trauma that could in no way provide the same diagnoses in two completely different individuals.  I have taken into consideration brain washing and exposure to a psycho-sexual substance”

Howard nodded at what Sheldon was saying. “Sheldon I understand what you’re saying but I have to take into account that this is coming from your perspective. To the rest of us you must think we’re all like Caligula.”

“You missed the point Howard” replied Sheldon. “There behavior has exhibited a change. They have become obsessed with one another to the point where they experience separation anxiety when they are not together which they have even used in sexual gameplay to build arousal for increasing their orgasmic climaxes.”

“Wow dude you can really talk some psycho-sexual trash” said Raj looking at Sheldon.

“You know I have not considered any kind extraterrestrial exposure” said Sheldon staring off into space.

 

Leonard waited outside of 4b waiting for Penny to open the door. He knocked again and still nothing.  He tried turning the doorknob and it opened. “Penny” he shouted.

Penny heard him from the bedroom and got excited. “I’ll be right out” she shouted back. She couldn’t wait to tell him about Stuart. Actually she couldn’t wait to kiss and hug him first and then tell him about Stuart. She came out of the bedroom and saw him sitting on the couch. Without saying a word she walked around to the front of the couch straddling him then holding his face with both hands she began to kiss him passionately. This continued on for several minutes as Leonard put his hands under her pretty print tunic and unhooked her bra. Penny knew he would soon have her naked from the waste up and her breast in his mouth if she didn’t stop him now. She found it difficult to stop him. The memory of last night still sharp in her mind, their love did not end until her body physically could take no more. When she knew he was about to make his next move she pulled away. “Leonard, could we take a break so I could tell you something that happened today?”

“Five more minutes” pleaded Leonard like he was a kid being ordered to go to bed.

Penny pursed her lips. “You’ll get no objections from me but my shirt stays on for now ok?”

“Ok but can you do that bra removal under the shirt trick” he asked smirking.

“This is a long sleeve shirt but I think I could still do it” said Penny as she started to roll her sleeve up and pull her bra strap down and over her arm. She finished pulling her bra off and planted her mouth back on Leonard’s. After what she thought was five minutes she pulled away. “Ok?”

“More than ok” he said smiling.

“Leonard honey, you’re going to have to take your hands off my breasts or I won’t be able to concentrate enough to talk to you.”

He removed his hands from under her shirt. “Sorry it’s hard to stop.”

“Don’t apologize sweetie I spend a lot of time making it hard for you to stop” said Penny getting up and sitting in Leonard’s lap. “Ok so you know I went to see Stuart after our lunch right. It turned out he just wanted me to put posters up at school and at Cal Tech advertising the store. Anyway while I was there a girl came in to the store and I got Stuart to ask her out and he’s going on a date with her on Wednesday night” she said with a proud smile.

“Wow what are the chances of a girl walking into the comic book store and Stuart getting a date with that same woman in the same day” said Leonard. “How did you get Stuart to find the courage to ask out a total stranger?”

“Easy I just gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek to build his confidence.”

Leonard put an arm around her. “Look at you trying to find love for all the nerds of the world. That was such a nice thing you did for Stuart. It’s no wonder I love you so much.”

Penny hugged and kissed him. “I love you too. I’m so glad I got the best nerd for myself.”

“I’m glad too” he replied. “So what is this girl like?”

“Her name is Anna, she looks a little younger than me and no surprise she’s a nerd. She’s not bad looking so if this works out I can help her with her hair, makeup and clothes.  I think I could turn her into one hot nerd.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea” said Leonard shaking his head.

“Why not” she said.

“Once she realizes she’s hot she will dump Stuart and go after some hunk like me” said Leonard. “You know how jealous you get. You always blame me when girls flirt with me.”

Penny gave him a half smirk. “Yeah you’re a hunk. Maybe in Munchkinland. And I don’ blame you when girls flirt with you.”

Leonard just looked at her over his glasses.

“Ok so maybe I do blame you but you must be doing something first like making eye contact” she said defeated.

“Oh good one” said Leonard.

She waved both hands at him. “Ok just forget it. Getting back to Anna she recognized me from the Cheesecake Factory. She used to go there with her friends and she would always feel bad when they would give me a lousy tip. That’s when I knew she was nice.”

“Why would they always give you a lousy tip” he asked surprised.

“Remember Leonard, I was terrible waitress.”

“When you waited on us you consistently got our orders right and we always gave you a good tip” he said trying to sound complimentary. “Were you just good with us?”

“You didn’t know the difference Leonard. You just went there to see me and later Howard for Bernadette. I could have dumped everyone’s food in your lap every time you came and you would still have come back and given me a good tip.”

“I was pretty pathetic wasn’t I” he said softly.

“Penny put her arms around his neck. “No you were not. You were the sweetest man I ever met. I don’t know how or why you stayed so devoted to me but I’m happy you did.”

“It was your love spell Penny, remember.”

“That spell is pretty powerful” she said trying to sound sincere. “I have to see if I can make an apartment cleaning spell or maybe a full service maid spell that combines cleaning, food shopping and laundry.”

“It’s one spell or the other not both” he said.

“Hey honey before I forget I’m in charge of the store Wednesday night while Stuart is on his date so I need your help.”

Leonard put his hands through her hair. “No problem. Now can we get back to where we left off? My hands were under your shirt.”

Penny got off his lap, straddled him again and pressed her mouth to his biting his lower lip then taking his tongue in her mouth. Leonard put his hands back on her breasts when there was a knock at the door.

Penny stopped kissing Leonard and looked at the door. “Well it’s not Sheldon.”

“Maybe they will go away” whispered Leonard.

“It’s ok Leonard. Who is it” she shouted.

“It’s Howard and Raj” said Howard from the other side of the door. 

“Just a minute” shouted Penny as she got up to open the door.

“Hey guys what’s up” she said to Howard and Raj.

They did not return her greeting but only stared at her messed up hair and wrinkled shirt with her bra half hanging out of it.

“What” she said to them impatiently then looking down at herself. She saw the bra hanging out of the bottom of her shirt and quickly pulled it out and threw it behind her. “What you never saw someone’s bra hanging out the bottom of their shirt?”

“Are you guys coming over to eat” asked Howard. “Your food is probably already cold.”

“Yeah we’ll be over in a little while” she said to them.

“Could you put our food in the fridge” asked Leonard from the couch.

“Sheldon said you guys can’t control your sexual urges and you’re completely obsessed with each other” said RaJ.

Penny gave them a glaring look. “Are you going to believe everything Sheldon tells you? He thought I became a porn star.”

“Sheldon is rarely wrong twice and then one look at you” said Howard shyly not wanting to say all that he was thinking.

Penny suddenly looked angrier. “One look at me what” she said sharply.

Howard took a step back, frightened at her tone.  “It’s nothing. We’ll see you when you come over to eat. Bye.”

Raj just waved goodbye and Penny slammed the door. They both headed back to 4a. “Apparently Sheldon is not wrong twice” said Howard.

 

“Did you see the way they looked at me Leonard like I was some kind of freak?”

“Just forget them” replied Leonard. Were freaks because we want to spend time together talking and kissing instead of eating?”

Penny climbed back on top of Leonard straddling him. “Do you think all our friends now will think were weird and avoid us?”

“Except for Sheldon no” said Leonard. “They might find it strange that we want to be around each other all the time. You have to admit that is strange. We act more like lovestruck  teenagers.”

Penny put her arms back around his neck. “Is that bad Leonard?  Are we taking things for granted and acting irresponsibly?

“I don’t know Penny and I don’t care what people think. We have each other and I’ve never been happier.”

Penny hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Me too.  I love you so much.”

“I love you too” he replied. They stayed hugging for a few minutes, their closeness chasing away the fears and insecurities they just felt and wrapping them in a shield of their love. Everything was right again.  Leonard looked up. “Did you want to eat?”

Penny sat back and lifted her tunic over her head. “Yes but I have to feed my kitty first.  She is very hungry. Do you think you can satisfy my kitty’s huge appetite?”

Leonard swallowed once. “I can satisfy your kitty and then some.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                             

 

 

  

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

 


	9. Chapter 9

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.    I have no affiliation with Marvel Comics.**

 

Leonard and Penny were having lunch again at the new Italian restaurant that Leonard had found. She called it their new ‘our place’ because they have only ever shared it with each other and that made it special. They were each having a small garden salad and a pizzetta.  Penny ordered the tomato basil pizzetta and Leonard got the mushroom and pepper one but they were sharing them. They each had a tall glass of iced tea with lemon to drink.

“Leonard where do you think Stuart should take Anna on their date?”

Leonard took two slices of his pizzetta and put them on Penny’s plate.  

“How about Pasadena’s first ever international film festival, it starts tomorrow.”

Penny took a bite of his mushroom and pepper pizzetta. “Ooh yours is good too. So how do you know about this film festival?”

“I always keep up on what’s going on in and around Pasadena” he said.

Penny picked up a slice of her tomato basil and fed it to Leonard. “I didn’t know you did that.”

“Back during our beta test I didn’t want you to get bored with me so I made sure I was always ready with something to do” said Leonard before taking a bite of the pizzetta.

“I’m sorry honey for making you feel that way” she said feeding him again.

“It’s ok Penny, it got us from there to here and that’s all I care about. So what do you think about the film festival for their date?”

Penny sipped her iced tea. “I think it would be a good idea for us but not for them.  They should have time to talk and get to know each other.”

“Ok then why don’t they just keep it simple and go to old town” said Leonard. “There are plenty of places to eat and it’s nice to just walk around there.”

Penny’s jaw dropped. “How can you say that? You always complain when I want to go there.”

“You always drag me to every clothing and shoe store there” he replied apologetically. “You are aware of how many of those stores there are in old town?”

Penny crossed her arms over her chest. “But it’s ok for them to go there?”

“It’s their first date” said Leonard. “She’s not going to drag him shopping.”

“I guess so” she replied. “She didn’t seem like she’s big on clothes shopping anyway. So what do you want to do tonight?”

“He smiled at her. “Last night was fun.”

“I love having fun with you” she said taking his hands. “You have been a little wild lately, I like it.

“I think it’s due to your dirty talk” said Leonard blushing. “It’s really hot.”

“There’s plenty more where that came from” she said seductively. “Wait until tonight.”

“That’s easier said than done” he said squirming in his seat.

“What’s wrong baby you can’t wait?  Maybe you want to bend me over the car hood and bang me right now.”

 His face was still red and he started to look uncomfortable. “You’re just teasing me. This is not the time or the place for dirty talk.”

Penny took her foot out of one of her flats under the table and pushed it into his crotch. “It feels like it’s the right time now” she said giggling.

Leonard quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching what she did. “Would you stop moving your foot? You know I have to go back to work.”

“Let’s go back to your lab and you can work on me” she said with a seductive smile.

Leonard backed up his chair. “We’ve already spent my lunch hour here. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I’m not wearing panties” she said to him straight faced.

Leonard quickly put his hand in the air. “Check please.”

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we’re all getting together tonight” said Penny to Leonard as they walked into the Cheesecake Factory with Sheldon. “It feels like it’s been so long.”

They walked toward the table where Bernadette, Amy, Howard and Raj were already sitting.  When Bernadette and Amy saw Penny they stood up and all three squealed and hugged each other. They all sat down at the table; Amy, Penny, Bernadette and Raj on one side and Sheldon, Leonard and Howard on the other. Amy and Bernadette were eagerly listening to Penny talk about her job at the comic book store while the guys had their usual discussions about everything from the superhero Abomination to zero-point energy. Penny was thrilled to see her girlfriends and also have Leonard close by. She would steal away a few seconds here and there from their non-stop chatting to convey ‘I love you’ in a smile at him. He smiled back, overjoyed to see how happy she was right now.  He loved that she felt confident in the decisions she made about quitting her waitressing job to focus intently on an acting job and working at the comic book store.

The conversations continued as most of them had finished their meals. Penny wanted to tell them all about Stuarts date tomorrow night. “On Monday at the comic book store I helped Stuart get a date with one of his customers; their going out tomorrow night.”

Penny, why are you distracting Stuart with a woman when he needs to focus on keeping his store open” said Sheldon with a disappointing tone.

“Sheldon isn’t that being a little selfish” said Penny.

“Yes he is being selfish” replied Sheldon. “Do you know how far we would have to go to buy comic books if Stuarts store closed down?”

Leonard held up his hand to Penny indicating he would respond to Sheldon. “Sheldon first of all Stuart’s store is not going to close down because he’s dating. Give him more credit than that. Second sales have never been better there since Penny started working there and third you don’t drive so how far we have to go anywhere for anything is not your concern.”

“Leonard the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one” replied Sheldon.

“Sheldon I’m sure if the comic book store is ever in imminent danger of destruction due to a warp core explosion Stuart will expose himself to deadly radiation to save the store so you don’t have to be driven across town to another store” replied Leonard.

“Now you’re just being ridiculous” said Sheldon.

“Penny that was so sweet of you to help Stuart get a date” said Bernadette.

Penny smiled at Leonard. “I think all the women out there need to find out that nerdy guys can make great lovers too.”

Bernadette smiled at Howard. “I already know that.”

Raj shook his head. “Now Stuart has a girlfriend before me? Penny I thought you would help me find someone before you would help Stuart.”

“I’m sorry sweetie” said Penny. “It was just one of those right place at the right time situations. I haven’t forgotten you.”

“Penny, you should start a nerd dating site” said Howard. “You can call it nerd link or the nerd connection.”

“Yeah right dude” said Raj. “Only nerds should be with other nerds except for you and Leonard.”

“Lighten up” replied Howard. “I was only kidding. How’s it going with Rebecca, anything happening there?”

“Forget her” replied Raj. “All she talks about is Leonard. Dr. Hofstadter is such a good teacher. He’s so smart and so kind. I’m sorry I volunteered to tutor her.”

After hearing that Penny glared at Leonard with narrow eyes.

Leonard angrily looked over at Raj. “Thanks Raj.”

“Sorry dude” replied Raj.

“Who is Rebecca” asked Amy.

Penny looked at Leonard. “Oh Rebecca, she is a very pretty undergrad student at Cal Tech who was once in a class Leonard was teaching and wanted to trade him sex for a better grade right honey? Now apparently she is in love with him right honey?”

 Leonard looked like he was going to be sick.

Bernadette turned to Penny and Amy. “I think we should go to the ladies room.”

All three of them stood and left the table.

“I think I want to go to the bar” said Penny.

Bernadette took Penny’s hand. “Penny you don’t want to be drunk and mad at Leonard. It will only make things worse.”

“I’ll make things worse all right for that slutbag Rebecca” said Penny as all three ladies walked into the restroom.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe you never told us that this Rebecca chick offered you sex for a better grade” said Howard to Leonard. “That’s like every professors fantasy. It’s so taboo.”

“It’s also extremely unethical Howard” said Sheldon. “If it was me I would have reported her to the Dean’s office.

“I know it’s unethical but I don’t think it would ever happen to you Sheldon” replied Howard.  

“You better watch what you say in front of big mouth” said Leonard pointing at Raj.

“Sorry dude I was upset that Stuart might have a girlfriend before me. So what happened with Rebecca?”

“She wanted to go back to her place but I took her out for coffee instead. Even if I wasn’t going with Penny I still wouldn’t have done it. Can we stop talking about this now?”

 

* * *

 

“Penny you shouldn’t be mad at Leonard over this girl” said Bernadette from a restroom stall.  “He would never purposely get involved with her.”

“Then why did he help her find a tutor” said Penny Leaning against the tiled wall.

“You know why Penny” replied Bernadette. “It’s Leonard’s nature to help people. He’s great that way.”

Penny went to look at herself in the mirror. “He shouldn’t be helping that whore. It’s telling her that he cares about her. On Sunday Leonard and I went out to breakfast at Café Verde. I go to the restroom and when I come out that bitch is sitting in my seat. She knew what she was doing.”

“Indeed she did” said Amy standing next to Penny. “She waited for her competition to leave and then she moved in most likely displaying her cleavage which would cause a stress response in Leonard increasing adrenaline and cortisol levels in his blood. Penny did you notice if Leonard was sweating, had increased heart rate and dry mouth when you returned from the restroom?”

Penny began brushing her hair. “No but I told her Leonard and I were getting engaged and we were heading out to buy rings.”

“Very good counter move Penny” said Amy. “That should slow her down some.”

“It didn’t” said Penny looking at Amy’s reflection in the mirror. “She was in Leonard’s lab the next day.”

“Penny I don’t think Leonard understands what’s going on here” said Bernadette leaving the stall. “Since she propositioned him before he has a responsibility to you to tell Rebecca that she should not be seeing him.”

“Yeah well sometimes Leonard is the dumbest genius I know” replied Penny. “Of course it’s only when it comes to other women hitting on him.”

“Wait a minute” Bernadette said drying her hands. “Are the two of you really getting engaged?”

Penny didn’t want to tell her two best friends about getting engaged yet and especially not in a restroom but she knew her face and body language were about to betray her secret. “We’re already informally engaged” she blurted out.

Bernadette and Amy squealed, hugging and kissing Penny again for the second time that night. “Congratulations I’m so happy for you Penny” said Bernadette.

Amy had tears in her eyes. “I can’t believe my bestie is getting married and I’m going to be a maid of honor again.”

Penny knew her sister would be her maid of honor but she didn’t want to hurt Amy’s feelings. “Amy I can’t guarantee that but you will definitely be a brides maid.”

“That’s ok Penny as long as I get to wear my tiara again, walk down the aisle and look beautiful in front of everyone there” replied Amy smiling.

“When did this happen” asked Bernadette.

“It was last Thursday when I told Leonard if he took me to Vegas and asked me to marry him I would on the spot” explained Penny. “It was then we realized that we were engaged and we started looking for a ring. Don’t tell anyone. This was supposed to be a secret until we go buy the ring.”

“This must have something to do with what Sheldon said about the two of you being obsessed with each other and unable to control your sexual urges towards one another” said Amy.

“Howard told me about that” said Bernadette. “Is that true?”

Penny hesitated not really wanting to go into the details of the last week and a half. “It’s true but not the way Sheldon explains it.  It started when Leonard began to say the most beautiful and incredible things to me. Things he never revealed to me before. And then we started to have the most amazing sex and we have been on this emotional rollercoaster ever since. It is true that we spend every second we can together and miss each other to death when we are apart.”

“That is so great” said Bernadette. “You guys really deserve it.”

“This is an unusual case in that you are both exhibiting the same behavioral changes” said Amy. “I have a theory that may explain this but I would also like to get the both of you in my lab to simultaneously monitor both of your brains activity during these dynamic emotional episodes.”

Penny did not want to go into why this was happening to her and Leonard and how she figured it out. “I don’t know Amy. Leonard and I are having the happiest time of our lives now. I don’t want to dissect it I just want to enjoy it.”

 Amy looked disappointed. “I could keep my findings to myself if that would help.”

“I’ll talk to Leonard” replied Penny.

* * *

 

 

“Raj, go get the girls out of the bathroom” asked Howard. “We can’t sit here all night.”

Raj gave a half smirk. “Why should I get them? They’re your girlfriends.”

“You’re the closest one to a girl here” replied Howard smiling.

“Very funny.  Just because I’m sensitive, have good taste and culinary expertise does not make me feminine  Howard.”

 “It doesn’t help” replied Howard.

The girls came back to the table and sat back down. Leonard saw that Penny looked much better than before. He thought he would have been fighting with her tonight or spending it alone. “Are you ok Penny?”

She took his hand and smiled. “I’m fine. I think we should get going home.”

“Sounds good” said Leonard smiling back at her.

 In the parking lot Sheldon got into Amy’s car.  Amy saw Leonard and Penny voraciously making out in Leonard’s car. “I really need to get them in my lab and monitor their brain activity while they’re doing that. I am also going to need to do a CBC, a complete metabolic panel and a comprehensive hormone panel. Would you like to assist me Sheldon?”

“Amy, while it is in my interest to partake in a differential diagnosis to determine or identify the disease or disorder causing their abnormal sexual appetite the idea of being in the same room with them while they perform their amorous activities sickens me.”

“They would be expressing their love for each other. You should find it beautiful not sickening Sheldon.”

“Amy, since you have been a neurobiologist for many years you have been exposed to many things that I would find revolting. You apparently have a tolerance for the disgusting and sickening that I don’t possess.”

“So what you’re saying is that if I expose you to lovemaking repeatedly over time you could eventually acquire such a tolerance” asked Amy.

“While I would not wish to expose myself repeatedly to such an activity your reasoning for me to acquire a tolerance for something so unpleasant is sound” replied Sheldon.

“Well then Sheldon I have something to show you later and several more times after that.”

 

* * *

 

Leonard and Penny climbed the steps of their building in silence holding hands. They didn’t speak much in the car on the drive home. She just smiled at him and held his hand, frequently bringing it to her mouth kissing it. After they walked into 4b Penny went to use the bathroom followed by Leonard.  As Penny began to change her clothes Leonard opened the door to leave the bathroom and froze. He saw that she changed into pajama pants but had not yet put on her camisole. She was naked from the waste up. He just stared at her, silently showing no emotion. She saw him freeze and returned his emotionless stare. She wasn’t sure but she thought she started to feel self-conscious; wanting to cover herself up. “How can you look at me like you’re seeing me naked for the first time” she asked as she felt her heart swell.

He struggled to answer her. Her beauty took his breath away. “I’m not sure. I just have this overwhelming feeling going through my body. I have never seen you so beautiful and never loved you more than right now.”

Penny walked quickly to him and they hugged tightly. “How can that be Leonard? If anything you should be mad at me for what I said to you at the restaurant in front of everyone.”     

“Maybe that’s it” he said. “I wasn’t mad at you. I hurt you and I did it in front of all our friends. I hate seeing you hurt and upset especially when I cause it. And then when we left you weren’t mad at me anymore.”

“You didn’t hurt me baby I just got upset when Raj said that all Rebecca does is talk about you. It’s also good to have your girlfriends around to put things in perspective for you before you start a fight with your boyfriend.” Penny released him from her hug and he did the same. She walked over to the bed and picked up her camisole and put it on.  “I’m only putting this on now so I could talk to you. You could take my clothes off later. So tell me about this overwhelming feeling you had where I’m more beautiful than ever” she said sitting down on the edge of the bed and smiling.

“I can’t really explain it” replied Leonard. “One minute I thought I was going to spend the night alone and the next were making out in the car and driving home in silence while you were holding my hand and kissing it the whole way.  The difference in my expectations at that moment from you abhorring me to me feeling so much incredible love from you, I guess just had some effect on me. Then I saw you with your shirt off and I had these incredible feelings for you.”

Penny waved him over. “Come here honey.” He walked up to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and she pulled him in hugging him around the waist and putting her head against him. “Leonard I never ever abhorred you when I got mad at you why would you say that?”

Leonard started to run his fingers through her hair. “You seemed really mad and the looks you gave me. You should have seen yourself. It was a little scary.”

 “I’m sorry honey. I guess I made up for it in the car. I’m happy you felt how much I love you.” She released him from the hug and patted the bed beside her. “Leonard could you sit down next to me I want to talk to you about something.” He sat down beside her and she turned to look at him. “Honey I need you to tell Rebecca that it’s inappropriate for you to continue to see her. Tell her that since she had made sexual advances towards you in the past it would be disrespectful to your girlfriend if you kept seeing her.”

“Do I have to say it like that” he asked. “Wait I’m not allowed to see her at all?”

She put her arms around his neck. “Leonard honey I don’t want you seeing that slutbag whore at all. I don’t care how you tell her just make sure she understands. It’s not that I don’t trust you I don’t trust her. Now before you answer me think very carefully about what you’re going to say to me because I’m only giving you one shot at this.  I know you don’t want to see scary Penny again right?”

Leonard was thinking of the right words to say so she would not misconstrue his answer but then decided that simplicity would be the best approach. “Okay.”

“Okay? Okay what” she asked.

“Okay I will talk to her” he replied.

Penny was a little surprised by his short answer. She was at least expecting further discussion. “Good. I think we both handled that very well. What do you think?”

“I think we handled it much better than we ever have before” he said proudly.

“Why did it take us so long to figure this out” she asked.

“I guess since we have been spending so much time together we realized it’s a lot better to make love than make war” said Leonard. “Even so I have to give you most of the credit. Instead of being mad at me you showed me so much love. It was all you Penny.”

She leaned closer to him. “That’s all I want to do Leonard is show you how much I love you.”

They kissed until Leonard stopped and lifted her camisole over her head. She followed with his t-shirt. They both stood, Penny pulling his boxers down exposing his full erection. Leonard then pulled down her pajama pants and then her black lace panties. She laid down on the bed on her side with her hand propping up her head. He did the same facing her. “So you gonna do kinky things to me again” she asked innocently.

Leonard grinned at her. “You liked that didn’t you?  Who knew you were so kinky.”  

She slapped him on the ass. “Leonard, stop making fun of me” she said pouting.

He put his hand on her cheek. “You are so beautiful Penny.”

“Am I more beautiful than ever before” she asked him lifting her head as if putting on airs and graces.

“You get more beautiful to me every day.”

“You’re beautiful to me too Leonard.”

They kissed with just their tongues, intertwining them and enjoying just the playful intimacy for the moment. As their passion increased, lips met and tongues darted in and out. Without warning she pushed Leonard on his back, jumped on top of him and began slowly kissing his mouth, neck and all around his face. She kissed down his chest not before sucking both of his nipples then continued down to his stomach. Penny then turned around and straddled him, lustfully putting her sex toward his face. She continued to slowly kiss and lick him down to his lower abdomen.  Leonard felt his heart beat faster as he looked at the view she purposely gave him, anticipating his manhood in her mouth.

“Kitty needs a kiss baby. You know where she likes to be kissed.” Without saying a word Leonard went in tongue first. “Ooh you’re so good at that baby.”

At the same time Penny started licking and sucking his erection. “I love when your whole body jerks when I hit your sensitive spots.”

They were both enjoying their hot oral pleasure when Penny stopped and lied down on her back. “I want to look in your eyes when I cum and I want you to do the same.”

Leonard turned over and got on his knees.

Penny spread her legs while he moved in closer. He lifted her left leg straight up and entered her half kneeling. She moaned as he slowly started to pump. He loved this position for all the visual stimuli it provided which drove his arousal quickly to its limit. He held her gorgeous long leg and watched himself thrust his erection into her and pull out of her covered with her sweet moistness.  Her large breasts were so sexy the way they bounced on every thrust. Lastly her face, the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He will look into her eyes as he gives her the love and ecstasy she so desires. This vision of her sexual beauty drove his lust higher causing him to thrust faster and harder.

Penny’s breathing increased and Leonard did not miss her chest rising and falling more rapidly which drove his arousal even more.

“Oh yeah baby I’m on fire down there can you feel it?”

“I can feel it” he said panting heavily.

“I’m getting close so come up to me now baby, I want to be face to face with you.”

Leonard let her leg go and he got on top into missionary position. Penny immediately wrapped her legs around his back interlocking her feet. She put her hands behind his head and pulled him in hard like she would never ever let him go her mouth devouring his. She began making small moans and her hips started to undulate. She stopped kissing him so she could look deep into his eyes and she hugged him.

“Leonard, tell me how much you love me?”

Leonard had to try to control his breathing so he could talk to her. “Penny, I never knew true love until I met you.”

“Oh my god Leonard, tell me more.”

“I’ll never stop loving you Penny, only you and you alone.”

“You’re so good to me baby I love you so much” she said as her hips started undulating faster. “Oh I’m gonna cum baby.”

Penny saw the love in his eyes as her orgasm started. She drew in a quick breath and shrieked raking her nails across his back.  “Oh yeah baby I’m cumming for you” she cried.  He saw her eyes glaze over as her ecstasy peaked and then come back to focus on him as she came down into a euphoric state. “Do you feel me baby?”

He felt her pulsating as her loins became satiated with blood. “I feel you.”

“It was so good. Only you can make me cum like that baby.” She hugged him as tight a she could. “Leonard my love cum deep inside me.”

As usual he waited for her to orgasm first. He became good at holding it off and letting his go right after her. His thrusts became faster. It was not going to take him long. He looked into her beautiful eyes and his orgasm began to build. He started to grunt and buck into her. Penny squeezed her legs into his back pushing him in deeper and Leonard collapsed on her, his head over her shoulder.

“I wish I could keep you inside me all night.”

“You’re going to have to ask Howard to build you a Leonard robot if you want that wish to come true.”

“Do you think I can have him make a few changes” she asked smiling.

Leonard lifted his head. “Changes, like what?  Oh of course, bigger penis.”

 “No, why do all guys think that is what women want” said Penny.

Leonard put his head back down. “Probably from watching porn.”

Penny ran a hand through his hair. “None of my changes would have to do with sex. They would be social changes like not complaining when we go clothes shopping or going out clubbing.  And then I could have my full service maid.”

“You know some day this will be a reality” said Leonard.

“What would you change in a Penny robot” she asked.

Leonard lifted his head again as if to look all over her body. “Hmm let me think.”

“You ‘re thinking about the girls in your video games with the giant boobs aren’t you?”

He looked into her eyes. “I wouldn’t change anything. It wouldn’t be the same if you didn’t get mad at me once a day.”

Without pause she bit him in the shoulder hard.

“Ow that hurt” he said loudly. “What are you a vampire? I was only kidding.”

“Kidding aside it was a mean thing to say Leonard.”

“I’m sorry. As I said I wouldn’t change anything.  I’m crazy in love with you just the way you are. You’re perfect.”

“I remember the first time you said that to me Leonard.  You were so cute in that Hobbit costume.  You always know what to say when you get in trouble with me, don’t you.”

“I’ve had years of practice” said Leonard twisting his neck trying to see the bite marks on his shoulder. “I think you might have broken the skin.”

 

 

 

 

     

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                            

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: I have no association with the following; World of Warcraft; Blizzard Entertainment; Battlestar Galactica franchise.**

Penny had comic books in her hands as she conversed with customers. It was another big turnout for new comic book night. Like last week she came to work early to receive and stock the new comics except this time she came after another romantic lunch with Leonard.  He was due to arrive at 6:30 before Stuart left for his date.  She had guarded excitement over working with him.  This was a new experience for them and she hoped they would make a good team together. Either that or it would end in a big fight.  She saw him walk in and had to fight the urge to go hug him and wrap her lips around his. She thought it would be better for her rapport with the mostly male clientele if she appeared single. She would have to tell Leonard to make sure he didn’t do anything to make them think otherwise. She saw him by the counter near some customers waiting to make purchases so she headed that way and stopped to nonchalantly talk to him. “Leonard I’m not your girlfriend” she said in a lower voice.

“You’re breaking up with me now” he replied. “Wouldn’t it have been smarter to wait until closing time? Now I’m just going to leave.”

Penny just shook her head and gave him a half smirk before walking back to check with the customers.

Leonard went over to Stuart who was at the register. “Hey Stuart, so where are you taking your date tonight?”

“Oh hey Leonard, were going to a gourmet pizza place” said Stuart as he worked the register. “You can’t go wrong with Italian right.  Actually that’s not true. I have gone wrong with Italian, Chinese, Mexican…”

“Good choice Stuart” said Leonard interrupting him. “Don’t think about the past just focus on this date. What are you doing after that?”

“I thought we could walk around old town and then go for a walk in the park” said Stuart ringing up the last customer at the counter. “Maybe go for ice cream.”

Leonard nodded. “Sounds like a Sunday out with Penny. Just one thing Stuart, if she becomes your girlfriend don’t go to old town with her again, or the Galleria, or anywhere they sell women’s anything.”

Stuart gave him a confused look. “Okay. I have to go get ready.” Stuart headed for the rest room and Leonard walked behind the counter. He was looking at all the counter merchandise when he saw a girl come through the door. She stopped and looked around the store. Leonard thought she was very pretty and wondered if this was Anna as she walked up to him. “Hi is Stuart here?”

Leonard smiled. “You must be Anna. Stuart is in the back. He’ll be right out.”

“Who are you” asked Anna.   

“Oh sorry I’m Leonard” he said offering her his hand.

Anna took his hand. “Do you work here too” asked Anna

She was still holding his hand. “No I’m just helping out Stuart while he’s out on his date with you” he said while looking at their hands with a confused look. Just then Penny glanced over to see Leonard and some girl holding hands. Immediately the fires of jealousy inside her were lit.  It seemed to her that everywhere they went some girl would flirt with her man and she just had about all she could take of it. Penny was about to walk over to them when the girl let go of Leonard’s hand and turned. Penny couldn’t believe her eyes. The girl was Anna but instead of plain nerdy Anna it was hot Anna. She was now sporting a Sandra Bullock like hairstyle, a tight low cut tank top and skinny jeans. The first word that came to her mind was vixen. Penny walked over to them. “Anna is that you. Oh my god you look great.”

“Thanks Penny. I don’t date much so I thought I should look good for a change.”

Penny looked at Leonard. “Leonard, could you please go see if any customers need help.”

“Ok Penny” said Leonard walking away looking like his mother just yelled at him.  

“He’s cute” said Anna to Penny. “What’s his story?”

“Who Leonard” replied Penny now thinking she was all wrong about this girl. “He’s engaged, their madly in love with each other. You’re going on a date with Stuart so why are you asking about Leonard?”

“A girl has got to keep her options open” replied Anna.

Stuart came out from the back and saw Anna but didn’t recognize her at first. When he got closer to her his jaw dropped. “Anna? You look amazing.”

“Thanks Stuart” said Anna smiling. “You look good too. Ready to go?”

“Let’s go” he said. They said goodbye to Penny and walked out of the store.

Leonard excused himself from a customer and walked over to Penny when he saw Stuart and Anna leave.

“Do you have to be so cute all the time” she said to him. “I’m really getting tired of this. Its like everywhere we go some girl has to flirt with you.”

“What do you want me to do about it” he said smirking.

Penny looked a little mad. “You better not be enjoying this Leonard.”

“How is this my fault” he complained.

“You don’t have to be so nice all the time.”

”Should I be mean to all the customers” he asked.

“Just go help someone” said Penny aggravated.

Leonard went off to attend to the customers while Penny went to the counter to check out more customers with their purchases. After talking to a customer Leonard went back to the counter to talk to Penny and noticed she was a little stressed. He decided to wait until she was finished ringing up the customer’s purchases.

Penny noticed Leonard hovering around her. “What do you want Leonard” she said a bit agitated.

“I have a customer who’s looking for a specific Batman comic and I could not find it in any of the racks or bins” replied Leonard.

“Just write down the information and I’ll look it up in the inventory when I get a chance” said Penny while navigating the cash register.

“Ok, thanks Penny. Take your time.”

“Your telling me to take my time is not going to change the amount of time I need to finish what I’m doing Leonard.”

Leonard suddenly had a sick look on his face. ‘Oh my god she’s turning into Sheldon.’

Leonard went back to helping the customers while Penny finished ringing up the last current purchase. She brought up the database and typed in a search string using the information Leonard provided. The results of her search came back but it took her a little time to make sense of all the different data fields on the screen.  She looked up to find Leonard and when he saw her she waved him over. “If I’m reading this right this came in about three weeks ago and there still should be one left.”

“We looked everywhere Penny. I don’t know where else to look.”

“I’ll look in the back” she said. “There will be a lot to look through but the date should help narrow it down some.”  

 Before she darted off to the back Leonard grabbed her arm. “You’re doing a great job Penny. You’re really running this store.”

“I am” she asked innocently.

 “You are” he said smiling. “Stuart never had to deal with this many customers at once and this is the first time you’re doing it.”

“Thank you Leonard that means a lot. Were a good team right?”

Leonard held his hand out to shake her hand. “Were the best” he said smiling.

 “I love you so much” she said shaking his hand. “I’m sorry for getting short with you before about Anna.”

“That’s ok I know you weren’t mad at me” he said. By the way I thought you said she was nerdy and plain.”

“She was Leonard ask Stuart. There is something up with that girl.”

“You better go get that comic book” he said looking back at the customer who asked for it.

“Ok I’ll be right back” she said walking off. “Let me know if anyone needs to make a purchase.”

Penny walked into the back room looking for boxes with a shipping date prior to three weeks ago. The boxes were stacked and not in any particular order. She realized this was going to be hit or miss. She thought that Leonard would have some scientific method for finding the box sooner and with less work but she was in charge so she would figure it out. She thought of the saying ‘it’s always in the last place you look’ and decided that would be her scientific method. She knew if she told that to Sheldon he would just say ‘Of course it’s in the last place you look. You don’t keep looking after you have found it.’

She walked past all the stacks of boxes until she was at the back wall. She started taking boxes down and checking the shipping dates. She didn’t find the right date in the first row so she skipped a row and started taking down boxes there when she saw that mysterious door again. She stared at it for a few seconds and remembered she had Stuarts store keys in her pocket. ‘Oh what the hell it’s worth a try.’ She took out the keys and wondered why there were a lot more keys than locks in the store. She looked through the keys trying the ones that looked like door keys instead of cabinet keys.

One key fit but did not turn. She looked for another key that looked like the previous one and tried it. The key turned surprising her. She removed the key, turned the door knob but the door didn’t move.  She ducked under the poster that was covering the top half of the door and turned the knob again this time putting her weight into it and the door swung forward into a corridor that only went to the left. “This is weird.”

Penny peered down the darkened corridor but could see nothing but blackness. The part of the walls she could see were made of large grey brick and there was no apparent light switch.  Her curiosity now peaked she went down the corridor several feet running her hands along the near wall blindly searching for a switch on the cold brick.  She walked back to the doorway and did the same thing on the far wall walking further into the darkness than before. She turned her head to make sure she could still see the light coming from the doorway. Seeing the light she continued along the wall with both hands trying to find a light switch when suddenly the wall ended. She reached out into the pitch blackness realizing it must be an open space. “This is crazy I have to find that comic book.” She thought she could come back after the store closes with Leonard.

She put her hands out in front of her and slowly walked to where the near wall should be. Her fingers touched the wall and immediately felt something on the wall at shoulder height. She felt it but couldn’t tell what it was.  “This doesn’t feel like a light.” She slid her hand down the wall below it and came to a flat panel. “Ooh this could be a switch.” She pressed on it until she heard a click which produced a blinding flash of light that pierced the darkness causing her to shut her eyes tight. She put her arm over her eyes to slowly allow them to adjust to the light from the now lit up room.  When her eyes had fully adjusted to the light she looked around the room.  She scanned the walls, the floor, the ceiling and the contents of the room. “Oh my. Well mystery solved. I have to go find that comic book.”

Penny heard Leonard calling her name as she came out of the corridor and closed the door behind her. “Back here Leonard” she shouted.

Leonard found her at the back wall surrounded by boxes. “You have to get to the register Penny there’s a big line at the counter.”

“You’re going to have to look for the comic book Leonard. Remember look for boxes with shipping dates prior to three weeks ago but not any farther.”

“Ok sounds like fun” he said sarcastically.

Penny was about to leave him when she realized they were alone and mostly hidden from the customers in the store. “Wait I forgot something” she said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply, surrendering her tongue to him.

“Thanks I needed that” said Leonard after they stopped.

“You’re welcome sweetie” said Penny walking away.    

  Leonard finally found the comic book and Penny spent a lot of time at the register as it was a new record sales day at the store. By 8:30 the amount of customers thinned downed to four so Leonard asked Penny if she thought he could leave to watch some of a Battlestar Galactica marathon with Sheldon and Howard.  She told him she would properly thank him later for being such a great help to her. At 8:45 all the customers were gone and all she had left to do was to clean up and cash out the register.

She started to straighten up the racks and bins that were left in a mess after the torrent of customers that came through the store tonight when she heard the door open.  She turned and saw Stuart walk in.

“Stuart what are you doing here? Where’s Anna?”

“Anna is with her ex-boyfriend who we ran into at the restaurant” said Stuart.

“Ex-boyfriend what happened” asked Penny looking shocked.

“Well apparently they broke up not that long ago so they still have feelings for each other” explained Stuart. “He convinced her to leave with him. I told her it was ok and that was par for the course as far as my dates go.”

“I’m so sorry Stuart” she said hugging him. “That was wrong of Anna. She should have finished her date with you and called her ex tomorrow.”

“It’s ok Penny. We finished our dinners and we got to talk a little bit. If you don’t expect much you’re not let down as much. So how did you make out here?”

“We did great” she said with a big smile. “I’m sure the sales tonight were better than last week. We had more customers than last week.”

“Wow that’s great Penny. Where’s Leonard?”

“I let him go home at 8:30 when there were only a few customers left. He was a big help.”

Stuart walked over to the register. “Why don’t you go home? I will finish up here.”

“Stuart I feel so bad about your date. She seemed like a nice girl. Let me take you out. Did you have desert?”

“No but you don’t have to do that Penny. I’m fine.”

“No I have to do it Stuart. I know a place where we can get some great cheesecake.”

 Stuart cashed out the register and they left the store and walked to the Cheesecake Factory. When they walked into the restaurant Penny saw Kim and told her what happened with Stuart’s date. Kim said she would bring them cheesecake on the house. Penny told her to bring it to the bar because she wanted to buy Stuart a drink to make him feel better. After the cheesecake and a couple of rounds of Bacardi 151 they were feeling good and laughing about the weird customers that come into the store. Kim went over to Penny and asked to talk to her in private so Penny followed Kim to the end of the bar.

“Does Leonard know you’re here with Stuart doing shots” asked Kim.

“No but he wouldn’t mind” replied Penny. “Stuart’s our friend. Leonard would want me to cheer up Stuart after that awful date.”

“Well don’t drink too much Penny. You know how you get when you drink too much.”

“No Kim how do I get” said Penny angrily.

“You know, you get slutty” Kim replied. “You don’t want to do anything you will end up regretting”

Penny looked like she was going to yell at Kim. “I don’t get…ok so I get a little slutty but that’s only around Leonard. With my friends I just get silly.”

“Ok just make sure when you wake up tomorrow morning Leonard is the man lying next to you in the bed” said Kim.

“Really Kim is that what you think of me?”

“I’m sorry Penny but you do have a history of drinking and going home with some jerk and regretting it the next day.”

“Things are different now Kim. I have Leonard now.”

“And I want to make sure you keep Leonard” replied Kim.

Penny took out her phone. “I cannot believe you. I’m going back to Stuart and then I’m going to call Leonard. I’ll send you a picture of Leonard in bed with me tomorrow morning” said Penny walking away. Penny was annoyed at what Kim said so she ordered another round of shots for them.  “Stuart I’m sorry for being so eager to set you up with Anna.”

The bartender brought the Bacardi shots and Penny immediately threw it down.  Stuart waited to answer Penny. “Actually Anna was really nice and if we had not run in to her ex then she would have finished the date. Maybe it’s better this way.  I would rather have found out about her ex now than after I started to really like her.” Stuart then downed his shot.

“That is very smart of you” said Penny in drunken English. “It’s her loss. We should make a toast. Bartender, hit us again” she yelled.

“What should we toast to” asked Stuart.

The bartender brought the drinks and Penny lifted her glass to make the toast. “Let’s toast to the comic book store. May our sales go higher and …. our nerdy customer’s pants get lower” she said laughing then clinked her glass to Stuart’s and downed the shot. Stuart didn’t laugh and Penny realized she may have offended him. “Was that toast offensive to you Stuart?”

“Not to me directly but to a lot of nerdy guys it would be” he said. “The high pants is really just a stereotype.”

“I’m sorry Stuart” she said putting her hand on his arm. “I get silly when I drink. Oh I forgot to call Leonard.” She picked up her phone from the bar but the screen was dark. She tried turning it on but nothing happened. “Damn phone is dead. Can I use your phone Stuart?

Stuart flipped his phone open and looked at the screen. “As usual no signal. That’s why pay as you go is cheaper. Everywhere you go there’s no signal so you can’t make any calls.”

“We should leave then” she said.

Stuart downed his shot and they both got up. Penny left a tip on the bar and they both walked out of the restaurant and started to stagger up Colorado Boulevard.

“Oh Stuart I forgot to tell you that I opened the door.”

“What door” he asked.

“The mystery door of course” she said trying to walk backwards in front of him.

“Ok….what’s a mystery door” he asked.

“The door in the back room” she said now trying to twirl while walking.

“Oh that door” he replied. “Oh… you opened that door, how?”

“I found a ring on your key. No that’s wrong, I found a key on your ring” she said giggling and still trying to twirl.

“Did you see what was in the room” he asked with trepidation.

“Eventually” she said. “I had to walk in the dark for a while until I found the light switch. It was really creepy. I think I better stop twirling or I’m going to be sick.”

“Penny I wasn’t being honest with you when I said I didn’t know what that door was. When I opened the store I had extra money from my loan to build that room. I think I got carried away with it.”

“Why do you keep it locked up its really cool” she said.

“You think it’s really cool” he said surprised. “You don’t think it’s weird or creepy?”

“Not for a comic book store” she said walking backwards again.

“Maybe you’re not seeing the big picture” said Stuart.

She stopped walking backwards and walked beside Stuart putting her arm over his shoulder. “Well, we’re almost there so show you can show me without pictures.”

* * *

 

Leonard, Sheldon and Howard were in 4a watching the Battlestar Galactica marathon when Leonard looked at his phone noticing it was 10:30 and there were no texts or messages from Penny. He thought that she might have come home and fallen asleep on the couch.

“I’m going to see if Penny is ok” said Leonard after getting up and walking out of the apartment and going across the hall to 4b.

Howard turned to Sheldon. “I guess that’s code for I’m going to have sex with Penny now.”

“He does not even need to speak” replied Sheldon. “I can now read his body language when he desires to partake in coitus with her which is all the time so it really doesn’t matter.”

Leonard found Penny’s door locked and she didn’t answer to his knocking. He used his own spare key and let himself in. The apartment was completely dark. He looked in the bedroom and the bathroom then went out into the hall and called her. His call went right to voicemail which he knew meant that her phone was either off or out of service range. He called the comic book store and got the store closed message. Now anxious he walked back into 4a surprising Howard and Sheldon.

“Penny did not come home tonight and her phone goes right to voicemail” he said with a worried look. “She should have been home like an hour and a half ago.”

“Maybe she’s cleaning up” said Howard.

“It doesn’t take that long to clean up and I called the store and got the store closed message” replied Leonard.

“The phone system would be programmed to play that message at closing time even if anyone is still in the store” said Sheldon.

“I think something is wrong” said Leonard wringing his hands. Would you guys come with me to the comic book store to see if Penny is still there?”

“At this time of night” complained Sheldon. “What do you think is wrong?”

“I don’t know Sheldon but Penny could be in trouble” pleaded Leonard.

Howard stood up. “I’ll go with you Leonard.”

“Thanks Howard. Sheldon are you coming.” Sheldon hesitated but Leonard knew how to motivate him to go. “Sheldon the comic book store could be in trouble.”

“Why are you just standing around then let’s get going” shouted Sheldon.

 

Leonard, Howard and Sheldon walked up to the door of the comic book store with Leonard leading the way.

“The store closed sign is showing” said Leonard.  “Where the hell could she be?  It’s unlike Penny to not let me know if she going to be late. Sheldon, could you call Amy and Howard call Bernadette please and see if they know where she is.”

Sheldon and Howard both made the calls but neither Amy nor Bernadette had heard from Penny tonight.

“All the lights are on maybe she is still in there” said Howard.

“Howard most stores leave there lights on when closed to deter burglars” replied Sheldon.

“I know that Sheldon. I was just making the point that there is a possibility that she could be in the store” replied Howard.

“That possibility exists regardless of whether the lights are on or off” said Sheldon.

“Can you two stop the nonsense and try to think of where to look for Penny” said Leonard looking agitated.

“Does anyone have Stuart’s number” asked Howard.

Leonard took out his phone. “I don’t think so. No I don’t. How would he know anyway he’s on a date.”

Sheldon looked through his phone. “I don’t either. We should search the local bars and nightclubs; starting with those that Penny is known to frequent.”

Howard put his hand on the handle of the door. “Someone has to try it just so we can say we tried it.” Howard pushed the door and it opened. “Wow how many times does that happen.”

They all looked at themselves and then slowly and cautiously walked in the store as if their avatars had just started a new quest in World of Warcraft. They walked around the racks and bins noticing that they were neat and orderly.

“It looks like she straightened up after the store closed” said Leonard. “Damn I should have stayed with her.”

“Don’t punish yourself Leonard it will not facilitate our search for Penny” said Sheldon.

Howard walked into the back room looking at all the stacked boxes and old displays.

“Yes Sheldon but then I would have been with her to help her or prevent something from happening” said Leonard following Howard.

“Like my mother always says worry is like your blood pressure” said Sheldon.  Everyone needs a certain level to live but like eating fried chicken, too much will blast your heart straight out of your chest.”

“Luckily for me I don’t eat that much fried chicken” replied Leonard.

Howard walked around the boxes to the back of the room. He quickly walked back until he could see Leonard and Sheldon who just walked into the room. “Hey I think I heard someone shouting.”

Leonard quickly walked up to Howard. “Where did it come from? What did they say?”

“I couldn’t make out what they said but I will show you where I heard it” said Howard as he walked back around the boxes to the back wall stopping to listen.

Leonard turned to Sheldon. “Sheldon this may be the first time in my life that your Vulcan hearing could be a benefit instead of an annoyance. Do you hear anything?” They all stood very still and waited for Sheldon to listen.

“Sorry Leonard all I hear is your breathing. Maybe you need to use your inhaler.”

“I’m fine Sheldon. Howard, are you sure you were standing here?”

“I think so” replied Howard. “Let’s walk a little further.” Howard led them further along the wall until they came to the door with the poster hanging half over it.

“This must be where I heard the voice coming from” said Howard. “This door must lead to the building next door.”

“Howard, see if it opens” asked Leonard whispering.

Howard turned the knob but the door did not open. “It’s not locked. I think it’s stuck.”

“Give it a push but try not to make too much noise” said Leonard still whispering.

Howard turned the knob and pushed but the door did not move. He turned to look at Leonard and Sheldon for their reactions. Their silence told him to try again. This time he put his weight into it and the door opened. Leonard was standing inches behind Howard. Sheldon was inches behind Leonard. They all saw a darkened corridor going to the left.

“What do you want to do know” asked Howard.

“If this was one of my vintage text adventure games I would suggest we go north and then west” said Sheldon. “We may want to first go back and see if we could find the axe and a lantern but then we will need to find some flint to light the lantern which would take us a while. Maybe we should just follow the corridor.”

“Wait Sheldon you may be right” said Howard. “If we could find the axe I could use it to hit you over the head so I wouldn’t have to hear you talk anymore.”

Sheldon shook his head. “Howard those games didn’t work like that. If you found an object it would only have one specific purpose and it was usually not to cause harm to another.”

“Could we just get moving down the corridor” asked Leonard.

Howard cautiously stepped into the corridor. “I see a bright light.”

“I hope my mother is wrong and that’s not heaven at the end of this dark corridor” said Sheldon. “If it is even eternity is not going to be long enough to not hear her say I told you so.”

Howard slowly led the way down the corridor.  Leonard had his hands on Howard’s back and Sheldon’s on Leonard’s back.

Howard stopped and turned his head to the side. “How come I’m in the front” he whispered.

“You heard the talking” replied Leonard.

“Look at it this way Howard” said Sheldon. “You will either be the first of our group of friends to enter heaven or there is going to be a big pot of gold up there you could call dibs on.”

“Jews don’t believe in heaven so with my luck it’s probably Jewish hell which is the same as spending an eternity with my mother and you guys will be right there with me because you made me go first” said Howard in a screaming whisper.

The light got brighter as they continued and they were able to start making out some kind of room.  The wall on the right ended and Howard looked to the right into the room. “What the frack” he said with surprise.

Leonard had quickly moved passed Howard to look into the room seeing Penny and Stuart. “What’s going on?”

Penny looked at them and froze. “This is not what it looks like” she said and then ran around them back down the corridor.

Sheldon turned to Leonard. “What does it look like?”

The three of them then looked at Stuart. “Can one of you guys give me a hand” asked Stuart.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: I have no association, financial or otherwise with the Star Wars films or media franchise.**

As the car passed each street Sheldon read the street signs to himself from the front passenger seat of the car. “Where are we going Leonard?”

“We are not going anywhere Sheldon. I asked you and Howard if we could just drive around for a while. I really don’t feel like going home right now and facing Penny.  I thought you could help me make sense of what we saw first.”

“I think we should start with Penny’s response to seeing us” said Sheldon. “We all know from past experience that when Penny says this is not what it looks like it is what it looks like. Now all we have to do is determine what it looked like.”

“We should start with Stuart’s hidden medieval dungeon replete with an assortment of bondage and torture devices” said Howard from the back seat. “Apparently Stuart is into that kind of stuff.

Leonard looked up into the rearview mirror. “Do you think Stuart is really into that or could he have been planning some kind of fantasy and D&D room?”

“He could have been planning that but we all saw him in only his boxers almost hanging from the ceiling by his hands with a chain being controlled by Penny” replied Howard. “I think that makes him into it.”

“Do you think Penny’s into it too” asked Leonard.

“Penny was probably not aware of the existence of that room before tonight so it’s a good chance that Stuart coerced her” said Sheldon. “But it does beg the question why was Penny wearing the gold metal bikini from Return of the Jedi?”

“Could they have been acting out a scene from the movie maybe the one in Jabba’s Palace” asked Leonard.

“Possibly but it looked a little twisted if you ask me” replied Howard. “The scene from Jabba’s barge seems to come to mind if you can imagine that instead of Princess Leia strangling Jabba with the chain you have a severely malnourished Jabba the Hut played by Stuart who is bound by chains and hung from the ceiling by a blonde Leia.”

“Leonard stopped the car at a red light and turned to Sheldon and Howard. “What I really need to know is what were they going to do next if we hadn’t walked in?”

“Are you concerned that since they were wearing very little clothing that they were going to partake in coitus?”

“Of course not Sheldon” replied Leonard. “Penny wouldn’t do that. I’m just thinking that if she is into that why is she doing it with Stuart instead of me?”

“The answer is obvious Leonard” said Sheldon. “You don’t have a replica of a medieval dungeon like Stuart does.”

“This is just creating more questions than answers” said Leonard as he turned the car around. “I should just go home and talk to Penny.” 

* * *

 

Penny sat on her couch going over in her head repeatedly as if it was a script the words she would use to explain to Leonard what happened tonight. She knew it looked bad but she also knew Leonard would not think she would cheat on him. She would tell him about Stuarts date and trying to cheer him up and drinking a little too much.  She remembered Kim telling her not to drink because it would get her into trouble. ‘I didn’t sleep with anybody but I’m sure I disappointed Leonard and that is bad enough’. She was not looking forward to what was to come which she knew will be nothing less than an argument.  She wished she was wrapped up tight in his arms and that this night never happened but then there it was a soft knock on the door, her wish denied.

“Come in” she said softly.

Leonard walked in the apartment and stopped a couple feet from the door. “Hey.”

“Hey” she said back glancing in his direction but not looking fully at him. She wanted to run and hug him but she knew that wouldn’t be fair to him.

“Do you want to tell me what happened tonight” he said calmly.

“Would you sit next to me or at least on the couch” she asked.

He walked over and sat on the couch opposite from her.

Penny tried to say what she practiced before but her emotions took over. “I’m so sorry Leonard I would never purposely hurt you everything got so weird when we went back to the store in that room.”

“Ok slow down” said Leonard sharply and then pausing to calm himself. “Just tell me how you and Stuart ended up in that room with you wearing that bikini and Stuart just in his boxer shorts doing whatever it is you were doing?”

Penny thought he was going to start yelling at her and was glad when he calmed down.  “Could I start after you left the store because it will make more sense?”

Leonard nodded. “That’s fine.”

“Thank you. Ok well a little after you left Stuart came back by himself and said they ran into Anna’s ex-boyfriend at the restaurant and that she went home with him, the ex that is.”

“That sucks” said Leonard. “How did he take it?”

“He said he was fine and that he was used to things like that happening but he was only covering” said Penny. “No one would walk away from that without feeling some anger or betrayal.”

“She seemed nice, why would she do that” he asked.

 “Stuart said the ex talked her into it. Anyway I felt so horrible for him. I’m the one who told him to ask her out. He trusted me and I let him down. So I couldn’t just leave him like that so I took him to the Cheesecake Factory for some free cheesecake.”

“Ok so what happened after that” he asked.

“This is where you’re going to get mad at me” she said.

Leonard thought she was getting to the dungeon room know. “Ok go on.”

She looked down. “I thought Stuart would feel better if we had a few drinks so we did shots together” she said expecting him to get mad.

“How much did you have to drink” he asked.

“Just four shots each” said Penny relieved that he didn’t get mad.

“Just four shots got you drunk enough to want to play nearly naked dungeon master with Stuart” he said loudly. “Penny is there something you want to tell me about you and Stuart.”    

“Leonard Stuart and I are just friends and coworkers you know that. I think I got a little too drunk because all I ate tonight was cheesecake.”

Leonard put his head in his hands. “Ok I see you were drunk but I’m going to ask you again, why were you in that bikini, why was Stuart in his boxers and chained up like he was going to be tortured.”

Penny stood up and headed to the kitchen. “I need to get some water.” She took a bottle from the refrigerator and sat back down on the couch. “What did Stuart tell you?”

“He said that I better ask you.”

“Alright well first I thought that room was like this really cool dungeon and Stuart said that’s what he set out to build but when he added the chains and stuff he thought people would think he’s into bondage and S&M so he locked the room up and kept it a secret until I got a little too nosey and found it. So then I thought about you and I asked Stuart if he could show me how everything worked so you and I can use it” she said shyly looking down.

Leonard just stared at her for a few seconds. “So you thought you would just do a dress rehearsal? “Don’t you think that was a little too intimate for you and Stuart?”

Still looking down Penny nodded. “Yes.”

“Penny who’s idea was it for you to wear the bikini and Stuart to undress down to his boxers?”

“Mine” she said looking at him. “When Stuart told me he had the gold bikini for me I got so excited just thinking of your reaction seeing me in it. Then I imagined you chained up without the boxers. No dinner and four shots later that’s what you saw.”

Leonard just stared straight ahead trying to understand why this bothered him so much when all this was just poor drunken judgment on Penny’s part.  He was disappointed in her and he knew her knowing that would hurt her more than if he was just mad.  She already felt bad about what happened and the last thing he would ever do is hurt her but he couldn’t just pretend it never happened. Penny looked at Leonard and wondered what he was thinking. So far she was glad he did not get really mad at her. “Leonard you’re not talking what’s wrong?”

“Penny why did you drink so much especially since you had an empty stomach?”

“I did have the cheesecake” she said apologetically. “I just felt so bad because the whole thing was my fault. After the first two shots I was feeling better and so was Stuart.”

Leonard nodded. “I guess I can see that. That was the second date that involved you that ended badly for him. So why did you have two more shots?”

Penny gave him a confused look. “What second date that involved me? I never helped him get a date before.”

Leonard gave her a double take. “Oh I thought you did. I guess it was someone else that set him up.”

Penny always knew when he was holding something back. “Leonard you’re not telling me something what is it?”

“It’s really not important and not even worth bringing up” he said smiling at her.

“It’s important enough for you to lie to me about it.”

“I’m sorry I lied to you Penny but it’s late and we don’t need to get into anything else tonight.”

 “I guess after what I did tonight I deserve to be lied to and treated badly right Leonard” she said looking away from him sounding disheartened.

“No of course not. I didn’t yell at you or even get mad at you tonight.”

A tear rolled down Penny’s cheek. “You said you would always love me but you can’t even bear to sit next to me.”

Leonard moved closer and Penny stood then with one knee on the couch first sat back down with her legs tucked underneath.

“Better” he asked.

“Yes. So could you tell me what you were talking about and why you had to lie about it?”

“I wasn’t really thinking clearly when I said it but I was talking about the last date you had with Stuart that also ended badly for him.  I lied because you’re probably going to get mad that I know about it.”

Penny had to think about what he said before she could remember back to that time and what happened with her date with Stuart. “Stuart told you about that?”

“Actually the next day after your date I went to apologize to him for giving him bad dating advice and then he told me.”

“You gave him bad dating advice before our date” she asked.

Leonard was happy that she didn’t get mad hearing that. “He asked me for advice and I did everything I could to avoid giving him any but then he came to my door before your date.” Penny didn’t say anything but just stared at him. “Well you didn’t expect me to give him good advice” said Leonard.

“I guess not but you tried to sabotage my date Leonard.”

“You did more damage than me when you said my name.”

She gave him a half smirk. “You must have been so full of yourself when he told you that.”

“Yeah I was but again you can’t blame me” he said with a little smile. “Look we need to get back to talking about what happened tonight.”

“Ok what do you want to know” she asked him.

“I know you were drunk Penny but what was your thought process when you decided it was ok to do this with Stuart.”

“My thought process was you Leonard. All I was thinking about was me and you in that room together.”

“Except I was not there Penny so I don’t know what to make of this. Maybe I’m holding you back and you would be having more fun without me.”   

“How can you think that Leonard I’ve never been happier having you in my life.”

“I don’t know what to think” he said sounding frustrated. I know you would never cheat on me but Sheldon and Howard think that you were probably going to if we hadn’t walked in on you.”

“Since when do you care what Howard and Sheldon think?”  Leonard did not respond right away but before he did Penny looked at him sternly. “Leonard, are you embarrassed by me?”

“No I just wish they weren’t there to see you.”

Penny stood up and headed for her bedroom. “The last thing I want to do is embarrass the great Dr. Leonard Hofstader. Please let yourself out” she said closing her bedroom door.

Leonard realized he did it again. He said the wrong thing and he hurt her. Even worse he hurt her when she was already down but he did not see a way that both of them would not get hurt over this. He walked to her bedroom door and opened it slowly. She was lying on her bed with her head turned away from him sniffing and whimpering. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. “Penny I’m sorry if what I said made it sound like I was embarrassed by you. I guess it hurt me when Howard and Sheldon thought you would cheat on me.  I never was and never will be embarrassed by you.  We have all done questionable things. I’ve done plenty of things that I wish I never did.” 

“Did you ever do something that made someone stop loving you” she asked still turned away from him.

“I guess not. Why are you asking me that” he said looking confused.

“You haven’t hugged me or kissed me. You don’t even want to touch me. Before tonight you couldn’t keep your hands off of me.  I guess I broke the love spell.”

Leonard wanted to kick himself in the head. He realized how stupid he had been.  She was hurting and he was not comforting her. A conflict raged within him. He felt like holding her and never letting her go but at the same time something was holding him back. Was it so bad what she did?  After all she was just thinking about him in that room in the comic book store. Regardless he had to resolve this conflict within him. He sighed knowing he was about to hurt her even more. “Penny you didn’t break the love spell because it cannot be broken.”

She turned her head towards him. “How do you know that?”

“Before I tell you that I wanted to tell you that I’m going away for a few days” he said with regret.

Penny quickly sat up. “Where are you going?”

“I’m going up to Berkeley to visit the school” said Leonard.

“Why are you going now” she asked with deep concern.

“I just think we need some time apart. Maybe take a break from each other.”

“Are you breaking up with me” she asked him innocently.

“No at all.  We will just be pushing our reset buttons and clearing our heads.”

She stared at him trying to get a read on his feelings. “I don’t believe you. I think you’re ashamed of me and you don’t want to be seen with me.” She laid back down on the bed facing away from him.

He put his hand on her arm. “I’m not ashamed of you Penny. I just really think this will help us.”

“Just go then and take your break from me” she said derisively.

All Leonard wanted to do was lay beside her and hold her but he knew things would be awkward between them for a while and he convinced himself that time apart would help them. He stood up and walked to the bedroom door but then stopped and turned. “Penny you asked me how I know the love spell can’t be broken.” He waited for her to respond but she remained silent. “It can’t be broken because we are soul mates. Even if we can’t be together I will still love you more than you could ever know.” Again she still remained silent. “Goodbye Penny” he said and walked out. As he was about to leave the apartment she came out of the bedroom.

“Leonard” she called out with tears in her eyes. He turned and she quickly walked to him wrapping him in a hug with her head on his shoulder. “Please don’t give up on me Leonard.”

Being unable to resist Leonard hugged her back tightly. “I’m not giving up on you Penny.” They stood there hugging for about a minute. “I will stop by in the morning before I leave.”

“Thank you” she said lifting her head and kissing him on the cheek. “I love you Leonard.”

“I love you too” he said. They parted holding hands and he looked at her tear stained face. He hugged her again and then left the apartment.

Penny felt better when he hugged her again. It gave her hope amidst the fear she had of Leonard giving up on her. She somewhat understood why he needed to get away now but it scared her to think that she may lose him out there. San Francisco was such a wonderful city with so much to offer. Leonard had told her it was one of the highest rated places to live in the U.S. She worried because that would be a great place to restart your life for anyone especially Leonard who said he wanted to hit the reset button on their relationship.

She realized how late it was and headed to her bathroom to get ready for bed. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and got into bed on Leonard’s side. She sat up quickly happily remembering to set the alarm on her clock for eight in the morning. He would still be driving Sheldon to work and there was no way she was going to miss him leaving. She tried to think about their good times together instead of him leaving tomorrow knowing that she would never get any sleep otherwise.

* * *

 

Leonard was finishing his coffee in the kitchen when Sheldon came in dressed and ready for breakfast. “Good morning Sheldon.”

“Good morning Leonard. You’re up early.”

“Yes I am” agreed Leonard. “Sheldon when you check your phone you will see an email from me letting you know that I will be away for about four days starting today. The details are in the email.”

“I don’t think so Leonard. According to the roommate agreement you are required to provide at least a week prior notice if you will be away from the apartment more than 24 hours” said Sheldon pouring cereal into a bowl.

“I’m sorry Sheldon but I’m going. I will drive you to work this morning but you will have to arrange something for Friday. I’m going to say goodbye to Penny. I’ll be right back” said Leonard heading for the door.

Sheldon’s eyes followed Leonard until he saw the bag that he packed for his trip on the floor by the door. “Leonard a word before you go talk to Penny.”

Leonard stopped just before opening the door to leave then turned and watched Sheldon pour hot water over a tea bag in a mug.

“Are you leaving because of what happened last night” asked Sheldon as he poured milk over his cereal.

“Yes I am Sheldon. I think Penny and I need some time apart.”

“Couldn’t you just stay here and avoid each other for the next four days.” Sheldon was now sitting at the kitchen island eating his cereal.

“I’m sorry Sheldon but I can’t explain my reasons for leaving to you now.”  Leonard walked back to the door.

“I know your reasons for leaving Leonard. By leaving you are disengaging yourself from your life here including any obligations, agendas and expectations past and future regarding Penny. You think by doing this your mind will be free to reconsider your relationship with her.”

Leonard tilted his head to the side with a slightly confused expression. “Maybe that’s right if you were to over analyze it.”

“You know Leonard you could accomplish the same thing by staying here and using meditation. It’s much simpler and extremely more effective than running off to wherever you’re going. Where _are_ you going?”

“I’m going up to Berkeley.”

“Berkeley” said Sheldon surprised. “You need to go all the way up there when you can achieve the same results meditating in your room.  This is all Penny’s fault. She should be the one leaving. Maybe I can talk her into going back to Nebraska for a few days.”

Leonard walked towards Sheldon looking angry. “Sheldon you are not to talk to Penny about any of this. Not about last night or going back to Nebraska or your analysis of why I am leaving.  Do you understand?”

“Ok calm down man I understand. Oh my look at the time. We have to go now. We can discuss this further in the car.”

“I need to go say goodbye to Penny” said Leonard walking back to the door.

“Do that on you own time” said Sheldon picking up his phone and jacket from his desk. “You will be inconveniencing me enough with this little trip of yours. Don’t make me late for work too.”

They both grabbed their keys from the bowl and Leonard grabbed his overnight bag. “Ok I will come back to say goodbye” said Leonard walking out and shutting the door.

Penny woke up before her alarm went off to prepare for seeing Leonard off. Her plan was simple. Leonard would always tell her how beautiful she looked so this morning would be no exception. After showering she put on a heart cut floral print dress with an open back. It was mid-thigh and showed her legs nicely. She put on makeup and fixed her hair. She told herself she wouldn’t get all mushy and start crying at least not until he left.  Looking at the clock and seeing that it was already nine she figured that Leonard already took Sheldon to work and he would come back to say goodbye to her without having to rush off. Just as she sat down on her couch her phone rang and saw that it was Leonard.

“Hey what’s up” she asked smiling.

“Hi Penny, I hate to do this to you but is it ok if we just say goodbye on the phone. I wanted to stop by before I left to drive Sheldon to work but were talking about Sheldon here. I’m sorry but I really need to get on the road if I want to make good time.”

Penny tried to hold back the tears and not sound upset but she was devastated. Just seconds ago she could hardly wait to see his reaction when she opened her apartment door and there he would be giving her that look she loved so much.  On top of that she would not get to hold him before he left her missing him terribly.

“Penny, are you there, hello.”

“I’m here” she said coughing. “I was drinking coffee and it went down the wrong pipe” she lied.  “It’s ok I know you have a long drive ahead.”

“Are you ok Penny?”

“I’m fine. Did you remember to bring an extra inhaler and your allergy medicine?”

“I did but with the great air quality they have up there I shouldn’t have to use them.”

“Will you text me when you get there?”

“I will. Maybe you should spend some time with Amy and Bernadette this weekend. It’s been a while since you guys had a girls night.”

“I probably will. I’m going to miss you Leonard.”

“I’m going to miss you too Penny.”

“Promise” she asked holding back the tears again.

“Promise what” he asked.

“Promise you will miss me?”

“I miss you already” he said softly.

“I miss you already too. I love you Leonard.”

“I love you too Penny.”

 “I better let you go. Bye Leonard. Drive carefully.”

“I will. Bye Penny.”

Penny put the phone down on the coffee table with a sigh. She felt much better now that he said he missed her already except she was now tired after the emotional rollercoaster she just rode in the last few minutes. She headed back to her bedroom deciding to go back to sleep snuggling Leonard’s pillow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

 

In 4b Penny had just finished telling Amy and Bernadette her version of what happened last night while they ate Italian food that Penny picked up for dinner from her and Leonard’s new haunt for their romantic and sometimes naughty lunches.  She knew Sheldon and Howard already told them what they saw so she wanted to set the record straight with her two best friends as soon as possible. Amy and Bernadette sat on the couch with their food listening carefully to every word Penny said.

“So that’s it” said Penny. “That is what happened.”

Bernadette put her plate down on the coffee table. “So how did he take it?”

“He took it pretty well” she said. “At one point I thought he was going to get mad and then he calmed himself down. He saw that I was feeling bad too and he was very sweet to me.”

“They should start the process of canonization” said Amy. “Leonard is a saint.”

“Leonard could never hurt you Penny even if you hurt him” said Bernadette.

“I know” said Penny in a high voice with tears falling from her eyes. She stood up and headed for the kitchen. “Does anyone want any wine?”

“Ok” replied Amy.

“No we don’t” replied Bernadette.

Amy looked at Bernadette. “We don’t?”

Bernadette shook her head. “No we don’t.”

“No wine for me Penny” said Amy smiling.

Penny looked at her two friends as she got down a bottle of wine and a glass from the cupboard wondering what was going on between the two of them.

“Penny you don’t need to have any wine either” said Bernadette

“Oh yes I do” she said looking for a corkscrew.

“If you are going to have wine me and Amy are leaving” said Bernadette.

“We are” asked Amy.

“We are” replied Bernadette.

Penny gave them a confused look. “What is up with you guys? Why can’t I have wine?”

“Look Penny you cannot be running to a bottle every time you’re sad or feel bad” said Bernadette. “You did it last night and it made you do something that hurt Leonard and it wasn’t the first time either.”

Penny stopped looking for the corkscrew. “I told you Leonard wasn’t really mad. He knows I didn’t do it purposely.”

“Do you think everything is going to be back to normal when Leonard gets back” asked Bernadette.

“Not right away but eventually” she said frowning.

“It may take a long time and it might not be the same between you two” said Bernadette. “You said the two of you were so close and so in love with each other before this happened. Do you think you and Leonard will get that back?”

Amy turned to Bernadette with her eyes opened wide shocked that Bernadette would ask Penny that in the fragile state she was in.

Penny stood in the kitchen looking down into a utensil drawer. A tear rolled down her cheek. “He said that even if we couldn’t be together he would still love me more than I would ever know so yes I do think we’ll get it back.”

“Penny did you hear what you just said” asked Bernadette. “He said even if we couldn’t be together.”

Penny slowly pushed the drawer closed and put her hand to her mouth. “Oh my god did I lose Leonard” she said now fully crying.

Amy and Bernadette quickly went to Penny and hugged her and then brought her over to the couch.  “You’re not going to lose Leonard” said Amy consoling her. Amy gave Bernadette a stern look shaking her head. “Was that necessary?”

Penny sat in the middle of the couch with Amy on one side and Bernadette on the other holding her hand. “I’m sorry Penny but I would be remiss if I was to tell you everything is going to be ok.”

Penny used a tissue to dab the tears in her eyes. “I asked him if he was breaking up with me and he said no.”

“Of course he doesn’t want to break up with you” said Amy.

“Penny if Leonard was by himself when he saw you with Stuart the three of you could have kept it a secret” said Bernadette. “But Howard and Sheldon were with him and now his whole social group knows about it. I think you hurt his pride. Pride is very important to a man but also damaging to relationships.”

“But he said he wasn’t embarrassed by me” said Penny sniffling.

“No but he decided that you should take a break from each other so maybe he was reacting to how he thought his relationship with you was perceived by his friends and peers” said Bernadette. “We can only guess what was really bothering him.”

“Regardless when most men feel their pride is hurt they make rash and impulsive decisions which many times, causes them to end the relationship” said Amy. “Fortunately I don’t see Leonard acting so impetuous. He may not even realize why what he saw last night bothers him.”

“So what does all this mean” asked Penny. “What should I do?”

“It means you have to start taking your relationship with Leonard more seriously” said Bernadette. “You two were engaged. Leonard should have been moving in with you and you should have started making plans with him. Now you’re going to have to wait and feel him out. Don’t put any pressure on him just let him know you’re ready to start building a life together. Also Penny, from now on please only drink around us and Leonard.”   

“Ok I can do that” said Penny.

“And you’re not alone” said Amy. “We will both be here for you.”

Penny put her arms around both of her friends and pulled them in close. “You guys are the best. Thank you for coming over.”

Bernadette stood up from the couch. “I’m sorry that the things I said were hurtful Penny but I rather be helping you and Leonard than just making you feel better.”

Penny stood up and hugged Bernadette. “I do feel better now that I know what I have to do.

Amy stood up next. “I’m going to go say goodnight to Sheldon. Could we help you clean up Penny?”

Penny then went to Amy and hugged her. “No thanks you guys helped enough tonight. Thanks Amy.

Amy and Bernadette left 4b and walked out into the hall and looked at each other. “Don’t you think you were a little too rough on her” said Amy.

“Look Amy, she has to stop drinking and fooling around and start taking things seriously. She owes that to Leonard. She is practically engaged now. It’s time to stop the nonsense.

“I guess you’re right. Goodnight Bernadette” said Amy heading to 4a.

“Goodnight Amy” she said heading down the steps.

* * *

 

After Amy and Bernadette left Penny couldn’t wait to call Leonard. She got his text earlier that said he got there ok but now she needed to listen to his voice and hear him say that he missed her and loved her. She wished she could tell him that he could move in with her when he gets back.  She quick-dialed Leonard and when the call connected she heard loud music and loud talking behind someone saying hello. “Leonard” she asked speaking loudly.

“Penny?”

“Yes. What is all that noise? Where are you?”

“I’m in a pub that is really popular with the students. The food here is great. How are you?”

Penny was immediately jealous that he was having a good time and probably around a lot of young female college students while he was taking a break from her. “I’m fine. Are you having dinner now?”

“Yes I was doing a little sightseeing before.”

“C’mon Dr. Hofstadter” a female voice yelled out.

“Who was that” asked Penny.

“That was Melanie. She is one of the students that are showing me around.”

“I better let you go” she said not wanting him to hear her getting upset.

“Ok I’ll call you later. Bye Penny.”

“Bye Leonard.” She ended the call crestfallen. He was happy while being away from her and she was miserable. She knew he would not hurt her but she started to wonder if she deserved this and then hated herself for blaming him for this. She watched TV until midnight waiting for him to call back. Penny sighed and stood up feeling discouraged. She took her phone and headed to bed.  

 

* * *

 

The next morning Penny awoke and immediately grabbed her phone from the nightstand and checked for missed calls and voicemails. Seeing none she laid back down and thought about Leonard. Her phone still in her hand started to ring. She looked at the screen and saw the call was from home and quickly sat up.  “Hello.”

“Hey slugger.”

“Hi daddy, how are you” she said feeling a lump starting to form in her throat.

“I’m good, how are things in Pasadena”

“Just fine daddy, why are you calling?”

“What I can’t call my daughter on a Friday morning just to talk to her.”

“Of course you can I’m sorry daddy.”

“So how’s Leonard doing?”

Penny felt the tears begin to well up and tried her hardest to keep them back but remembering last night’s phone call brought her pain to the surface flooding her eyes with tears.

“Penny?”

“Oh daddy I made him go away and now he’s happy because I’m not there with him” she said her voice quavering.

“Ok what did you do?”

“I can’t tell you it’s too embarrassing.”

“Oh no you didn’t..

“Daddy how can you think that. I would never cheat on Leonard.”

“I’m sorry honey but I’m out of the loop here. Maybe if you called us more often we would know what’s going on in your life.”

“I’m sorry daddy. Everything is just going wrong.”

“So what can you tell me” asked Wyatt.

“Well my friends said that I hurt his pride.”

“Oh boy not stupid male pride. I know all about that. Where did Leonard go?”

“He went up to San Francisco. He said we needed to take a break from each other.”

“When is he coming home?”

“I think Sunday” she said sniffling.

“I’m going to go out on a limb here honey. I think Leonard is too smart to let all that stupid male pride get to him.”

“Oh daddy he is so smart. You should see him in his lab he is amazing.

“Maybe it’s not as bad as it seems” said Wyatt.

“I don’t know. He didn’t get mad but he was sort of upset about it. He didn’t even want to hug me until he realized I was hurting too. Daddy what if Leonard doesn’t want me anymore” said Penny with more tears falling.

“I can’t believe that honey. He’ll be home in a few days. Just try and hold it together.”

“I feel like coming home and seeing you and mom.”

“No I think you should be there when Leonard gets home. You do whatever you have to do to straighten this out.”

“I’ll try daddy.”

“What happened to my confident I’m not taking any crap daughter who once she gets something in her head she doesn’t give up on it.”

“I don’t know daddy.”

“Let me tell you a story” said Wyatt. “There once was this very pretty five year old girl who saw a little wooden chair in Oscar’s General and Farm Supply store. She asked her father to buy it for her but he said no so she went behind his back and asked her poor old granddad to walk her to Oscars where she talked him into buying the chair. Not only that, she made him carry the chair home with her sitting in it like some kind of queen.”

Penny laughed while her father told the story since she heard it many times but never tired of it. “Thank you for making me laugh daddy.”

“So you just stay there slugger and if I know you Leonard will be carrying you home and over the threshold.”

“I love you so much daddy.”

“I love you too honey.”

“Is mom there?”

“No she went out early to go shopping with your sister.”

“Ok then tell them I love them.” Her phone beeped. “Hold on daddy.” She looked on the screen and got excited when she saw it was Leonard. “Daddy I have to go Leonard’s calling, love you.” Before he could finish saying goodbye she picked up Leonard’s call. “Leonard” she said smiling.

“Hi Penny I’m sorry I didn’t call you back last night. I was in bed checking my work email and I fell asleep.”

“That’s ok. I guess you were up late. Leonard could I tell you something and you promise not to get mad at me.”

“It’s not anymore dominatrix kind of stuff” he asked cautiously.

“Leonarrrd I feel bad enough about that stop making fun of me.”

“I’m not making fun of you. When you asked me not to get mad I thought you might have more about that to tell me.”

“I’m going to hang up now” she said feeling sorry for herself. “Maybe our break should include not talking as well. Goodbye Leonard.”

“Wait Penny I’m sorry.  That was rude of me. What was it that you wanted to tell me?”

“If you’re done making me feel bad I just wanted to say that you are having such a great time on your break from me and I’m miserable. Why would you want to come back for me? “Do you even miss me?”

“I do miss you Penny. I think about you all the time.”

“You do” she asked sheepishly.

“From the very first time I laid eyes on you until right now you have always been on my mind” he said softly.

“Leonarrrd, I love it when you say things like that to me. Now I miss you even more. You never run out of beautiful things to say to me.”

“It’s easy when you are in love with the most beautiful girl in the world, beautiful inside and out.”

What Leonard had said brought tears to Penny’s eyes again. “Oh crap” she said disgusted that she was crying again.

“Huh” said Leonard confused.

“I’m sorry I’m just mad that I’m crying again”.

“Have you been crying a lot Penny?”

“Well yes” she said sheepishly.

“Why are you crying now” he asked.

“Because I’m happy that you still love me and sad because I don’t deserve you.”

Leonard now had a better understanding of what she was going through when she said she was miserable. “Penny, do you want me to come home now?”

“Oh Leonard I love you so much for wanting to do that and I honestly couldn’t think of anything I would want more but you are already there and maybe you’re right about us taking a break. I will be ok for a few more days.”

“Why don’t you go clothes shopping tomorrow” he asked her. “That always cheers you up. See if Amy and Bernadette can go with you.”

“I don’t really have enough money to make it cheer me up” she said.

“No problem. I just got a new debit card and my old one is in the bottom of my t-shirt drawer of my dresser. It’s still good. Take it and buy whatever you like.”

“Leonard you have to stop being so nice to me. After what I did I don’t think I want you buying me clothes right now.”

“Ok but it would make me feel better” he said trying to convince her. “Even if we were not together I would still want you to be happy.”

Penny couldn’t believe he said it again. “That’s the second time you said that Leonard. Why are you giving me mixed signals” she asked a little irritated.

“What did I say” asked Leonard.

“You said even if we were not together. Why do you keep saying that? Is there something you’re not telling me?”

“No and you need to just take a minute and calm down” he said. “I don’t know why I’m saying it but regardless it’s true. When we broke up I still loved you and wanted you to be happy. I’ll just stop saying it if it’s going to get you upset.”

“It doesn’t matter” said Penny. “I think deep down you want to break up with me.”

“So this is what you’re focusing on after I tell you that I have thought about you all the time since we first met” he said with irritation in his voice. “I also said I would come home right now if you needed me to.”

“You said it twice Leonard.”

“Penny is there anything that I could do that will make you happy?”

“You didn’t say that you didn’t want to break up with me Leonard.”

“Did the things I said to you before sound like I wanted to break up with you?”

“No.”

“That’s right. Why don’t you have more faith in me” he asked.

“I do but after what I did and you not wanting to come near me like I had the plague and then you left, I don’t know what to think anymore. I wouldn’t have thought of any of this if you were here holding me in your arms right now.”

“I guess you’re right” said Leonard. “I should have been more in tune to what you are going through.  I’m sure if our roles were reversed I would be doing much worse than you. I’m sorry Penny.”

“That’s ok. I guess I should have started with that.”

“Maybe, after you go shopping tomorrow you guys can have a night out together. Get dressed up real nice and go dancing. It will make you feel better.”

“Why so you won’t feel guilty when you’re out sucking face with Melanie”

“What are you ..there’s no out and there’s no sucking” he said. “You just cannot let anything go can you. Maybe you were right we should include not talking on our break.”

“You would just love that wouldn’t you” said Penny loudly.

“With the way you are right now I would” he replied loudly.

“Fine then” yelled Penny. “Since you’re doing so well there without me why don’t you just stay there and never come back.”

“That sounds like a good idea. Maybe I’ll go see if there are any interim professor positions open at the college. Let me know when the real Penny gets back and have her call me.”

“Don’t count on it” she said waiting for his response but there was none. “Leonard” she called out, again in tears realizing he ended the call. “What is wrong with me I’m such a mess.”  She desperately wanted to call him back but she knew she needed to get her head on straight first. Her phone then beeped indicating a new text message. She grabbed the phone hoping it was Leonard but it was from Stuart. ‘ _Hi Penny, if you still want to work at the store you can work from 5 to 7 tonight if you want.’_ ‘Maybe that’s just the distraction I need to clear my head. _‘Hi Stuart, yes I still want to work at the store. I’ll be there at 5.’_      

 

* * *

 

Bernadette was at work at her desk when her phone rang. Picking it up, she saw that it was Leonard and answered it. “Hi Leonard.”

“Hi Bernadette how are you?”

She thought he sounded despondent. “I’m fine. How is Berkeley?”

“It’s very nice. The weather is up and down but ok for the most part.”

“So what’s up” she asked.

“Bernadette I’m worried about Penny.”

“What’s wrong” she said with worry in her voice.

“I just talked to her and her emotional state was just all over the place. One minute she’s mad and the next she’s happy and then she’s sad. Finally she picked a fight with me and told me to never come back.”

“You’re right to be worried Leonard.  Amy and I saw her Thursday night. She was upset but not like what you just said.”

“Does that sound like a nervous breakdown” he asked.

“I don’t think it does” said Bernadette. “Penny is strong willed and stubborn. I think she could handle the emotional rollercoaster. What I’m worried about is that she will drink to get herself through this. We know what happens when she drinks.”

“She gets herself into trouble” replied Leonard.

“Leonard, Penny told me that lately the two of you have been very close and spending almost every second you can with each other.”

“That’s true” Leonard replied smiling with images in his mind of Penny in his arms. “It was like we couldn’t stop pouring our hearts out to each other. This is going to sound weird but it seemed like our love was a drug and we were addicted to it. When we were not together we wanted to be very badly.”

“It sounds like the two of you took the typical deep emotional bond to the next level if that even exists. Did you ever figure out what caused this change in your relationship that affected the both of you in the same way?”

“Actually Penny figured it out. We are both currently free of mental distractions and stress. Penny because she only  works about six hours a week at the comic book store and me because what I’m working now is not requiring any mental workout for me.”

“So without those distractions and stress all your feelings and emotions towards one another came to the surface uninhibited” said Bernadette. “Wow that would be like a drug.” Immediately Bernadette’s eyes went wide. “That’s what her problem is.”

“What is it” said Leonard anxiously.

“She needs the drug. She needs you Leonard. She’s in withdrawal.”

“I guess this break was a bad idea.”

“Not for you Leonard you needed time away to get past it especially seeing it the way you did.”

“So what should I do” he asked.

“I will explain it to Penny and let her know what’s going on in her pretty little head. Then you will tell her that you understand and you don’t blame her for the things she said.”

“Ok great. I think I will come home a day early and surprise her. Oh yeah I told her to go shopping with you and Amy tomorrow. I thought it would cheer her up. Can you do it?”  

“I can but I don’t know about Amy. I’ll find out.”

“Thanks Bernadette. Make sure Penny takes my debit card. She knows where it is.”

“Don’t you worry Leonard. We will get this whole thing straightened out.”

“You’re a lifesaver Bernadette.”

“Yeah I know. Bye Leonard.”

“Bye Bernadette.”

 

* * *

 

Penny thought things might be awkward between her and Stuart now since the last time they were together she had him chained up in his boxer shorts. She decided she would need a buffer between herself and Stuart at the store so she convinced Sheldon to come with her. Of course that meant picking him up from work and buying him comics and dinner. Penny and Sheldon walked into the comic book store and greeted Stuart at the counter.

“Stuart I’m hosting a party for Leonard on Sunday evening” said Sheldon. “Can you attend?”

“Hold up” said Penny. “You’re hosting a party?”

“That is what I just said Penny. Why are you repeating it?”

“Is it Leonard’s birthday” asked Stuart.

“No, it’s a party for Leonard’s friends and colleagues to show their appreciation of his friendship and generosity” explained Sheldon.

“Ok stop” said Penny holding up both hands. “I’m still stuck on you hosting a party. You don’t know the first thing about throwing a party.”

“That is true” replied Sheldon. “I did research the topic but found it incredibly mundane so I asked Amy to do it.”

“I don’t think Leonard would want me at his party Sheldon” said Stuart.

“Leonard’s not mad at you Stuart” replied Penny. “I told him it was all me.”

Just then a woman walked into the store that Stuart recognized. She had brunette hair in a ponytail and piercings in her ears and eyebrow. She wore a black low cut tank top embellished with an angel that she wore off the shoulder under which was a black lace off the shoulder tee. Under that she had on a blood red lace bra. She also wore ripped stud leggings and black slingback clog heels. She looked around the store than walked over to the counter.

“Hello you’re Alice right” asked Stuart.

“Yeah how do you know me” she asked.

“About two and a half years ago you met Leonard Hofstadter here and he got his picture up on the wall” replied Stuart.

“Don’t remind me” said Alice. “What an ass he was.”

“Hey Leonard’s not an ass he’s a great guy and you blew it not being friends with him” said Penny walking directly up to her. I remember him telling me about you.”

“What are you all Leonard’s fan club” asked Alice sarcastically.

“We’re Leonard’s friends and we don’t take too kindly of you bad-mouthing him” said Penny angrily.

“Then I guess he didn’t tell you what he did or you think two timing with your girlfriend is ok” replied Alice.

“He told me” nodded Penny. “What you didn’t let him tell you was that his girlfriend went back to India and he had no idea when she was coming back. He really liked you but he was confused as to what to do. He didn’t want to hurt two people and he didn’t want you completely out of his life and that’s why he asked you to be his friend. Maybe he could have told you up front but I think he thought you would have wanted nothing to do with him. That night after your date his girlfriend told him she slept with her ex-boyfriend and he ended with her.   Leonard is the sweetest, kindest, most loving man you could ever meet.”

“I liked him a lot too” said Alice. “I guess that’s why I got so mad and didn’t give him a chance to explain.”

“So you don’t think he’s an ass anymore” asked Sheldon.

“No I guess not” she replied.

“Great” said Sheldon. “Would you like to come to a party for Leonard on Sunday evening?”

“Is it his birthday” asked Alice.

“No it’s to show your appreciation of his friendship and generosity” Sheldon said smiling.

“Ok why not” replied Alice. “I guess I could apologize and who knows, maybe we could rekindle what we had.”

“I’m sorry” said Penny with a smirk. “There won’t be any rekindling going on. Leonard has a girlfriend now.”

“Now Penny we don’t still know that” said Sheldon. “Most likely Leonard was devastated by seeing you and Stuart performing your half naked sadomasochistic ritual. That is why he had to leave and why he now probably finds you to be an unsuitable mate.”

Penny’s eyes shut and Stuart silently walked away.

“What is he talking about” asked Alice.

Penny opened her eyes. “Don’t listen to him he’s crazy.”

“I’m not crazy…

“My mother had me tested” said Penny interrupting him.

“So you’re Leonard’s girlfriend” asked Alice pointing at Penny.

“Yes I am.”

“I would still like to come to the party. Does Leonard still live in the same place?”

“Yes he does” replied Sheldon. “2311 north Los Robles Avenue.”

“Ok thanks I’m going to look around now” said Alice walking away.

“Sheldon, why are you having this party? Leonard was not devastated. I talked to him today.”

“Penny Leonard is my friend and roommate and I want to keep it that way. We have achieved a symbiosis where our relationship is beneficial to both of us. This is also known as mutualism if that helps you understand it better. If Leonard was to leave my life would be fall into chaos. I want this party to show him what he stands to lose if he takes that job at Berkeley.”

“What the interim professor job” asked Penny.

“No the Experimental Physicist position.”

“Ok back up. What are you talking about?”

“Leonard told me he met the head of the Physics department at Berkeley. This piqued my interest so I went on the physics department’s web site and noticed an open position for an Experimental Physicist. I’m sure Leonard is finding that offer extremely attractive.  Knowing Leonard just living in San Francisco alone could make up his mind.”

“Leonard told you he was offered the position” asked Penny.

“Penny, of course they would offer it to Leonard. They would know him from his work on the Hawking project.”

“Excuse me Sheldon” said Penny walking away. She took out her phone to text Leonard. ‘ _Leonard, were you offered an experimental_ physicist _position at Berkeley.  Love Penny xoxo.’_ Penny waited to see if he would text right back.

He texted back in about a minute. _‘Yes I was. I’m guessing Sheldon figured it out. Love Leonard xoxo.’_

Penny texted back.  ‘ _Are you considering it?’_  

_‘We will talk when I get back.’_

She replied with tears in her eyes. ‘ _I need you back in my life Leonard.’_

He texted back. ‘ _I need you too. I’ll be home soon.’_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                              

 


	13. Chapter 13

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

Penny and Bernadette were in Glendale Galleria having lunch at La Baguette.  Bernadette wanted to tell Penny that she talked to Leonard yesterday but she was not sure how she would take it. She decided to start with small talk first. “How is your Tuscan Chicken sandwich Penny?”

“It’s good. How is your Chicken Florentine sandwich?”

“It’s also good” replied Bernadette. “So how are you feeling now knowing Leonard will be home tomorrow?”

“Better” said Penny. “I just feel better being out today. Leonard was right shopping helped.”

“Speaking of Leonard he called me yesterday” said Bernadette.

“Why, what did he say” said Penny sounding concerned.

 “He was worried about you Penny. It was after he talked to you in the morning.”

“Yeah I’m not surprised. I totally lost it. I don’t know what happened to me.”

“We think we do” replied Bernadette. “Because your relationship with Leonard became so intense and you were together so much not having him around caused you to go into withdrawal as if you stopped taking a drug that you were addicted to.”

“What are you saying Bernadette? I’m addicted to Leonard. He is like a drug to me?”

“It appears that way but what is really happening is your relationship with Leonard became like a new relationship as if you just met. When that happens typically what takes place in your brain is that dopamine floods your neuroreceptors and you feel ecstatic and overjoyed. If the relationship ends or in your case you felt that your relationship was in jeopardy the dopamine stops and you have the opposite feelings.”

“I know having Leonard back will make me feel better but it’s weird to think it’s just hormones” said Penny.

“It’s not just hormones Penny. Hormones don’t make Leonard the great guy that he is and they don’t make you want to spend the rest or your life with him.”

Penny’s eyes started to tear up. “Did he tell you about the job offer from Berkeley?”

“No what job offer” asked Bernadette.

“He was offered a position as an Experimental Physicist” said Penny wiping her eyes. “I asked him about it but he said we would talk about it when he gets back.”

“How did you find out about it?”

“Sheldon saw it on the schools web site and knew they would offer it to Leonard” said Penny. “That is why Sheldon is having this party for Leonard, to convince him to stay here.”

“I wouldn’t worry about that Penny. Leonard would never leave you. He cares way too much about you.”

“I know he cares Bernadette but when it comes to his work I can’t stand in his way just like he wouldn’t stand in mine.”

 “Let’s just take one day at a time” said Bernadette. “Think about Leonard coming home soon and imagine yourself in his arms.”

Penny’s eyes wandered to other couples in the restaurant and a smile came to her face.

* * *

 

When Penny told Bernadette that Leonard suggested that they all go out Saturday night Bernadette thought it was a good idea until a guy at the bar who introduced himself as Rich bought Penny a drink and she invited him over to their table. The three of them were all dressed very nicely, especially Penny who wore a black round collar sleeveless dress that came to mid-thigh and hugged her curves tightly. Rich was a few inches taller than Penny and had brown hair and a closely trimmed beard.

“So Rich what are you drinking” asked Penny. “Let us buy you a drink.”

He laughed. “Thanks but it’s just seltzer and lemon for me tonight. I’m the designated driver.”

“Where are your friends” asked Bernadette.

Rich scanned the club. “I think they paired off which is probably why I haven’t seen them in a while.”

“You’re a good looking guy why haven’t you paired off” asked Penny.

Bernadette went bug-eyed after hearing what Penny asked him and Penny smiled at her as if she was purposely playing with this guy.

Rich looked at Penny with Bedroom eyes. “I thought I already did.”

“Oh you did, didya” said Penny smiling at him. “You’re very sure of yourself aren’t you?”

“With you in that dress I am” said Rich moving in closer to Penny.

“I’m going to need another drink over here” said Amy calling out to any waiter in earshot.

“Really now, you look like you’re trying to imagine me without the dress” said Penny.

“That dress makes you imagine a lot of things” he said.

Bernadette and Amy sat there in shock unable to believe that Penny was getting deeper into her game with this guy only to leave him hanging in the end. Bernadette was about to burst and could not stay silent much longer. “So Rich what do you do?” Bernadette thought that Penny might have heard her but Rich definitely did not. He just stayed there inches from Penny’s face.

“What kind of things” asked Penny seductively.

“That amazing body” he said.

“Imagining is only good for you and your hand in the bathroom” said Penny. “What good is that going to do for me?”

“I’ll tell my buddies to grab a taxi and we could go turn my imagination into reality” said Rich.

All of a sudden Bernadette quickly stood up and put her hand to her mouth. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Ok hold on lets get you to the bathroom” said Penny getting up and putting her arm around Bernadette. “We’ll be right back Rich. Let’s go Amy.” Amy was staring at Rich like she was in a trance. “Amy” yelled Penny getting her attention and she followed them to the bathroom.

As Penny guided Bernadette into the bathroom Bernadette broke free of Penny’s arm and turned to her. “What the hell are you doing with that guy” she yelled.

“What” said Penny smiling.

“He’s ready to take you home” said Bernadette still yelling. “He thinks he just scored.”

“Oh that, that’s nothing” replied Penny. “I do that all the time. I did it when I was single too.”

“How could you just build up his hopes and then just cut him down in the end” asked Bernadette.

 “The guy is a creep Bernadette. He didn’t ask me anything about myself or you guys. I’m just walking tits and ass to him.”

“Aren’t you worried about his reaction when you dump him” asked Bernadette.

“He didn’t seem like some psycho” replied Penny. “Anyway I have an excuse to leave, you’re sick.

“Can’t we just stay and continue to tease him” asked Amy. “I would really like to observe him while Penny gets him sexually excited.”

“Give it a break for once Amy” yelled Bernadette. “Now I think I understand what Leonard has to go through with you.”

Penny’s jaw dropped. “What the hell is that supposed to mean.”

“You shouldn’t treat anyone like that and you shouldn’t be doing it behind Leonard’s back. Maybe Rich is just inexperienced and his friends taught him that. Maybe he made a mistake. Leonard was inexperienced once. And what you’re doing is just as bad as what you did with Stuart.”

“Rich is inexperienced my ass and Leonard would never act like that” said Penny angrily. “He is too sweet and kind. And how was that like what I did with Stuart?”

“Do you think Leonard wants to see or hear about you teasing guys all dressed up in a sexy dress. Do you think he wants his friends or family knowing about it?”

“I guess not” said Penny grinning. “But don’t tell me what Leonard has to go through. Leonard knows how much I love him. Maybe I get jealous and mad at him for stupid reasons but I never disrespect him.”

“What you did tonight was disrespecting Leonard” replied Bernadette.

“Ok I got it” yelled Penny.

“Did you” asked Bernadette. “I don’t think you did. You have to grow up and stop using your body and looks for fun or does teasing strange men turn you on.”

“Bernadette please you don’t mean that” said Amy

“It’s ok Amy she means it. I don’t use my body for fun…you know what, I am not going home with you.”

“Why don’t you have Rich take you home” said Bernadette derisively.

“Maybe I will” replied Penny.

Bernadette looked at Penny with narrow evil eyes. “If you do I’ll make sure Leonard never goes near you again.”

“How dare you” said Penny with fury in her eyes. I was only kidding but here’s something I’m not kidding about. We are no longer friends. You’re dead to me. Goodbye Amy.

“Penny wait” said Amy as Penny walked out of the bathroom. “This is horrible. Bernadette did you have to be so forthright? How could you threaten her relationship with Leonard?”

“It had to be done Amy. You see she is still not getting it. If I have to sacrifice my friendship with her to save her and Leonard’s relationship then it’s worth it. I think someday she will forgive me. Let’s go make sure she stays away from Rich.”

Penny went outside to call a taxi and stayed out there for the cool fresh air she needed to help her calm down. She was not as mad at Bernadette as she was unable to understand why she would say the things she did having no regard for her feelings. She almost could not believe that what just happened between them was real and she started to think that the way things have been going lately if this was all her fault. She missed Leonard even more now longing for his arms around her to make all the bad things go away.  Penny walked down the street a little past a group of people hanging outside the club to hide from Bernadette and Amy leaving or worse that creep Rich. She didn’t know that Bernadette and Amy were watching her from Bernadette’s car to make sure she got into the taxi ok. She had to wait an hour outside before the taxi came.

* * *

 

When Penny got to the fourth floor she immediately looked at 4a whishing the door would open and a little cute nerdy guy with black rimmed glasses and brown curly hair would give her his million dollar smile he always gave her when he would see her in the hall. When she walked through her door a wave of relief came over her. She went right to her bedroom and removed her slinky black dress leaving her just in panties and then took off her makeup as if she was removing the bad memories of that night. She put on a white ribbed cotton tank, pajama pants and a pink hoody then went out to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch with a sigh. Using the remote she put on the TV and tuned to a news channel hoping it would get her thoughts off the fight with Bernadette but first she checked her phone for any fallout from tonight. She had several messages including one from Leonard which she opened immediately.

_‘Hi Penny. I wanted to surprise you tonight but I guess you’re still out with Bernadette and Amy. I waited for you on your couch but I fell asleep so just went back to my place to sleep. I will see you in the morning. Love Leonard._ _J XOXO.’_

“I can’t believe he’s home” she said checking the time when he sent the text which was probably around the time they were in the bathroom at the club. She jumped up and got the spare key from the kitchen drawer while glancing at the time on her phone that said 1 AM which made no difference because nothing was going to stop her from seeing him now. She left her apartment closing the door behind her and swiftly walked barefoot across the hall and quietly unlocked the door to 4a, opening it and softly closing it. With soft steps she hurriedly walked across the living room and down the hall to Leonard’s room slowly opening his door and walking in. Seeing him she had an overwhelming urge to just jump on him and smother him with kisses but instead just sat on the edge of his bed not wanting to scare him to death.

“Leonard” she said holding his arm and shaking him which had no effect.” “Leonard honey, wake up.”

“Huh what happened” he said quickly sitting up.

Penny pulled him into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re home Leonard.”

Leonard did not hug her back and he seemed confused. “Penny, what did you do? Where’s Sheldon?” He then quickly reached for his glasses almost knocking Penny off the bed. After putting his glasses on he just stared at her with a confused look on his face. Penny stood up with tears running down her cheeks. “I’m so stupid to think you would be happy to see me. I’m sorry Leonard” she said as she left his room and went back to her own apartment. Leonard was still sitting up and looking out his open bedroom door. “Penny? What just happened” he said aloud to himself.

Penny was sitting on her couch with her legs tucked underneath her when Leonard lightly knocked on her door and opened it. “Penny?”

“Go away Leonard I don’t need your pity.”

Leonard came in in his robe and sat down next to Penny and put his arm around her. “I guess that was not the welcome you expected.”

“No it wasn’t genius” she said sharply.

“I’m sorry Penny. I think I was having a dream and then something was holding me down but it was really you hugging me. I got startled.”

“Why did you almost knock me off the bed?”

“I don’t know it felt like a bear was squeezing the life out of me” said Leonard with embarrassment.

“So you thought I was a bear” she asked incredulously.

“For a few seconds” he said innocently.

Penny started to laugh at him. “So which bear was I, Smokey the Bear, Yogi Bear or Mamma Bear?”

“You know it’s not funny” said Leonard annoyed. “It’s dangerous to wake up someone when there in a deep sleep.”

“Yeah especially a bear” said Penny now cracking up with laughter.

“You know I don’t have to sit here and take this at 1:10 in the morning” he said looking at the clock.

Penny got her legs out from underneath her and turned toward him putting her arms around his neck and her face close to his. “If you didn’t miss me you can leave right now.”

“God I missed you” he said softly.

“What did you miss?”

“I missed this beautiful face.”

“Leonard I look hideous now.”

“No you don’t” he said shaking his head. “I have never seen anything more beautiful.”

“It must be because I’m looking at you. What else?”

“I missed going to bed and waking up with you beside me, I missed looking up and you just being there, I missed our romantic lunches and I missed you telling me you love me.”

“I can fix three out of four of those things right now” said Penny. 

“Sounds good to me” said Leonard with a loving smile.

“I love you so much my little nerdy man” she said smiling back. “Leonard, would you take me to bed and just hold me all night.”

 “That sounds perfect.”

“Just one more thing” said Penny lifting her leg and straddling him. She began kissing him all around his face eventually giving him light kisses on his lips. He reciprocated and it soon became more intense as mouths sucked lips, teeth pulled lips, tongues tangled and darted, nipples betrayed themselves through a white cotton shirt and sensitive organs filled with blood. When they could no longer resist the urge to rip the clothes from their bodies they found the strength to pull away, their hearts pounding and chests heaving. Leonard knew he could never resist her especially now but Penny still had the memories of last night which was why she asked him to hold her.

“We better go to bed or we’ll never get to bed” said Penny. They both walked into the bedroom together, Penny taking off her hoody and Leonard his robe. They slipped under the covers both lying eye to eye. “Leonard, why didn’t you come home tomorrow?”

“After the last time we talked on the phone I was worried about you. I would have told you but I wanted to surprise you.”

“Sorry about the things I said” said Penny. “I kept thinking that you didn’t want me anymore. I was a real mess while you were gone. Really pathetic huh?”

“No you’re not pathetic” he said putting his hand on her cheek. “I didn’t mean for you to think that I didn’t want you anymore. There’s one more thing I missed when I was away though. I had this empty feeling like I Ieft part of me here and there was nothing I could do to satisfy it.”

“What was it” asked Penny

“It was you silly”

“Oh Leonard you always know what to say to me.” A single tear rolled down her cheek.

“What is it” he asked.

“Leonard.”

“Yeah.”

“The next time I do something stupid please don’t leave me again.”

“I won’t.”

“Promise?”

“I promise” said Leonard. “All it did was to make us miserable. I’m not too smart when it comes to relationships.”

“You and me both sweetie.”

“There’s one consolation from this” said Leonard.

“What’s that” she asked.

“After the break sex” said Leonard with a big smile on his face.

“Ok down boy” said Penny. “Shouldn’t you be tired from all that driving.”

“I didn’t mean now” he said yawning.

“Ok then. I am going to turn around so you will stop looking at my boobs and you get to snuggle me. Make sure you keep your hands away from my firmware ok?”

“Ok” he said spooning his body against hers.

“What no comment on the joke relating body parts to computer code or whatever firmware is” asked Penny.

“Don’t you mean software” asked Leonard.

“Hey I go to the gym and do yoga, who you calling soft” she snapped.

“Alright then that was very clever and you’re right firmware is a type of coding.”

“Thank you honey.”

“It’s nice to have the old Penny back.”

“The old Penny?”

“You know the stubborn take no crap Penny”

“I’m sorry I snapped at you honey” she replied

“Don’t be I plan to punish you for it tomorrow” said Leonard squeezing her tighter.

“Is that a promise or a threat” she said playfully.

“Both.”

“Ooh I can’t wait” said Penny wiggling her ass.

“Don’t do that” said Leonard.

“Don’t do what…oh I think I woke up the one eyed monster. Sorry” she said giggling. “Goodnight Leonard.”

“Goodnight Penny.”

“Leonard.”

“Yeah.”

“Thank you for coming home early for me.”

 “Anything for you Lovebug.”

Penny could not feel more content lying there wrapped in Leonard’s warm body. He was her best friend, her biggest fan and her number one supporter. He brought balance back into her life and now she would give it back to him however he wanted it.  She was ready for anything now as long as he was by her side. She fell asleep thinking of all the things she couldn’t wait to tell him tomorrow.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

Penny awoke with a kiss to her forehead and found herself lying on Leonard’s chest. “Mmmm I missed this” she said with her eyes closed. “I want to stay like this all day.”

“Ok but were going to need some food eventually” said Leonard.

“That’s your comeback we’ll need some food” she said disappointed.

“Well I’m going to need some energy later when we make love but I’m good with staying right here for now” he said.

“Very good honey there were only a few right answers and that was one of them” she said snuggling her face into his   neck and placing kisses there. “Leonard, could you tell me about the job offer from Berkeley?”

“There’s not much to say except that it was nice to get the offer. I don’t know why Sheldon had to tell you.”

“He told me that because he’s throwing a party for you tonight to convince you not to take that job” said Penny. “He doesn’t want to lose his little buddy.”

“Sheldon’s throwing me a party” he said incredulously and then smiling. “Actually that’s kind of nice of him even though he’s mostly concerned with himself being inconvenienced if I moved out.”

“Leonard, are you considering it?”

“I would have had to be crazy not to. It’s Berkeley, I mean its San Francisco. How often does that opportunity come along?”

“I won’t stand in your way Leonard. I’m very happy for you” said Penny getting up from lying on him.

“Come back here I’m not taking it” he said putting his arm around her and pulling her back down to his chest.

“But you love San Francisco” said Penny.

“I do but I love you more Penny.”

“I don’t know if I’m worth it Leonard.”

Leonard felt her tears on his neck and kissed her forehead. “You’re worth it to me. I would rather be in Pasadena with you than in San Francisco all alone.  It doesn’t matter where we go as long as you are with me sharing everything together.”

“You’re so great Leonard” she said moving her head back to look at him with teary eyes. “Kiss me?” Their lips met and they kissed softly, their tongues briefly engaging. “Leonard did you ever think that the reason you want to be with me is because you think I’m pretty?”

“Don’t forget beautiful, sexy and very skilled in bed.”

“Thank you sweetie” she said patting her hand on his chest. “So is that why you want to be with me?”

“Physical attraction does play a role in all relationships but there is a lot more to it than that.”

“How big a role” she asked.

“Well it’s pretty important when two people first meet although initially it may carry more weight with men than it does with women. After that it’s still there but it takes a backseat to other more meaningful facets of the relationship. Why are you asking me this?”

“Because when I’m old and everything is sagging you won’t want to be with me anymore because I don’t give you any other reason to stay.”

 “How can you say you don’t give me any reason to stay with you? Do you know why I said I love you the first time?”

“Because I quoted Star Wars?”

“That was part of it.  You know I spent my whole adolescence getting laughed at, rejected, pranked and even beat up by; and don’t take this the wrong way; girls like you just because I was smart, liked comic books and sci-fi. Then you came along and accepted me for who I was. You embraced my life learning about all the things I liked. You even accepted my friends including Sheldon. When you quoted Yoda it was like you telling me you loved me.”

“Yeah then stupid me breaks up with you. Leonard, why have you never told me this?”

“I’m sorry Penny I should have. I guess it came to mind now because of what you said. So never say you don’t give me a reason to stay with you or that you don’t deserve me. You’re an amazingly compassionate and kindhearted woman Penny and I’m the luckiest man in the world that you picked me.”

“Luck had nothing to do with it Leonard. You have been so good to me from the first day I met you. I treated you badly, broke up with you and did stupid things that hurt you and you still didn’t give up on me.”

“Now you know why I never did” he said. “No one else ever loved all of me like you have.”

“Now I really don’t want to get up but you’re going to have to eat to build up your strength if you want to keep up with me later” said Penny grinning at him.

“Well I don’t think I will have to keep up with you because you will be at my mercy” he said with a smirk.

“Ooh I think I like the sound of that” said Penny getting up and straddling him. “How about French toast for breakfast?”

“Do you have lactose free milk to make the French toast?”

“Yes I do, French toast coming up” she said leaning down to him and kissing him. “Go take a shower and I will start our breakfast.”

 Penny was busy building a stack of French toast when Leonard came out of the bedroom in his robe. “Smells great.”

“Sit down honey and I’ll bring your coffee.” Penny came to the table with two mugs of coffee and more French toast to add to the stack. “Maple syrup or powdered sugar?”

“Both, I’ll try each one separately.”

“Penny came back to the table with both condiments and then sat down on Leonard’s lap putting her arm around him. “I made a lot so eat up I’m going to need you full of energy.”

“If I eat too much I might just get sleepy” he said.

“Not with all that syrup, sugar and coffee you’re going to have.”

“Oh I see you planned all this out” said Leonard smiling.

“No you’re the one who said you needed to eat first I was just playing along” she said pouting. “I just want it to be special after our time apart.”

Leonard put his arms around her. “Hey I wasn’t trying to make fun of you and how could it not be special. Just holding you before was special to me. Everything after that is amazingly hot and sexy fun.”

“You’re so sweet but hold that thought” she said getting up and moving to the other chair at the table. Leonard was just staring at her waiting for her to say something. “What’s wrong start eating?”

“You said hold that thought.”

“Yeah I said hold that thought not freeze.”

Leonard gave her a slightly embarrassed look and took two slices of French toast and poured syrup on one and sprinkled powdered sugar on the other. “This is great French toast Penny.”

“Thank you sweetie” she said before putting a forkful in her mouth. “Wow you’re right I made it good two times in a row. That’s not luck anymore. So do you remember when you were at Berkeley and you told me to go out Saturday night with Amy and Bernadette?”

“Yes and you got mad at me because you thought I was trying to justify going out and sucking face with Melanie.”

“This is my story Leonard. All you need to say is yes or no” she said annoyed.

“I’m sorry. Yes” he said.

“You don’t have to apologize Leonard. Anyway I did and I got into a big fight with Bernadette and I told her she was dead to me.”

Leonard looked up from the table at her. “You and Bernadette, I never would have expected that. What did you do?”

“What the hell Leonard why are you assuming it was my fault” said Penny angrily.

Leonard had a guilty smirk on his face. “Well you know Bernadette she was brought up in a strict Catholic household and she gets self-conscious about doing bad things.”

“If you only knew Leonard. Anyway her temper is worse than mine you know that” she said sharply.

“Ok you’re right I’m sorry. It could have easily been Bernadette’s fault.”

“Don’t try to pacify me with an apology. I know what you think about me now. What did Penny do now? It must be Penny’s fault. Penny fucked up again.”

“Whoa calm down that’s not what I think. If the fight was between you and anyone else I would not have assumed that. I should not have assumed anything. That was wrong of me. I will try not to doubt you anymore.”

“Yeah you go ahead and try. I know how hard it will be.”

“That didn’t come out right” he said despondently. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I know exactly what you meant Leonard.” I’m not hungry anymore” she said getting up and moving to the couch. Leonard went over to the couch and sat down next to Penny.

“Tell me what happened and I promise to have an open mind” said Leonard putting his arm around her.

“Yeah right” she said. “I’m already tried, convicted and sentenced. Once you hear it you’re going to run back to Berkeley. Just go home Leonard.”

“We had such a beautiful morning waking up together and you lying on me in my arms.  That’s all we need to think about today. You don’t need to tell me what happened with you and Bernadette ever. I just want you to be happy and us to have fun together and love each other.” Penny turned her face towards him with a wistful expression but remained silent. “I’ll go if you want me to.”

Penny sat up and hugged him placing her head on his shoulder. “This is why you’re the only one for me Leonard.”

“And you’re the only one for me Penny. Let’s finish our breakfast ok?”

“Ok” she said and they both went back to the table. “Leonard I have to tell you what happened or it will always be hanging there between us ok?”

“Are you sure” he asked.

“Yes I have to.”

“Ok but we should both try to not get so dramatic and I will not jump to any conclusions.”

“Ok here it goes” she said cautiously. “We were at this club sitting at a table and a guy at the bar bought me a drink and I waved him over to sit with us and offered to buy him one and then he hit on me and I flirted with him back but I was just teasing him because he was a creep and nothing would have happened” blurted out Penny in fear of Leonard’s reaction.

Leonard had a confused look. “So instead of just holding the drink up and mouthing thank you, you called him over to return the favor?”

“Yes?”

“Doesn’t that mean that you’re interested in taking the next step” asked Leonard.

“The next step?”

“Yeah you know, here’s my number, let’s suck face or your place or mine” he said.

“I didn’t go up to him alone I invited him over to us. If it was you wouldn’t it be better if the girl called you over?”

“Yeah it would be great but then I would think she was interested in more than just talking” said Leonard. “Then you said you flirted with him, which for a guy pretty much means you closed the deal on sex for that night.”

“Yeah that’s basically what Bernadette said” she said with a half-smirk.

“Why did you flirt with him?”

“He was a creep. He didn’t ask us anything about ourselves. He ignored Amy and Bernadette. All he was interested in was what I looked like without my dress. I wanted to teach him a lesson.”

“What dress did you wear” he asked.

“You know the black one with the round collar, mid-thigh.”

“Ok tell me if I got this right” asked Leonard. “You wore that very sexy slinky dress that hugs all your curves, you called this guy over who hit on you and you flirted back.”

“That’s right.”

“So in other words you thought it was your place to punish him because he disrespects women?”

“Yes that’s right” she said nodding her head.

“I know you enjoyed that and don’t tell me you didn’t” said Leonard.

“Only because that’s not a way to treat a lady” she said shaking a finger at him.

“Here’s a question I asked before” he said. “What was going to happen next?”

“We would have said it was nice to meet you and goodnight but Bernadette faked having to hurl so me and Amy went to the bathroom with her and that’s when she started yelling at me.”

“What if he was a not a creep but a nice guy” he asked.

“Then we would have had a nice time with him.”

“So what did Bernadette say to you that made you say she was dead to you” he asked.

“She said I disrespected you and that I need to grow up and stop using my body and looks for fun.”

“You are aware that she said that because she cares about you” he said.

“Yeah I guess. But then she said I get off teasing men. So I said I was not going home with her and she told me to have Rich take me home.” Then I said I would but I was just kidding. That’s when she said if I did she would make sure I never see you again.  She didn’t have to go that far.”

Leonard took a deep breath, sighed and sat there going over all of what Penny said.

Penny reached out and took both of Leonard’s hands in hers. “Tell me what you’re thinking Leonard.”

“Rich was the guy who bought you the drink?”

“Yeah.”

“Penny I have to side with Bernadette on this” he said bracing for her response.

Penny pulled her hands away from him. “So you think I get off teasing men and that I use my body and looks for fun” she asked him angrily.

“Not exactly” he said trying to delay the inevitable.

“Well what then Leonard” she snapped.

Leonard now wished she would have spared him from hearing about this so soon after returning from Berkeley but it was too late and there was no turning back now. “I think you went too far. You should have not called him over.”

“Penny leaned in closer to Leonard. “Nothing was going to happen” she said loudly. You know you and Bernadette can’t tell me what I can or cannot do. I can make my own decisions and do whatever I see fit.”

Leonard could feel his anxiety rise as he prepared to tell her straight to the point how he felt about this. He used his inhaler to prevent the otherwise impending asthma attack. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. “Penny I have to ask you something and I’m not going to sugar coat it or dance around the question. Do you enjoy using your body and looks to tease men?”

“I think you better leave now Leonard” said Penny standing up from the table with her back to him and walking into the kitchen.

“That’s your answer I should leave?”

“You said not to be dramatic right” she said loudly. “Well this is me not being dramatic. Please leave before I say something I’ll regret.”

Leonard was saddened to hear her say that. He got up and went to the door but stopped and turned before opening it. “I’m sorry if I hurt you Penny.”

“Penny couldn’t stand to see him sad especially if she was the one who caused it. She watched him open the door. “Leonard wait” she pleaded. “I’m sorry too. I don’t want to fight anymore I love you.”

Leonard closed the door and turned back to her. “I know I love you too.”

Penny went to him and they hugged. “What are we going to do Leonard?”

“I don’t know. Last night and this morning was so great and then it all went down hill. We are always on this rollercoaster.”

“It’s all my fault isn’t it” she asked.

 “No it’s my fault too. Maybe you do things that I don’t agree with but I know you don’t do them intentionally to hurt me but I respond like you are trying to hurt me.”

“You’re going to get tired of this, tired of me eventually aren’t you” she asked.

“I said I won’t give up on you and I meant it” he said lifting his head to look at her.

“I’m not giving up either so that’s good right?”

“That’s right” agreed Leonard. “How can we lose? We’ll just spend all our time together in bed” he said smiling.

“In bed” she asked looking confused.

“Yeah we always get along great when we’re in bed like last night and this morning. So when one or both of us starts to get irritated we will just jump into bed.”

Penny had a dreamy look on her face. “It was so nice being in your arms last night and this morning. We should have eaten in bed and then made love until the afternoon.”

“Wouldn’t you have still told me about your fight with Bernadette?”

“Yeah but if we were in bed we could have had angry sex afterwards.”

“Angry sex” he repeated. “Does that consist of a lot of cursing and name calling?”

“It can” said Penny. “It also can be very kinky.”

“Well then maybe there’s hope for us yet” said Leonard. “For now I better go across the hall and make sure Sheldon doesn’t go overboard with this party.”

“You’re going” said Penny disappointed. “Can’t we have angry sex first?”

“Were not angry anymore Penny.”

“Can’t we pretend” she said tilting her head. “Really I just want you to be angry” she said putting a finger on his lips.

“Why should only I …oh ok I get it” he said while Penny giggled. “We probably don’t have to pretend I’m sure you’ll piss me off soon enough.”

“Leonarrrd” she said punching him lightly in the arm and pouting.

“Hey that hurt” he said rubbing his arm. “You know you think you’re punching lightly but you’re not.”

Suddenly Penny’s eyes went wide and she smiled. “Ooh, are you angry now?”

“Nice try” he said. “Look Penny angry sex with you sounds incredible and it’s going to be on my mind until we do it but I’m really stressing over this party Sheldon has planned for me and I need to make sure nothing crazy is going to happen.”

“Ok my sexy little nerd” she said putting her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips. “You know Amy is actually running the fun part of the party so it may turn out good. I’m not sure what Sheldon has planned.”

“Ok it just got worse” he said displaying anguish. “I better go. I’ll see you at the party.”

“Relax I’m sure it will be fun” she said and then kissed him on the lips.

* * *

 

Penny was almost ready to go across the hall when there was a knock on her door. “Hey Amy what’s up.”

“Are you coming to the party a lot of people already showed up.”

“Yes I’m almost ready. It’s still early.”

“So how are you and Leonard doing” asked Amy following Penny to her bedroom.

“Um ..when we’re not fighting we’re so good together” said Penny from the bathroom.

“Are you fighting a lot?”

“On and off you know how we are.”

“You don’t seem too concerned” said Amy.

“Leonard and I are both optimistic about our relationship. We’re not giving up.”

“That’s great Penny. Did you tell him about your fight with Bernadette?”

“Yes I did.”

“How did he take it” asked Amy.

“Oh we had a big fight” said Penny matter of factly.

“And you’re still going to the party?”

“We made up right after” said Penny coming out of the bathroom with her hair brushed.

“I don’t know how you guys do it” said Amy.

“I know it seems crazy to everyone else but we both can’t imagine our lives without each other” said Penny stepping into a pair of flats.

Amy retrieved her phone vibrating in her pocket. “It’s just a text from Bernadette. She’s probably telling me ….

“Ames what is it?”

“Oh it’s nothing. So you think you will get your engagement ring soon?”

“Where did that come from” said Penny giving Amy a confused look. “So let’s get going.”

“Um Penny is that what you’re wearing?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

“Don’t you want to wear something special for Leonard” asked Amy.

“This is fine Amy. What’s gotten into you” said Penny walking out of the bedroom.

Amy quickly followed Penny out of the bedroom. “Penny could you help me with a problem I’m having with Sheldon?”

“Ok Amy why are you stalling?”

“I’m not stalling this is a serious problem I have with Sheldon” said Amy nervously.

Penny moved near Amy and grabbed her phone out of her hand. “You’re a bad liar Amy.”

“What are you doing” asked Amy. “There’s nothing interesting on my phone.”

Penny found the text from Bernadette. **“Keep Penny over there. See attached.** What the hell is going on?” She opened the attachment which was a picture. “Son a bitch I’m going to kill Sheldon” yelled Penny.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: I have no affiliation, financial or otherwise with the Star Trek franchise.**

 

“Amy, don’t make me have to physically move you out of the way” said Penny angrily to Amy blocking her from leaving the apartment.

“Penny, think this through. You’re going to barge in there angry and make a scene ruining the party not to mention embarrassing yourself and Leonard.

“I am not going to make a scene Amy.”

“Oh yeah, tell that to your clenched jaw, raised voice and threatening manner, all signs of extreme anger. Let me see your palms I bet there sweaty. I think it would be better if you calmed down first and changed into something nice for Leonard.”

“Again with the outfit” said Penny irritated.

“Well if Bernadette had sent me that picture with Sheldon in Leonard’s place right now when I went in there I would want to sparkle and pop.”

Penny took a few seconds to think about what Amy said then her face and body language went from irritated and angry to defeated, slightly slumping over. “Yeah you’re right but if it was Sheldon you wouldn’t have anything to worry about.” She went into the bedroom and started pulling out outfits from the closet and laying them on the bed. “So what am I going for here” she said to herself.

“How about irresistible or adorable” asked Amy.

“Look Amy I can’t think about this now” said Penny with her head in the closet getting agitated. “All I can think about is getting over there and being with Leonard. You know what, I hate all my clothes. How about this” she asked Amy holding up a mock-layer cowlneck top in floral lavender (season 7, ep 2) and black skinny jeans.

“It’s very pretty but there’s no pop and sparkle.”

“I only care what Leonard thinks and he says I’m beautiful with bed head and no makeup so this is what I’m wearing” said Penny starting to change her clothes. “It looks like they are all wearing casual anyway.”

“Penny I’m so jealous of the passion you and Leonard have for each other. I don’t think I will ever have that with Sheldon.”

Penny went over and hugged Amy. “Amy if anyone can light that fire in Sheldon it’s you. Our lives are going to change. I plan on marrying Leonard and starting a family with him and maybe even start acting if the opportunity comes along. That will change your and Sheldon’s life too. Sheldon may surprise us all.”

“I hope you’re right” said Amy as they parted from the hug. “You seem better now so let’s get over to that party.”

* * *

 

Amy and Penny went across the hall and entered 4a to find nothing had changed from the picture Bernadette had sent earlier. Penny sighed, still seeing Leonard sitting on the middle of the couch. To his right sat Alice with both her hands on him and to his left was Alex. Penny thought if they got any closer to Leonard they would be sitting on his lap.  Behind him in back of the couch was Anna leaning over with her hands on his shoulders. In front of him kneeling on a pillow on the floor was Rachael.

Amy saw Penny’s body go rigid and grabbed her arm afraid of what she might do. “Penny, just breathe and relax. You don’t want to do anything you will regret later.”

“I’m fine” said Penny confidently. “I can’t believe Raj brought that slutbag Rachael here. I see she is in her usual position on her knees in front of a man.  And what the hell is Anna doing here. Why isn’t she with Stuart who is over there by himself.”

“Sheldon wanted Leonard to feel special and appreciated” said Amy.

 “Sheldon probably didn’t tell you that he was thinking that one of them was to be a replacement for me” said Penny still watching Leonard.

“No why would you think Sheldon would invite them to be a replacement for you” asked Amy.

“Because he told me that to my face” said Penny angrily.

“Don’t worry Penny I will have a talk with Sheldon about this.”

“You better do it before I get to him while he can still talk.” Penny looked back at Leonard. “Why do they have to sit so close and have their hands all over him?”

Penny started to walk away from Amy heading toward Leonard. “Penny where are you going” asked Amy.

“I’m going to break up that little harem over there.”  

“What are you going to do” asked Amy smiling nervously afraid that Penny was going to cause a scene and end the party.

“Don’t worry I’m just going over there to be with Leonard.”

Amy still had the nervous smile on her face as she watched Penny walk away. “Great the first party I plan will end in bloodshed and scandal.”

Penny walked up to the couch as Leonard looked up at her. “Oh hi Penny” he said with a big smile on his face.

“Hi honey” she said smiling back. “Ladies can I please have my man back?”

They all looked back at Penny like a deer caught in a car’s headlights. Alex was the first to get up then Rachael and Anna moved away. Alice didn’t move herself or her hands so Penny took Leonard’s hand in hers. “Come honey” she said smiling and motioning for him to go with her.  Leonard stood up to go with Penny as Alice kept her hands on him until he was out of her reach.  She took Leonard over towards the kitchen and backed him into the island putting her hands around his neck. “Looks like you have a Klingon there” she said with a smirk.

“I’m so sorry they just came in like a swarm of bees and I didn’t …”

“I’m not mad at you” she said interrupting him.

“You’re not” he asked with a confused look. “I’m going to get it later right?”

“No just wait a second” she said turning them sideways against the island and looking around  to make sure all the girls were looking their way. Penny turned back to him and planted her mouth on his using every kissing technique in her repertoire to show them, and especially Alice that Leonard belonged to her. After about 30 seconds Penny was satisfied that she got her message across and ended the kiss. She looked around and was pleased to see mostly everyone’s eyes still on them.

“Wow that was a huge public display of affection” said Leonard a little winded. “You’ve never done anything like that before, at least not sober. Now I sort of know what it feels like to be dating the hottest girl in high school.”

“I didn’t embarrass you did I?”

“Oh no not at all” he said with that smile that she loved. “It was just unexpected.”

“Well I had to mark my territory. There are a lot of she-devils here that are trespassing on my property.”

“So I’m your property now” he asked

“That’s right I own you, cute little tushy and all.”

“So then I own you too?”

“That’s right it works both ways” she said nodding.

“Do I get to mark my territory” he asked.

“What did you have in mind” she asked seductively.

“One way they mark territory or property lines is to pound stakes into the ground. Do you think I can pound my stake into your ground?”

“You can pound me until the cows come home” she said before kissing him again.

 

* * *

 

Howard and Raj were standing by Sheldon’s desk holding plates of food. “Damn I thought we were about to see a chick fight” said Howard.

“Yeah right dude, four against one.”

“Ok so maybe Bernie and Amy would have helped Penny.”

“Right like that would have actually happened” said Raj. “And then they would take off all their clothes pour oil all over themselves and have it out right here on the floor.”  

“Hey you never know” said Howard sincerely. “You’ve heard of mob mentality. It only takes one person to start it and the rest will follow.”

“Who’s going to take their clothes off first?”

“My moneys on Rachael or Alice.”

“Yeah maybe in an alternate universe” replied Raj.

“Where’s a wormhole when you need one” asked Howard.

“Are you talking about something to have sex with because a wormhole will only permit you to travel in time” said Raj giving Howard a confused look. Howard tilted his head and looked to be in deep thought over Raj’s question. “Ok forget I asked I don’t want to know” said Raj.

 

Amy and Bernadette had quickly moved to the couch to eat after Leonard and the other girls got up. “I think Penny handled that well” said Bernadette to Amy. “She’s really trying hard to get along better with Leonard.”

“Now she handled it well but before we came over here she saw that picture you sent and I had to risk bodily harm preventing her from storming in here like an irate Rhesus monkey.”

“Good job Amy getting her to calm down before coming here.”

“You should go over and talk to her” said Amy. “I’m sure she is unhappy with the way you two left things at the club.”

“What am I supposed to do Amy apologize to her for telling her the correct way to act in a relationship.”

“No but you could of used more tact when you told her” said Amy. “You could apologize for that.”

“I guess so. Ok wish me luck” said Bernadette getting up and putting her food plate down before walking over to Penny and Leonard. Penny saw Bernadette coming over and her expression went from dreamy eyes for Leonard to deadpan. “Hi Penny, hi Leonard.”

“Hi Bernadette” said Leonard. He waited for Penny to greet her but she remained silent. “Um I need to talk to Sheldon so I will be over there by Sheldon” he said excusing himself awkwardly.

 The two former friends just looked at each other before Bernadette broke the awkward silence. “Penny I’m sorry for some of the things I said to you. I want us to be friends again.”

“Some of the things” asked Penny now irritated.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you but I don’t want you to lose Leonard.”

Penny was getting angrier. This was not the apology she wanted to hear. “If you don’t want me to lose Leonard why did you say you would make sure I would never see him again?”

“I was just kidding because I knew you were kidding about getting a ride from that creep.”

“Anyway I told Leonard what happened and everything you said.”

“How did he react?”

“We had a fight but at least he didn’t scream at me and say nasty things like you did.”

“So he told you how he felt about it then” asked Bernadette.

“Sort of he just asked me a lot of questions.”

“So this is still not resolved between the two of you?”

“I didn’t want to fight anymore so he apologized and we made up.”

“Penny, it sounds like Leonard just gave in to keep you from being upset. You need to talk to him about this.”

“If Leonard’s got a problem with it he will tell me.”

“But you didn’t let him tell you. I know Leonard is not happy with what you did. If he keeps this in it will just grate on him until he snaps and then what?”

“You don’t know what Leonard is happy or unhappy with. I don’t need you or anyone else telling me how to handle Leonard. I can handle him just fine by myself.”

“Handle him” asked Bernadette.

Before Penny answered her she noticed Leonard surrounded by the four girls again.  “What the hell are they his entourage now.”

“When you came in and took Leonard away from them, I thought you handled that well” said Bernadette.

“I’m glad it met with your approval. Look Bernadette if you want to be my friend when it comes to my relationship with Leonard, just stay out of it.”

Bernadette had to fight back tears at what Penny said to her and getting angry made it easy. “Don’t you tell me to stay out of it. Who was there after Leonard went to Berkeley to give you advice and comfort you. You were a wreck. Who was there when Leonard was seeing Priya.  I just want you and Leonard to have the same happiness me and Howie have because I love you guys but you’re too stupid to see it.”

“Now Penny had to fight to hold back the tears but unlike Bernadette she lost the battle and they both hugged each other. “Damn you girl you made me cry at Leonard’s party and now my makeups running.”

“Me tooo” cried Bernadette.

“I’m so sorry Bernadette. You’re right though I’m too stupid to see how all you want to do is help me.  Leonard too. Can you forgive me?”

“Of course I can Penny. Can you forgive me for yelling and insulting you?”

“You only did it to get through to me because I’m so damn stubborn. I’m so lucky to have you as my friend. I love you guys too.”   

Amy saw Penny and Bernadette hugging and went over to Leonard and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention from his four girl groupies. “What’s up Amy” said Leonard turning to her. Amy pointed at Penny and Bernadette. “Look they made up” said Amy grinning. “That’s great” he said.

“It is great” said Amy agreeing. She was thrilled that it happened at the party she planned. Her first party and everything is going great she thought.

Penny and Bernadette were heading to 4b to fix their makeup when Penny stopped by Howard and Raj and put her arm over Howard’s shoulder. “I love you Howard. I wanted to make sure you knew that.” Then the two girls left the apartment.

“What was that about” asked Raj.

“I don’t know” said Howard. “Did they seem drunk to you?”

“No but their mascara ran and their eyeliner was smudged” said Raj confidently.

“Why do you even know that?”

“Millions of women everyday put on eye makeup so they can look beautiful for the men or women in their lives. It’s out of respect for them that I understand what they have to go through especially if they are doing it for me” said Raj proudly.

“Okay okay don’t get your panties in a bunch” said Howard. “I just wanted to make sure you weren’t wearing the stuff.”

“No I would never where eye makeup. I do keep some concealer handy in case I get a blemish. It is difficult to find one that matches my skin tone.”

“Ok I feel bad about your difficulties in keeping up your beauty regimen” said Howard sarcastically. Now keep thinking why Penny said she loves me.”

“I don’t know dude but I feel a little sad that she didn’t say it to me too.”

“It looked like they were both heading over to Penny’s apartment” said Howard hesitating in thought. Howard then became bug-eyed. “I smell a threesome” he said in a high pitched voice.

“Get over yourself dude. They went back to Penny’s place to fix their makeup.”

“You knew that all along and didn’t tell me” asked Howard.

“I knew you would say something stupid like a threesome” said Raj.

“So what was the I love you about?”

“You saw them hugging” said Raj. “They made up from their fight. They were probably all I love you, no I love you more and it extended to you through Bernadette.”

“Look at you always teaching me things about women” said Howard squeezing Raj’s shoulder and shaking him.

“I’m glad to be at your service” said Raj proudly.  I can help women too but I think men need it more. What do you think Howard?”

What’s that” asked Howard.

“Should I do more men, more women or both equally?”

“Whatever your into buddy, whatever your into.”

 

* * *

 

By the time Penny and Bernadette got back Sheldon had called everyone to come stand behind the kitchen island one at a time with Leonard and say a few words about him . All the guys had already gone up and everyone thought that Penny would be the first of the gals to go first but Alice went up before her. Bernadette looked at Penny to see her reaction hoping she would stay calm. “She’s such a bitch” said Penny. “You know it’s my fault she’s here.  She came into the comic book store and I told her how great Leonard is and that at the time he liked her a lot but he was confused because of Priya leaving.”

“It doesn’t matter Penny. After the party you and Leonard probably will never see her again.”

“I don’t know I think this one is trouble. I think she’s after Leonard.”

“She saw you kissing Leonard” said Bernadette. “You would think the girl could take a hint.”

“She may be a girl who likes a challenge. If that’s the case her seeing me kiss Leonard like I did just gave her more of a reason to go after him especially now since I told her that Leonard was so great.”

“I can’t believe how well you’re taking this Penny. If it was me I would have ripped her a new one and then put herpes virus on her toothbrush.”

“Only because I know how much Leonard loves me and I can trust him but if she doesn’t back down she’s looking at a world of hurt coming her way. Look I think the tramp’s going to talk now” said Penny pointing.

“Sheldon went to the kitchen and stood behind the island. “Ok everyone could you please quiet down and give me your attention again. The ladies would like to talk now.  The first up is Alice which most of you here never met. She has a special talent that is close to the hearts of all the men here. She is a comic book illustrator” said Sheldon finishing his introduction with a grin.

“My god is he kidding” asked Penny. “Sheldon is getting to be a giant pain in my ass.”

“Don’t worry about Sheldon now” said Bernadette. “We’ll deal with him later.”

Sheldon left the kitchen and Alice walked behind the island with Leonard a few feet away. “Thank you Sheldon for that wonderful introduction. I met Leonard about two and a half years ago but I’ve only known him for about three days. That is my fault not Leonard’s. When I met him as you all probably know he had a girlfriend in India. He didn’t want to tell me about her because, and I found this out recently, he liked me so much he didn’t want to lose me” she said smiling at Leonard.

“I’m going to be sick” said Penny. “Can you believe the crap coming out of her mouth?”

Alice turned and stared intently at Leonard. “He also didn’t want to hurt me so he told me before we went too far which would have been really sweet of him if I had let him explain things further but I didn’t. I threw him out of my apartment. My loss right?” She walked up to Leonard and took his hand. “You’re a great guy Leonard and I’m sorry for assuming that you were any less so let’s make up for lost time” she said grabbing him and planting her mouth over his  devouring his lips.

Amid the whistles, hoots and hollers Penny took a step forward but Bernadette was quick to grab her arm. “Who the fuck does this bitch think she is?”

“Hold on Penny now is not the time to confront her. Fight fire with fire.”

“What do you mean?”

“Go up there and tell everyone how special Leonard is. No one could say it better than you.”

“That’s right I’m an actress. That bitch got nothing on me.”

“No just talk about how Leonard makes you feel” said Bernadette. “You don’t have to act to do that.

Amy walked over to Penny and Bernadette after seeing the kiss. “Penny, that woman is undeniably threatening your relationship with Leonard.”

“She knows that Amy. Don’t worry she’s handling it. Go up there Penny it’s your turn now.”

Penny sighed and then smiled. “Ok here I go.” On her way over to the kitchen island Penny stopped and hugged Leonard who was still standing in the kitchen. She wanted to let him know she wasn’t mad at him because of Alice’s kiss. Unlike the others that spoke before her she pulled up a stool and sat down. She looked at Leonard and laughed to ease her slight embarrassment. “I met Leonard six and a half years ago and knew right away that he was the sweetest, kindest and most generous man I ever met only second to my father who once said Leonard was a keeper. He sure is a keeper” she said turning to Leonard and smiling which garnered a smile back from him. “Oh and he’s also extremely intelligent.”

“You learned that about me too Penny” interrupted Sheldon.

“I know that Sheldon but I’m talking about Leonard now” she said annoyed. “Anyway I soon learned that Leonard had a huge crush on me and we became friends, best friends” she said turning to him again and smiling. Leonard has always been there for me even after the times I hurt him and after I broke up with him. He was even there when he had a relationship with someone else” she said with tears filling her eyes.

Leonard saw her tears and quickly brought her a tissue and put his arm around her. “You don’t need to say anymore” he whispered to her. “No I want to” she said patting her eyes with the tissue. “Ok but I’ll be right over here” he said starting to go back to where he was standing until she took his hand. “Wait, stay here” she said getting off the stool and facing him taking both his hands in hers.

“That is the kind of man Leonard is. He didn’t give up on me because he saw something in me that I didn’t see in myself. You are not only my best friend Leonard, you are the love of my life, my soul mate and my hero.” They hugged and kissed passionately not realizing that everyone else in the apartment was just staring at them in silence until Bernadette started clapping and cheering followed by Amy joining in. Stuart started to clap and Raj was on the couch crying while Howard looked at him pathetically and walked away. Out of the four of Leonard’s “groupies”, Alex was the only one to clap. When all the excitement waned Bernadette went up and gave her speech finishing off thanking Leonard and Penny for bringing her and Howard together. Amy, Alex and Rachael had their turns with Anna passing since she barely knew Leonard.

Penny and Leonard saw that the couch was free and sat down together. Amy saw them and rushed to sit down next to Penny. “Hey Ames how you doing?”

“Not as good as you bestie. I’m in awe of your candor. In front of us all you revealed your deepest feelings for Leonard as well as physically and emotionally expressing your love for him. To Leonard that’s an acknowledgement of your full devotion and dedication to him and your relationship.” Amy leaned forward to look at Leonard. “Now it’s your turn Leonard.”

“No it’s not” said Penny putting her arm around him. “Leonard’s been devoted and dedicated to me since he met me and everyone who is important in our lives knows it. Right honey?”

“You know it” he said taking her hand and then looked up when he heard the music in the room change to some corny song with trumpets and trombones. Then he saw Sheldon go back behind the island getting ready to announce something. The music ended and Sheldon started calling for everyone’s attention. “Now what” asked Leonard.

Sheldon waited for everyone to give him their attention. “That music you just heard leads to our next event. If you didn’t recognize it, it was a theme song to a game show that started in 1965 and ran in syndication until 1999 so some of you might be familiar with it. We are going to play that show right here in this apartment with Leonard being one of the lucky contestants. Can anyone guess what game show it is” he said with a cocky smile.

“Is he kidding a game show” asked Penny incredulously. “Amy do you know what this is?”

“No he didn’t tell me about any game show” she replied.

“No one wants to guess what game show it is” asked Sheldon looking around but no responded. “Well hold on to your hats it’s the Dating Game and Leonard will be the bachelor. So ladies, who wants to be a bachelorette and have a chance to win a date with Leonard” he said with a big grin.   

“Oh give me a break. Leonard do something” pleaded Penny.                

Leonard shook his head and got up. “I’ll talk to him.”

Penny stood up after Leonard. “I think it’s time I had a talk with Sheldon as well” she said walking to the kitchen and standing next to Leonard.

“Don’t you think this game show idea is just a little bit ridiculous” asked Leonard.

“Granted I found the show to be pedestrian and monotonous but main stream America loved it which was evident by its 34 year run. I’m already hearing people talking about it. It’s going to be a hoot and a half.”

“Ok then play the game and change the prize” offered Leonard.

“Change the prize? It’s called The Dating Game Leonard. The date is the prize. I think you have had too much to drink.”

Penny was now so fed up with Sheldon she could not stay silent. “Sheldon, Leonard loves me and he’s not replacing me with anyone here and he’s not going on a date with anyone else. Pick someone else as the bachelor. How about Raj?”

“Leonard, are you in agreement with Penny on the characterization of your feelings for her?”

“Yes I am one hundred percent.”

“Well I don’t see why going on one little date will hurt anything.  After all Penny flirts with strange men in bars and she still says she loves you.”

Leonard saw Penny’s jaw clench and he quickly put his arm around her waist. “Sheldon, you and me are about to have a problem. I have had it with this party and you trying to replace me as Leonard’s girlfriend. Make Raj the bachelor or I’m going to take you out right here in front of everyone.”

“Ok relax don’t get your panties in a bunch” said Sheldon smiling. “That’s right you heard me. I’ve been learning some urban phrases specifically to deal with Penny’s irascibility.”

Penny lunged at Sheldon but Leonard held her back. “I’ll give you an urban phrase right up your …Before she could finish Leonard put his hand over her mouth. “And don’t think you can insult me with words I don’t know” said Penny angrily.

“Let’s just go away from Sheldon and let him play his game” said Leonard taking Penny by the arm.

“Attention everyone” announced Sheldon. “There has been a slight change in the game. Rajesh Koothrapali will be taking the place of Leonard in the game.”

The four groupies were sitting on the couch and the tan chair. “This is bullshit” said Alice standing up. “What happened did Barbie start crying again” she said out loud.

“That bitch” yelled Penny as she went to bolt over to Alice but was stopped by Leonard who still had his arm around her arm. “Let go of my arm Leonard” she said sharply.

“Maybe she wasn’t talking about you” he said hoping to stop her.

“Leonard I am not going to say this again. Let go of my arm.”

Leonard let go without trying to reason with her or argue. In the few seconds he had to think about it he knew this was inevitable. This was Penny and this was Penny’s way of dealing with it. He couldn’t change that so he stayed close in case things got out of hand. He also saw Amy and Bernadette moving in.

Penny walked right up to Alice and got in her face. “If you got a problem with me you could say it right to my face.”

“I see you took Leonard out of the game” said Alice. “You have him wrapped so nicely around you little finger, don’t you?”

“Not to burst your little love bubble but Leonard agreed to it as well.”

“What are you afraid that one date with one of us will make Leonard see the light and dump your cheating ass?”

“Cheating” said Penny. “You’re so naïve. You should stop talking because you’re digging yourself into a hole.”

Alice looked around Penny. “Leonard why don’t you play with us it will be fun.”

“Don’t talk to him. It’s not going to happen. You had your chance two and a half years ago and you blew it so back off.”

 “Wow you really have him whipped. Does he still have any self respect left?”

“You don’t know anything about me and Leonard. The games over. You really need to learn how to walk away when you’re beaten. I’m not wasting any more of my time with you.”

“What do you have a date with Stuart for some naked bondage and S&M?”

“You fucking goth whore” said Penny pushing Alice back down on the couch causing Leonard and Bernadette to move in and each grab one of her arms. “You don’t know who you’re messing with” said Penny furiously. “You try to come between me and my man and I’ll fuck you up. You got that bitch. 

The shock and fear on Alice’s face was all Leonard needed to see to know it was time to get Penny out of there and back to her apartment. “Let’s go back to your place Penny” he said leading her to the door.

* * *

 

Bernadette kept hold of her arm helping Leonard get her out of there. The three of them left 4a together and entered 4b. “Penny why don’t you sit down and try to relax” said Bernadette.

“I can’t I’m too wound up. Can you believe that bitch?”

“Why don’t you have some wine and change your clothes” asked Bernadette going to get the wine and a glass for Penny.  “It will make you feel better.”

Penny noticed Leonard was just quietly standing by the door looking stolid and went over to him. “Leonard.”

“Yeah?”

“Are you mad at me” she asked innocently.

“No.”

Penny wrapped her arms around him. “Don’t be mad at me Leonard I need you now.”

“I’m not mad at you lovebug. I’m just not looking forward to going back to the party.”

She pulled back to look at him. “You’re going back to the party” she asked sounding disappointed.

“I have to they all came for me. I don’t think it will last much longer anyway.”

Penny hugged him again. “Promise me you’ll stay away from Alice. I don’t want her kissing you again.”

“No one is going to be kissing me.”

“Ok but if you take too long I’m coming over to get you. I love you so much Leonard.”

“I love you to and I’m sorry you had to go through all that.”

“I can take anything as long as I have you to hold me and love me” she said kissing him.

“Ok I better go and get this over with” he said letting her go and opening the door.

“Hurry back.”

“I will” he said before closing the door.

Penny sat down on the couch and picked up the glass of wine that Bernadette set on the coffee table for her. “Thanks for the wine Bernadette. I didn’t drink that much at the party.”

“You know you came in here so angry and as you said, wound up and Leonard calmed you down in seconds. Now I understand what you were talking about when you said that you and Leonard are much closer now. He just melted all your anxiety away. I’ve never seen two people more in love.”

“I have never been so happy and so scared at the same time.”

“What are you scared of” asked Bernadette.

“A lot of things. I’m scared of losing him. You saw how I was when he went to Berkeley.”

“That’s because you thought he was going to break up with you.”

“Exactly that’s still losing him” said Penny.

“What else scares you?”

“Were so close because we have no major distractions in our lives right now.  What’s going to happen when that changes? We’ll grow apart and fall out of love. Then some stupid girl will take him away from me.”

“Penny you’re so close because you’re both extremely in love with each other. Not having distractions doesn’t cause that. You have a special bond. You two are soul mates remember you said it yourself.”

“I guess so. What’s wrong with me I can’t think straight anymore.”

“There is nothing wrong with you Penny. Leonard just came back and with what happened at the party would make anyone a little loopy.”

“Thanks Bernadette you’re a true friend. I’m going to get changed. Can you stay until Leonard gets back?”

“Of course I will.”

Before Leonard entered 4a he stood outside the door stressing over what he had to do first when he walked in. He tried to think of what he would say to Alice after she tried to purposely antagonize Penny. He knew she would make derogatory remarks about her and he would defend her.  When he walked in Alice ran up to him and hugged him. “Leonard I’m so glad you’re back.”

 

**A/N: I have no affiliation with The Dating Game TV show, it’s production or distribution or ABC TV.  If you are wonder ing how they could have played The Dating Game it would be with laptops in a chat room with a text-to-speech synthesizer app.**

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

Leonard wished he could have stayed with Penny instead of going back to 4a. He felt responsible for the fight between Alice and Penny.  He was not blaming Penny for any of it. He thought she handled it extremely well until Alice pushed her too far.  He could not see himself scolding Alice because he would not admit to anyone that women fight like that over Leonard Hofstader. He did not feel worthy of that, he felt embarrassed by that but the facts were the facts and Alice was at fault and he would have to deal with her. Trying to think what the simplest solution would be he thought he could try to get Alice to apologize to Penny. This solution was dicey when it came to Penny but worst case she wouldn’t accept it but an attempt would be made ending the issue and his conscious would be clear. What he was not ready for was walking into 4a and being in Alice’s arms right now. He tried to read her actions. ‘She’s glad I’m back? Is she going to pull the sympathy card? Crap it’s all going to come out now.’

Alice released him from the hug as everyone else looked on. “Leonard you must hate me now.”

“No I don’t hate you I’m just not thrilled with what happened”

“Of course you weren’t and that’s why I want to apologize to Penny.”

“Really that’s great” he said relieved and grinning. “I have to warn you though there’s a more than fifty percent chance she won’t accept it.”

“I still have to try and it’s also an apology to you.”

“Are you ready to go over and apologize now” he asked.

“Yeah sure let’s go.”

Leonard went across the hall followed by Alice and knocked on Penny’s door. Penny opened the door in a cami and pajama pants and was surprised to see Leonard and Alice together but her face did not show it. Her first feeling was jealousy and then anger. “What” she said sharply.

“Alice came over to apologize” said Leonard with his goofy smile.

“Leonard, please take that fucking tramp out of my sight” said Penny before slamming the door on them.

“What was that” asked Bernadette.

“Oh just my big jerk of a boyfriend who brought that tramp over to apologize to me” said Penny sitting back down on the couch.

“You’re kidding. Why are our men so stupid sometimes?”

“I think they use up all their brain power at work so the rest of the time they’re dumb as dirt” said Penny.  “He better get back here so I could tell him how stupid he is.”

“Be nice Penny, you don’t want to fight with him. You know what helps when you’re arguing keep reminding yourself of the things you like about him.”

“That sounds easier said than done. Could you do me a big favor and go across the hall and make sure that tramp is staying away from Leonard.”

“Sure but you don’t have to worry about Leonard” said Bernadette getting up.

“I’m not I just don’t want her hands all over him.”

“Gotcha” said Bernadette opening the door. “See you later Penny.”

“Seeya” said Penny. She wanted to tell Bernadette to send Leonard back. Even though she was upset with him for bringing Alice over to apologize she missed him and wanted him all to herself but she knew he needed to be over there until the party ended. She picked up her phone to text him. _‘I miss you. Please come as soon as you can. I love you.’_

* * *

 

Sheldon was back at the kitchen island with four laptops preparing each one for the game. “Ladies you need to decide which three out of the four of you will be contestants in the game” announced Sheldon. “If you’re having trouble deciding may I suggest rock paper scissors lizard spock.”

After Sheldon’s announcement Raj was looking at the four girls. “That will be easy for them to decide. I’m sure Rachael is out now that I’m the prize.”

“If you could pick them who would you choose” asked Howard.

“All of them except Alice. She is not my type and she’s crazy for Leonard.  Anyway if it got serious I don’t see myself getting piercings. I have a low threshold for pain.”

“Are you crazy she’s like the hottest one.  You don’t have to marry her it’s just one date.”

“Alex is pretty hot and more conservative like me” said Raj.

“Ok sometimes the quiet ones are wild in bed I’ll give you that.  Also Rachael is a little slutty. She’ll put out for grades and who knows what else.”

“Dude Rachael just likes Leonard she would not proposition just anyone.”

“That’s true she didn’t proposition you” said Howard.

“Very funny” replied Raj. He saw Alex, Rachael and Anna walk up to Sheldon at the island. “Why is Rachael playing?”

“Maybe she still thinks Leonard is playing.”

Raj went over to Rachael followed by Howard. “Excuse me Rachael” said Raj walking up behind her and tapping her on the shoulder.

“Yes Raj” she said turning around.

“You are aware that I am the bachelor in the game, aren’t you?”

“Yes I know” she nodded

“And you still want to play I thought you were not interested in me” said Raj looking confused.

“No I am interested but you never made a move. No offense but I thought you might be gay but they told me today that you’re not.”

“None taken” said Raj assuredly. “I can see how you would think that. Then why do you always talk about how great Leonard is?”

“Because I like Leonard” said Rachael. “Those things that Penny said about him are true and just because she is his girlfriend doesn’t mean I have to stop talking about him.  He is just nice to be around as a friend.”  

“Ok then” said Raj smiling. “Maybe you will win and we can have our first date.”

“You know Raj if I don’t win you can still ask me out” she said trying not to make him feel too stupid.

“You’re absolutely right” he said ecstatically. “I will do that.” He turned around to face Howard with a huge grin. “By the time this party is over I may have two dates with one or two very hot ladies” said Raj boldly.

“You’re such a dumbass” said Howard annoyed by his friend’s stupidity.

“I have may have two dates and you’re calling me a dumbass” asked Raj.

“How could you not have made a move she could have been your girlfriend by now. She thought you were gay, and then she had to tell you to ask her out if she didn’t win like that wasn’t already obvious.”

Raj looked at Howard while trying to come up with an equally insulting retort. “I have three hot ladies trying to win a date with me what do you have?”

“A beautiful wife” yelled Howard.

Not knowing how else to respond Raj just walked away frustrated shaking his head. They played the game and Rachael won with what Howard guessed was help from Alex and Anna. By ten o’clock they started saying their goodbyes and thanking Sheldon and Amy for a very fun and surprisingly saucy party. The girls all hugged and kissed Leonard on the cheek rather than the lips in fear that Penny would somehow know and come running in and beat them with a bag of oranges. Leonard was saying his final thanks and goodbyes out in the hall when Alice came up to him. “I had a good time Leonard and I’m sorry for the trouble I caused.”

Suddenly the door to 4b opened and Penny stood there staring at them with her arms across her chest.

“Why don’t I walk you down” said Leonard giving Penny an annoyed look before following Alice down the stairs.

“Could you tell me why you did it” asked Leonard.

“I think because we could have been great together if I had just given you a chance two and a half years ago and I got angry at myself and took it out on Penny because she had you and I didn’t.”

“Well Thanks for being honest and trying to apologize to Penny. I’m sorry for the way she acted” he said covering up his anger at Penny for the way she reacted to Alice’s apology.   

“That’s ok I had to try I couldn’t leave thinking that you hated me.”

“No I understand and I’m glad you still had a good time” he said as they stepped into the lobby.

“Penny’s a real firecracker” said Alice.  “You should talk to her about being so bossy. You don’t deserve that.”

“She’s only like that when she feels threatened” said Leonard feeling awkward talking to her about Penny and hoping she would say goodbye soon. Alice read Leonard’s body language and realized it was time for her to leave so she hugged him and kept hugging him until they both heard someone clearing their throat. They turned and saw Penny standing at the top of the stairs.

“Bye Leonard” said Alice kissing him on the cheek then walking out the door.

“For a second there I thought you were going to leave with her” said Penny turning and going back up the stairs.

Leonard headed up the stairs after her.  When he got to the fourth floor Leonard saw that Penny had left her door open and quickly walked in seeing her back to him putting away clean dishes in the cupboards.  “Penny Alice just wanted to apologize to you why did you throw it in her face”

“What you’re standing up for her now” asked Penny calmly after turning from the cupboards.

“I’m just standing up for her apology not what she did” said Leonard.

“Look Leonard I don’t expect you to understand what I did and why I did it.”

“I understand not accepting someone’s apology but why did you have to curse at her and call her a tramp?”

“It was just a continuation of what happened earlier Leonard.  Did you think just because she says she’s I’m sorry I can forget that my feelings were hurt or pretend it never happened?  I can’t believe you’re more concerned with her feelings than mine.” 

“I’m not I just thought we could have had closure with this.”

“What do you mean we” she asked. Did you even hear what she said to me? I was so ashamed of what I did with Stuart that night and when Alice brought it up again in front of everyone I wanted to die. I was glad I got so angry because it hid my embarrassment.  I don’t need to be reminded of that again Leonard. You leaving hurt me so much and then I was a miserable wreck thinking you were moving away from me and then you think I shouldn’t be angry at her about it” she said turning away from him as tears came to her eyes. “You could be so dumb sometimes you know that.”  Leonard went to her feeling horrible that his own stupidity hurt her. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. “I’m sorry Penny. You’re right I guess I don’t understand and I’m such an idiot for thinking I did.  I really put my foot in my big mouth this time.”

“Your mouth is so big you can get both feet in” she said pouting.  

“Ever since I left to go to Berkeley all I have been doing is hurting you.”

“I don’t blame you for that Leonard. I really freaked you out but don’t say all you have been doing is hurting me.  Since you came back all you have been doing is loving me which is more than I could ever ask of you after what I did.”

“I don’t know about that. I got you upset this morning, remember?”

Penny wanted to have some fun with Leonard and see if she could get him to squirm a little.  She turned her head slightly pretending to have difficulty remembering. “I know we argued about me flirting with the guy at the bar.  And then you asked me that question, what was it again?”

“That question already got me in trouble once. Why would I ask it again?”

“I remember now, you asked me if I enjoyed using my body and looks to tease men, which means you already think I’m a tease you just wanted to know if I enjoy doing it.”

“Maybe instead of having a long drawn out fight we could skip to the end and I’ll just leave now.”

“You’re not going anywhere I’m just TEASING you” she said smiling. “Bernadette said I should talk to you about this because I never really found out how you felt about it. First let’s get into bed because as you said we never fight in bed.

Penny waited for Leonard in bed having already changed her clothes and used the bathroom. Leonard came out in his usual t-shirt, boxers and white socks and climbed into bed sitting up next to her. “Can we snuggle like we did this morning” she said adorably leaning in to him.

“I don’t know if you decide to bite or punch me I want to be able to evade it.”

“Sweetie if I decide to bite or punch you the only way you’ll be able to evade it is if you were already standing on the other side of the room.”  Leonard started to get up but Penny quickly put her arms around him. “Ok I promise I won’t do anything ya big baby.”

Leonard laid down letting Penny rest her head on his chest then he put his arm around her. “Hey you may be strong but you still need to learn how to control your so-called love bites and punches” he said doing air quotes. “Before we get into anything else what was that comment you made in the lobby about me going home with Alice?”

“You should be proud of me that that was all I said after tonight. First she is sucking face with you at the party and then you’re saying goodbye up here then down in the lobby she hugs and kisses you. Don’t you get me started you. How do you think I would have reacted to that a week or two ago?”

Let’s see” he said looking up pretending to think hard about her question. “You would have been extremely mad and probably would not have talked to me for a week so you’re right I am very proud of you. I’m sorry for overlooking that. I have been so off tonight.”

“You’re off alright. It was all those girls drooling all over you gave you a brain drain.” She looked up at him and noticed he was smiling now thinking about what she said. “Keep smiling lover boy and I’m gonna punch you.”

“You promised you wouldn’t.”

“I don’t care I’m mad at you know.”

“Now what” he asked frustrated.

“When you were up here saying goodbye to Alice and you saw me standing there you acted like I was all up in your business and you had to take her downstairs so you could have some privacy to go hug and kiss her.”

“No it was not like that at all.  She told me she was upset for not giving me a second chance and took it out on you. She was sorry for it and it was the least I could do.”

“Do you love her” she asked choking up.

“Of course not I have only known her for three days including today how can I love her.”

“You loved me hours after I met you, you told me that. Remember after you met her you came to me asking if it was ok to cheat on Priya because she was in India. You were really gaga over Alice.”

“I loved you because when I met you the Earth stopped turning, the planets stopped orbiting and the Universe stopped expanding” he said endearingly.  “It never did that for anyone else and you still do that to me every day.”

“Leonard that was so corny but don’t ever stop saying things like that to me ok?”

“I won’t” he said looking confused. “Hey when I did come to you after I met Alice how come you didn’t care that I wasn’t trying to get back together with you?”

“Leonard honey, think about it.”

“You didn’t want to get back together and you just wanted to stay friends?”

“No I thought we might get back together but there is no way in hell that I was going to be the other woman especially with you. You should know me by now Leonard. You’re either one hundred percent committed to me or not at all and you’re lucky you didn’t ask me because I would have hit you over the head with my bat.”

 “You weren’t worried that I would start a new relationship with Alice?” Penny sat up and gave him an angry look. “What’s wrong” he asked not expecting to see anger in her face.

“I think I’ll sleep on the couch tonight unless you want to be a gentlemen and take the couch or go back to your place” she said going to the closet and taking down a spare blanket and pillow.

“Why did that question get you mad” he asked sitting up in bed.

“It looks like I get the couch” she said ignoring his question and walking out of the bedroom.  

Leonard followed her out watching her lay down on the couch and cover herself with the blanket. “Ok I said something dumb again right?” Penny didn’t answer but only glared at him. “Ok I can figure this out. I asked you if you were worried that I would start a relationship with Alice. You weren’t worried then . . . . but if you were to think back about that moment with what you know now you would realize how the possibility of me having a relationship with Alice might have caused us to never get back together and that made you sad . . . .  and then mad at me for making you think about it.  Is that it?”

“That’s part of it you stupid blockhead” she said after sitting up. “All night I had to watch that bitch hang all over you and you enjoy it and then during what is supposed to be our special time cuddling in bed you still can’t let it go and then you ask me that stupid question. Now I’m going to think about the two of you together and how happy she would have been and all the mistakes I made that almost made me lose you forever.”

Leonard sat on the edge of the couch and used his hand to move some wisps of hair from her face. Sometimes when she was mad at him she would have that adorable pouty face that caused him want to hold her and kiss her slowly and passionately. He thought that this was definitely one of those times but he knew he wouldn’t get away with it without first apologizing. “I’m sorry for not being more sensitive to your feelings.”

“And what else” she asked expecting more.

 “And for ruining our special time together and I will not talk about that former topic anymore.”

“Thank you.”

“Can we go back to bed now” he asked with ulterior motives.

“You’re not going to talk about one of your ex-girlfriends are you” she asked sarcastically.

“No I’m not. We could talk about all the stupid things I’ve said and done since you’ve known me.”

“That sounds good but it may take a few nights to get through it all.”

Now sensing the time was right to satisfy his earlier desire Leonard leaned in taking her in his arms and ever so lightly touched his lips to hers, her bottom lip between his lips then backing away and moving in again this time with his tongue just outlining the inside of her open lips. Penny, surprised by his advance reciprocated following his lead. She loved it when he kissed her like this. So gently as if she was a fragile flower with the most delicate petals, only to be handled with the utmost love and devotion otherwise crushed.  No other man ever kissed her like that. No other man was able to show how precious she was to him with just a kiss. They kissed for a few minutes until Leonard stopped and moved back to look at her. “I love you Penny. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“How can I stay mad at you after you kiss me like that” she asked putting her arms around his neck.

“There is only stupidity coming out of my mouth so kissing you is the only thing I could do to show you how much I still love and care about you.”

“I know how much you love me and care about me Leonard. You always make me feel so special. I was kind of stupid too for thinking about us never getting back together. We are together and I won because I got the guy all the other girls wanted.”

“Who would that guy be” he asked straight faced.

“You silly” she said sounding a little disappointed that he didn’t think he could be that guy. “Girls are always hitting on you. All those girls at the party would give their right arm to be in my shoes now.”

“Unfortunately for them I met you first. None of them can come anywhere near how incredible you are.”

“You’re such a smooth talker Dr. Hofstader. If I didn’t know better I would think you’re trying to get into my pants.”

“You know we haven’t made love in over a week.”

“Who am I Sheldon” she said curtly. “I’ve been aware of that since you got back.”

“So let’s not delay it any longer” he said standing up.

“As much as I want to honey I think we should get some sleep instead.”

“Wow this is unexpected. What’s wrong?

“Nothing is wrong” she said standing up and taking his hands in hers. “You’re going back to work tomorrow and you need to get a good night’s sleep. I don’t know if you drank some stupid juice at the party but apparently your brain needs to get some rest.”

“I guess you’re right” he replied with disappointment.

“Also since it’s been so long I don’t just want the pre-game show. I want all four quarters and the halftime show and I want my star quarterback to be well rested. I’m playing wide receiver so I’m going to be wide open all night and I plan to score several times.”

“Maybe you could also play tight end” he said with his goofy grin.

“Ok you’re out of the game” she said walking away from him towards the bedroom.

“I was just kidding” he yelled out to her. “I guess I got the couch tonight” he said getting under the blanket.

“Come to bed I’m not mad at you” she yelled from the bedroom. “It’s just amazing how the stupidity just keeps coming and coming.”

 

* * *

 

Penny felt herself being shaken and opened her eyes to Leonard standing over her. “Leonard what time is it?”

“It’s 8:30. I’m going to work and I know you want me to wake you before I go.”

“Lay down next to me for a few minutes.”

Leonard laid down on the bed allowing Penny to get into her favorite snuggling position of her head on his chest and his arm around her.

“Forget work and stay with me” she pleaded with eyes closed.

“I’d love that but you know I have to get back.”

“It’s not fair. I’ve had hardly any time with you since you got back because of that stupid party.”

“How about you come by for lunch?”

“I’d like that.”

“I left you some eggs on the stove, there’s coffee in the pot and some cut up fruit on the table.”

“I had fruit” she asked thinking that if she did it might be growing hair.

“No it’s Sheldon’s.”

“He will know its missing. Are you sure you want to deal with that.”

“Actually I asked him if I could take some and he said _take all you want good buddy_. It appears I’m still getting special treatment as the returning roommate. I’m going to have to leave more often” he said grinning.

“You’re taking me with you next time” she said putting her free arm around him. “Leonard, can we go away for a few days together.”

“Yeah maybe we can take a long weekend. Where would you like to go?”

“I don’t care as long as we are together away from here and everyone that takes you away from me. Somewhere we don’t know anyone.”

“Ok I’ll try to get an idea when I could take another day off and then I will make some plans.”

“Thank you Leonard.”

“Do you want me to put the food away for later?”

“No I’m getting up now” she said disappointed. “Ever since I stopped working I feel guilty sleeping late unless I get to snuggle with you.”

“Let’s get up now then before Sheldon starts knocking on the door.”

“I’m going to the bathroom” she said getting up. “Wait for me ok.”

“Sure I’ll heat up the eggs and coffee and toast you some bread” he said leaving the bedroom.

Penny came out and snuck up behind Leonard who was putting bread in the toaster and put her arms around him. “Thank you for making me breakfast and snuggling with me” she said kissing his neck. “I brushed my teeth so you can kiss me goodbye now.” Leonard turned and they kissed. “I’m going to miss you” whined Penny.

“Were only going to be apart for a few hours” said Leonard before he realized that she was being playful with him.

“You’re not going to miss me” she said pouting.

“Of course I’m going to miss you” he said unconvincingly.

“Yeah right” she said taking his hand and putting it on her breast. “You going to miss me now?”

“Oh I am so going to miss you Penny.”

“Yeah I thought so” she said taking his hand off her breast. “You better get going then” said Penny with a smirk.

“You know you don’t have to tease me to get me to miss you.”

“Oh that’s right I enjoy teasing men. Are we going to talk about that now?”

“Maybe you’re right I should get going” he said backing away from her.

Penny quickly put her arms around his neck. “Lighten up, I’m just kidding.”

“When we’re apart I think about you all the time, I already told you that.”

“I know you do it’s another reason I love you so much” she said putting her lips to his and offering him her tongue. “All better now?”

“Better but I still feel a little anxious” he said feigning a desire for sympathy.

“Well I got something for that but I don’t think it’s going to make your heart rate slow down” she said taking her arms from his neck and pulling her camisole over her head letting Leonard’s hands go to her bare breasts. Penny now realized that Leonard was not going to leave for work until he absolutely had to which meant the inevitable three knocks on her door would soon come. She also realized that they were both well rested so she decided to take this as far as she could.

“Come with me” said Penny taking him by the hand and leading him to the couch. “Sit” she commanded. Leonard complied never taking his eyes off hers. He watched her straddle him high and pull his head into her chest. With no surprise he went left taking her nipple into his mouth and massaging the right one with his hand. She loved how crazy she could make him. It was not just to satisfy him, but herself as well in the way he would show his appreciation of the intimate things she did with him. When he used to thank her after their lovemaking she knew it was because of his insecurities but it also meant that he didn’t take her for granted like just about every other guy she had known had done. As Penny started to feel a tingle down below Leonard put his free hand on her lower back and slid it down under her pajama pants and panties and grabbed a bare cheek letting his fingers come close to the wet heat between her legs. Penny quivered and moaned “Leonard I missed this so much.”   He released her cheek pushing his arm under and towards her front. With his index and middle fingers spread apart he rubbed the inside creases of her thighs inflaming her most sensitive area. “Oh my god Leonard, stop teasing me” she said before pushing his head back and smashing her mouth into his. “Stay home and make love to me all day” she said then returning her mouth to his. After a few seconds Leonard pulled away “Sheldon’s going to be knocking on that door any second now.”

“Screw him” she said. “Oh I guess that wasn’t the right thing to say right now.”

“That was as good as anything I could say to end this” said Leonard removing his arm from her. “You better get your top on.”

“Ok” she said with disappointment. As she got up and started to walk back to the kitchen Leonard’s eyes followed her. She looked back at him noticing him staring. “Like what you see?”

“I do. You are so hot and sexy.”

“And you would have been too if I could have taken your clothes off. Hmm.”

“What is it” he asked.

“I guess we just had the pre-game show.”

“We’ll have the kickoff tonight” he said getting up from the couch.

“Deal” said Penny agreeing. Let’s open the door and go out in the hall so he doesn’t have to do his knocking thing.”

Standing between the two apartments Leonard put his arms around her waist. “That was a pleasant surprise.”

“I’m glad you liked it. You were quite a surprise too you little teaser.”

“Who me” asked Leonard grinning before their lips came together. They both heard the door to 4a open but ignored it and waited for Sheldon’s scolding remark.

“I hope this is not the beginning of one of your lascivious hallway romps because I wish to get to work on time” said Sheldon curtly but they kept kissing ignoring him. “Ok you two snap out of it. “Leonard” he shouted as they both snickered behind their kisses. “Leonard don’t you remember what Penny did to you with Stuart. Given her actions I think saying goodbye with a handshake is more than sufficient.”

Penny quickly turned around in a rage, her eyes burning through Sheldon’s body. “You’re fucking dead” she said running after him. Sheldon took off down the stairs like the Flash with Penny not far behind. Leonard quickly picked up his messenger bag and raced down the stairs hoping Sheldon could outrun Penny. When he got to the last landing he saw Penny in the lobby on the inside of the building door with a tight grip on Sheldon’s bag and Sheldon against the outside of the door with his bags strap still around his neck. Leonard ran down the steps and put his hands on Penny’s arms. “Penny let go” he said with sympathy for Sheldon.

“No, I’ve had enough of his bullshit Leonard.”

Sheldon saw Leonard, his only hope. “Leonard, help” he said with a low breathy and scratchy voice.

“Penny please I think you’re choking him.”

“That is my intention Leonard” said Penny continuing to pull on Sheldon’s bag.

“I’m serious he’s starting to turn blue” said Leonard still trying to pry her hands off of the bag.

Penny relented dropping the bag. Leonard opened the door and handed the bag to Sheldon. “Are you ok?”

“After your psychotic girlfriend tried to choke me to death, no I’m not ok.”

“Go wait by my car, I’ll be right there.” As Leonard held Penny back from chasing Sheldon he realized he had a whole new set of problems. Penny and Sheldon just started world war three and he was in the middle of it. Secondly Penny was upset again; fortunately he was not the cause of it but he would have to step softly around her now.  “Penny, are you going to be ok?”

“If he comes back here he’s dead” she said sharply.

“That’s just Sheldon. Did you expect him to be nice and compliment you?”

“I’ve put up with enough of his condescending crap all these years but I draw the line here.”

“You’re right it was a low blow even for Sheldon” he said taking her into his arms. “Try to cool down and relax.”

With her anger and frustration taking its toll on her emotions Penny started to cry. “So I made a mistake is no one ever going to let me live it down.”

Leonard hugged her tighter. “It doesn’t matter what other people think. Plenty of people including my own family used my mistakes to hurt me. It didn’t make me a bad person or change me in any way.”

Penny lifted her head to look at him. “You’re the only one I needed to forgive me and you did. You’re so great Leonard.”

“Hey how about when you come for lunch you stay with me for the rest of the day” he said smiling at her.

“Really I can do that” asked Penny brightly.

“Yes you can. You’ll be my sexy assistant.”

“You’re so good to me Leonard” she said before kissing him. “Hey do I get to wear a lab coat?”

“If you would like to but I don’t usually get dirty.”

“I think you’re going to get very dirty today because I’m bringing those glasses you like me in so much.”

“Oh my god you’re going to be so hot.”

“I better let you go then before I do you right here” she said seductively. “I love you so much Leonard.”

“I love you too” he said and they parted. He watched her walk up the stairs and stop at the landing and he turned for the door.

“Leonard” she called out.

“Yeah?”

“The lab coat and glasses is all I’m going to wear.”

After Leonard went bug eyed he realized he wasn’t going to get much work done today. “Now to rip Sheldon a new one” he said walking out the door.

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

 

When Leonard got into his lab he approximated that it would take him right up until lunch to prepare the days experiment which would then run autonomously freeing up his afternoon with Penny. He called Penny to ask her to meet him at their favorite restaurant for lunch to save time.  Penny said she would get there early and order for them elated that Leonard invited her to spend the afternoon with him at work to cheer her up after this mornings fight with Sheldon that had gotten her extremely upset. As planned Penny arrived at the restaurant before Leonard. It was a cold day so she asked for a table inside by a front window. She ordered the food and sent a text to Leonard saying she was waiting for him at their favorite place.

Leonard walked into the restaurant ten minutes after he received Penny’s text. Looking around he spotted a beautiful blonde haired woman in a red cowl neck long sleeve sweater dress with black leggings and black leather boots. When she didn’t see him walk in a mischievous idea came to mind and he smiled as he headed away from her toward the establishments hostess. They exchanged words and then Leonard sat down at an empty table. Two minutes later a waitress approached Penny’s table carrying a tray with a single glass of white wine which she set down on the table.

“Excuse me I didn’t order wine” said Penny looking up at the waitress.

“This is from the gentleman at the far table” said the waitress pointing towards Leonard.

Surprised, Penny turned to see Leonard wave at her. “Oh really” she said immediately knowing what he was doing. Her first thought was to punish him by just raising the glass and silently mouthing the words ‘thank you’ but she knew they had limited time so she decided to play along. “Can you please tell the gentleman to join me?”

“Yes Ma’am” said the waitress before walking back to Leonard’s table.

Leonard went over to Penny’s table to the chair opposite hers. “Hi I’m Leonard. Thank you for inviting me to your table” he said before pulling out the chair and sitting down.

“Thank you for the wine” she said raising the glass. “I’m Penny.”

“Nice to meet you Penny” he said offering his hand to her.

“You too” she said shaking his hand. “Do you often buy women drinks in restaurants dressed like that?”

Leonard looked down at his clothes but was able to let her insult pass without any reaction. He was dressed in his usual attire of a nerdy t-shirt, hoody and jacket. “Actually you’re the first woman I ever bought a drink for.”

“Really, do what do I owe the honor to be your first?”

“Honestly something inside me said there’s something special about her so I had to meet you. Also you’re very pretty.”

“Aren’t you sweet, thank you,” she said with a smile.

“So are you here by yourself” he asked.

“Now it’s my turn to be honest. I’m waiting for my boyfriend.”

“Your boyfriend” asked Leonard feigning disbelief. “Then why did you invite me over to your table?”

“I was just showing you my appreciation for buying me a drink.”

“Are you sure” he asked.

“What do you mean am I sure?”

“I mean maybe there is something missing in your relationship with your boyfriend.”

“What,” asked Penny sharply.

“Maybe your present relationship is not everything you thought it would be and you’re keeping your options open.”

“Leonard that better be part of this little game you’re playing because if you really think that I’m getting up and walking out of here.”

“You said you wanted to talk about this so why are you getting mad?”

“Because, you think I don’t love you” she said loudly causing heads to turn their way.

“No that’s not what I think” said Leonard just above a whisper.  I know you love me but when you told me what happened in that club the first thing that came to mind was that you were filling a void like there was something that I couldn’t give you.”

“And what would that be Leonard” she said angrily.

“Look Penny I’m just being honest about my feelings. It doesn’t mean it’s true so if it’s going to make you angry and walk out of here then let’s just skip it. I don’t want to fight with you.”

“Ok I’m sorry. I promise I won’t get mad at you.”

“Are you sure,” he asked.

“Yes I’m sure. If you have any doubts about our relationship I want to know what they are.”

“Ok well maybe you miss the excitement of meeting new guys” said Leonard cautiously.

“Leonard I did this once since we have been together. How is that me meeting new guys or filling a void in our relationship?”

“I guess it’s not” he said frowning. “It always happens this way. I become self-conscious about being unworthy to be in a relationship with you.”

“Don’t feel bad you’re not alone in feeling that way. Remember when Alex hit on you and you liked it. All I could think about was how smart she was and Dr. Leonard Hofstader who had no business being in a relationship with some dumb blonde waitress when there was a beautiful and intelligent girl scientist after him who was so much of a better match for him than me. I thought female scientists were supposed to be plain looking and nerdy not look like hot models who try to steal your boyfriend.”

“I forgot all about that and you’re not dumb. That’s just a stereotype just like female scientists are all plain and nerdy.  Anyway you’re not really a blonde.”

“Leonard” she said cautioning him with a serious look and a head nod.

“ Okay, I think we should agree that we are done talking about this,” he quickly replied.

“There’s just one thing that I wanted to talk about that you said but first sit next to me” she said patting the seat beside her. Leonard got up and sat in the chair next to her as she turned and moved closer to him. “You sort of asked me if I missed the excitement of meeting new guys.”

“Just forget about that it was a stupid…”

“Hold on” interrupted Penny putting a finger over his lips and then her arms around his neck. “I’m excited when I have waited all day for you to come home and you’re about to come through the door, with that smile that tells me how much you love me and missed me.  I’m excited when I see how hard you try to make our relationship work and that since you’ve known me you’ve always wanted to spend your whole life with me. I’m excited to marry you and start a new life together and have you’re babies and move into a big beautiful house with-“

“Ok slow down” laughed Leonard interrupting her. “You forgot to be excited about your new acting job that will help pay for the babies and the big beautiful house.”

“Acting job or not I’m not putting our lives on hold for something that may never happen” she said moving in closer to him. “Don’t ever think that you don’t excite me or that something is missing in our relationship. Oh there’s one more thing I’m excited about or rather how excited you make me in bed.”

“Well I am the king of foreplay” he said with a cocky inflection. “Is there anything in particular that you find exciting or is it the whole experience?”

“It’s both. You’ve been kind of creative lately and I like it a lot.”

Leonard furrowed his eyebrows. “Creative huh. I don’t think anyone ever called my lovemaking creative. I guess that’s a good thing if you like it.”

“Ok maybe creative wasn’t the best choice of words but you have done some things that were really hot and I want you to do them again to me ok my little stud muffin.”

“Stud muffin? I think I like the sound of that” he said grinning. “When you say really hot you’re talking about the kinky stuff right?”

“Yes the kinky stuff” she said turning red. “Don’t look at me like I’m some kind of masochist. I just like the little things you do to me.”   

“I don’t think that. I don’t think I’m a sadist because I do those things to you. I do them because it excites you, not to cause you pain.”

“I’m kind of uncomfortable talking about this can we change the subject” she asked with a pained look on her face.

“Yeah sure but I hoped you would be able to talk to me about anything.”

“I can but it’s starting to remind me of that night with Stuart” she said dropping her head.

“Oh I’m sorry Penny” he said kissing her head. “I still don’t hold that against you and I understand how it happened. I’m totally ok with it you know that right?”

Penny looked up at him with loving eyes. “I do know that and you are so great for understanding.  I love you so much” she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. “We better break it up before they throw us out of here.” They both turned their chairs back towards the table right before their waitress arrived with their food.  As they ate and talked the fight between Penny and Sheldon weighed heavily in the back of Leonard’s mind. He waited until they finished eating to broach the subject. “Listen Penny I’m going to need you and Sheldon to make peace and I know how you feel but if you don’t things are going to get very difficult for me and then we’ll have to break up and you will have to move.”

“I know and I will but you better talk to him first because I’m not going to take any of his crap. He only gets one chance. If he mentions you know what again then the whole thing is off.”

“Ok I’ll talk with him, thanks” he said relieved.

“I wouldn’t be too hopeful though he was really freaked out.”

“Don’t worry about that I think I can get him to give in.”

“If you can you should get the Nobel Prize for whackadoodle psychology” joked Penny standing up.

Leonard laughed at her joke and adored her wit. He stood and up and noticed how her sweater dress hugged all her luscious curves. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look today?” 

“No and I was wondering when you were going to notice me in this outfit.”

“I noticed you when I walked in but now that you stood up I can see the big picture and I’m definitely liking it,” he told her as they walked out to their cars. “Let’s take my car and I’ll bring you back here later.”

 

When they got to Leonard’s lab Penny wasted no time taking advantage of the privacy it gave them. She closed and locked the door before pulling Leonard in towards her and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. He put his hands on her hips and slowly slid them up her waist until he got to the sides of her breasts which he began to massage. “Mmm do you have… something for me… stud,” she asked between kisses.

“I have something for you right here” said Leonard proudly.

“I mean…something else.”

He stopped kissing her and his brow raised. “Like sex toys?”

“Focus Leonard what did we talk about this morning?”

He turned his head away from her as he tried to remember. “Oh the lab coat.”

“There you go” she said letting him go get the coat.

He walked over to the wall where the coat was hanging on a hanger in an opaque bag. “Here it is” he said handing it to her. “Women’s size 6.”

“Very good you’re learning. Now leave me alone for five minutes and when you get back we’ll do some experiments.”

“What kind of experiments” asked Leonard putting his arms around her waist.

“How about I put my body in motion and you make it stay in motion” she said proudly that she was using Newton’s first law as sexual innuendo. “And you also get to play with my bosons.”

“Very good you’re learning too. I will show you how velocities change when forces are applied namely the direction of the force vector being the same as the direction of the acceleration vector applied to your mass.”

“Ooh I’m really turned on now” she said sarcastically. “Ok you better go before I fall asleep.”

Leonard walked out of the lab but not before turning and giving her his goofy grin. Penny locked the door and did as promised and removed all her clothes using the hanger and bag from the lab coat to temporarily store them. She donned the lab coat which was tapered at the waist and came down to just above her knees and buttoned it up except for the top four buttons displaying a generous amount of cleavage. She put on the glasses just as she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to Leonard standing there with his mouth agape.  He couldn’t believe they were about to role play the sexy scientist right here in his lab. “Oh my god you just took sexy and hot to the next level.”

“Oh Dr. Hofstader are you here to help me with my experiment?”  

“Oh I’m going to help you every way I can” he said swallowing hard and closing the door behind him.

Penny walked to the other side of the lab to the table where the optical benches and lasers were set up. “Could you first explain the experiment you’re doing here first? It looks very interesting” she said using her acting skills to feign sincerity not even cracking a smile. She loved to tease Leonard seeing how crazy he would get over her. She thought that maybe she did enjoy teasing men somewhat which didn’t bother her because the only man worth teasing was her Leonard. No other man would react to her in the same way. It wasn’t just his sexual arousal but it was also his tremendous love for her and his need to please her mixed in.  Penny leaned over the table pretending to take a closer look at the lenses and mirrors of the optical benches while showing Leonard much of her unencumbered breasts.

Leonard ogled her as he walked towards her but stopped when he heard a knock on the labs door and gave Penny a questioning look. Penny stood up straight raising her hands and returned his questioning look. “Are you going to answer it,” she asked in a whisper.

Leonard hesitated, thinking about the causality of opening or not opening the door. Opening the door might end this long awaited already in progress sexy scientist fantasy that was already becoming the slutty scientist fantasy. Not opening the door was not as simple. Not knowing who was on the other side of the door and why they were looking for him created an abundance of unknown variables creating an abundance of possibilities which he couldn’t wrap his brain around because it was still wrapped around his smoking hot girlfriend.  The high level functioning of his brain was abandoned to focus on the more primitive and chemically driven feelings of sexual arousal. Frustrated by his inability to process the many possible outcomes he decided to just open the door.   

“Hold on Leonard I’m all hanging out here” said Penny over her shoulder in a loud whisper as she turned away from the door and quickly started to button up her four remaining buttons.

Leonard waited for Penny to button up and check herself and then give him the A-Okay. He opened the door to see Dr. Gablehouser and Alex standing there realizing he made the correct decision. “Dr. Gablehouser, Dr. Jensen,” he said nodding to each of them.

“Dr. Hofstader” they both replied.

“What can I do for the two of you,” asked Leonard now hoping they tell him quickly and go away.

Before either of them answered Dr. Gablehouser looked into the lab seeing Penny. “Aren’t you going to introduce us to who I assume is your guest?”

“Oh I’m sorry,” replied Leonard turning to Penny and waving her over. Penny feeling extremely self- conscious about being naked under the lab coat walked over and stood beside Leonard. “Dr. Gablehouser this is my girlfriend Penny I think you already met her once before.”

“Hello” said Penny offering her hand to him.

“Yes that’s right we met at Professor Tupperman’s memorial” said Gabelhouser taking her hand and grinning ear to ear. “Dr. Hofstader, you’re not making your lovely girlfriend work as your lab assistant, are you?”

Leonard needed to think of an excuse for the lab coat quickly. “No she is just wearing the lab coat so she doesn’t get her clothes dirty. It’s very dirty in here since I don’t allow the lab to be cleaned on a regular basis to prevent anything from being disturbed or damaged. Sometimes I leave here and my clothes are so soiled Sheldon makes me remove them before I can walk into the apartment.”  He realized he was rambling on when Penny squeezed his arm as she forced herself to laugh at his dirty lab commentary and Alex gave him a confused stare.  “So anyway after this I had planned to give Penny a little tour, maybe show her all the different labs. What was it you needed Dr. Gablehouser” he said forcing himself to stop talking nervously.

“Oh yes well while you were away we heard from Hawking’s team about a feasibility study for experimental verification of unruh radiation using high intensity lasers.”

“Wasn’t this already attempted at Stanford which mostly put an end to using lasers to prove the existence of unruh radiation making the use of accelerated detectors the only likelihood of experimental observation of the unruh effect?”

“Yes it was and yes it did but apparently Hawking has something new he wants to try and he asked us for assistance so we will give it to him.  I have asked Dr. Jensen to assist you so you can make up the time already lost.”

Leonard looked at Penny for her reaction to him having to work with Alex before answering. She just maintained the forced smile. “Ok after I give Penny that tour Dr. Jensen and I will get right on it.”

Dr. Gablehouser put out his arm to Penny. “I can give Penny the tour and you and Dr. Jensen will get started on a preliminary report that you will provide to Hawking’s team by the end of the work day tomorrow. Is that ok with you Penny?”

Penny knew that saying no was not an option. Leonard was supposed to be spending the rest of the work day with her and now he was going to spend the rest of the day and all of tomorrow with Alex.  She was annoyed that he didn’t know about this beforehand and now she had to spend the rest of the afternoon walking around with Gablehouser bare naked under just a lab coat.  She was also happy that Leonard was going to be annoyed for the same reason. “That’s fine Dr. Gablehouser. It sounds like they will be very busy and I would just get in the way” she said taking Gablehouser’s arm. “Bye honey” she said to Leonard with a smirk.

“Have fun” he said watching them leave the lab with all hopes of his sexy scientist fantasy dashed. ‘I cannot catch a break’ he said to himself.   

Alex watched him standing by the lab door just staring into the hall. “Leonard is everything ok you seem to be on edge.” With no response from him she went over and touched his shoulder. “Leonard?”  He spun around startling Alex.

“I’m sorry my mind is somewhere else today.”

“Are you ok,” she asked sounding more worried than before.

“I’m fine I just thought I would be spending more time with Penny today.”

“Leonard can I ask you a personal question. You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.”

“Sure Alex you can ask me anything.”

“Were you and Penny about to have the sexy scientist fantasy?”

Leonard couldn’t believe that Alex knew that and he started to wonder if Gablehouser realized it too. His brow creased pretending to look confused. “Sexy scientist fantasy what is that..oh hell that was what we were doing” he said with relief. “You know about that?”

“I know of it” said Alex with a raised brow and a passing thought that imagined her in the lab coat. “But I have never done it.”

“Well if you ever get the chance to make sure you never answer the lab door if someone knocks so they can’t drop a Hawking feasibility study for the experimental verification of unruh radiation in your lap and then you walk off with the head of the physics department wearing just a lab coat over your birthday suit” he said with agitation and disappointment.

Alex felt a tingling sensation inside after Leonard described her as being naked under a lab coat and wondered if he imagined her that way.  “Well if I was naked under a lab coat I would have told you not to answer the door” she said looking slightly askew from his eyes.

“Alex you are braver than I am.”

“You need to relax Leonard. We don’t need to be here in the lab for this. We could go to the cafeteria for some chamomile tea and then go to your office and work.”

“That sounds great. Thanks Alex.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

        


	18. Chapter 18

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

Penny and Dr. Gablehouser were walking past Sheldon’s office when he opened the door but quickly ducked back in when he saw Penny. “What’s she doing here” he screeched at Gablehouser looking out from behind his door.

Gablehouser looked annoyed at Sheldon’s outburst. “Dr. Cooper this is Penny Dr. Hofstader’s girlfriend. I’m giving her a tour of this facility. What seems to be the problem?”

“That woman is psychotic she tried to choke me to death this morning.”

“Excuse me Dr. Cooper but I find that hard to believe.”

“Believe it” he yelled back. “You should fear for your life right now. Her treachery holds no bounds.”

Gablehouser looked at Penny. “Do you know what he is talking about?”

“We had a slight misunderstanding this morning.”

“Was that it?”

“Well the short version is that I proved him wrong and he got all choked up over it” said Penny shaking her head.

“Dr. Cooper I think you need to go home early today and get some rest,” advised Gablehouser before they walked away.  “You know Penny you seem to have this power over Dr. Cooper that could be beneficial to us in the physics department.”

“So is there a job opening as a babysitter for Sheldon Cooper” she asked laughing.

“Well not exactly but there may be a job here that would find your acting skills helpful and it wouldn’t hurt to have someone around that could keep Dr. Cooper in line.”

 

* * *

 

4:55 PM found Penny walking the halls of the Bridge building slightly agitated for not finding Leonard in his lab. She became even more agitated thinking that he may have forgotten about her and left her there. She arrived at his office, knocked and opened the door.  Leonard and Alex, not noticing her were both sitting behind his desk laughing and what seemed to her to be enjoying each other’s company too much.  “I didn’t know unruh radiation could be so much fun,” she said surprising them and causing Alex to bite her lip to stop laughing.

Leonard stopped laughing but a big smile remained on his face. “Hi Honey, how was your afternoon?”

“How do you think it was” she said annoyed. “It was a whirlwind of one boring lab, office and empty room after another.  Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah sure just give me a minute to put all of this away.”

Alex had already started straightening up the papers and folders on the desk. “Leonard these are all your copies” she said handing them to him. She felt self-conscious knowing how jealous Penny gets and would not look her in the eye until she was walking out the door. “Ok then I’ll see you tomorrow. Bye Leonard.” She walked to the door and gave Penny a quick glance. “Bye Penny.”

“Byyye” said Penny sparing Alex words that may have started a fight.

“Don’t forget we have to go back to my lab so you can change” he said putting the papers into his messenger bag.

“Right Leonard I forgot all about that. I’ll just go home in the lab coat. That won’t look ridiculous.”

“Maybe you want to go back to my lab and stay a little late doing that experiment” he said smiling and not realizing how upset she was.

“You’re not even going to watch me put my clothes back on. I am mad at you on so many levels I don’t know where to begin” she said walking out of his office alone heading for his lab.

Leonard waited outside his lab for Penny to get dressed. She came out looking stunning in just her red sweater dress with her legs bare.

“Where are your pants?”

“Really Leonard. I walked around all afternoon with nothing on my legs and now I should put on leggings that I’ve been supposedly carrying around with me just to go home.”

“Well sometimes women carry articles of clothing with them in case of unlikely events” he said defending his question.

Penny walked away ignoring him all the way back to the car. As Leonard drove to the restaurant where they left Penny’s car he repeatedly glanced at her trying to think of what to say to her that would not make it worse. “I’m sorry Penny but I didn’t really have any control over what happened.”

“You owe me Hofstader, you owe me big time.”

“Ok Penny anything you name it.”

“I don’t know I’ll have to think about it.”

“Ok so you were bored for a few hours and now it’s over” he said pulling over and parking behind Penny’s car.

“Was that all it was Leonard? While you and Alex were having such a fun time together I had to walk around for FOUR HOURS with your boss in that STUPID lab coat because you weren’t smart enough to come into work this morning and catch up on what happened while you were out.”

“I’m sorry Penny. How about I take you out tonight?”

“That’s not going to help Leonard. Do you know what the worst part was, Gablehouser kept asking me to take the lab coat off” she said opening the car door and stepping out.

“What did you do?”

“What do you think I did” she said closing the car door.

 

* * *

 

When Leonard arrived at home he saw Penny’s car and knew she sped home to run up the stairs without him. He climbed the stairs going directly to her door and knocked.

“What” she asked opening the door.

“Ok I guess I’m not coming in. Look Penny I’m sorry and I promise I will make it up to you.”

“Whatever” she said to him before he walked away disappointed towards his door. “Leonard.”

“Yeah” he said turning around.

“Come in” she said relenting.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah come on” she said putting her hand out to him. She led him over to the couch and they both sat down. “Don’t be mad at me but everything that happened today may have been worth it.”

“What do you mean? How was it worth it?”

“Well Gablehouser asked me what I did and I told him about wanting to become an actress and the acting I have done and the national commercial I did.”

“Ok so” said Leonard impatiently.

“He said there may be a job for me at Caltech and he took me to see this woman Claire in Public Relations.”

“You’re kidding you could be working at Caltech with me?”

“Let me finish Leonard. Claire said that my acting skills would be an asset to some new PR projects that they will be starting. I told her that I didn’t have a degree and she said if I agreed to enroll in the Communications program at City College she would probably be able to sell it to her boss on a probationary basis. She thinks that with Gablehouser’s referral it should be a done deal.”

“I can’t believe it I’m so proud of you” he said hugging her. “So what kind of things will you be doing?”

“Let me think of what she said. Okay, um media release, something about working with outside something or other to enhance outreach, filming and internet presence.”

“You’re going to be so great in this job” he said hugging her again. “We definitely have to celebrate.”   Penny held him in the hug a little longer and then kissed him. “What was that for?”

“For not getting mad at me for getting mad at you today even though something great came out of it.”

“I totally understood why you got mad. Anyone would have if they were in your shoes today” he said with a little laugh.

“What’s so funny” she said laughing with him.

Leonard stopped himself from laughing and just smiled. “Nothing really it was just a crazy day.”

“You think what I went through today was funny don’t you?”

“No not at all. I can’t imagine spending that much time with Gablehouser. You have my pity.”

“Leonard, tell me what is so funny.”

“Ok. Sometimes I think you like to be mad at me.”

“I like to be mad at you? Why would you think that?”

“Because it gives you power over me and you know I will do anything to appease you.”

“Leonard, when I get mad at you it’s only because you did something to make me mad. Now think about it, this power you say I have over you, you have to admit that I almost always have it.”

Leonard looked confused and scratched the side of his face. “You do?”

Penny put her arms around his neck. “Remember when we first met. Within an hour of meeting me you were crushing on me so hard you would do anything I asked and you did when you went to Kurt’s to try to get my TV. Don’t get me wrong I only had that power because you would bend over backwards for me no matter what was going on between us.

 “You gave me a reason to bend over backwards. You could have been my neighbor who just said hello passing in the hall but instead you wanted to be in my life and you were as either my best friend or my girlfriend. If that is what you call having power over me that’s fine. I like to call it the love spell.”

“That’s right the love spell. I think I’m under your love spell because I can’t seem to get enough of you lately” she said squeezing his cheeks.

“Penny.”

“Yeah.”

“I’m still crushing hard on you.”

Penny just looked at him speechless unable to put her feelings into words. Feeling like she was about to burst tears started to pour from her eyes. “Leonarrrd that was the sweetest and most beautiful thing you ever said to me. We’re not going out tonight. We’re staying in and you’re not leaving my site.”

Leonard felt his phone vibrate and took it from his pocket. He looked at the screen, typed a few words and put it back in his pocket all the while he was in Penny’s arms.

“Who was that” she asked.

“It was just a text from Alex about the Hawking study.”

“Oh you mean your work girlfriend” she said sarcastically taking her arms off of him.

“Work girlfriend? What is a work girlfriend?”

“Alex is a work girlfriend. She flirts with you, you love it and now you’re going to be spending every working moment with her on this Hawking study.”

“She is not flirting with me. Penny nothing is going on between me and Alex. She knows I love you.”

“I know but it hurt me a little when I walked into your office and you two were having such a good time together. We never laugh like that.”

“Ok maybe we don’t laugh at stupid science experiments on youtube but there are plenty of other things we laugh at together. We laugh at funny movies. We laugh at Sheldon and you laugh at me when we’re drunk and trying to have sex.”

“Ok you win” she said putting her arms back around his neck. “Nothing is funnier than watching you trying to be sexy when you’re drunk.”

“So are we back to me saying the sweetest most beautiful thing I ever said?”

“Yes we are” she said before kissing him. “Oh and now I don’t have to worry about Alex anymore because I’ll be there keeping my eye on you.”

“And I’ll be keeping my eye on you” he said grinning at her.

“You need to keep an eye on me. What is that supposed to mean?”

As Leonard had done many times before he didn’t think through what Penny’s reaction would be to things he said.  “Um you’ll be there and I’ll see you.”

“No you meant something else.”

“It’s not important. So what do you want to eat?”

“Ok Leonard if you don’t want to tell me that’s fine” she said standing and walking back towards her bedroom. “You can show yourself out.”

Leonard just sighed and followed her into the bedroom. “You said you didn’t want me to leave your site so here I am.”

Penny sat down on the side of her bed and started taking off her boots. “Go home Leonard.”

He walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. “I love you Penny.” She looked up at him innocently letting him drop his head forward to kiss her. He leaned in further and began to kiss her neck.

“Oh Leonard” she said leaning her head back and putting her hands through his hair. “Leonard I need you so bad. Take off my dress I want your mouth all over me.”

“I thought you wanted me to leave” he said with a smirk. He enjoyed turning the tables on her just as much as she did on him. Penny was always the first to do it and he wasn’t sure if she was doing subconsciously or not. Regardless it made their lovemaking so much more erotic.

“Don’t tease me it’s been so long.”

“And you haven’t been teasing me. I’ve been drooling over you in this dress that you are so hot in. Then you tell me to leave and pretend to be mad at me. I think you should suffer a little first.”

Penny stood up and pulled him in tight. “Leonard you said the magic word” she said before trying to drive her tongue down his throat.

While she continued to maul him Leonard wondered what word he said produced such a reaction in her. “What is the magic word?”

“Make me suffer baby. You remember like that one time. And not a little this time, a lot.”

“Oh I can do that. I never did punish you for all those bad things you did.”

“Oh god punish me baby, punish me hard” she said grabbing his crotch.  Leonard, lift up my dress.”

He took hold of the bottom of her sweater dress and lifted it up to her waist. What he saw instantly inflamed his desire for her. “That is so hot. You are so hot. That is the smallest thong I have ever seen.”

“It’s not a thong it’s a g-string. I bought it for you. I was going to flash you in the hallway after we left your lab to show you what you couldn’t have.”

“You’re such a slut aren’t you? I could have it now” he said putting his hand on the small piece of fabric covering her. “Oh my god it’s soaked through.”

She shivered at his touch and started to get a tingling feeling down below. “Mmm that’s all you baby. I could almost cum right now and you barely touched me. Now pull off your sluts g-string I want to feel your bare hand.” She spread her legs slightly to make it easier for him and without hesitation Leonard pulled her g-string down and let it drop to the floor. He put one arm around her holding her close and with his other hand began rubbing his two fingers in the inside creases of her thighs.

“So you think you are going to tease me again don’t you?”

“I would never tease you” he said as he continued to slide his fingers ever closer towards the center.

Penny was extremely aroused and close to climaxing.  All she needed was for Leonard to light her fuse. “Leonard.”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to suck me and fuck me all night and into the morning. Would you do that for me baby?”

“I would do that for you every day if you wanted me to” he said before penetrating her with his finger targeting her g-spot and his thumb landing just above her most sensitive spot.

She shivered again taking a quick breath in. “Baby you hit the spot.” Leonard  put his thumb into motion making her drop her head to his neck and start sucking. The tingling from below intensified and she started to suck him harder. He felt her start to byte down and heard her breathing heavily through her nose.  Her bite and breathing became harder indicating to Leonard that she was close. He lightened the touch of his thumb to keep her on the precipice longer and she made a few high pitched moans.  He continued this for what he thought was a minute then returned the pressure and speed of his thumb immediately sending her over the edge. Penny squealed and bit him harder as a wave of intense sensual pleasure came to bear on her one spot below and her hips undulated to the intense throbbing from inside her vagina. She finally released her mouth from his neck and he held her like a rag doll slowly lowering her to the bed. Leonard laid down on his side next to her watching her deep breaths lessen. “You ok?”

“I’m just fine” she said turning to him and nodding. “That’s one good thing about not having sex for a week. That was so intense.”

“Hey don’t I get any credit.”

“Oh honey of course you do” she said putting her hand on his face. “It was all you. You got me so aroused with your kinky talk. When you called me a slut I thought I would cum and never stop. Then you kept me on the verge so long I wanted you to keep me there but at the same time I wanted you to let me orgasm.  How did you do that?”

“All I did was back off when I felt you getting close but there were many other factors involved such as amount of time since your last orgasm as you said, secondary stimulation I provided and your current level of arousal which could depend on another set of factors in itself.”

“Leonard honey I’m not asking you to analyze it I just wondered how you did it because it never lasted that long before.”

“Listen Penny I don’t know if I could duplicate that again” he said worriedly.

“I don’t care about that. I just asked because it was a different experience. Honey every time with you is amazing so don’t get hung up on it just be yourself okay?”

“Okay.”

“Now stand up I want to take your clothes off” she said standing up herself.  After he stood she removed his jacket, hoody and t-shirt. “Oh my God look at your neck” she said seeing a big red hickey on his neck with deep teeth marks. “I’m so sorry that must have hurt a lot.”

“It hurt a little but it’s ok now. Don’t worry about it.”

“I think it’s bleeding. Maybe I should put something on it.

“It’s ok it will just sting if you do.”

“Honey you can’t see it, it looks really bad.”

“It’s fine. It’s like a merit badge for giving you the longest single orgasm you ever had” he said smiling.

“Don’t go showing it off to everyone they’ll think I’m into vampirism.”

“I wouldn’t show it off.  Wow vampirism, I never considered that.”

“What about it,” asked Penny defensively.

“Are you into that too?”

“Oh forget it” she said pouting and flopping down on the bed.

 “What’s wrong” he asked holding back a smile.

“You and everyone else think I’m some kind of kinky sex addict.”

“I don’t think that at all and it’s not important whatever everyone else thinks” he said taking off his belt and unbuttoning his pants. “I love seeing you aroused like that. It was extremely hot.” He sat beside her on the bed and took off his shoes and let his pants drop to the floor, discarding them with his foot. “Anyway I’m the one who started it and it was before your thing with Stuart so really I’m the kinky sex addict. Let’s stop talking about it and come on the bed in front of me” he said as he knelt on the bed with his back against the wall now just in his boxers and socks.

Following his lead Penny got up on the bed in front of him and knelt with her legs out to the side. Even though she felt embarrassed to admit it she enjoyed the kinky sex. In the heat of the moment she found it extremely erotic and being subservient to Leonard was irresistible to her.  She compared this to when she would take the lead and be the big-ol-five in bed. Now she would just surrender to him completely and he would have his way with her. With her absolute trust in him she felt safe and at peace, her body and soul set free to immerse herself in his immense love for her.

Without either of them saying a word Leonard took hold of the bottom of her sweater dress and began to lift it off her. He stood on the bed as she raised her arms to help him remove the garment from her body and then removed his boxers. Kneeling back down he put his arms behind her and unclasped her bra and then removed it from the front letting her breasts fall revealing her swollen nipples. They sat there across from each other naked and silent feeling the love they had for one another. He took in her beauty still unable to comprehend how he was with her. Penny stared at his face finding him very handsome and moved down to his strong shoulders and arms that she hoped would be pinning her to the bed or spreading her legs and pushing them back hard. Looking at his pectorals she wanted to lick and suck them.

“Leonard, are you sure your neck is ok?”

“I’m fine. I loved that I made you so crazy.”

“How about I take care of you now” she said placing her arms around his neck and pressing her breasts against his chest.

Leonard thought he could sit there all night with her breasts against his chest. “That’s ok I had some other ideas” he said smiling.

“You would do anything for me wouldn’t you?”

“Of course I would, you know that.”

“I love you so much” she said softly as their lips came together. As their tongues crossed she sucked hard on his and wrapped her hand around his rock hard organ stroking it and paying extra attention to his most sensitive spots. Leonard moaned letting her continue to suck his tongue. His hands went to her magnificent breasts caressing them and massaging her nipples.  Penny’s sexual desire was insatiable and she was ready for more. Leonard knew that even though he was taking the lead Penny was a healthy vivacious woman with a strong sex drive and he would need to drive her arousal to the same lengths as she would do for herself. She released his tongue but they kept their mouths together breathing heavily. “My God Leonard you’re huge” she said stroking his full length.

“That’s all you. I am so hot for you now I feel like I’m going to bust.”

“Mmmm then I want you inside me now.”

Leonard decided that now was the time to take things where Penny ultimately wanted them to go. “Hey who’s giving the orders here?”

For a brief moment Penny was surprised by Leonard’s reprimand but then quickly understood and was more than ready to play along. “You are baby tell me what to do?”

“Turn around” ordered Leonard.

Penny followed his command her excitement building. Leonard adored how she kneeled with her feet out to the side or what she called the hero pose in yoga.  When she did it naked he found it extremely hot.  He grabbed Penny by the hips and pulled her into him her ass wiggling when it came in contact with his erection. “Ooh I think like where this is going” she said throwing her head back hoping he would start sucking on her neck.  Leonard didn’t disappoint immediately planting his mouth on her neck sucking her skin.  His arms went around her cupping her breasts feeling there weight then tugged at her nipples. Penny began moaning and grinding into him. “Mmmm baby you could bite me if you want to you know I love it.”  Leonard bit down lightly at first and then a little harder eliciting a longer and louder moan from her. He moved to a new spot on her neck but not before biting her ear. Penny pushed back hard slamming him into the wall. He stopped sucking her neck and removed his hands from her breasts and felt around under the blanket and pillows for what he had hidden there. “Oh baby, don’t stop now.”

“I have something better” he said finding his belt. Penny had no idea what he would do next but she knew he would try his hardest to drive her wild. Suddenly she felt a strap go around her neck and then around again then pulled tight behind her. Leonard pulled her arms behind her and tied her wrists with the loose ends of the belt. Immediately Penny began to breathe heavily as her arousal shot up like a rocket and her body shuddered and tingled from below.

“Oh my god Leonard what are you going to do to me.”

“You have been a bad girl Penny and you need to be punished. You like that belt wrapped tight around your neck don’t you?” He put one hand on her breast and the other on her lower abdomen to tease her.

“Oh god I need you inside me right now.”

“First you’re going to atone for your transgressions.”

“Don’t make me beg baby” whined Penny. “Just push me down on the bed and fuck me from behind you know you want to.”

“Don’t tell me what I want” he said pulling back on the belt forcing her head back.

“Oh god I need to cum please make me cum baby” she pleaded. She arched her back sliding her ass back enough to wrap her dripping folds over his erection and then began grinding hard on him, his length massaging her sweet spot.  

“What do you think you’re doing” he asked her knowing full well that she was trying to get herself to orgasm.  He would play the role but he wasn’t about to stop her. There is no stopping Penny. All he wants to do is to drive her to ecstasy. To that end Leonard sucked on her neck below the belt.

“Mmmmmmm” she moaned biting her lower lip as her grinding quickened, her blonde hair swinging into his face. Leonard pulled on the belt again and her body tensed. “Oh god baby I’m going to cum” she yelled before she went into a sexual trance that evoked a long loud moan from her.  Leonard put his arms around her and held her as she came down from her orgasm. “Leonard, could you help me turn around to face you?”

“Sure” he said holding her from falling over as she turned. “Do you want me to take off the belt I’m sure your arms are hurting you.”

“They’re not really hurting that much now but I’m sure they will be killing me tomorrow. Anyway we’re not done yet.”

“Are you sure you want to continue?”

“Oh definitely, I’m all tied up and have no place to go” she said with a smile.

 “Ok but you’re going to have to answer for that stunt you pulled in the bar and maybe more.”

“Ooh that sounds kinky but before we go on I just want to tell you how amazing you are that you would do this for me and not judge me or make fun of me.”

“I’m sorry Penny but this is too good to not make fun of you at least a little. It will be our inside joke.” 

“Ok if it’s just a little” she said leaning in to kiss him. They kissed slowly and passionately like the true lovers and soul mates that they were. “Leonard do you want me to tie you up?”

“If you would like to but that’s not really my fantasy.”

“Ooh what’s Leonard Hofstader’s sexual fantasy?”

“Oh my fantasy, well I don’t know if you would think..

“Hold on” she said interrupting him. “If this involves either of us with multiple partners I don’t want to know about it.”

“Is that what you think” he said surprised.

“It’s a fantasy Leonard it could be about anything.”

“So being the king of foreplay, never getting approval growing up,“ he said hesitating to give her a chance to figure it out. “Always trying to please you.”

Penny just shook her head. “I got nothing.”

Ok then my fantasy is you watch while I have sex with three girls.”

“I should warn you Leonard even tied up I can still hurt you.”

“I’m just kidding. I can’t believe you can’t figure it out. My fantasy is to take the most beautiful and sexiest woman I have ever seen and give her the best sexual pleasure she has ever had.”

“That’s not a fantasy Leonard it’s a reality. You always do that for me. Is that why you’re doing this kinky stuff?”

“It’s part of the reason. The other part is that I know you like it.”

“Leonard, listen to me very carefully.  No one has ever loved me like you do or tried so hard to make me happy as you. It will always be the best I ever had with you whether it’s kinky, slow passionate love or just snuggling in bed.”

“I feel the same way about you Penny.”

“Ok then let’s get this show on the road” said Penny raring to go. “Help me turn back around.” Leonard helped her turn around and she backed up into hard again. “Baby, don’t punish me too hard I don’t know if I can take it” she said getting back into the role. 

“You should have thought about that before you decided to pick up that guy in the bar” said Leonard feigning anger.

“Hey I didn’t pick up anyone in that bar” replied Penny angrily.

Leonard was a little surprised at her angry response. He thought she might be angry for real because he said she picked up the guy instead of what she really did which was to flirt with him. Regardless even if she was mad he was still going to keep the role playing going because he knew she would like what was coming. “Wrong answer” barked Leonard as he pushed her down hard on the bed. Penny grunted and her face hit the bed. She turned her head to the side and Leonard waited to make sure she was ok before he got up on his knees and entered her without warning.

“Oh” squealed Penny flinching not expecting Leonard’s sudden mounting from behind. “That was so hot baby hit me again.”

“First stop lying and answer the question correctly” he ordered.

“Ok I picked up the guy in the bar” said Penny hoping Leonard would start banging her hard.

“That’s better” he said giving her what she wanted.

“Uh...…uh...…uh” she grunted to Leonard’s thrusting.

“Why did you pick up the guy in the bar?”

“I … I.. don’t know.”

“Wrong answer again I’m going to stop” warned Leonard.

“Oh god baby….don’t stop....I’ll tell you just don’t stop fucking me” she pleaded pushing herself into him to meet his thrusts. “I wanted to … flirt with him.”

“Why did you want to flirt with him?”

Penny just kept pushing back into Leonard and focusing on a pleasant feeling building from below.

“Penny if you don’t tell me I’m going to stop.”

“It gets me…..excited.”

Leonard knew she was close to climaxing and he had no intention of stopping whether she answered him or not.  He would never deny her such pleasure. “If you’re going to flirt with other men then you need to be punished.” he said thrusting faster and slapping her hard on the ass.

“Oh god” shrieked Penny as her orgasm took over, her body tensing as she rode it out. “Leonard please untie me now” she asked urgently.

Leonard thought she was in pain and quickly untied the belt from her wrists and removed it from her neck. When freed she immediately turned and hugged him tightly with such urgency he thought she would never let him go. He started to  worry that he may have hurt her or that he went too far with the role playing. “Penny, are you ok?”

“I’m ok” she whimpered.

“Are you crying” he asked pushing her back to see tears in her eyes. “I hurt you didn’t I.”

“No not at all” she said holding his face in her hands.

“Did I go too far with the role playing?”

“No that was fine” she said with a loving smile. “It’s just that you made me cum three times and you still didn’t cum once.”

“So that’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal Leonard. It’s like I’m using you.”

“I hardly call it using me. Do you think I didn’t enjoy what we did?”

“Well yeah but It could have been much better for you.”

“Penny it was great for me. What about what we just did. You didn’t think I enjoyed that?”

“You could have enjoyed it better if I wasn’t a selfish bitch and had thought about your needs before mine.”

“You’re not a selfish bitch you just got caught up in the moment” said Leonard hugging her.

“Ok then get ready for me to rock your world” she said getting off of him. “Slide down and lay completely down on the bed. Leonard obeyed allowing Penny to straddle his chest. “Like what you see big boy?”

Leonard raised himself on his elbows to get a better look.  He always noticed how she kept herself completely shaved for him which he greatly appreciated since it looked much more difficult than shaving his face. Much more arousing was the feeling of her soft and steaming folds pressing against his chest.   “I always like what I see, you’re breathtaking.”

Penny slid down on him and bent over and started kissing him. Then she started to work her way down his chest sucking on his pectorals and nipples then following along a rib.

“Penny, could you come back up and straddle my chest again?”

“What you want to kiss some more?”

“Not exactly just come up.”

She slid back up straddling his chest again and leaned over to kiss him.

“A little closer” he said before she kissed him.

“Leonard honey if I come any closer I’ll be sitting on your face.” Leonard just smiled back at her.  “No you’re not going to make me cum again” she demanded. “I’m taking care of you now.”

“Ok then just a little and you can stop it when you want” pleaded Leonard.

“I don’t know what if I get too excited and forget to stop.”

“You have cum three times already the fourth won’t happen that quickly unless I do something kinky to you.”

Penny knew he really like to do it and it was the main reason she shaved down there so it was worth doing it for him. She moved up straddling his face. “Ok remember no kinky stuff” she said pointing her finger at him. Leonard just nodded and put his tongue into action. Penny now wanted to start giving Leonard his fantasy by telling him how he was the best lover she ever had and it wasn’t a fantasy it was the truth. All she had to do was color it a little. “Ooh baby your tongue is like an artist with a brush and your making all the right strokes. No one has ever made me cum so fast and hard with their mouth down there.” Leonard held up his hand and Penny lifted herself off of him. “What’s wrong?”

“While I appreciate the compliments you thinking about your old boyfriends so you can compare them to me is not cool.”

“It wasn’t just boyfriends it was every guy I have ever been with” said Penny hoping to make him feel better.

“You’re making it worse.”

“Oh I’m so sorry” she said with a pained expression. “I can’t even give you your fantasy without screwing it up.”

“Let’s just continue what we were doing and you just relax and enjoy it.”

“Ok baby” she said getting back down on him. “Let me have more of that magic tongue.” She let him continue until she started to feel the telltale tingling below which started her hips moving. “Leonard we need to stop now.”

Leonard put his arms around her hips and his hands on her ass and pulled her in tighter his tongue now focusing on her swollen nub.

“Not again baby this is not fair to you” pleaded Penny still moving her hips. “I can’t believe you’re going to make me cum again.”  She leaned forward pushing herself even closer to him and put her hands against the wall to hold herself up as Leonard ravished her. He was in awe of her beauty and sexuality.  Straight ahead his eyes followed every subtle line and curve her muscles made as her heavy breathing caused her lean abdomen to rise and fall.  He strained his eyes to look up at her breasts hanging down towards him, her nipples swollen and irresistible. Her golden hair hung down over the most beautiful face he had ever seen currently focusing intently on her imminent orgasm.

“Oh god baby you’re so good to me. Don’t stop baby I’m gonna cum for you.” Penny hung her head as her orgasm began. “Oh god um cuming…..oh god am I cumming.” Leonard felt her throbbing against his mouth. “Can you feel me baby …. that’s all for you.”

“Oh yeah I’m feeling it” said Leonard assuring her. Penny laid back on top of him her head between his legs. “You okay?”

“I’m fine I just need a little rest” she said stretching her arms above her head.  I’m not hurting you, am I?”

“No I’m fine just relax.”

“Honey, why did you make me cum again?”

Leonard lifted himself up on his elbows again.  The view he had before him again made him hesitate.  She was perfect, a goddess. He began to consider a fifth orgasm. “Why do you make it sound like I did a bad thing? I love making you orgasm. I love it when you moan or shudder or tense up right before you climax. I feel like nothing makes us closer.”

“Ok I get that” she said rubbing his legs with her hands. “Oh yeah FYI as far as your fantasy is concerned I have never had four orgasms in a row in so little amount of time so you now hold my world record for most orgasms in the shortest amount of time.”

“Wow a world record. So what you’re saying is that everyone in the world is trying to give you the most orgasms in the shortest amount of time.”

“Very funny Leonard I was trying to be nice.”

“So that was why there was a line” Leonard said with a big grin.

“What line” she asked.

Leonard knew he was going to get hit, bit or punched but he couldn’t resist. “The one from your door going all the way around the block.”

Penny made her mad face and pinched him hard in the thigh.

“Ow” screamed Leonard quickly raising his leg. “I forgot about pinching.”

“You big jerk you basically called me a slut” yelled Penny.

“I called you a slut before” he said grinning again.

“Oh just shut up” she said frustrated with him.

“I was only kidding lovebug. Come up her and let’s hug it out.”

“You think you can call me lovebug and everything is better.”

“Ok then how about this” he said lightly running his fingertips over her abdomen.

“Leonard” Penny screamed and giggled as he tickled her. She rolled off him still giggling. “I’m glad little Leonard is still big and hard Leonard because he has a date with my mouth” she said moving down between his legs. She held him at the base and made long strokes with her tongue to just under his ridge where she tickled the most sensitive spot with the tip of her tongue. She repeated this several times knowing he would have to wait each time for her tongue to get back to the top. Seeing his breathing become heavier she took him into her mouth going half way down his length. Similar to what she did with her tongue when she got near his ridge she used her teeth to lightly rake his sensitive area. As before she repeated this over and over and every time she got to the top Leonard pushed his hips up and quietly moaned.  Now wanting him to finally have his release she kept her mouth on his head and stroked him below with her hand. At the same time she again used her teeth to tickle under his ridge.

“Mmmmm Penny” moaned Leonard indicating to her that he was close. She stroked him faster and when he shuddered and thrust his hips she removed her mouth, gripped him tighter and stroked him to his release.

“My god baby you came so much.  I had you all backed up waiting so long. Let me get you cleaned up and then I’m going to ride you backwards, forwards, sideways or however way my baby wants it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

     

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Penny wanted to break up on 10/4/12


	19. Chapter 19

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

Leonard walked into the restaurant with a smile even before he saw his alluring girlfriend sitting at the table near the window. When meeting her in public like this he couldn’t help feeling self-conscious walking up to her. He imagined that everyone in the restaurant was waiting with anticipation to see who would be joining this stunning beauty for lunch. Most men would wish it was them or just think ‘lucky bastard.’ Most women were expecting a tall athletic type or whatever attributes fit into the more colloquial term hunk.  He knew they weren’t expecting a short, nerdy, and awkward man to walk up to her and kiss her on the mouth because those were not the social norms of the day. Penny beamed back a loving smile drawing him in like hypergravity.

“Hey you,” said Leonard leaning down to kiss Penny. She put a hand behind his head and kissed him deeper and longer then Leonard had expected. “What did I do to deserve that,” he asked sitting down next to her forgetting about his prior self-conscious feelings.

Penny took hold of both his hands. “For being so amazing to me last night and being too tired this morning to tell you.”

“You were pretty amazing yourself. That last thing we did when I was sort of upside down was fun.”

“That **was** fun,” nodded Penny. “And just to let you know I never did that before. It just came to me when you fell off the bed.”

“So that’s like our own position now not credited to anyone else,” he said proudly.

“That’s right it’s the Leonard and Penny position.”

“How did you not fall off the bed too?”

“I’m not sure,” she said trying to remember the moment. “I think when you started to fall you may have kicked my leg out from under me and I fell straight down on the bed. I got so scared when you fell I thought you could have broken your neck.

“Luckily my back hit the edge of the bed first breaking my fall.”

They both started laughing not realizing the waiter was standing by their table with his order book. They both apologized and placed their orders.

“Did anyone at your job say anything about me walking around in a lab coat yesterday,” asked Penny.

“No but Alex knew what we were trying to do.”

“You told her,” she yelled.

“No, no,” said Leonard shaking his head. “She asked me if that was what we were doing and I was going to lie and say I didn’t know what she was talking about but I just gave in and admitted it.”

“So she knew I was naked under the lab coat?”

“Apparently.”

“What did she say?”

“She really didn’t say much about it,” he said trying to downplay it.

“Tell me what she said Leonard,” snapped Penny.

“She said she knows about the sexy scientist fantasy but she never did it.”

“What did you say back to her?”

Leonard sighed at having to answer her. “I told her if she ever found herself in the same situation and someone knocks on the lab door not to open it.”

“So what she really heard you say was if she found herself naked under a lab coat what she should do.”

“Not really I didn’t go into that kind of detail.”

“You didn’t have to Leonard she thinks you imagined her that way.”

“How do you know that?”

“Trust me she does and I better not ever see her anywhere near you in a lab coat.”

“Trust me you won’t.”

“Ok I’m sorry for getting mad.”

“It’s understandable,” he replied.

“No it’s not” frowned Penny. “Leonard you don’t have to give in to me. I always let my emotions get the best of me and then I just react without thinking first. It’s not fair to you especially since you’re the one who told me about it in the first place. I’m trying to do what you told me it’s just been really hard.”

“Keep that in mind because tonight because I want us to talk to Sheldon so you two can be friends again.”

“I don’t know Leonard I think he really hates me know. I’m probably at the top of his mortal enemy list.”

“We’re going to have to do whatever it takes to convince him. You may have to use your acting skills.”

“What if we can’t” said Penny worriedly.

“We have to. If you two don’t make up then when he finds out your working at Caltech he will try to get you fired.”

Penny’s jaw dropped and then her eyes narrowed in anger. “So help me God Leonard if he screws this up for me he’ll…

“Penny emotions remember,” interrupted Leonard.

“I’m sorry but it’s my first real job and I don’t want to lose it,” she said pouting.

“You’re not going to lose it so stop pouting because it makes you look extremely adorable.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No but when you do that I want to kiss you and hold you” said Leonard softly.

“So kiss me and hold me. You don’t have to ask my permission Leonard.”

Leonard felt a little foolish but instead of trying to explain it to her he just moved his chair closer to hers, put his arm around her and kissed her. “Don’t worry everything is going to be ok.”

Penny leaned her head against his. “What would I do without you Leonard?”

 

* * *

 

 

Leonard got to the fourth floor holding a bag of food for tonight’s dinner.  Before going into his apartment he had to prepare Penny for coming over tonight to face Sheldon. Knocking on her door she answered it promptly. “Hey you” she said with a smile.

“I got the food” said Leonard holding up the bag. Penny laughed bewildering Leonard. “What’s so funny?”

“I just go this flashback of the day I met you when you came back and invited me to lunch.”

“That was funny to you,” he asked.

“You were so cute and shy. Come in for a sec,” she said grabbing his hand and pulling him in. Continuing in the same motion she closed the door, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted her mouth on his pushing him against the door.  As her tongue explored his mouth she pulled up his t-shirt and then went for his belt buckle. Leonard made a moan like sound which was more of a mumble and gently pushed her away.

“Penny as much as I would like to have another amazing night like last night again we have to resolve this thing with Sheldon.”

“I know but I had this thought that if I could meet you all over again like I did that day I would pull you in here and take you to the bedroom and ride you all night.”

“Wow” said Leonard trying to imagine what Penny just described. “I’m sure that happened in a parallel universe but I’m glad it worked out the way it did for us in this universe.”

“Really Leonard” she asked slightly disappointed. “If I would have seduced you on that day back then you would have just turned a cold shoulder?”

“Back then no way but knowing what I know now after living through it I would have to go with the cold shoulder.”

“What is that supposed to mean knowing what you know now. What are you trying to say Leonard?”

“I’m just saying it’s not good to change things” said Leonard quickly in an attempt to change the subject. “I’m going to text you when I get Sheldon ready for you to come over. You’re going to apologize to him right?”

“Yeah whatever now tell me what you meant about knowing what you know now?”

“We’ll talk about it later” said Leonard slowly moving away from Penny’s hug. Penny quietly went over to the couch and sat down staring straight ahead with an expression that Leonard knew all too well. “Look Penny I don’t have time to explain it to you now. I need to get this food across the hall and somehow convince Sheldon to let you come over and frankly I need you to be in a good mood or this is never going to work.”

“You don’t have to yell I’m not deaf.”

Leonard went to the couch and sat down beside her, putting his arm around her. “I’m sorry I yelled but this is important to both of us. Remember we don’t want Sheldon causing problems for you in your new job.”

“Ok you’re right,” said Penny leaning her head against his.

“Just sit tight and wait for my text” he said standing up. “Oh before I forget here is your food.” Leonard opened the bag and removed one container of food placing it on the coffee table.

“Thanks” she said standing and hugging him. “I love you.”

“I love you too” he said before kissing her and walking to the door opening it. He looked back at her and sighed. “Cross your fingers.”

* * *

Leonard walked into 4a and put the bag of food on the coffee table. “Sheldon foods here” he yelled not seeing him. He went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water when Sheldon came walking in from the hall.

“Leonard did you know that the word dinner originally referred to the first meal of the day and occurred at noon.”

“No but if I call it supper can we eat now,” countered Leonard.

“Actually supper is a more appropriate term originally meant to be a lighter evening meal derived from the phrase to sup which came from the farming tradition of having a pot of soup cooking throughout the day.”

“Good then we can eat” said Leonard sitting down in the big beige chair. He waited for Sheldon to get his bottle of water and sit down before he started eat. “Sheldon I need to ask you for a big favor.”

Sheldon stopped eating and looked at Leonard. “Will I be in your debt if I do you this favor?”

“Yes you would be but if you can do me this favor you would also find the end result beneficial to yourself as well.” Leonard could see from Sheldon’s reaction that he piqued his curiosity.

“Ok Leonard what is the favor you require of me?”

Leonard put his food container down on the table and sat up straight. “Ok here it is. I need you and Penny to make up. She wants to come over now and apologize and accepts full blame for what happened yesterday.”

“I see,” said Sheldon with a veiled expression. “I don’t know how this benefits me but we can get to that later. First I have some conditions that need to be met before she would be allowed to come back here.”

“Conditions,” asked Leonard suspiciously.

“Yes the first of which she would have to be admitted to a mental institution to undergo at least six months of psychotherapy while being evaluated for the proper antipsychotic drugs. When she is found to no longer be a threat to herself and others she can return home under a psychiatrists care. I will have to monitor her use of psychotropic drugs closely if she wishes to regain entry into this apartment.”

“Ok well that’s not going to happen,” said Leonard.

“Then I’m sorry Leonard but unless my conditions are met Penny will not be allowed in this apartment and she and I will remain enemies.”

“Sheldon does Amy know about your altercation with Penny?”

“Altercation is putting it a little mildly don’t you think Leonard. Attack, onslaught or assail would be more appropriate. And yes I did tell Amy of Penny’s attack.”

“Whatever,” said Leonard annoyed that he wasn’t getting anywhere close to resolving this problem which he should have expected when dealing with Sheldon. “Did you tell Amy of your conditions,” he said making quote signs with his fingers.

“No I did not because Amy blamed Penny’s actions on her current emotional state.”

“That’s interesting because when it comes to knowledge of the brain and human behavior my moneys on Amy not you Sheldon. You knew Penny felt embarrassed and self-conscious about that night with Stuart. How about this for an analogy? When you made that math error on the Higgs boson paper that Howard gave to Hawking you were extremely embarrassed. How would you have reacted if Penny mocked you about it?”

“Are you comparing Penny and Stuart’s night of bondage and sadomasochism to a math error I made on a paper that was hand delivered to Stephen Hawking,” asked Sheldon incredulously.

“Sheldon two people can feel the same amount of shame from two different events.”

“What’s your point?”

“I’m not going to explain it to you Sheldon. I live here too so I’m going across the hall and bring Penny back here.” Leonard started walking to the door.

“I forbid it,” yelled Sheldon as Leonard went across the hall leaving the door open and knocked on Penny’s door.

“Are you ready,” asked Leonard as soon as Penny answered the door.

“I’m ready, is Sheldon?”

“I don’t care if he’s ready or not” said Leonard angrily. “This is going to be resolved tonight.”

“You’re my little tough guy aren’t you,” said Penny hugging him around his neck.

“Yeah maybe I’m a little angry and determined,” he smiled proudly.

“I like you so forceful,” she said before kissing him passionately.

Leonard felt a little déjà vu from Penny’s advances.  Only minutes ago before he left to talk to Sheldon she acted the same way. “Wait, you’re aroused again?  Last night really got to you didn’t it.”

“You released the animal within me,” said Penny, her mouth hovering over his.

“What kind of animal are you,” he asked swallowing hard.

“It’s like Schrodinger’s cat version two and this time I’m the cat that you let out of the box and the little pussy is famished so what are you going to do about it tough guy.”

“God you are so sexy,” said Leonard, his face flustered.

“Mmmmm” she purred kissing him.

“Penny you’re killing me. When you get like this it’s hard for me to believe that you’re my girlfriend.”

“Believe it Leonard, I told you how special you are. If I told you about every one of my past boyfriends you would understand but I rather not. How about this, if there was a Nobel Prize for best boyfriend you would win every year.”

“Then instead of the 1.5 million dollars I would get you,” he said grinning at her.

“You have me sweetie. I’m really the winner here to get someone who loves and cares for me so much. Now let’s get this thing with Sheldon over with so we can come back here and I can give you your prize.”

“Okay let’s go,” said Leonard quickly breaking away from her and heading across the hall.

 

When Leonard and Penny walked into 4a, Sheldon was nowhere in sight. “Sheldon,” yelled Leonard. “Just wait here,” he said to Penny and started to head back to Sheldon’s room. Before he stepped up to the back hall landing Sheldon appeared with his Klingon Bat’leth stopping Leonard mid-step. “Your being ridiculous Sheldon.”

“Being able to defend myself is not ridiculous Leonard.”

“Oh sweetie you don’t need your Star Wars sword,” said Penny sitting down on the beige chair. “I promise I won’t lay one finger on you.”

“It’s not from Star Wars nor is it a sword it’s a Klingon Bat’leth from the Star Trek franchise first introduced in Star Trek: The Next Generation.”

“And it’s also the Bat’leth that you would not have if it wasn’t for Penny,” reminded Leonard.

“I’m sorry but the statute of limitations on that favor has expired,” said Sheldon. “Penny can no longer receive reciprocation, reparation or rewards for returning the Bat’leth.”

 “Really, statute of limitations on favors,” said Leonard derisively. “That’s not ridiculous.”

“It’s in the roommate agreement Leonard.”

“Of course it is and that applies to Penny getting your Bat’leth back,” said Leonard sarcastically.

“Forget about the bat thingy,” yelled Penny. “Sheldon sit down so we can talk.”

Sheldon headed for the couch, Bat’leth in hand. “Without the Bat’leth,” yelled Leonard.

“What if she has another psychotic break,” asked Sheldon.

“I didn’t have a psychotic break,” yelled Penny.

“Penny let me handle this,” said Leonard going over to the beige chair to stand by Penny. “Sheldon, Penny came over here to apologize for what she did and to regain her friendship with you. After all she has done for you for the past six plus years you’ve known her you owe it to her to sit down over here and listen to what she has to say.” Sheldon stood silent unable to decide what to do. He looked down at his Bat’leth and then at Leonard and Penny. “Ok I will sit next to Penny and make sure she doesn’t move,”  said  Leonard squeezing into the beige chair next to her. Sheldon walked over to his desk and placed the Bat’leth down then went over to the couch and sat down in his spot.

Penny knew she would have to suck up to Sheldon and take the entire blame for what she did. She really didn’t want to but she was doing it for Leonard and that was reason enough. “Sheldon thank you for letting me come here I’m sure it’s not easy for you to sit here with me after what I did to you.”

“Indeed it’s not since you are currently not on any psychotropic drugs.”

“Psychotropic drugs” questioned Penny looking at Leonard for an explanation.

Leonard shook his head with annoyance. “Sheldon we went over this before. Penny is not psychotic and if you need some help understanding that I will call Amy right now so she can explain it to you.”

“What’s going on,” Penny asked Leonard.

“What’s going on is Sheldon being Sheldon,” said Leonard angrily.

“Ok let’s say hypothetically that Amy is correct and Penny’s actions were caused by her current emotional state. If we were to accept that rationale it is possible that Penny’s ovaries flooded her body with estrogen which could possibly cause a change in her emotional state.  Penny, at the time you attacked me were you premenstrual?”

“What, attacked you ….premenstrual, I don’t know,” she said defensively.

“Penny it’s a simple calculation using the number of days since your last period. How about this, are you currently bloated, are your limbs swollen and are you experiencing any breast tenderness?”

“Ok that is enough,” yelled Leonard. Sheldon Penny came here to apologize to you not to have her female physiology evaluated. Penny, just apologize to him and if he can’t accept it then it’s his loss.” Penny wasn’t offended by Sheldon’s personal questioning.  She sat there and watched Leonard wrangle with Sheldon’s lack of humility and empathy like he’s done countless times. She felt that this was more of Leonard’s fight than her own and focused more on being scrunched up in the chair with him, her body against his. “Penny,” he said looking at her seeing her mind was somewhere else.

“Oh sorry. Sheldon I am sorry I overreacted and chased you down to the lobby and choked you with your bag. I promise I will go back to disregarding your condescending comments like I have usually done in the past.”

“I’m sorry too Penny but omnia causa fiunt **.**

**“** Omni what” asked Penny not understanding what Sheldon just said and looking again to Leonard to interpret.

Leonard rolled his eyes and sighed with annoyance. “It means everything happens for a reason. It’s Latin.”

“Very good Leonard” said Sheldon with his usual arrogance. “Therefore until I could ascertain with certainty the reason for your so called overreaction our friendship is null and void and this apartment will be off limits to you.”

“That’s it I’m done with this,” said Leonard incensed. “Sheldon since you like Latin so much I’m giving you an ultimatum. I have created a new relationship standard called the Leonard and Penny paradigm. It’s a model of our relationship in absolutes. In simple terms it means where Leonard goes Penny goes and vice versa. Basically Penny and I are a package deal. There is no just Leonard and there is no just Penny. It’s Leonard and Penny. You want Leonard you get Penny too. If you want Penny you get Leonard also. Take it or leave it.”

“What are you saying” asked Sheldon distressed.

Penny just stared at Leonard, lost in her love for him. He stood up for her and now she would reward him for it. She turned and put her arms around his neck. “That was the sweetest way you could have asked to move in with me. And yes you can move in with me.”

“Are you just saying that to get Sheldon to accept your apology?”

“No I really mean it. I want you to move in with me.”

Leonard gave her the smile that she loved so much while he pondered the idea. They were together most of the time now so if he was going to get on her nerves it would have happened already. This is one of the things he always hoped would happen.  It would be their first big step. Her new job at Caltech came to mind and he saw his long sought after dreams for them start to become reality. He wondered if everything would now start falling into place. He thought of the engagement ring they had been looking for and promised himself he would get back on track with that.  “Of course I will move in with you Penny.”

Penny squealed and kissed him. “So do you wanna go seal the deal in our bed?”

Sheldon was dumbfounded by what he was hearing. “Ummmm have the two of you have considered the consequences of this hasty decision.”

Leonard and Penny were not purposely ignoring Sheldon they were just elated with the idea of living together. “So did you just ask me to move in just to get me into bed” teased Leonard.

“Damn you figured it out” replied Penny teasing him back.

“Excuse me are you two going to have coitus right here in the chair or are we going to discuss this” asked Sheldon impatiently.

Sheldon’s anxious tone finally got Leonard’s attention. He looked at Sheldon and then back at Penny. “So what do you think are we going to have coitus right here in this chair” he said straight-faced.

Penny scanned all around the chair pretending to give it a complete onceover. “It will definitely work the only question is do you want me cowgirl or reverse cowgirl. Oh and if its reverse cowgirl Sheldon’s going to get the show of a lifetime.” They both started cracking up laughing as Sheldon looked upon them with bewilderment.

“Can we just discuss Leonard moving,” pleaded Sheldon getting increasingly annoyed.

“Oh sweetie I’ll be doing most of the moving” kidded Penny as they again broke into hysterical laughter.

Sheldon now looked at them with irritation. “You two are so high on dopamine caused by your new relationship status you are both not considering the drawbacks of this move which will ultimately put your relationship in peril.”

“Ok Sheldon what are we not considering,” relented Leonard.

“Leonard, please afford me the opportunity to play out the most likely scenario to take place if you move in with Penny based on your relationship with her over the past six years.”

“Sheldon I am sure that we’re not going to like your scenario and it would probably just start an argument so I think we should just skip it.”

“Wait I’d like to hear it,” said Penny.

“He’s just going to say that you will break up with me and I will have to move back in here.”

“That’s only partly correct Leonard. I’m sure you both will be able to suffer each other long enough for me to find a new roommate. In that event you will not be moving back in here forcing you to find residency somewhere else. You will no longer be Penny’s neighbor severely reducing your chances of regaining her friendship and reestablishing the intimate relationship you currently have now. So in the end Leonard you will be alone.”

“Sheldon that’s an awful thing to say,” frowned Penny. She turned back to Leonard with a smile. “All I can think of are all the good things about living together, right honey?” Leonard’s eyes had a far-off stare and he just nodded with a blank expression. “You’re not considering what he’s saying are you?” His stare and expression unchanged Penny gave him a little shake. “Leonard” she whined.

“Yeah no I’m not except ….. it was kind of sad and scary.”

Penny looked at Sheldon with piercing eyes. “You’re such an ass Sheldon. Leonard things are so great between us now. We’ve never been closer and with my new job we’ll go to work together and come home together it’ll be fun. I’m definitely not going to break up with you I love you.”

“I know” he agreed. “I love you too.”

“You’re not going to break up with him” said Sheldon with disdain. “How can you be so sure of that? Look at your track record. You broke up once and you almost broke up again if I had not intervened.”

“Sheldon what are you talking about” asked Penny irritated that Sheldon wasn’t letting this go. “We broke up, got back together and that is where we still are. There was no almost break up that had anything to do with you.”

“I see you need a little reminder Penny. October 4th 2012\. You told Amy that you were thinking of breaking up with Leonard. I came into your bedroom in the middle of the night and asked you not to hurt Leonard by breaking up with him.”

Penny looked at Leonard with a somber stare.

“Wait…what,” said Leonard confused. “You wanted to break up with me?”  

Penny slowly dropped her head into Leonard’s Shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: This chapter picks up exactly where the last chapter left off.**

Penny was still sitting in the beige chair with Leonard her head down on his shoulder. Her first thought after Sheldon revealed a secret she thought would never surface was how she was going to explain it to Leonard. How do you explain to someone you love you almost broke up with him because you found your relationship with him lacking excitement. The same sensitive someone who at times thinks he’s unworthy to be your boyfriend or has to ask you if you’re still going out with him after you got mad at him for proposing during sex. Her second thought was to tell him how much she wouldn’t and couldn’t live without him and then take him into her bed to lie in his arms for some serious snuggling and passionate kissing.

“Penny” said Leonard looking at her head still resting on his shoulder.

“Yeah.” She didn't want to move hoping she could leave her head on his shoulder forever rather than deal with what was about to come.

“I could usually tell if Sheldon is lying and it looks like he’s not so is what he said true? Were you thinking of breaking up with me back then?”

“Yes” she said sheepishly

“Why does Sheldon know about this….wait everyone knows about this except for me don’t they?

“Probabably?”

Did I do something wrong” he asked with puzzled astonishment. 

Penny lifted her head from his shoulder to talk to him. She knew he would blame himself right out of the gate. “No honey you did nothing wrong you’ve always been so great to me.”

“So then am I just waiting for the ax to drop at some random time?”

“Waiting for the ax to drop” repeated Sheldon rudely interrupting. “That is usually the metaphor used when ones job is in peril. Their waiting to be fired or laid-off but I imagine Penny ending your relationship would be just as severe to you Leonard given your overly emotional personality.  Equally meaningful but less forbidding would be waiting for the other shoe to drop which would be less appropriate in this case since a shoe is much less heavy handed than an axe, pun intended.”

Penny briefly gave Sheldon her squinty evil eyes. “I know what the metaphor means Sheldon I don’t need any help from you” snapped Penny rebuking him.  “Leonard there is no ax dropping. I didn’t break up with you then and I’m not breaking up with you now or in the future.  We really need to talk about this but I’m not going to do it in front of him! Can we go back to my place now so I can explain it to you?”

“Okay” said Leonard standing and taking his food container to the kitchen.

Sheldon stood but before he walked away from the couch Penny quickly got up and went right up to him. “Well Sheldon I guess you have your revenge.”

“There was no revenge to be had Penny. I merely softened the inevitable blow to Leonard whenever you get around to ending your relationship with him.”

“Sheldon you proved my, as you would say hypothesis. Even a genius can be stupid sometimes.”

“Penny, Penny, Penny, …

“Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon. You may have hurt me but it’s nothing compared to what you did to Leonard.”

“What I did for Leonard was to cut the amount of hours he will spend crying, moping and listening to those god forsaken emo songs after your breakup. It’s a win win for everyone, even you.”

“You can’t see it can you?”

“I see everything Penny” he said arrogantly.

Penny’s jaw clenched and her eyes narrowed. “Except for how much you hurt Leonard and the damn aggravating thing is that you’ll never know how much you hurt him.” She lunged at him but immediately pulled back trying to scare him.

Sheldon fell back down on the couch yelling and crossing his arms in front of his face. “Leonarrrrd help she’s going to strangle me!” 

Leonard looked over from the kitchen as he finished putting away the leftovers. “A lot of people want to strangle you Sheldon. We’ll get out of your way” he said after washing his hands then meeting Penny at the door. “I’ll see you later Sheldon.”

 

* * *

 

Entering Penny’s apartment Leonard stopped and stood a few feet from the door as Penny went to the kitchen. “Would you like something to drink” she asked with her back to him.

“How about hot tea?”

“Hot tea it is” she said picking up the kettle and filling it with water. She turned around to put it on the stove and froze at seeing Leonard standing by the door. That image stirred up a recent but awful memory of that night before he went up to Berkeley. He had put up his emotional shields and didn’t even want to touch her. She had to get him to loosen up or this wasn’t going to go well for her. “Honey sit down you can’t drink hot tea standing up.”

“I guess not” he said going to the couch and sitting down.

Penny put the fire on the kettle and went to the cupboard to get a mug for his tea. “So how was work today?”

“Are we going to pretend to chit chat here and ignore the elephant in the room?”

“Maybe I gained a little weight but dontcha think elephant is going a little overboard” she said jokingly to lighten the mood. Leonard just stared back at her. “Ok if you want to sit there in silence while I make your tea that’s fine” she said holding back tears. 

As the sound of the water heating in the kettle filled the room Leonard tried to think back about 16 months to the date Sheldon quoted as the day Penny wanted to break up but nothing out of the ordinary came to mind. He tried to remember if there were any major fights or arguments back then but failed to think of anything.  His desperate need to know turned him towards the dark side as unpleasant thoughts popped into his head. The worst one was Penny had met someone else taller and better looking.  As his nerves started to get the better of him the kettle began to whistle.

Penny didn’t react to the piercing sound caused by the superheated steam having nowhere to go but through the kettles whistle. She had her own internal turmoil that could take several ways to relieve but which way. She could easily start to cry garnering sympathy from Leonard but her tears always made him melt compelling him to run to her and hold her doing anything to ease her pain even foregoing the answers he wanted from her. She so wanted to be in his arms now but she was not about to just delay the inevitable. She could also easily be mad at him for that cold chit chat remark and run to her bedroom telling him to leave. 

“Are you going to turn off the kettle” asked Leonard.

Penny snapped out of it and turned off the gas. “You’re not doing this to me again Leonard. You promised” she said on the verge of tears.

“What…what are you talking about” he said with confusion.

“You promised you would never leave me again if we had another fight or an argument but there you were standing by the door just like you did before you went to Berkeley with that look like I’m some kind of stranger.”

“I’m not going anywhere. You thought this because I stood by the door?”

“It was the same as last time when you wouldn’t come near me or want to hug me” she said with her eyes looking down so he couldn’t tell she was about to cry.  “And what was that comment about the chit chat and the elephant in the room?” 

Leonard didn’t know what to say. Minutes before in his apartment they were two lovers snuggled into the big beige chair. Now she saw him as rude and indifferent.

“Yeah I thought so” she said with a tear finally breaking free and running down her cheek. She went to the doorway of her bedroom and turned to him. “Maybe you should just leave and we’ll talk tomorrow.”

When she turned to him the ambient light coming from lamp over the dining table lit her darkened bedroom doorway softly illuminating her face and the tear on her cheek. He saw her beauty and felt her pain and vulnerability.  She needed him and nothing else mattered. “I’m sorry Penny I didn’t mean to sound cold and uncaring” he said standing from the couch.

“No don’t come over here” she said holding up her hand. “I don’t need you feeling sorry for me.”

“I’m not feeling sorry for you” he said softly. “I love you and if I hurt you I want to make it better. I just want to take the hurt away.”  He walked slowly over to her unsure if she would go into the bedroom and shut the door. He stopped a few feet in front of her and put out his arms. “Come here.”

Seeing him with open arms, his eternal desire to always ease her pain caused her to feel guilty. She hurt him but yet again she let her emotions get the better of her. “No I shouldn’t be upset with you. You have every right to be angry at me.”

“I’m not angry I’m just not happy when things come between us so how about that hug you thought I wouldn’t give you?”

She ran to him hugging him tightly. “Leonard.”

“I’m sorry if I was rude Penny.  I guess I got defensive but you’re obviously very upset over this.”

“That’s because I don’t know how to tell you.”

“Just tell me…you know like taking off a bandage” he said moving back to look at her. “Rip it right off.”

“Yeah and then you take off for good” she said hugging him close again.

“Is it that bad” asked Leonard.

“It doesn’t sound that bad at first but I know you Leonard. You’ll start to doubt so many things about yourself.”

“Let’s go sit down on the couch” said Leonard starting to let her go but before he did she jumped up wrapping her legs around his legs and her arms around his neck. Leonard without even thinking grabbed her legs with his hands to support her. “Okay what are we doing now?”

“It’s part of the Leonard and Penny Paradigm” she said finally cracking a smile. “You said where Leonard goes Penny goes so when I tell you and you leave me I go with you.”

“I knew that would eventually come back and bite me in the ass” said Leonard feigning disappointment.

“That could actually work if you held me upside down from behind you” she said grinning. Oh and it would work better if you were naked from the waist down.”

“I’m glad you’re feeling better” he said smiling at her.

“That’s you being so amazing. Even knowing I almost broke up with you again I still see love in your eyes.”

“Can we go sit on the couch now?”

“Go ahead” said Penny not moving.

“You’re serious?”

“Yep.”

“Okay here we go.” Leonard walked over to the couch carrying Penny and sat down.

“Not bad you have good strength in your legs.”

“It’s probably from standing all time in the lab plus carrying equipment around. So are we going to sit here for hours like this?”

“Leonard I have known couples that one day were so deeply in love and the next hated each other so yes we are.” Leonard just sat there looking at her with a half smirk. “I know it’s ridiculous but just do it for me because it’s the only way I can do this.” 

“It’s not ridiculous it’s adorable” he said with a loving smile.

“Remember saying that when it stops being adorable. Okay before we start just remember how much better our relationship is now than back then. Is there anything you want to ask me first” asked Penny taking his hands in hers.

“Yeah I have two questions” he said trying to sound respectful as possible so as not to upset her. “I’m just trying to see where your head was at back then. Thinking back to that time what was different about you then than now that brought you to think about breaking up with me.”

“That’s easy I was a stupid selfish bitch” she said deriding herself.

“Penny, don’t say that you’re not any of those things.”

“No, you were the best guy I ever had in my life and I still found a reason to break up with you.”

“So at least you’re not a bitch” joked Leonard. “I just have to ask and I think I already know the answer but was there someone else?”

“Oh honey never. There never was and never will be you know that right?”

“I know that” said Leonard smiling to reassure her. “So are you ready to tell me now?”

“I’ll never be ready” she said dropping her head in fear of seeing Leonard’s reaction when she told him.

“Penny just put it out there so we can get through this.”

“Okay” she said despondently. “I thought our relationship was not …. exciting.” Without lifting her head she raised her eyes to see his reaction.

Leonard furrowed his brow. “You mean our relationship was boring?”

“Yeah kinda” she said wincing.

“Huh” was all Leonard said trying to figure out where to go from here. “Was it like when we first started dating again and you told me to plan my dates better?”

“That was one thing but I think what I really meant was that it was our relationship as a whole. It’s like it lost it’s spark.” Not seeing any emotional response from Leonard, Penny raised her head to look into his eyes. He looked like he was trying to interpret data from an experiment he just completed.

“So a solution to that would have been for you to break up with me and find someone more exciting to go out with” he said still maintaining a scientific approach to Penny’s revelation.

“No” she yelled. “Would you stop looking at this like you’re trying to solve one of your damn experiments?”

“How else am I going to find out what I did wrong” Leonard said loudly.

“Baby you did nothing wrong” she said putting her arms around his neck. She kissed him then hugged him tightly. “It was me not you. Don’t ever think it was you.”

“Don’t tell me the, it’s me not you thing” he said annoyed making Penny move back to look at him. “If you would have broken up with me it would have been because I’m boring. You would find someone more exciting and we would never get back together after a second break up so it would be my fault not yours.”

“And I would have been the biggest fool in the world regretting what I did to my dying day and you would be with someone who deserves you but none of it matters now.  Somehow I smartened up and came to see how amazing and wonderful you are, not boring at all. Then there was that day I told you I love you and now these past weeks that we’ve been so close have been like a dream. I’m going to have a real job and we’re going to go to work together and live together. This is the happiest I’ve have ever been in my life and most of that is because of you.”

“What changed your mind to not break up with me?”

“Leonard, aren’t you forgetting something” asked Penny annoyed.

“What?”

“Isn’t there something you want to say to me?”

“Um I think I missed something…oh is it thank you for opening up about this” he asked.

“No it’s not” said Penny disappointed. She crossed her arms against her chest and glowered at him.

“I’m sorry Penny but this is a lot to take in at one time. Could you give me a hint?”

“Give you a hint” said Penny dismayed. “Leonard I just told you I have never been happier because you are in my life and it meant nothing to you.”

“It means a lot to me it’s just that I’m trying to focus on what made you almost break up with me.”

“Okay you can focus on that even though it never happened but I still want you to appreciate what we have now.”

Leonard took hold of Penny’s hands like she had done to him before. “I do appreciate what we have now and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been and that is why I need to understand this break up thing.  I came so close to losing you and what we have now. I thought we were doing great back then. I would have been blindsided if you broke up with me.”

“Leonard, please don’t tell me you’re afraid that someday I will break up with you?”

“Well.”

“Oh my god you do” yelled Penny.

“Not because of you because of me” said Leonard.

“Oh yeah that makes it much better” she said sarcastically. Penny was getting frustrated that the more they talked about it the worse it got. She needed to turn this around and make Leonard stop blaming and doubting himself. “Maybe we should go back to the scientific approach.  Leonard you are an extremely smart man so answer me this; am I the same person today as I was back then and is our relationship the same today as it was back then?”

“The answer to both questions is no.” Leonard could not refute her reasoning but was surprised and proud of the way she used logic in her argument and felt endeared that she would do this for him.

“Then don’t you think it’s illogical to assume that I am going to think and act the same way as I did back then today or in the future?” Penny quickly turned her head. “Illogical to assume, where the hell did that come from.”

“Yes but our relationship will keep changing and I still don’t understand how our relationship was boring and some other things.”

“Other things” she asked.

“If you thought our relationship was boring why didn’t you say anything to me about it?”

“I don’t know it’s not the kind of thing you tell your boyfriend. Look, we just had a small victory here so let’s just stop here for tonight because I can’t talk about this anymore.”

“Yeah I guess I better get going” said Leonard letting go of her hands.”

“What do you mean you’re going you’re not going to spend the night with me?”

“I have a lot of things to think about and it will be easier if I’m by myself. I wouldn’t be very good company right now anyway.”

“Leonard I told you I’m not going to break up with you. The only reason I ever would is if you cheated on me or physically abused me and even if you did it would probably be due to drugs or a brain tumor.”

“I don’t abuse prescription drugs or take illegal drugs so if I did either of those things it would have to be due to the brain tumor. I don’t think I could ever cause you physical harm so I would probably just cheat on you.”

“You’re taking it too literally Leonard. My point is you will never ever give me a reason to break up with you.  And by the way even with a brain tumor if you cheat on me I will cause you physical harm but I won’t break up with you.”

“That’s a relief” said Leonard furrowing his brow.

“How about I show you how much you mean to me.” She leaned into him placing both hands on the back of the couch.

“What do you mean” he asked fervently.

Penny started to slowly gyrate her hips. “You stay the night and I’ll put on something wildly sexy and I’ll take you to places you’ve never been before.”

“Really” was all Leonard could say as he tried to imagine what Penny meant.

“Anything for you baby… ooh” she said grinding down into him. “I think little Leonard’s on board and he’s not so little anymore.”

“Penny I think I know what you mean and you’re so unbelievable that you would do that for me but I don’t want you to do things your uncomfortable with just because of my stupid personality flaws. I’m not going to take advantage of you, not like that and I never will.”

“Oh honey do you see how great you are. It’s not a flaw to be a sweet, sensitive and kind man or to think about others before you.  I know you’re open with your emotions and I’ve let you down with that in the past but now I wouldn’t want you any other way so how about you stay over and we could just cuddle.”

“Penny you have been so great supporting me and trying to build my confidence but I just need to take a good look at my life now because I’m not sure if I’m happy with certain aspects of it so I’m still going to go.”

Penny looked up at the ceiling in complete frustration. “Leonard I understand you doubting yourself but I don’t understand why this has totally thrown you for such a loop that you have to reexamine your life. Why isn’t it good enough that we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together?”

“Because that almost didn’t happen twice and three strikes you’re out.”

“Except both times were my fault” insisted Penny.

“It takes two Penny.”

“Okay were not getting anywhere” said Penny getting off of Leonard and the couch. “Leonard I’d rather you stay with me tonight but if you think spending time alone to think through this gets me my non-obsessing and more confident boyfriend back then I won’t stop you.”

“Thanks for understanding” said Leonard walking to the door followed by Penny hugging him around his waist.

“Listen you when you’re reexamining your life make sure there’s still a place for me in it.”  

“Of course there is, why would you say such a thing” said Leonard scolding her.

Penny put her head down and leaned in closer to him. “I don’t know I let you down again and I don’t know what you’re going to go think about and it’s kinda scary to me.”

“You didn’t let me down. I just want to make sure I will always make you happy and never give you a reason to break up with me.”

“Leonard I told you …

“I know you’re happy and you won’t ever break up with me” interrupted Leonard. “Just let me do this.”

“Okay” said Penny feeling defeated. “I love you.”

“I love you too” he said before parting from her.

“Lunch tomorrow” she asked cheerfully.

“Uh I don’t know I may have to take a working lunch” said Leonard opening the door. They’re putting a lot of pressure on us for this Hawking project.”

“Us” she said with disdain. “You mean you and Alex.”

“Penny you know Gablehauser made her work with me.”

“So you can’t have lunch with me because you’re having lunch with Alex.”

“Only because it’s a working lunch” said Leonard

“She must be loving it now that she gets to spend the whole day with you.”

“I don’t think loving it is an accurate way to describe working on this project.”

“Oh Leonard you’re still so naïve.”

“Come by for lunch then and see for yourself but it’s going to be boring.”

“No I don’t need to check up on you I trust you. I’ll talk to you tomorrow” she said kissing him.

“Goodnight Penny.”

 

* * *

 

It started with her breathing becoming rapid and irregular, heart rate and blood pressure increasing.  Chemicals released into her brain causing paralysis to the extremities, a failsafe preventing her body from carrying out actions directed from her own brain that might result in harm to herself or others. Finally jerky eyes moving behind closed lids, the telltale sign of REM sleep. “No wait…don’t go….Leonard” yelled Penny fighting to move her arm against the invisible force holding it back. She kept struggling to move finally sitting up her heart pounding her chest. Turning her head her clock showed 1:38. Without a second thought she headed out of her apartment not before grabbing keys to open her neighbor’s door. Tiptoeing to Leonard’s door she eased it open then closed stripping naked before slipping into his bed. She pressed against him so he was now spooning her and took his arm and placed it under her breasts. When he began to stir she kept very still as not to wake him.

“Penny” he said lifting his head.

“Yeah?”

“What ….what’s wrong?”

“Nothing sweetie go back to sleep.”

Leonard put his head back down making Penny smile and snuggle tighter into him placating the fears from her nightmare. This is exactly where she wanted to be ever since Sheldon revealed her secret.  At least she could now sleep feeling safe and content in his arms or so she thought until he began to stir again.

“Penny?”

“Everything’s ok sweetie go back to sleep.”

“When did you get here?”

“Just a little while ago” she said turning her head slightly up. “Honey you need to get up early so try to sleep.” She felt his hand move touching her bare skin.

“Penny why are you in my bed?”

Penny felt bad she woke him and he probably would not be going back to sleep too soon but she thought his question to be rather abrupt. “I’m sorry I didn’t know I had to ask your permission.”

“Of course you don’t but why didn’t you come over earlier?”

“Because you told me you wanted to be alone to think.” Leonard remained silent which angered her. “Fine I know when I’m not wanted” said Penny forcefully throwing Leonard’s arm off of her and getting off the bed. She threw the door open and stormed out of the room.

Leonard quickly got out of bed and went after her. “Penny wait” he said in the loudest whisper he dare make so as not to wake Sheldon. When he got to the end of the back hall landing he stopped. “Penny wait.”

Stopping before reaching the end of the couch she turned back towards him. “What” she snapped.

Leonard could only stare back at her with awe. Her anger, nakedness and the way she was so free with her sexuality drove him wild. All his emotions came to bear on one thought, how crazy in love he was with her. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“What?”

Leonard started to walk towards her. “Your clothes you’re naked.”

“If it gets me to spend one less minute with you then I’ll just leave without them” she said angrily. As Leonard approached her she knew by his pace that he would probably be walking right up to her. She thought of quickly heading out the door back to her apartment but the urge to have his arms around her and his hands on her body was too much. She stood there and waited for him to take her in his arms and Leonard did not disappoint her.

Leonard without hesitation grabbed her with tenacity around the waist. “God you are so beautiful and sexy.”

“Wow you haven’t used that line before” she said sarcastically. “So what’s got you so confident all of the sudden. When you left my apartment you were like a hurt puppy.”

“I think it was when I saw this gorgeous naked woman storm angrily through my apartment. It was a huge turn on and I said I got to get me some of that.”

“You’re not getting any of that so let me go” she said proudly.

“It would be illogical for me being a man to let go of a beautiful naked woman.”

“It’s also illogical, rude and some would say stupid for a man to ask his girlfriend why she is in his bed especially when she’s naked.”

“It was an appropriate question” said Leonard defending himself. It’s the law of cause and effect. The effect was that you were suddenly in my bed and I was trying to determine the cause.”

“Don’t try to use science as an excuse for being a jerk because you’re still being a jerk. I would have felt more welcome in Sheldon’s bed” she said trying to push him away.

“Yeah after you scared him out of it. Wait, what do you want me to think when I suddenly wake up and you’re there?”

“I don’t know Leonard how about this is a nice surprise or I’m happy you’re here or fifty other things that would have been more appropriate!”

“Okay you’re right I could have handled it better” said Leonard surrendering. “In all fairness though you have to give me a little break since I just woke up.”

“Okay but only because you’re cute when you beg” said Penny kissing him on the cheek.

“Now that we got this whole thing settled can we go back to bed because if we don’t I’m going to have to take you right here on the couch.”

“Now you’re speaking my language” said Penny putting her arms around his neck and her tongue in his mouth until she heard a noise coming from the back.

“Leonard” sounded Sheldon’s disembodied voice from the back hall of the apartment.

“Oh balls” said Penny frowning.

Leonard turned towards the back hall. “Sheldon Penny’s here and she’s not decent.” Penny sat down on the couch with her feet up on the cushion and her knees to her chest covering herself.

“When has Penny ever been decent” said Sheldon stepping into the living room.

“Go to hell Sheldon” snapped Penny.

“It appears I’m already in hell. Please tell me you didn’t have coitus on the couch.”

“We were going to have coitus on the couch until you came out and ruined it” said Penny.

“Penny you’re not going to turn this apartment into some hippy dippy love-in where we all sit around in the nude, partake in orgies and take hallucinogenic drugs to enhance our free love experience.

“Yeah Sheldon that’s exactly what I was trying to do.”

“Sheldon could you just go back to bed so Penny and I can go back to bed” asked Leonard.

“Really Leonard is that all you’re concerned with. I’m holding you responsible for sanitizing all the surfaces of the couch that have come in contact with Penny’s lady parts.

“Give me a break” said Penny shaking her head.

“I will clean the couch in the morning Sheldon now please go to back to bed” pleaded Leonard.

“I’m sorry Leonard but Penny has gone beyond the pale of decency that I am willing to tolerate therefore she must leave the apartment.”

“Oh screw you Sheldon.” Penny got off the couch walking past Sheldon as she headed back to the bedroom.

“Penny not in front of Sheldon” whined Leonard.

“Oh so what I got about the same rise out of him that I got from the refrigerator when I walked past it” said Penny from the back hall. “They’re both just as frigid.”

“Sheldon I’m going to bed” said Leonard drearily. “I suggest you do the same.”

“Leonard you need to seriously consider taking Penny for psychoanalysis. You can no longer deny the fact that she is getting worse. If you wait too long the damage to her brain may become irreversible.”

“What about the damage to my brain” said Leonard angrily. “Between the two of you I’ll end up being the one they put in the rubber room. Goodnight.”

“I don’t know what he’s so upset about I’m the one who had to see Penny’s lady parts come in contact with the couch” said Sheldon to himself.

As Leonard dragged himself back to his bedroom spent from the combination of the late hour and the recent commotion all he wanted to do was fall face down on his bed when he noticed Penny wasn’t there. Realizing she must be in the bathroom he lifted his comforter to get into bed when he heard Sheldon scream.

“Leonarrrrd!”

“Oh God will this nightmare ever end” said Leonard looking up hoping for salvation from this night. Suddenly he feared that not finding Penny in his bed had something to do with Sheldon’s scream.  


	21. Chapter 21

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

 

Sheldon came running into Leonard’s room in a panic. “Leonard Penny was in my bed naked. Her lady parts touched everything.”

“That’s just great” exclaimed Leonard now wondering if he would get any sleep this night when Penny came into the room with a big grin wrapped in Sheldon’s comforter. Leonard watched her get into his bed looking very pleased with herself.

“Oh holy hell” remarked Sheldon.

“What is it now” asked Leonard as if this night could get any worse.

“Earlier when I found the two of you had you sexually aroused Penny?”

“What …why do you need to know that” yelled Leonard.

“Yes he did” said Penny seductively.

“I thought as much” replied Sheldon.

“Not a word out of you” said Leonard pointing at Penny. “You caused enough trouble already.” Penny sat up in the bed with a smirk on her face trying not to laugh for Leonard’s sake.

“What has that have to do with anything Sheldon?” Leonard’s tone reflected his usual frustration when dealing with Sheldon.

“Penny has introduced her bodily fluids to my bed creating a biohazard condition. Leonard I’m going to need you to go into my bedroom closet and get the backpack labeled biohazard.”

“A biohazard condition” repeated Leonard incredulously. “Just go change all the bedding for now and then tomorrow do a wash.”

“Leonard a simple wash will not eradicate whatever infectious disease ridden organisms are running through Penny’s body.”

“I don’t have any disease ridden organisms you big jerk” yelled Penny.

“Sheldon, before you call the CDC realize that you’re letting your germophobia get the better of you. Penny doesn’t have infectious disease ridden organisms in her body. If she did I’d have them and so would you.”

“Dumbass” said Penny in triumph.  Sheldon returned an indignant expression to her offensive remark.

“Okay Sheldon this is what is going to happen. I’m going into your bedroom and remove all your bedding and put it in a garbage bag which I will dispose of tomorrow. Then I’m coming back here where you will not be so I can finally get some sleep.”

“What about the mattress” asked Sheldon.

“I will buy you a new mattress if you just let me get some sleep.”  Leonard waited for Sheldon to leave before he turned to Penny. “Do not get out of that bed understand!”

“Okay you don’t need to yell at me.”

“I’m not yelling” he sighed trying to relax himself.  He then noticed that she let the comforter drop down her chest so it was just covering her nipples making him stare at her while she innocently stared back at him. “I’ll be right back” he said quickly exiting the room.  He returned after bagging the bedding throwing it in the corner of his room then finally getting into bed and sitting up next to Penny. “I should have just let you leave before and we could have skipped all this nonsense.”

“I’m sorry” said Penny pouting. “Do you want me to leave?”

“Don’t start that again.”

“What?”

“You knew when you ran out of here naked I would run after you and beg you to stay.”

Penny didn’t immediately respond to Leonard’s accusation her silence betraying her guilt. “I don’t want to be asked why I’m in your bed. I want you to always want me in your bed so I teased you so you would run after me.”

Leonard turned on his side to face her. “You enjoyed doing that didn’t you?”

“Yes, is that bad?”

“No but don’t you realize I have always been running after you and always will.”

Penny’s bottom lip went up and she stretched her arms out to him. “Come here you.” Leonard moved closer to her and put his arm around her letting her lean her head into his. “After you found out that I thought about breaking up with you I felt like I lost you a little so when you asked me why I was in your bed then I knew I was right you didn’t feel the same way about me anymore.”

“Okay I admit I was a little bummed out about it so when you woke me up I guess I was just cranky.  My feelings for you haven’t changed okay” he said turning to her.

“Okay thank you for explaining that. Did you think of anything after you left me earlier?”

“As a matter of fact I did” said Leonard excitedly. “Remember when we first got together after I came back from the arctic how great it was.”

Penny smiled taking Leonard’s free hand in her hands. “Of course I do. I remember just loving to spend time with you. We didn’t even have to go anywhere. We learned about each other intimately and I was really happy. It was just a simple time.”

“Exactly I felt the same way. Then we got back together and that excitement of a new relationship was no longer there. Remember we did the bug reports and you complained about my dates.”

Penny’s smile disappeared as she thought about what Leonard said. “Yeah okay but you were happy with how things were going?”

“I was happy and the reason why was the difference between us at the time.”

“What difference” she asked looking upset.

“Don’t get mad but when we got back together I was looking forward to planning a future with you but you seemed to just be where we left off when we broke up except you were not as excited about our relationship as much as you were the first time.”

“Leonard I …… I was looking towards a future with you when we got back together. Maybe I didn’t have it all planned out but I thought about it. I guess I was still scared of commitments and was just taking it one day at a time.”

“That’s fine we were just in slightly different places” he said consoling her.

Penny sat in silence considering all of what Leonard said when she realized how much this must be hurting him. “Leonard.”

“Yeah.”

“Be honest with me, when you found out that I thought about breaking up with you, did you think that I didn’t love you anymore?”

“Yes but it doesn’t matter now” he answered quickly. “Were past all that now.”

“Oh God I’m such a horrible person you should hate me” she said in tears.

“No I love you and I know you love me. We want the same things now.”

Penny turned her body so she could fully hug him. “I’m so sorry I didn’t realize how much this hurt you.”

“Penny I’m okay and we’re okay. You asked me to move in with you. Do you realize how happy that made me?”

“You’re so great” she said before kissing him softly on the lips then deeper until passion took over and kept their mouths locked together for the next five minutes. “It’s late I should let you get some sleep now.”

 Leonard put his head in his hands. “I don’t know I’m tired but I’m also wound up from dealing with Sheldon.”

 “My baby’s all stressed out” she said putting her fingers to his head to massage his temples. “How does that feel.”

Leonard put his head back and closed his eyes. “It feels good thanks.”

“I know how to take care of my baby.”

“Penny?”

“Yeah.”

“Why did you have to let Sheldon see you naked?”

“I wasn’t going to just sit there and listen to anymore of his bullshit. Anyway he’s seen me naked before. Does it bother you that he saw me naked again?”

“It sort of does” he said opening his eyes. “He hadn’t seen all of you before and certainly not the way you quickly walked by him with things bouncing and your….you know shaved area.”

Penny moved her hands down to his shoulders and began to massage them. “What bothers you about it?”

“It just seemed …..for lack of a better word inappropriate. That feels good by the way.”

“You know Leonard it’s not unusual for a guy’s roommate to see his girlfriend naked especially if she spends a lot of time in their apartment.”

Leonard turned to look at her. “You mean accidentally right?”

“Yeah right” agreed Penny. “This was sort of accidental we didn’t expect him to wake up and come out of his room.”

“So you won’t do it again then?”

“No I’m going to do it all the time now” she said sarcastically. “I’m going to get up early and make you guys breakfast naked and then I’m going to drive you to work naked.”

“I get it you don’t need to be smart.”

“Okay enough about that” said Penny moving away from him. “Time to really make you feel good and relaxed.  Take your shirt off and lay down on your stomach.” She went over to Leonard’s nightstand and took out some lotion squeezing out a generous amount that she began to rub in her hands.

Leonard removed his t-shirt and slid down turning over so he was completely prone. “I should warn you that when Amy finds out I think she is going to be pretty mad at you.”

Penny sat beside Leonard and started to massage his back. “Why she knows Sheldon has already seen me naked.”

“Not that way and you were in his bed naked.”

“Damn you’re right I didn’t think about that.” Penny pressed her knuckles into his lower back.

“You apparently didn’t think about a lot of things before pulling that stunt.”

She straddled his thighs and started working on the other side of his back. “I’ll just turn it around and make it sound like it was a good thing.”

“How was that a good thing for Amy” asked Leonard incredulously.

“It lowered the shock value for Sheldon whenever she gets the chance to be naked in his bed.” Penny now started to pinch and lift his lower back muscles.

“That is a valid point” conceded Leonard. “But only for a normal person not Sheldon he’s going to have to experience a lot more naked to lower his shock value.”

“Well he’s not going to be experiencing anymore of it from me” she said doing palm circles on his upper back. “Find someone else to lay naked in his bed.”

“Did Sheldon see you naked again when he found you in his bed?”

“No it was so funny though. I laid flat on his bed below the pillow under his blanket. When I heard him come in I just uncovered my face and said hey lover. You should have seen his face” said Penny laughing.

“Penny this massage feels great thank you.”

“You’re welcome sweetie; I said I would take care of my baby. So where is Sheldon going to sleep?”

“Well the beds out the couch is out so I’m sure he’ll find somewhere in the apartment to camp out. If you get up during the night make sure you don’t step on him.”

“No I probably would just kick him real hard” she said getting off him. “Sweetie roll over.”

As soon as Leonard rolled over on his back he was surprised to see Penny start to pull his boxers down. He raised himself up on his elbows so he could observe Penny’s actions. “What are you doing now?”

“Think about it Honey. I’m naked and you’re about to be.”

“Oh I thought you were going to continue massaging me but this is okay too.”

“I’m still going to massage you baby just not with my hands.” Penny completely removed his boxers and moved his legs so she could lie down between them. “I think little Leonard could be much bigger what do you think baby?”

“Uh yeah.”  Leonard could barely get the words out as his amygdala kicked into overdrive.

With her hands on his thighs Penny used the tip of her tongue up and down his length to stimulate him to an erection. With her first task complete her tongue now had full access to him. To make him bigger she moved on to his most sensitive areas flicking and twirling her tongue repeatedly over those spots. She continued this until she saw Leonard put his head down. “How ya feeling baby?”

“Amazing, you’re incredible.”

“Good I was shooting for amazing.” Penny was an expert at taking Leonard’s arousal over the top knowing that it wasn’t just physical stimulation that did it but mental as well. By telling him what she was about to do and how she felt doing it drove him wild and she loved taking him there. She grabbed him tightly at the base and smiled when his body jerked. “Okay baby I need you bigger so I’m going to put you in my mouth.” Leonard made a sound that she knew was affirming her action. “I’m going to try to take all of you in my mouth.” Again he repeated his previous affirmation. She hesitated before placing her slightly open lips on his head and used her tongue as if she was French kissing his mouth. Leonard pushed his hips up wanting more. Penny slowly took him deeper using her tongue and teeth just the way he liked it. He began to squirm and move his head from side to side. Finally she plunged down to his base briefly lightly biting him and back out. She got up and knelt over his hips. “Okay baby you’re ready for me. I want you to watch me take you inside of me.” Without saying a word he put a pillow below his head and watched as his stunningly beautiful girlfriend knelt up high above him prepared to take all of him inside her. Her lips slightly puckered and her eyes narrowed as she slowly lowered herself onto him moaning all the way down until she took his entire length.

“Baby you’re so big in me you feel so good.” She started to ride him gyrating on every down stroke to increase both their pleasures. “God you’re hitting all my good spots.” Penny being a big ol five could make subtle changes to her gyrations permitting her to control whatever areas within her she wanted him to thrust against. “Leonard you don’t have to wait for me like you always do. When you’re ready just go for it.”

Leonard knew it wouldn’t take him long to orgasm watching Penny’s beautiful undulating form rise and fall onto him. Her skin perfect, her curves heavenly and a face he would fall in love with again and again. He adored her but was unable to give in to her request. “It’s okay I want you to go first.”

Penny leaned forward her hands on both sides of Leonard as her face hovered over his, her hair encircling his head. “I want to take care of you this time. I don’t have to cum I just want you to feel good.”

Enveloped in her golden hair her face inches from his filled his view. Leonard imagined the captivating image before his eyes could only appear in a dream. He stared into her alluring emerald green eyes as she lovingly appealed to him her wishes to pleasure him and not to be concerned with her own needs. “Penny that’s just the way it works for me. I love more than anything to see you reach orgasm. It makes it so much better for me when you go first.”  

“Okay then whatever my baby wants my baby gets. I would do anything for you, you know that right?”

Leonard nodded and smiled at her. “I know you’re like the best girlfriend ever.”

Penny laughed at his unexpected reply. “You’re so cute aren’t you?”

“What can I do it’s my curse” he said facetiously clasping his hands behind his head.

Penny laughed and kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Penny sat back up and continued her gyrations locking eyes with Leonard. “I want you to look in my eyes when I cum.” Leonard brought his hands up to her breasts and began to massage her nipples. “Oh baby that’s gonna speed things up.” That gave her an idea to see if they could both cum together or at least Leonard right after her.  The plan was to wait until she was close to orgasm and then hit Leonard with some dirty talk which she knew never fails to increase his arousal. As Penny rode him she looked deep into his eyes so he could look into her soul and feel her arousal and orgasm as if it was his own.  When she started to feel tension in her body winding up like a coiled spring she accentuated her gyrations. “Baby I’m close and I want you to cum with me.”

“Okay I have been holding back but I’ll try.

“Let me help you.” Penny spoke in a breathy voice due to her increased arousal and gyrations. “After this I want you to do me from behind like you love to do. I love it when you hit me in the ass hard hitting my g-spot over and over again.”  Penny could see in Leonard’s face that his arousal was already increasing as was her own. “Or I could do reverse cowgirl I know how you like that view.”

The tension in Leonard’s body built up quickly with Penny’s help. “Penny I’m close now.”

Penny now needed to control her own orgasm but she didn’t know if she could. “Okay tell me when you’re real close.”

Penny did not have to wait long. “Okay” yelled Leonard.

With Leonard’s okay Penny let herself go her pelvic muscles beginning to spasm snapping the spring and releasing all the tension. She stopped moving her mouth agape until she was able to speak. “Oh God baby” she squealed.  “I’m cumming for you baby.”

As Penny rode out her orgasm Leonard moaned and pushed his hips up hard into her grunting from his release. Penny collapsed on top of him her mouth to his passionately kissing him. “I love you so much Leonard. I’m sorry for hurting you I never meant to hurt you.”

“Hey its ok I know you didn’t and you don’t have to worry about that. Let’s just enjoy the moment.”  Leonard understood that her presently increased emotions were taking advantage of her guilt. “How about we get cleaned up and then we could come back and snuggle.”

“That sounds great and then you need to get to sleep.” Penny kissed him again until she heard the very last thing she wanted to hear. “knock, knock, knock Leonard and Penny.”

Penny turned her head quickly towards the door. “What the hell does he want now?”

Leonard waited for him to finish before inquiring about his reason for knocking on his door so late. “What do you want Sheldon?”

“Could I come in” asked Sheldon from behind the door.

Leonard and Penny both yelled no to Sheldon’s request. “Sheldon did you ever consider that we may have been sleeping and that you woke us up.”

“Leonard I don’t know if you were sleeping but I clearly heard Penny say oh god baby in a high pitched voice.”

“Oh god” exclaimed Penny.

“Yes like that but with the addition of baby and in a higher pitch. I assumed that marked the end of your amorous activities.”

“You’re not coming in here so what is it that you want” asked Leonard.

“I need to show you my sleeping arrangements to prevent you from tripping over or trampling me in the event you need to walk through the apartment in the dark.”

“As long as you’re not sleeping on the floor between my bedroom and the bathroom I think you’ll be fine. Goodnight Sheldon.” Leonard doubted that would satisfy him but waited in silence just in case.

“Do you want me to set up orange traffic cones around my temporary sleeping area?”

Penny made a low frustrated scream. “Sheldon if you don’t go away I’m going to come out there and sit on you with my lady parts and bodily fluids.”  Hearing nothing further for several seconds Penny removed herself from Leonard and the bed. “I guess I scared him off. Do you want to take a shower together maybe you’ll get lucky again.”

“I’m always lucky I have you” he said with a big smile.

With her back to him Penny crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head back towards him looking up proudly. “I bet you say that to all the girls.”

Leonard still had the big smile. “Only the ones that will have sex with me.”

“It better be just the one Leonard.”

“Okay the one with the gorgeous ass that will have sex with me”

“If you want that gorgeous ass it’s going in the shower.” She headed for the door and slowly turned the door knob.

Leonard watched her nude form with pleasure until he realized she was leaving the room that way. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I told you I’m taking a shower” she whispered as she had the door already cracked open trying to peek out.

“Penny could you please put something on. My robe is right there on the bed. Haven’t we had enough trouble with Sheldon for one night.”

“Okay relax it’s not like the bathroom isn’t just across the hall.”  Penny put on Leonard’s robe and paused at the door. “Are you coming?”

 “I’ll pass a shower will just wake me up.”

“Ok sweetie I won’t be long.”

Leonard felt like he could never get enough of her. He heard the shower come on and imagined the water droplets and soap bubbles sliding over the peaks and valleys of her curvaceous figure. “I’ll get you next time.”

After Penny’s shower Leonard cleaned himself and returned to bed. Penny immediately put her head on his chest and Leonard put his arm around her, his hand over hers. She sighed finally able to relax in the only place she could; in Leonard’s arms.  “Leonard, are we okay?”

Leonard looked down to get a read on Penny’s face. “We are better than okay we’re great.” 

Penny brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it. “Thank you” she said appreciably.

“For what?”

“For being you.” She followed that with a yawn.

“Goodnight Penny.” Leonard followed with a sympathetic yawn.

Goodnight Leonard.”

* * *

 


	22. Chapter 22

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

 

At 12:30 in the afternoon at Caltech Leonard was in his office working on reports with Alex. He looked at the time on his phone and decided on a plan for their afternoon.  “Do you want to go get lunch at one and bring it back here then after that we can go back to my lab and get those data points we missed for the graphs.”

Alex’s smile expressed her agreement. “That’s fine with me.”

“Good” replied Leonard with a smile. Since he and Alex started working so closely together there were times when Penny’s accusations of Alex flirting with him made him feel self-conscious about giving her the wrong signals.  He didn’t think she was flirting with him but he could see she found their working together very agreeable. His phone vibrated and one look at it made him smile. “Hey You.”

“That bastard took all my clothes” yelled Penny her voice carrying beyond the phone.

“What, who took your clothes?” Leonard glanced at Alex slightly embarrassed.

“Who else Sheldon that rat bastard.”

Leonard put his hand to his forehead his face showing irritation. “God there not outside on the telephone line again?”

“No you don’t get it. He took all my clothes, everything. I came back to my apartment like an hour after you left and it was all gone. There’s not even a sock left.”

Leonard stood and turned to look out the window. “Damn that’s a lot of clothes he couldn’t have taken them very far. Did you look in our apartment?”

“I looked in your apartment, in the laundry room, in the machines, the street, the parking lot and the dumpster nothing. Where could he have taken them he couldn’t even carry them all.”

Leonard knew that Penny was right. Sheldon could not have carried all the clothes at once but he could have made smaller bundles but even so he probably did not take them too far. “Did you check the roof?”

“I didn’t think of that” she said excitedly. “I’m on the way to the roof now.”

Leonard waited for her to get to the roof. He heard her footsteps and the sound of her panting into the phone. “Are they on the roof?”

“Umm….hold on……no there not here where the hell could they be.”

“Penny just relax I will help you look when I get home.”

“I can’t wait until then I have to work at the comic book store tonight.”

 “Let me talk to Sheldon and I’ll call you right back.”

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Penny sat stewing on her couch waiting for Leonard to call back. The TV was on and though it appeared she was watching it she really was thinking of what the most hurtful and revengeful thing she could do to Sheldon for taking all her clothes. She knew she could call his mother again but that delivered inadequate punishment to suppress her anger for hurting her and especially Leonard. She was not sure exactly what the punishment should be but it would not cause Sheldon Cooper to show compassion and sorrow for her. Then it struck her that this was what she wanted above all but knew it would be easier to squeeze water from a stone.  As thoughts of revenge started creeping back into her head there was a knock at the door.  Opening the door she was surprised to see who the visitor was.

“You man stealing slut” said Amy looking more disappointed than angry.

“Amy I really don’t have time for this now.”

“That’s understandable having a boyfriend and simultaneously courting mine.”

Penny shook her head with a smirk. “I am not courting Sheldon. I know what Sheldon must have told you but it really started as an accident and ended with a joke.”

“An accident and a joke huh.” Amy started to get angry now. “You were naked in his bed how could you do that to me. I was supposed to be the first woman ever to be naked in his bed. And Leonard was ok with you having sex with Sheldon?”

Penny’s brow rose in disbelief. “There was no sex what the hell did Sheldon tell you? He said we had sex?”

“He said if he wasn’t repulsed and nauseated by you being in his bed naked he would have had the option to join you in his bed and partake in whatever carnal activities that you so desired as you are the big ol-five and would take the lead.”

Hearing Sheldon’s reaction confused Penny as to why Amy was so upset about what happened. “Amy if Sheldon was so sickened by me what are you so mad about?”

“Penny you have this friendly intimacy with Sheldon that I have always been a little jealous of but I didn’t mind because I thought it was nice that my best friend and my boyfriend were so close. Now after all these years you’ve come to see Sheldon as he really is, a tall, confident and adorable Texas hunk and you have to have him. In some ways I can’t blame you for he sets my loins on fire every time I see him. I know you’re accustomed to having every man that lays eyes on you want to take you to bed and ravish you but the fact that Sheldon never had a sexual interest in you must have always been driving you crazy but listen sister he’s not going to be another conquest for you.”

As Amy rambled on Penny’s eyes went wide from her wild accusations and abruptness. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. There is no conquest and I don’t have to have Sheldon.  Listen to what you’re saying Amy.  Leonard is the love of my life do you think I want to lose him?”

Amy hesitated unsure how to respond to that. Her face showed sadness as well as confusion. “We all know how kinky you are. Somehow you got Leonard to go along with him sharing you with Sheldon and while I imagined being a fourth player in your sexual soiree to be rather titillating I don’t think I can share Sheldon with anybody.  Why would he want to drive a Toyota when he’s got a hot Ferrari parked next door?  I don’t think I want to be your friend anymore.”

Penny pouted and started to cry. “You’re not a Toyota Amy you’re much too pretty to be that.”

“Why are you crying you’re not supposed to cry?” Amy surprised by Penny’s tears suddenly felt bad for her. “Maybe this whole thing was a big misunderstanding or a hormonal imbalance.  I will still be your friend please stop crying” pleaded Amy.

Penny went to the couch and sat down followed by Amy sitting down and hugging her. “I’m sorry Penny I will still be your bestie I promise.”

Penny’s tears started tapering off as Amy continued to comfort her. “I’m not just crying because of that.”

Amy thought back to what she said that may have hurt Penny’s feelings so much that it brought her to tears. “Then what then?”

“You said we all know how kinky I am. No one’s ever going to stop reminding me of that night with Stuart even you Amy.”

“I’m sorry I was mad at you because I thought I was losing Sheldon and you. You two are the best things in my life and I was just trying to make sense of it before it all went away.”

Penny stopped crying as she listened to Amy apologize. “I get that you were upset and that was very sweet of you to say that I was one of the best things in your life but being reminded of that night still gets me very upset. Did you know that is why I chased Sheldon down to the lobby and caught his bag in the door with the strap around his neck?”

Amy seeing that Penny calmed down released her hug. “Yes I heard and I was upset with him about that.”

“Well that night I went to apologize to him but he wouldn’t accept it and said that I was off limits to the apartment so I told Leonard he could move in with me. I guess that scared Sheldon so much that he told Leonard about that time I thought about breaking up with him but never did. I was so mad at him for hurting Leonard and making him have doubts about our relationship.”

Amy looked stunned her mouth agape. “I cannot believe he said that to Leonard. Don’t worry Penny I’m going to straighten Sheldon out.”

“That was what led to what happened last night. Leonard was so freaked out by it he wouldn’t spend the night with me because he said he had to reexamine his life. I woke up in the middle of the night after having a bad dream and snuck into Leonard’s bedroom took off all my clothes and snuggled up to him.  Then he wakes up and what do you think he says to me?”

“What” asked Amy with apprehension.

“He asked me why I was in his bed.”

“Ouch” said Amy sympathetically. “What did you do?”

“I just walked out of there without stopping to put my clothes on.  I thought he was being resentful for the break-up thing. It was really hurtful.”

“So that’s why you were naked in the apartment” said Amy finally making sense of what Sheldon told her.

“It was really because Leonard came running after me and grabbed me and wouldn’t let me leave.”

Suddenly Amy had a dreamy expression on her face. “That’s so romantic. I wish Sheldon could be like that with me. You’re so lucky to have someone who loves you so much.”

Penny smiled knowing that Amy knew how great Leonard was. “I know sometimes we drive each other crazy but by the end of the day I’m lying in Leonard’s arms and everything is perfect.”

“I’m so happy for you Penny and I’m not going to give up on Sheldon.”

“So the reason why I went in Sheldon’s bed naked was because I knew he would freak out. I was so bent on getting revenge on Sheldon for telling Leonard about me breaking up with him I didn’t think about how it would affect you. I’m so sorry Amy.”

“Actually Penny you may have done me a favor. Whatever intimacy phobia or phobias Sheldon has the best way to overcome them is to deal with them upfront and personal. This is like the start of his therapy that will someday allow him to be comfortable with me in his bed.”

Suddenly Penny perked up from her sorrowful mood. “That’s what I basically told Leonard. I’m so glad you see it that way.”

Now Amy’s mood changed to disappointment. “The only problem is how will I be able to continue Sheldon’s therapy? I can’t just walk around his apartment naked. That will just freak him out not to mention how it will entice Leonard. That wouldn’t be fair to you.”

Penny rubbed under her nose trying to hold back a smile. “You’re right that would not be fair. How about this? We go out and buy you nighties starting with ones that are somewhat conservative and then get more and more revealing so after time he will gradually see more skin.”

Amy smiled with pleasure at Penny’s idea. “Oh that does sound good but how will Sheldon see me in them.”

Penny hesitated answering not thinking that far ahead. “Okaaaay you can wear them at home whenever Sheldon comes over and then we can have sleepovers here but we will have to do something Sheldon likes if we are going to sit near him with our night clothes on.”

“I can’t believe this is going to happen.” Amy sat on the edge of the couch brimming with excitement. “Who knew your naked revenge on Sheldon would lead to me getting on the fast track to intimacy with him.”

“Who knew” said Penny feigning agreement. “Amy, Sheldon got back at me by hiding all my clothes somewhere and I need you to get him to tell me where they are. I looked everywhere but couldn’t find them.”

“It’s so cute the way you two fight with each other” said Amy smiling and taking out her phone. “I’ll call Sheldon and we’ll get your clothes back.”

“Yeah it’s cute until he hides all your clothes.” Penny got up and headed to the fridge. “Amy do you want a bottle of water?”

“Yes please.” Amy held her phone to her ear waiting for Sheldon to answer. “Hi Sheldon……I’m fine. I’m here with Penny so I am going to put you on speakerphone.” Amy pressed the speakerphone button and held the phone out. “Sheldon why didn’t you tell me you hid all of Penny’s clothes?”

“That’s interesting Leonard is here and he asked me the same question.”

Penny walked back to the couch with two water bottles. “Then what is the answer” she asked loudly.

“The answer is the same thing I told Leonard I did not hide Penny’s clothes.”

“You so did hide my clothes. Who else would have done it” asked Penny angrily.

Amy held up a finger to Penny. “Sheldon are you responsible for Penny’s missing clothes?”

“Yes I am.”

“Sheldon what did you do with Penny’s clothes” asked Amy calmly.

“It became apparent to me that Penny no longer needed her clothes evident by her naked exhibition in our apartment last night. Given the millions of people in this country who are impoverished and destitute that cannot afford proper clothing I felt I had a social responsibility to donate her clothes to people in greater need of them.”

Penny quickly walked over to Amy holding the phone. “What the hell you donated my clothes. How could you even have done that last night?”

“I found a charitable organization that picks up donations within 24 hours and since I called in the early morning hours they came right over.”

Penny put her hand to her forehead obviously stressed. “Sheldon I really need those clothes back as soon as possible.”

“I imagine you can find out where the clothes were taken if not already sold or donated.”

“Sold or donated” said Penny emphatically. “I don’t have the money to replace all those clothes.”

Amy hearing how upset Penny was decided to intercede. “Sheldon you’re going to find out where Penny’s clothes are and you’re going to return them to her.” Sheldon laughed at Amy’s request irritating her. “What is so funny about that?”

“You’re not kidding” asked Sheldon.

“No I’m not kidding Sheldon.”

Penny plopped down on the couch in frustration. “Sheldon could you put Leonard on the phone?”

They heard silence as Penny hoped Leonard would get on the phone. “Penny?”

“Leonard help” pleaded Penny.

“Don’t worry were going to get your clothes and return them to you before you have to work.”

To Penny Leonard’s tone sounded like he was not very pleased with the task ahead. “Thank you honey.”

After Leonard told Sheldon that if he didn’t track down Penny’s clothes and help him return them he would tell Penny to use his comic books as underwear. At 3:30 in the afternoon Leonard and Sheldon started hauling four large garbage bags stuffed full of Penny’s clothes up the stairs to her apartment. Leonard didn’t hesitate to tell her that the charitable organization persuaded them along with a little guilt to leave a $200.00 donation in place of the clothes which Penny said she would pay him back his half.

 

* * *

 

Later at the comic book store Leonard and Sheldon arrived with Penny at 5 o’clock with Howard and Raj arriving 15 minutes later. The store already had five customers when they walked in and Penny expected many more since it was Wednesday, new comic book night. Leonard already looked over the new comic books where his interests were concerned and now he was rifling through the older issue bins across from Howard and Raj.

“What happened with you and Sheldon over lunch” asked Howard. “Alex said you two had to leave to pick up some clothes.

Leonard had a pained expression on his face. “I don’t really want to talk about it Howard.”

“Does this have something to do with what’s going on between Penny and Sheldon?”

“I said I don’t want to talk about it” insisted Leonard.

“Okay then I’ll just have to go by what I heard on the nerd vine but I don’t think you want those rumors spreading.”

Leonard now looked up at Howard his interest peaked. “What rumors?”

Howard was now elated to spill the gossip and put Leonard on the spot. “That Penny went into Sheldon’s bed to try to have sex with him and you were okay with it.”

“Who told you that” yelled Leonard his eyes wide.

“Yeah Raj who told you that” exclaimed Howard.

Raj’s mouth went agape and his face turned a darker shade of caramel. “I did not say that dude. You know Howard gets all his gossip from Bernadette.”

Leonard was now turning red with anger. “That’s enough. I’ll tell you what happened.” Leonard explained to them everything that happened last night up to today when he and Sheldon went to bring the clothes back.”

“So Penny was just walking around the apartment naked” asked Howard with a devilish smirk.

Leonard shot Howard a derisive look. “No she just briefly walked by Sheldon. In her defense he’s already seen her naked and as far as Sheldon’s reaction is concerned there was no reaction.”

“I wish I had been there to see Sheldon’s reaction to seeing Penny naked in his bed” said Raj laughing.

“I think what Raj is really saying is he wishes he was there to see Penny naked” said Howard.

“FYI dude I have already seen her naked.”

“Would you two idiots stop talking” yelled Leonard angrily.

“Sorry dude. So is it true that Sheldon told you that Penny wanted to break up with you way back when.”

“Yes it’s true what do you think started all that insanity last night.”

“So how did you take it” asked Howard leafing through the comic books.

“At first a little shock then self-blame and then a good look at my life but in the end Penny didn’t break up with me so I’m ok with it.” 

Raj began to shake his head. “I don’t think I could be in a relationship with a woman who just kept me around because she felt sorry for me.”

“What are you talking about” countered Howard. “Every relationship you have ever been in with a woman was based on pity.

“That’s not true dude.”

“Please you…

“Hold on” said Leonard interrupting Howard. “Penny didn’t not break up with me because she felt sorry for me.”

Leonard expecting a reply from his friends saw them give each other guilty looks. Finally Howard looked at Leonard shrugging his shoulders. “I guess you didn’t get the whole story but as you said Penny never broke up with you so it’s no big deal.”

“Excuse me” said Leonard walking away towards Penny. She was talking to two customers about what sounded to him like the Hunger Games movies. He was proud that she was able to engage the customers on their level since she absorbed most of that knowledge from him. He waited for her anxiously but politely.

Penny excused herself from the two customers and gave Leonard her beautiful smile. “Hey honey.”

“Penny is it true you didn’t break up with me because you felt sorry for me?”

Penny’s smile turned to a frown. “What ..no, where is this coming from?”

“Is it true you just took pity on me?”

“Look Leonard this is not the time or the place for this conversation.”

Leonard heard the frustration in her voice and knew he struck a chord which now caused his frustration. “I thought so.”

“You thought what” she said in a low voice.

“I thought it was true it all makes sense now.”

“Leonard I told you I’m not having this conversation with you now.”

“It’s a simple question Penny. You just have to answer yes or no.”

“Hey I don’t have to answer to you or anyone if I don’t want to.  And why are you bothering me with this now. I don’t come to your job and start an argument with you so I would appreciate it if you didn’t do it to me but I guess it’s too late for that isn’t it?”

“No because I’m leaving” he said angrily looking around to make sure no one heard him.

“Fine leave then” snapped Penny.

Leonard walked away but turned and walked back to her looking disconcerted. “I wanted to let you know that Alex will be over and we will probably be working late.” Leonard’s tone was somber and he wouldn’t look directly in her eyes as he spoke.

“What you didn’t get enough of each other at work all day you have to bring her home too.”

“At work all day” said Leonard repeating her words angrily. “How quickly you forgot that I spent half the day getting your clothes back and then schlepping them up to your apartment.”

“Like that was my fault” she said defensively.

“Of course it’s your fault. And that’s another thing. I’ve had it with you and Sheldon and this ridiculous fighting and I’m not going to be in the middle of it anymore.”

“Go home to Alex Leonard maybe she could be your girlfriend you’re obviously not happy with me anymore.” Penny walked off quickly to the back room probably in tears Leonard thought. As usual he hated to see her upset especially when he caused it by dropping the whole thing on her at work but he knew they had to resolve these issues. He gathered up Sheldon and left the store to pick up dinner and then head home.

* * *

 

Leonard and Alex were sitting at Leonard’s desk logged into Caltech physics department’s server doing as much work as they could do without the data that they would have had if Leonard didn’t have to leave work early. Their work seemed to be infectious as Sheldon took out his board and began to work as well much to the pleasure of Leonard. As time passed Leonard looked frequently at his watch waiting for Penny to get home knowing she would not come over even if she wasn’t mad at him. At 9:30 he figured Penny was home and had a chance to relax so he excused himself and went across the hall and knocked on her door. Getting no answer he knocked again and opened the door slowly.

“Penny?” He saw her sitting on the couch with a glass of wine. She turned to him her face sullen but Leonard also saw yearning. “I just wanted to apologize for before. You were right I should not have argued with you at work.” Leonard closed the door and started to walk to the couch to sit with her.

“Don’t come over here” she said warning him. “Is Alex still here?”

“Yes she’s still here.” Leonard felt confused and a little hurt at her outburst.

“Then go back there. We’re not going to kiss and make up just so you can go running back to her. If you come over here you’re mine for the night and we’re going to talk about what you said before.”

“Okay I understand” said Leonard nodding with a smile. “It might be a while though.”

“Whatever it takes Leonard.”

Leonard opened the door and turned back to her. He felt bad leaving without giving her a proper apology. “I love you Penny.”

“Just go before you make me cry and then you’ll never go.”

“Okay I’ll be back.” Leonard now found it harder to leave her but she was right so he got his mind back on his work to hopefully let the time pass quickly.

 

Leonard, Alex and Sheldon were so wrapped up in their work they didn’t realize how late it was until Leonard looked at his watch and quickly stood up. “God look at the time it’s after 11:30. Alex you should get going I should have been watching the time.”

“That’s okay it’s not that late” said Alex. She stayed seated at the desk not acting too concerned about the late hour. She logged out of the server and the laptop then stood and picked up her bag and headed for the door. “Have a goodnight.”

“Hold on there young lady” shouted Sheldon causing Alex stop and turn towards him. “You’re not going home at this time of night you will be sleeping here tonight. Leonard will prepare the couch which you should find comfortable enough to attain a restful night’s sleep.”

Alex unsure of how to respond looked at Leonard who understood her confusion as he was just as confused. “Sheldon she can’t go home at this time of night due to what reason?”

“Leonard we would be remiss to allow Alex to go out into the night alone at this hour to be at the mercy of street thugs, car-jackers and desperados. I for one do not want to imagine the harm that could come to her pretty little person on the dark streets of Pasadena. More importantly despite her being temporarily assigned to you she still works for me and I’m not going to go through the trouble again of finding and training a new assistant when that entire arduous process can be avoided just by letting her sleep here tonight.”

“He does have a point Alex” agreed Leonard. “It is late and I’d rather be safe than sorry. Besides I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you and Dr. Cooper was forced to go through the arduous process of finding a new assistant.”

Alex smiled knowing that Leonard was being sarcastic. She was very aware of how her relationship with Leonard and now even Sheldon has changed. She and Leonard were closer now and the prospect of sleeping over in his home made her feel giddy and warm as if she was now more than just his colleague but a friend. “Are you sure I have my car” asked Alex looking more at Leonard than Sheldon for an answer.

“Alex did you not here me mention car-jackers” said Sheldon annoyed for having to repeat himself.

“Okay thank you Dr. Cooper, Leonard.

“How can you turn him down” said Leonard. “It may be the only time that Sheldon will ever show compassion for your well-being albeit mostly based on his selfishness. He may be an arrogant condescending blowhard but Sheldon at times can be well mannered.”

“Excuse me but I am not a blowhard.” Sheldon actually sounded like he was offended.

“Okay then how about egomaniac, narcissist, self-important …..no I think blowhard really is the most accurate description.” Leonard was having fun getting smiles and giggles from Alex at Sheldon’s expense.

Sheldon’s shot Leonard an annoyed expression. “I’m going to bed. Alex I use the bathroom at 7:30 AM. Please plan your bathroom use accordingly.  Leonard will provide you with bedding. If you require female products I’m sure Leonard could get them from Penny. Goodnight” he said heading towards his bedroom.

“Alex you don’t need to sleep on the couch you can use my bedroom since I will be sleeping next door at Penny’s.”

“Are you sure I don’t want to put you out.” Alex wasn’t sure if that was the right thing to say but it was the polite thing to say.

Leonard began walking back towards his bedroom with Alex following. “Unless you want to tell Penny that I’m not sleeping at her place tonight which I don’t recommend you do my bedroom will be empty.” Leonard opened his bedroom door and walked in. “This is my bedroom and across the hall is the bathroom” he said pointing out the door.

Alex looked around the room at the pictures on the walls, the models and knick knacks. She smiled noticing everything had a single theme; science fiction.

Leonard saw her smile and suddenly became embarrassed. “You think it’s too nerdy don’t you?”

“No it’s very nice” replied Alex her smile remaining.

Leonard’s face turned red. “You think its immature then like this should be the room of a 12 year old boy” he said nodding.

“No its part of who you are it’s very cute.”

Leonard looked disappointed. “I was really going for cool.”

Alex saw Leonard’s disappointment and realized her opinion weighed heavily on him. “It’s definitely cool too.”

“Cute and cool don’t really go well together Alex.”

“That’s not true I’ve known some guys that were cute and cool.”

Leonard nodded with a smile. “That does make sense. So I guess my room is cute and cool.” As this new description for his room sunk in they both stood there in awkward silence. Awkward for Leonard to have a work colleague; a woman no less be introduced to into his personal space for the first time. It was Awkward for Alex having to always hold back her true feelings for Leonard and being in his bedroom didn’t help.

They both looked at each other smiling until Leonard broke the silence. “Okay I’m going to get changed so if you want you could use the bathroom or just wait for me to come out. Oh if you’re thirsty help yourself to a water bottle or we have herbal tea if you like.”

Okay thanks” said Alex leaving his room.

Alex was sitting on the couch when Leonard came out of his bedroom sheepishly wearing his pajamas and robe stopping at the landing.  Alex turned her head and smiled when she saw him making him blush. “Okay you could have the bedroom now I’m going to the bathroom. “

“Thanks Leonard.” Alex followed Leonard until she got to his bedroom and shut the door.

Leaving the bathroom Leonard headed to the kitchen for a drink of water. While drinking he heard a knock at the door and knowing it was Penny he walked to the door and opened it. She was wearing her fuchsia babydoll under her robe. “Hey youuuuu are so hot.”  

Penny walked in unmistakably agitated. “Were you planning on coming over or is this going to be another night of you reexamining your life.”

“That was cold” he said hurtfully. “Why are you so mad?”

“Because we were supposed to talk about why you think I pitied you and why it was my fault that Sheldon took my clothes remember.” Her tone remained bitter.

“I was just about to come over. Let’s go and we’ll talk.” Leonard put his hand on Penny’s arm to lead her back to her apartment.

“We can’t talk now you have to get to sleep. You’re not going to stay up late two nights in a row.”

Leonard put his hands in the air. “What do you want me to do? Do you still want me to come over?

Penny sighed. “Yeah.”

“Well you got a weird way of showing it.”

“Sorry its late and I’m tired” said Penny walking out the door.

Just as Leonard was about to walk out he heard Alex call him. Turning he saw Alex on the landing wearing only a t-shirt. It was one of his shirts. He stared at her legs never seeing so much of them bare before. Before he could answer her he cringed seeing Penny stop, turn and head back into the apartment with a questioning look on her face. As she walked through the door she saw Alex and her jaw dropped.  Seeing Penny’s reaction Leonard quickly gave in to the realization that all kinds of shit was about to hit the fan.

When Alex saw Penny she blushed and tried to hide the awkwardness. “Oh hi Penny. I just need to ask Leonard if he had an extra toothbrush.”

Leonard briefly looked at Penny to get a read on her face which he did more out of habit than necessity already knowing she would be pissed. “A toothbrush umm….yeah I think there’s umm…you could try looking....umm…

“What’s wrong honey are you distracted by something” interrupted Penny.

“In the bathroom cabinet” said Leonard smiling nervously. “There should be a new one in the bathroom cabinet.”

Just as Leonard thought things couldn’t get any worse Sheldon came out of the bathroom with his hand held high and a brassiere hanging from his finger about to turn this small fire into a conflagration in typical Sheldon fashion. “Alex you left your brassiere hanging in the bathroom.”

Alex grabbed it off of Sheldon’s finger quickly. “You could have just put it in Leonard’s room.” She was glad she still had her makeup on to hide some of the deep red in her face she knew she had now.

“Leonard that’s so nice of you to let Alex sleep in your room instead of the couch” said Penny sarcastically to Leonard.

After seeing Sheldon holding the bra Leonard’s eyes were drawn to Alex’s chest keeping him from responding to Penny.

“You gettin a good look Hofstader” yelled Penny in Leonard’s ear.

Leonard broke out of his gaze looking at Penny. He thought she looked mad enough that smoke should be coming from her ears.

“Oh Penny” said Sheldon in a mocking tone. “Take an example from Alex. When she sleeps over she puts on clothes before she walks around the apartment. She is intelligent enough not to let her lady parts come into contact with any surfaces or objects in her host’s apartment.”

Alex’s eyes went wide. “I think I’m going to bed goodnight.” She quickly turned and went into Leonard’s room closing the door.

“Good job of freaking Alex out Sheldon” said Penny mocking him back.

“Not to worry Penny it will be a while before Alex replaces you as the female member of our social group. I plan to use behavior modification on her at work before she begins to frequent our humble home. Something I didn’t have the opportunity to do with you.”

“How about I do some body modification on your head” she said to Sheldon starting to walk towards him.

Leonard blocked her from getting anywhere near Sheldon. “Sheldon just go to bed we’re not going to start arguing now.”

“Agreed.  Goodnight.” Sheldon turned and headed to his room.

Leonard looked at Penny’s face. It wasn’t her adorable mad face but a tired and angry face. “I’m in big trouble aren’t I?”

“Yes you are” agreed Penny.

Leonard walked to the couch and plopped down looking sad and tired. Penny walked over to him and put out her hand. “C’mon let’s go.

“Go where” he asked innocently. “I thought you are mad at me.”

“Well if you’re going to be sleeping on the couch tonight it’s going to be my couch. I don’t need you running into little miss pert breasts in the middle of the night.”

“That’s not going to happen” he said doubting her.

“Leonard, are you trying to get me more upset than I already am. Don’t even get me started on why she is sleeping here tonight and in your bed.”

Leonard stood and took Penny’s hand. “You don’t trust me?”

“I trust you I don’t trust her.” Penny led him out the door and into the hall.

“She wouldn’t do anything we work together.”

“Leonard you’re still so naïve.”


	23. Chapter 23

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

In Penny’s apartment Leonard sat on the couch stealing looks at Penny leaning against the kitchen island in her fuchsia babydoll and robe. Neither one were talking, Leonard just assumed Penny would start complaining about Alex and Penny not wanting to upset Leonard before bed was waiting for him to take the lead.

Leonard wasn’t sure if this was Penny’s way of punishing him through silence making him wait for her to read the riot act to him. “If you’re not going to yell at me then give me a blanket so I could get some sleep.”

“I’m not going to yell at you.” Penny didn’t want to fight with Leonard. She just wanted to resolve what was bothering the both of them so she could take him to bed tonight and everything between them would be good again. Ever since he left her to go to Berkeley she wanted every night to end with her in his arms. She could not always control her temper or her stubbornness but having this goal every night was a way she thought would keep them happy and together. There was no place else she wanted to be and she knew Leonard felt the same. “I just thought we could clear the air first so we could have a peaceful night’s sleep.”

“Ok clear the air” he said waiting for her to start talking.

Penny hesitated not liking how defensive Leonard was being. “Could we talk in bed? I think it would be better for both of us.”

“You want to go to bed and talk with you wearing that nightie” he said with a doubtful look. “Is this another way of you punishing me.”

“No I’m not trying to punish you would you stop being so defensive.” Not meaning to raise her voice Penny took a breath and continued. “I didn’t feel like taking all my clothes out of the bags yet so this is the first thing I found.” Penny went over to the couch and sat down next to him.  “I don’t want to fight with you Leonard. I just want us to get the things that are bothering us off our chest so we could move on without it hanging over our heads.”

“You’re right I’m sorry.”

Penny put her arms around his neck and hugged him. “Its okay sweetie I know I was kind of harsh before but I think I’m getting a little better with that considering what I just saw in your apartment.”

“You are” agreed Leonard. “You didn’t stay mad and now you want to talk. That’s good.”

Penny kissed him and they parted. “Ok let’s go.” They walked into the bedroom removing their robes and got into bed. Penny waited for Leonard to get comfortable before snuggling up to him and resting her head on his chest. As always Leonard put his arm around her holding her hand. “Do you want to go first?”

“No lets go with ladies first.”

“Thank you. Okay so I was just getting used to you working with Alex all day and I even understood why she had to come over tonight after I stopped being mad at you but then seeing her in your t-shirt and then sleeping in your bed….”

Leonard waited for her to continue but she sat up drawing her knees up to her chest looking away from him. “What’s wrong why did you get up?”

“What’s wrong is that I’m mad at you now.”

Leonard sat up next to her. “I thought you said it would be better if we talked in bed.”

“It doesn’t make you standing there gawking at her any better. And I was standing right there.” Penny turned to look at Leonard to see his reaction and hear his excuse but she knew he had none.

He saw her downturned lips forcing a frown on her beautiful face. “Okay I know you don’t want to hear excuses so I’ll just tell you what happened. I told Alex she could use my room because I was sleeping here tonight and I was a little surprised when she came out wearing one of my t-shirts. She didn’t even ask me if she could wear it.  I’ve never seen her like that and I guess she looked kind of …..”

“Kind of what Leonard?”

“You know like different.”

“Like different hot” said Penny sharply.

“Ok I guess she looked kind of hot” he said relieved. “It doesn’t mean anything it was just unexpected.”

“You guessed she looked kind of hot” she said challenging him. “It seemed like you were way beyond you guessed she looked hot. So far beyond you acted like I wasn’t even there which I’m sure Alex noticed.

“I don’t think she noticed.”

“Leonard we have known for a long time that she really likes you and now she’s in your bed which is probably a dream come true for her. She’s going to want you more now and I want you to tell me what you’re going to do about it.”

“She knows that you and I are in a serious relationship.”

“Are you attracted to her Leonard?”

“Of course not”

“Then do something about it or I will.”

“Ok” said Leonard relenting. “I will talk to her.”

“Doesn’t she have a boyfriend” asked Penny.

“I don’t know we don’t talk about our personal lives.”

“She’s very pretty she should have those science nerds lining up to date her. Why the hell is she sleeping over anyway?”

“We were so focused on our work we didn’t realize how late it got. She went to leave but Sheldon was concerned about her going home alone late at night so he basically ordered her to stay.”

Penny gave Leonard a doubting smirk. “That’s a load of crap. Sheldon is not concerned about anyone.”

“Even you know that’s not entirely true although he was more concerned about losing a well-trained assistant.”  

“That sounds like Sheldon” nodded Penny.

Okay I’ve been upfront and honest with you so can we stop talking about this because it’s not very conducive to a peaceful night’s sleep.”

“Only if you admit I was right that Alex is flirting with you” said Penny with her arms crossed on her chest.

Leonard thought this was a trick question since answering yes was not that much better than answering no. “Maybe tonight she was flirting but she doesn’t do it at work and don’t say I wouldn’t know because I’ve been conscious of it ever since you told me she was probably doing it to me.  And what about you at the comic book store flirting with all those guys?”

“Apples and oranges Leonard I’m not trying to get into their pants.”

“They don’t know that they think they have a shot.”

“They’re nerds Leonard they’re too shy to try anything. No one is ever waiting for me at closing time thinking I want to go out with them because of a little harmless flirting.”

“That’s a stereotype. When I met you I was shy and you never even flirted with me but I tried for two years to go out with you.”

Penny turned to him with a compassionate smile. “You did didn’t you.” 

“Yes I did and what would have happened if you had flirted with me?”

“I imagine that you and your hand would have become very close” said Penny smiling.

“Very funny” he said with a smirk. “My point is that what you call harmless flirting is actually leading them on and is no different than what Alex did.”

“Except I’m not half naked and those guys are not like you.”

“What they’re not pathetic and desperate?”

Penny put her arm around Leonard. “No they’re not really great and incredibly smart and they would never love me so much that they would put up with me sometimes being a bitch.”

“Sometimes being a bitch” asked Leonard smiling.

“Don’t ruin the moment Leonard.”

“I’m just kidding. So are you going to forgive me for gawking at Alex in front of you?”

Penny put her fingers through Leonard’s hair. “No.”

“I thought I was really great, smart and loving?” Leonard looked at her innocently with his puppy dog eyes.

“You are” said Penny moving her body to sit across from him. “It’s just that I thought that I was the only hot girl in your life.”

“There is no other girl in my life but you Penny.”

“No Alex is in your life since you spend the whole day with her.”

“Okay let me rephrase that” said Leonard stopping to yawn. “Alex and Sheldon and all our friends are in my life but you are part of my life. Remember the Leonard and Penny paradigm?”

“I remember it was so sweet.”  Penny leaned toward him putting her arms around his neck. “It’s not just Leonard and it’s not just Penny. It’s Leonard and Penny. Where Leonard goes Penny goes and vice versa. Okay I guess I can forgive you for gawking at Alex. You’re just a man at the mercy of your hormones.”

“I guess that’s one way to look at it” said Leonard yawning again. “Sorry I didn’t mean to yawn in your face.”

“Oh sweetie you need to get to sleep. I’m sorry for keeping you up. Lay down.”

After Leonard laid down Penny put her head on his chest again snuggling up to him. Leonard put his arm around her holding her hand. “Hey maybe you can have lunch with us tomorrow.”

“Thank you for asking me but I kind of hate her now so I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

“But she could see us together and see how close we are and maybe if you talk to her you will feel better about her working with me. You may even like each other.”

Penny knew that Leonard always tried hard to get people to like him, sometimes too hard. She understood that it came from his need of approval that he never got from his mother. It wasn’t a bad thing since he did get along well with most people and she loved how sweet it made him towards her. She also knew that Leonard would like her to be like him and it probably bothered him that she would hate someone he didn’t. “Honey I know you mean well but let’s not go there right now you need to get to sleep.”

“Okay fine but can you just tell me if the reason you didn’t break up with me is because you felt pity for me.”

“Really Leonard that’s what you want to talk about now?”

Leonard heard the frustration in Penny’s voice but didn’t back down. “We talked about what bothered you I think it’s only fair if we talk about what’s bothering me.”

Penny sighed trying to think how she could keep this short. “Okay I didn’t want to hurt you and maybe I really didn’t want to break up with you either.”

“Not wanting to hurt me is taking pity on me” said Leonard sounding coy.

“Leonard I know how much breaking up with you would have hurt you and I wasn’t going to do it unless I was a hundred percent sure that I wanted to.”

Leonard kept silent while he considered what Penny said and thought he was close to finding out what changed her mind. “So what was it that made you one hundred percent sure that you didn’t want to break up.”

“Honey I love you and care for you more than any other guy I’ve ever known but if you don’t go to sleep right now I will break up with you.”

“That’s just ridiculous.”

“Okay were broken up until the morning” said Penny bluntly.

“Should I go sleep in my own bed then?”

“Leonard that better have been a slip of the tongue and not a wise ass joke or sarcasm because if it was feel where my hand is and think what I’m about to do.”

Leonard heard the anger in Penny’s voice but more importantly felt her hand wrapped tightly around his testicles. “What did I say?”

“Think about it genius?”

With a look of puzzlement Leonard thought back to what he said until his mouth went agape. “Oh I forgot about her.”

“Oh I forgot about her” said Penny mimicking him in a derogatory tone. “Now will you go to sleep?”

“Goodnight Penny.”

“Goodnight Honey. I’m sorry I got mad.”

“It’s okay” he said patting her back.

“Oh yeah if I hear you say her name in your sleep you’ll know about it when you wake up in pain” said Penny grinning.

“Greaaat” said Leonard yawning.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

Thursday morning found Leonard in his lab bent over the optical benches and adorned with protective goggles attempting to adjust the master and slave lasers output to achieve optical injection lock for the specific modulation required for today’s experiment. Alex sat nearby on a laboratory stool with a laptop monitoring parameters of the lasers output.  When he was finally satisfied with all his adjustments he turned his head toward Alex. “How’s that?”

Alex blushed as Leonard caught her looking at him instead of the laptop screen. She quickly looked down scanning the individual data fields on the screen. “The polarization is mismatched.”

Leonard stood erect pushing his hips out to stretch his back his face wincing. “You should be able to adjust the polarization controller from the laptop.”

“Right” she said tapping away at the keyboard. After a minute she looked up. “Okay it looks good now.”

“Great” said Leonard. “We’re getting quicker each time we do this.”

“We make a good team don’t we” she said grinning.

“Yes we do” agreed Leonard. He thought that maybe he could have that talk with Alex now.   “Alex last night when you came out wearing my shirt were you trying to flirt with me” asked Leonard rubbing the back of his neck.

Alex quickly sat up straight her wide eyes betraying her surprise. “No I wasn’t flirting with you” she said blushing. “Are you mad that I wore your shirt without asking?”

“No I don’t care about that” said Leonard waving his hand. “You know that Penny saw you and she told me you were flirting with me and she’s usually right about those kinds of things.”

Alex slumped in her chair. “Okay I came out in your shirt so you could see me but I wasn’t flirting I didn’t even come near you.”

“I think you wanting me to see you in just a shirt is flirting Alex. Why did you want me to see you then?”

Alex looked down at the laptop. “I wanted you to see that I was sexy.”

“I see you all the time I already know you’re sex….I mean can be sexy if you want to be.”

“Really” said Alex popping her head up.

“We’re starting to stray from the point here” said Leonard. “Penny saw me staring at your…

“Legs” interrupted Alex smiling brightly.

“Yeah those too” said Leonard nodding. He started to daydream of Alex’s other two attributes he got caught gawking at last night when he realized Alex was still grinning at him.  “Alex isn’t there someone else you should be flirting .. oh sorry you said you weren’t flirting .. showing off to in a t-shirt?”

“Like who” she asked looking confused as if he had someone in mind.

“A boyfriend, a date, anybody but me” said Leonard shrugging his shoulders with his palms up.

Alex shook her head “no you’re the only guy I know.”

Leonard gave her a confusing look back. “How can that be you’re a beautiful intelligent girl you should be fighting guys off with a stick.”

“Alex grinned ear to ear “you think I’m beautiful?”

Leonard now realized that this talking to Alex about flirting idea seemed to be turning in her favor so he quickly decided to bail out now before things got worse. “You know Alex everyone I know thinks you’re beautiful and you’re doing such a beautiful job on this project don’t think I won’t tell Dr. Gablehauser that you have been indispensable to the success of this project of course we will have to wait to see if this experiment is a success and ..oh look it’s almost lunch time.” Leonard nervously showed Alex his watch to show her that it was indeed close to lunch time. “You know what why don’t we have lunch in the cafeteria today.”

Alex thought it was cute how Leonard nervously got out of the awkward spot he put himelf in. “That sounds great I’ll meet you there.” Alex stood and walked out of the lab still smiling.

 

Leonard joined Sheldon, Howard and Raj who were already seated in the cafeteria with their food. Before he sat Leonard pulled over an extra chair to the table. “Who’s the chair for” asked Raj digging a fork into his Beefaroni.

“Alex will be joining us” said Leonard sitting down.

“Really Leonard” questioned Sheldon. “Isn’t it enough that she shared our dinner with us, slept in our apartment…

 “Hold on back it up” interrupted Howard. “Alex slept over your apartment last night?”

“It was just because she came over to work and it got late and Sheldon didn’t want her to go home alone” explained Leonard

“Did Penny know she slept over” asked Raj.

“I told Penny” said Leonard looking down at his food.

“That didn’t sound very convincing” said Raj. “I think Leonard is in the doghouse with Penny.”

“I’m not in the doghouse” objected Leonard.

“Well that is the last time she is staying over” complained Sheldon. “You would think someone with a PHD would be of good breeding and have a proper sense of decorum to follow the rules of house guest etiquette but her actions were no different than Penny’s.”

Leonard rolled his eyes “good breeding? What are you talking about?”

“Just like Penny she left her brassiere in the bathroom and then walked around the apartment half naked.”

Suddenly Howard became interested again. “There was a braless half naked Alex sleeping on your couch?”

“No she slept in Leonard’s bed and Leonard slept at Penny’s” corrected Sheldon.

“So you had a hot girl in both of the beds that you sleep in at the same time” asked Howard.

“No I had Penny in her bed and that was it.”

“Dude there was no way Penny was okay with this” added Raj.

Before Leonard could answer, Alex entered the cafeteria almost running towards them startling Leonard who stood with a concerned look as Alex approached him. “Leonard you will never guess what Gablehauser just told me” said Alex with wild excitement.

Leonard saw her wide eyes and smile and was immediately relieved that Alex wasn’t bringing bad news. “What” he said matching her surprised expression.

“He said if Hawking thinks the results of our experiments show promise of proving Unruh radiation we will continue the experiments in Cambridge with Hawking’s team.”

“Oh my god that’s fantastic” yelled Leonard. Seeing Leonard’s reaction Alex hugged him eliciting a slightly delayed hug back from him.

“That is just like Hawking all ready to steal your glory” complained Sheldon. “Yeah come on out to Cambridge on us and have a good time while we take credit for your discovery.  Leonard you are not going to fall for this deception?”

Leonard realizing their hug was already past three Mississippi’s dropped his arms as awkwardness started to creep in. Alex followed but instead of backing away she stared deeply into Leonard’s eyes. The thought them traveling together to Cambridge and working with him there increased her attraction to him ten-fold.  She felt warmth and a new strong desire for him coursing throughout her body. As seconds passed like hours Leonard hunted for the right thing to say to end his discomfort. “That would be great if that happened” said Leonard sitting down in his seat. Alex sat next to him on the chair at the end of the table leaning over staring at him.

“You are one lucky son of…I mean guy Leonard” remarked Howard.

“Leonard, tell me you’re not going to fall for this ruse” asked Sheldon.

“I think someone is jealous” sang Raj.

Leonard looked quickly back and forth between Alex staring at him and Sheldon with obvious discomfort trying to come up with an answer for Sheldon. “Sheldon it’s pointless to discuss this now. We don’t even know if we’re going to get close to proving Unruh radiation. It doesn’t matter anyway because that is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Hawking is going to steal our glory” he said smirking.

“That’s right Leonard he doesn’t like to lose” said Sheldon.

“Can we just eat our lunch and keep the insanity down to a minimum” said Leonard putting a forkful of food into his mouth and thinking how he was going to tell this news to Penny.

* * *

 

Back in the lab Leonard and Alex were working on the next modulation frequency for the lasers when Howard walked in.

“Hey Howard what’s up” said Leonard looking up from the table.

Howard came up close to Leonard “have you looked at your phone lately” he said softly.

“No why” asked Leonard making an adjustment on an optical bench.

“Take a look” said Howard while looking at Alex making sure she was not listening to them.

Leonard took out his phone and looked at new messages seeing one from Raj. Opening the message he saw an attached video and played it. “Okay so he recorded a video of Alex telling me about going to Cambridge.”

“Yes and hugging you and then staring at each other.” Howard couldn’t understand Leonard’s calmness over Raj sending that video out.

“Yeah so. Were busy here Howard.” Leonard put his phone away bending over the table and went back to making adjustments.

“What is going to happen when a certain someone sees that video” asked Howard.

“ What some…” Leonard quickly stood erect his heart beat quickening and fear showing on his face. “I have to leave right now” he said looking at Howard.

“You have to leave right now” echoed Howard nodding.

“Howard, tell Sheldon I had to leave. Alex I need to leave” said Leonard heading for the door. “We’ll pick it back up tomorrow.”

“Is everything okay” asked Alex but Leonard was already out the door.

 

Leonard reached the fourth floor out of breath pausing in front of Penny’s door to catch his breath. When he couldn’t wait any longer he knocked and opened the door. There were no lights on but it wasn’t too dark to see her sitting on the couch, her legs folded beside her, her face sullen.

“Penny?”


	25. Chapter 25

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

“Penny” said Leonard softly walking to the couch and sitting beside her. She turned to him her eyes stark, her face a desolate pale landscape. “Penny I would have told you about Alex but I didn’t know Raj was even taking a video let alone sending it to you.”

“He didn’t send it to me it went all around the nerd vine first before I got it.” Her tone was reserved, almost surrendered. “So what would you have told me? That you and Alex had this deep romantic moment together in front of everyone in the cafeteria or that the two of you were flying off to Europe together to be famous discoverers of Unruh radiation.” Once the words came from her mouth Penny felt herself losing the battle to hold back her tears. She bolted up and away from the couch towards the bedroom and turned tears streaming down her face. “I never thought you would do it not in a million years.”

“Do what Penny what did you think I did” he pleaded.

“You broke my heart more than anyone ever could.” Penny then entered the bedroom closing and locking the door.

Leonard ran to the bedroom door in a panic her words ‘you broke my heart’ resounding in his head. A transgression he promised himself he would never be guilty of when it came to Penny. He had might as well have been convicted of murder except this would weigh more heavily on his heart than that. He knocked on the door gently. “Penny we need to talk about this it’s not what it looked like” he said loud enough to be heard through the door. There were no sounds coming from the bedroom so he continued. “Penny I would never break your heart it would be the same as breaking my own heart. Penny? I love you Penny and nothing or no one is going to change that.” Again not a sound emanated from the bedroom. “Okay Penny I’ll wait for you to feel better and we’ll talk later.” Leonard slid down the wall to the floor in defeat. He would wait until she came out which was hopefully soon.

 

* * *

 

Leonard awoke blurry eyed finding himself still on the floor outside of Penny’s bedroom. Rubbing his eyes behind his glasses he looked up to see Sheldon standing over him then noticed Penny’s bedroom door open. Standing and not seeing Penny he turned to Sheldon. “Sheldon where’s Penny.”

“I was told by Amy to tell you that Penny is at Bernadette’s.”

“Sheldon I’m in big trouble. Penny told me I broke her heart. What am I going to do?”

“I’m sure she was referring to the metaphor for the intense emotional pain she is suffering caused by your betrayal with Alex. I’m sure you didn’t actually cause her any type of trauma to her heart.”

“I didn’t betray Penny it was a misunderstanding. Alex was just surprised that she was being included to go to Cambridge. I’m sure she just overreacted.”

Sheldon’s mouth went agape and his eyes bugged out. “Leonard do you think this is part of Hawking’s plan to break up you and Penny thereby guaranteeing you traveling to Cambridge with your still inconclusive but promising experimental results?”

“Well, being that Hawking has no idea who Penny is or anything about my personal life I am going to say you’re crazy.”

 

* * *

 

Penny and Amy were sitting on the couch having tea at Bernadette’s who was the reason why they were having tea and nothing stronger. She sat down in the chair next to the couch with her tea. “I hate to say it Penny but I think you hurt Leonard more than he hurt you.”

Penny almost spit out her tea at Bernadette’s remark. “How did I hurt Leonard? By getting upset that he had a romantic moment with Alex. Did you even see the video?”

“I saw the video Penny but what I saw was Alex hugging Leonard and him letting go of her first. She was having a romantic moment not Leonard.”

Penny turned to Amy “Ames?”

Amy nodded in agreement with Bernadette. “I can’t believe you didn’t give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Penny’s lips pressed together and her brow rose as a feeling of guilt overcame her. “He’s been spending so much time with her and she flirts with him and now they’re going to Cambridge together.”

“Penny Alex was told by her superior to work with Leonard” said Amy. “Additionally if you listened to the video they are only going to Cambridge if the results of Leonard’s experiments show promise of proving Unruh radiation. That may never happen.”

Penny looked back and forth at Bernadette and Amy feeling like they were ganging up on her. “I told him to talk to her about flirting with him and then there she is hugging him. How did I hurt Leonard anyway?”

“You told him he broke your heart” said Bernadette. “That must have devastated him. I don’t care what you saw Leonard would never break your heart. He must think he lost you forever.”

When Penny heard the word devastated tears came to her eyes. “Oh my god what have I done.” She brought her hands to her face feeling shamed. Both Amy and Bernadette quickly came to her sides hugging her. “I hurt him again what is wrong with me?” Penny dropped her hands to look at her friends. “What if he doesn’t want me anymore? What if I drove him to Alex? He’s probably with her now.”

“Penny Leonard is just waiting for you to go running into his arms” said Bernadette. “That is why he is your soul mate he loves you so much he tolerates you when you’re bitchy and mean to him.  Amy smiled and nodded in agreement with Bernadette.

“He does doesn’t he” said Penny smiling with tears still falling.

“Go to him Penny” urged Bernadette.

“Ok” said Penny happily, her tears waning.

“And we want to hear all about the make-up sex afterwards” said Amy excitedly.

“Okay” said Penny happy to agree to anything now.  They all stood and Penny hugged both her friends. “I love you guys so much. What would I do without you.”

“First off you would be…”

“Amy I think Penny’s question was rhetorical” said Bernadette interrupting her. “Penny you should leave before you start crying again.”

As Penny walked to her car she couldn’t wait to get back home and apologize to Leonard. Feeling guilty she took out her phone and texted him _“Leonard honey I’m coming home. I’m so sorry for what I said. I can’t wait to see you. I love you. Xxxooo._

Getting to her building Penny climbed the stairs with haste going directly to 4a and knocking on the door. She tried the door but found it locked frustrating her. She knocked again impatiently waiting for Leonard to open the door to relieve the hurt she now knew all too well she caused him. As the door opened Penny smiled nervously ready to leap into his arms begging forgiveness until the sight of Sheldon glowering at her stopped her cold.

“Yes” said Sheldon answering the door as if she was an annoying salesperson.

Penny responded to his rudeness with a frown “hello to you too. Is Leonard here?”

“No” said Sheldon about to close the door on her.

“Wait a minute” she said putting her hand against the door. “Where is he?”

“Unknown. He emerged from his room in a tizzy saying he needed to take care of something and quickly walked out the door.”

“Oh I hope he’s not going to do something crazy” said Penny in worrisome tone.

“It’s a miracle he’s not crazy already. The things that Leonard had to do to win your heart and keep you happy have taken him to the far outer reaches of sanity. I don’t know how many times I have seen him at his wits end after having to ride your emotional rollercoaster all these years.”

Penny’s jaw dropped in disbelief of what Sheldon just said. “How about all the times he’s come to me at his wits end having to put up with you.  That’s why he wanted to move in with me twice just to get the hell away from you and when he does live with me he won’t need to sign a ridiculous roommate agreement.”

“The roommate agreement provides order where there would otherwise be chaos like in your life Penny.”

As she has done many times before Penny overlooked Sheldon’s insult. “Could I come in and wait for Leonard?”

“Penny I told you yesterday that you were off limits to this apartment. How could you have forgotten already or are you unable to comprehend what off limits means?”

“I know what it means Sheldon. Look I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I want things to go back the way it used to be when we were good friends. It would make Leonard very happy to see us friends again.”

Sheldon’s face took on a serious expression. “Are you willing to undergo a full physical and psychological examination as well as submitting yourself to psychotherapy and whatever medications are deemed necessary to control your antisocial and psychotic behavior?”

Instead of getting angry or upset with Sheldon Penny now had a way to manipulate him to do whatever she wanted him to do. “I understand why you want me to do that and I would agree to do it but there is no time. Leonard may be going off to Cambridge and you and I will have to stick together like when he went to the North Sea.” Penny kept her most sincere expression while Sheldon pondered her revelation.

“Unfortunately you may be right Penny. We cannot know if Leonard will leave tomorrow or next month but I believe that Hawking wants him in Cambridge nonetheless. Due to the urgency of the situation I may have to overlook your psychotic behavior and restore our friendship. Do you think you can control your violent outbursts?”

“What choice do I have” said Penny keeping up her sincere façade. “With Leonard gone all I’ll have is you Sheldon to take care of me and keep me in line and as last time I will return the favor by seeing to your needs as Leonard does every day.” Penny saw doubt in Sheldon’s face and started to think she may have laid it on too thick.

“Okay you can come in” said Sheldon further opening the door. “Wait…you will keep your clothes on at all times in the apartment and in our shared hallway. You could do whatever you want in Leonard’s room as long as his door is closed.”

“Agreed” said Penny smiling as she followed Sheldon into the apartment. “Can we hug to our restored friendship?”

“Don’t push it” said Sheldon turning his head around to her before sitting down in his spot.

Penny feeling her phone vibrate quickly took it from her pocket hoping it was Leonard. Seeing a text from him she couldn’t open it fast enough. _“it’s okay I understand. I will be home soon. I love you too. xxxooo.”_ Penny texted back “ _I’m waiting for you in your apartment._ _J xxxooo._ “Leonard is on his way back” she said sitting down on the couch opposite Sheldon.

“Penny did you ever consider that Leonard may not go to Cambridge on the chance he may think it will cause his relationship with you to end?”

“Sheldon I would never come between Leonard and an opportunity like this for him to work directly with Hawking.”

“But he told me he broke your heart and he reacted with emotional distress. I’m sure if you simply told him not to go he would listen to you.”

“Absolutely not” yelled Penny. “I was wrong he didn’t break my heart and I’m going to tell him so when he gets here.”

“Then how do you plan on preventing Leonard from going to Cambridge for an undetermined amount of time with Alex who noticeably desires him.”

“Sheldon I don’t plan on preventing Leonard from going. I’m not going to make the mistake of not trusting him again either.”

“I understand your concerns Penny. You want to keep up the appearance that we thoroughly support Leonard by letting him go to Cambridge so that is exactly what you are going to do. We then wait a specified amount of time to be determined by you before you break up with him causing Leonard to come running back to you.”

“That’s your plan I break up with Leonard when he’s over five thousand miles away in Cambridge while he has Alex there to console and comfort him? If I was to break up with Leonard I would do it before he leaves but that would n…. 

Because breaking up with me is what you do best” interrupted Leonard standing in the open doorway.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

When Leonard returned to his building he scaled the stairs quickly just as Penny had done when she returned from Bernadette’s apartment both having the same desire to run into the others arms and apologize until Leonard opened the door to 4a and heard the most unexpected words from Penny’s mouth.

Penny quickly turned and stood when she heard Leonard’s voice. “No that is not what I was going to say Leonard. Sheldon had this crazy idea….”

“Well then you would have said that’s crazy I’m not going to break up with Leonard before he leaves” interrupted Leonard angrily. “Instead you said if I was going to break up with Leonard I’d do it before he leaves.”

“Honey if you let me tell you what I was going to say you would understand that I wasn’t planning on breaking up with you.”

“It doesn’t matter” yelled Leonard. “You were contemplating a scenario where you would break up with me. Maybe if you hadn’t done that same thing twice before I probably would have overlooked it but can you really blame me for getting upset?

“Excuse me Leonard” said Sheldon. “Are you so self-serving that you believe you know what conclusion Penny was drawing or her intentions as to breaking up with you just by hearing a sentence fragment spoken from one party in a two party conversation?”

If Leonard face was red it was now getting redder. “I’m self-serving…me? Do you hear that Penny Sheldon thinks I’m self-serving? And what are you two doing talking together anyway you’re not trying to give me a break from your constant pranks and fighting are you because that would make too much sense.”

“We’re not just taking a break Leonard Sheldon and I made up.”

“Why does that sound suspicious? I’m going to my room and lie down.” Leonard walked towards his room followed by Penny keeping some distance behind him unsure of the reason for the mood he was in, not wanting to push him too hard.

“Good idea Leonard you do look rather ill” added Sheldon.

Leonard walked into his room and was about to close his door when Penny stopped him. “Leonard wait. Don’t you think we should talk?

“Penny I can’t talk to you now I just need to lie down and relax.” He went over to his bed and flopped down.

“Okay” said Penny pouting in disappointment. “I’ll let you relax then.” She dropped her head sadly about to walk away but found it hard to leave him like that. “Leonard is anything else bothering you?”

“Anything else? Anything else was coming home to see you and hearing you talk about breaking up with me again. Before that it was being freaked out when you told me I broke your heart. I thought you had to cheat on someone to break their heart. Before that it was finding out that Hawking wants me in Cambridge if my experimental data in proving Unruh radiation even starts to look conclusive.

“Leonard I’m never going to break up with you and I’m sorry I said you broke my heart. I saw that video and it scared me and I reacted without thinking. I will never doubt your love for me again.” Leonard remained silent drawing her closer to the bed. “Isn’t it a good thing that Hawking has faith in your experiment?”

Leonard lifted himself up on his arms. “No it’s not. It puts a lot of pressure on me from the University. The odds of my experiment showing anything near conclusive are slim at best. All this will probably do is make me the Experimental Physicist that disappointed his own university and Hawking.”  

“Don’t you think Hawking already knows the odds but he knows your work from the North Sea experiment and thinks if anybody can prove Unruh radiation you have the best chance?”

“Hmff” said Leonard smirking. “I never looked at it that way. Since when did you get so smart?”

Penny smiled for the first time since Leonard came home. “I know this really smart guy that I hang around with a lot. So I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?” She waited but he didn’t answer so she turned around to leave and then turned back. “Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. I have my interview for the public relations job tomorrow. I thought you might want to know.”

“That’s good” said Leonard laying back down and staring at the ceiling.

“Aren’t you going to wish me luck?”

“You don’t need luck. You can walk into a dark room and light it up.”

“Oh Leonard that was so sweet.” She had to resist the temptation to go over and hug him. “I’ll get going then. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight” said Leonard somberly.

 

* * *

 

Penny was heading towards Leonard’s lab after not finding him in his office after her interview. As she walked the video from yesterday came to mind as clear as if she was watching it now infuriating her. What if she opened the lab door and found Alex putting the moves on Leonard again. She shook her head as she felt herself getting distressed. ‘Keep your cool Penny you don’t want Leonard to see you upset.’ She got to the lab and found the door closed, giving it the benefit of the doubt she put on her best smile and opened the door. Her eyes were first drawn to Leonard leaning over a table crowded with equipment. If she could smile wider she would seeing Leonard’s cute little butt sticking out at her until she saw Alex staring at that same butt and now she had to try hard to keep the smile. Penny purposely looked at Alex to catch her in the act “Hello.”

Startled, Alex quickly looked over at Penny her face blushing “Oh hi.”

Leonard stood and turned recognizing Penny’s voice. He thought she looked casual but professional in a black open front blazer over a large pocket white blouse and black straight leg pants and as usual gorgeous. “Oh hey I forgot you were coming” he said nonchalantly without his trademark smile he usually had upon seeing her.

Penny went up to Leonard easily noticing his glum expression before wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her mouth on his and began kissing him passionately purposely putting on a show for Alex. Leonard had to wait for Penny to come up for air as he knew she was trying to make a point for Alex who was looking at her laptop squirming in her seat.  Penny stopped the kiss but kept her arms around him as they breathed heavily. “Are you okay honey you look a little upset”

“I’m okay just a little tired. So how was your interview?”

“Good I saw that woman Claire again and then her boss. They both said I have the job but since it’s on a probationary basis I have to see President Siebert.  He won’t be there until two o’clock so take me to lunch” asked Penny tilting her head to the side and pouting her lips.

Leonard looked over at the equipment and then over at Alex thinking when they could stop. “I guess I could. Just give me five minutes.” Leonard went back to the table continuing where he left off. Penny stood over next to Alex hoping to make her uncomfortable. “So Penny, are you getting a job here at the university?”

“Yeah I’m going to be a Public Relations Assistant for the university.”

“That’s great congratulations.”

“Thanks it’s my first real job and the best part is that I can see Leonard during the day and keep him out of trouble right Leonard?”

Alex forced a laugh while she studied her laptop screen. Leonard was again bent over the table but turned toward Penny. “I don’t cause any trouble” he said innocently.

“He’s so adorable don’t you want to just eat him up” said Penny.

Alex now realized Penny must have seen the video and was now turning the screws on her causing Alex to only just smile nervously at Penny.

Leonard stood and looked at Alex. “How does that look?”

“Looks good” she said smiling back at him.

“Okay I’m taking Penny to lunch so we’ll pick up where we left off.”

“Okay have a good lunch.”

 

* * *

 

Penny just made small talk with Leonard in the car on the way to their favorite lunch spot not wanting to talk about what was bothering him until they were seated in the restaurant. After they were seated Penny seeing Leonard staring off to nowhere took his hand and moved her head to gain eye contact with him. “Earth to Dr. Hofstadter, come in please.” Hesitating for a second he turned to her with sad puppy dog eyes. “Honey you’re obviously still upset about what you told me last night right?”

“Yeah.”

“Then let’s take this whole breakup nonsense off the table. I’m not going to break up with you if you go to Cambridge and I’m not going to talk to you about it since I know it will never happen.  I’ll miss you terribly but if that is part of your life then I accept that and I’ll deal with it.”

While Penny was talking Leonard was turning his glass of water partly preoccupied. “What about Alex?”

“What about her?”

“You’re going to always think something is going on between Alex and me when we are in Cambridge?”

Penny sighed knowing this issue with Alex going to Cambridge with Leonard would have to be dealt with eventually. “I told you I will never doubt your love for me again. I trust you completely. The only thing is that when I’m here missing you I’ll be wondering if you’re out with her at some pub and she’s hanging all over you, laughing and seeing how great you are.” Penny started to feel a lump in her throat and fought to hold back the tears but Leonard sensed she was about to cry. “She is a better match for you than I am and you’re going to realize that after spending so much time with her and then you’ll come home and tell me you’re in love with her and she’ll be pregnant and your kids will be really smart, smarter than if you would have had them with me and …

“Penny stop, this is crazy. Your crying made your makeup run and you still have to go back and see Siebert.”

“I need a hug” said Penny pouting with black streaks running down from her eyes.

Leonard pushed his chair back from the table. “Come here.”

Penny got up and sat down in his lap neither of them caring if the other patrons were watching them. Leonard immediately put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. “Is this really what you’re going to be thinking about while I’m away?”

“I don’t know, maybe” she said sniffling.

“I thought you trusted me?”

“I do trust you not to cheat on me but that doesn’t mean you can’t fall in love with someone better.”

“Penny I’m in love with you and that won’t change no matter how far we are apart. My heart belongs to you.”

“Bernadette said I was bitchy and mean.”  

Leonard’s brow rose and he nodded his head. “Yeah you can be bitchy and mean” he jokingly agreed.

“Leonarrrd” yelled Penny. “You’re not supposed to agree with it.”

“Ok then just bitchy” said Leonard smirking.

“I see you’re in a good mood now what happened.”

“Oh umm I enjoy teasing you.”

“How bout I let you tease me in bed tonight” whispered Penny seductively.

“Aren’t I still mad at you about the break my heart thing?”

“Leonard why are you torturing me I already explained that to you.”

“Torturing you? So you want to get kinky again.”

“Leonard can you be serious for a minute” she said in a yelling whisper.  “I want you to make slow passionate love to me tonight.”

“What about the teasing?”

Penny bit Leonard’s ear. “Eat me and tease me then fuck me all night afterwards.

Leonard swallowed hard. “All night?”

“Tomorrows Saturday we could sleep in” said Penny getting up. “I’m going to the ladies room to fix my makeup. You should take that tent in your pants down before we leave here” she said before walking away with a smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

“Do you want me to drop you at the Administration building” said Leonard as they were approaching the campus.

“It’s still early” said Penny glancing at her phone. “Could I hang out in your lab until my appointment?”

“You want to hang out in the lab while Alex and I work” asked Leonard sounding surprised.

“Yeah I’ve never actually seen you doing an experiment.”

Leonard turned the car into the Bridge buildings parking lot. “Okay but it’s not going to be too exciting.”

“I don’t know about that when I walked into your lab this morning Alex looked pretty excited staring at your ass.”

Leonard quickly stopped the car. “If you’re going to start trouble with Alex then I’ll take you to the Administration building.”

“Don’t worry Leonard I’m not going to bother your precious Alex.”

“It’s not like that Penny I can’t afford to have Alex quit this project especially now.  I’m too far along to have to bring in a grad student now.  You know there is a lot of pressure on me with this experiment.”

Penny knew that Alex would never quit and give up working with Leonard nor give up going to Cambridge with him but she thought better of telling Leonard this now seeing how stressed he is. “Okay relax I promise I won’t say anything that freaks her out but I think it’s a good idea that we get to know each other better since we have the same thing in common.”

“What do you have in common?”

“We both want to get into your pants” said Penny smiling.

“Penny” said Leonard annoyed.

“Okay I’ll stop.” As soon as Leonard parked the car Penny unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over to Leonard putting an arm around him. “Honey I’m sorry about all this Alex stuff. I’m trying to deal with it but it’s not easy for me.”

“I know it’s not” said Leonard taking her hand. “I saw that in the restaurant. If the roles were reversed I would be a lot worse than you so I appreciate how hard you’re trying. I guess it’s good that you can make jokes about it.”

“Thank you honey” said Penny kissing him. “We better get going.”  

 

* * *

 

What Penny didn’t tell Leonard was once she found out he was going to Cambridge with Alex all she thought about was how she would get through every day he was gone without worrying about him and Alex together. Leonard would say she didn’t trust him but even though she did it was not enough to placate her fear. With her sanity in question Penny believed her only chance of coping with this would be to become friendly with Alex who then would see her not as competition for Leonard’s attention but as a friend she would respect. Penny hoped she would have the chance to form a friendship with Alex before they left. Back in the lab Penny put her plan into action by bringing a chair over by Alex and sitting next to her causing Alex to give Penny a slightly surprised glance.  Leonard also turned and gave Penny a questioning glance. “So Alex you must meet a lot of guys here are you seeing anyone” blurted out Penny.

Alex stared at her laptop with surprised confusion. Today was the first time Penny actually spoke to her other than hello and goodbye and now she was asking about her dating status. “No I’m not seeing anyone currently.”

“Really” said Penny in disbelief. “Where is your stick because I’m sure you have to beat the guys off daily.”

“No there’s no beating off anybody. I don’t think anyone notices me here.”

“Oh I doubt that” said Penny fully turning towards Alex. “You’re very beautiful.”

“You think I’m beautiful” asked Alex blushing.

“I don’t just think it you are. I love your eyes their gorgeous and you have a really nice figure.”  

“Thank you Penny” said Alex grinning. Penny noticed Leonard looking at her with confusion so she gave him a teasing smile back.

“You know Alex most of the guys here are nerds.” Penny covertly pointed at Leonard to make her point. “You’re going to have to make the first move.”

“I know I have already dated a few already.” Alex leaned closer to Penny. “Did you have to make the first move with Leonard” whispered Alex.

“Yes and no. Leonard and I were friends first but I knew he always liked me and wanted to go out with me from the time we met. He just had to wait for me.”

“You mean I had to wait while you tortured me” said Leonard with his back to them.

“Hey you concentrate on your experiment not our girl talk” said Penny to Leonard’s back. She turned back to Alex. “He’s right I did kind of torture him a little but getting back to you I guess you haven’t found the right guy yet but you will someday.”

“You are so lucky to have Leonard he’s such a nice guy.”

“You don’t have to tell me” said Penny looking back at Leonard. “Leonard is the greatest.”

Leonard looked at his watch and turned to Penny. “Penny you better get going you still have to walk over to the Administration building.”

“Thanks for reminding me” said Penny walking over to Leonard and kissing him.

“Don’t tell Siebert that you made up with Sheldon he’s counting on him being scared of you.”

“Got it” said Penny kissing him again. “See you at home” she said turning to leave. “Bye Alex.”

“Bye Penny” said Alex smiling.  

After Penny left the lab Leonard noticed that Alex was still smiling, almost giggling. “What’s so funny?”

“Dr. Cooper is scared of Penny?”

“Oh that.  Do you remember the day we got this project and Penny was here?”

“Yeah” replied Alex who also remembered it was the day that Penny and Leonard were playing sexy scientist.

“Well that was also the day Sheldon and Penny were having their own private world war three.  That morning before we came to work Penny went all Nebraska on Sheldon so he became scared to be around her.” 

“Went all Nebraska” asked Alex looking confused.

“Yeah Penny’s from Nebraska and grew up on a farm. You know that tough farm girl stereotype.” Leonard still saw Alex’s confusion. “It basically means harsh intimidation with possible bodily harm” said Leonard matter of factly. “Don’t get me wrong Penny’s very nice but you don’t want to push her too far. There’s only so much she’ll take before she goes all Nebraska on your ass.  You of all people can see how Sheldon could drive her to that.”

“I could see how Dr. Cooper could drive anyone to that.”

Leonard smiled at Alex’s remark seeing how well she knew Sheldon.  “When Gablehauser took Penny around the building they ran into Sheldon who freaked when he saw Penny.  Gablehauser was impressed and saw Penny as an asset who could keep Sheldon in line. He told Siebert and now she’s getting a job here.” Leonard watched Alex with a content look on her face sitting in silence. “What?”

“Oh I was just thinking how when I go back to work for Dr. Cooper how much of an asset Penny could be for me.”

Leonard just laughed. At around 3:30 he received a text from Penny _“I got the job I start Monday”_

_“Congratulations that’s great. We need to celebrate.”_

_“I’d rather just eat with you and Sheldon and whoever else comes over.”_

_“It’s only going to be Sheldon and maybe Amy. Howard and Raj have plans.”_

_“Okay. How about inviting Alex over?”_

_“Alex? You two are friends now?”_

_“Yes you have a problem with that?”_

_“No I think it’s great.”_

_“Okay. See you later. Love you. XXX”_

“ _Love you too. XXX”_

* * *

 

In 4a the Chinese food takeout containers covered the coffee table as they did every Friday night and Sheldon had already taken out a selection of vintage video games that he left stacked by the TV. On the couch sat Sheldon, Amy and Alex while Leonard sat in the big chair with Penny in a chair beside him.

“Sheldon Penny has some exciting news that I think you will find very interesting” said Leonard turning from Sheldon to Penny. “Penny?”

Penny swallowed her food and sat up in her chair to make her announcement. “I got a new job today.”

“Congratulations” yelled Amy. “What is your new job?”

“I’m going to be a Public Relations assistant” said Penny with a big smile.

“I find that more puzzling than interesting” said Sheldon. “What qualifies you to work in public relations?”

“Well there’s my training as an actor and my customer service experience from the Cheesecake Factory and the comic book store” replied Penny counting off on her fingers.

“Penny if you are presuming that your experience as a waitress at the Cheesecake Factory equates to a successful career in public relations then you have reached a completely erroneous conclusion especially given you subpar waitressing skills.”

As Penny watched Amy elbow Sheldon in the side and Alex roll her eyes she wasn’t surprised at Sheldon’s insulting analysis of her new job. “Thanks for the vote of confidence Sheldon.”

“Penny just tell Sheldon where you will be working” said Leonard knowing how much it would annoy him. 

Penny knew exactly what Leonard was thinking. “I’ll be working at a major university in Pasadena” she said looking at Sheldon with a smile.

“There’s only one major university in Pasadena so you must be thinking of City College which is not a university Penny” said Sheldon, his usual condescension causing Penny’s clue to go right over his head.

“No I’ll be working at Caltech” yelled Penny with excitement.

“That’s wonderful bestie” said Amy much to Sheldon’s chagrin.

Sheldon appeared to be suffering the symptoms of shock. “Leonard, don’t tell me you allowed this to happen.”

“Allowed? You’re unbelievable. Penny got this job all on her own without any help from me and not only did I completely support her but I’m looking forward to her working there.  You know Sheldon you probably helped Penny get this job more than me.” Leonard saw Penny shake her head so he wouldn’t tell Sheldon why they really wanted her there.

“Of course I helped her” said Sheldon angrily. “What better reference would she have than me. What have I done” he exclaimed hopelessly.

“What is your problem” asked Penny annoyed with Sheldon’s insults.

“Penny, the university’s image is directly related to how much funding it gets. If that image becomes tarnished all hope including our futures is lost.”

“You know Sheldon…”

“Just let it go Penny” interrupted Leonard.

Amy now annoyed turned to Sheldon. “Sheldon that was very rude of you not to support Penny in her new job. This is a major step in her life the least you could do is be happy for her.”  Sheldon looked dazed and did not respond to Amy who just shook her head at him. “Bestie why don’t us girls go next door and have a girl’s night so we can celebrate your new job the right way.”

Penny got up and sat in Leonard’s lap. “Do you mind if we go?”

“That’s fine. I’ll stay here and try to fix Sheldon. Go have fun.”

“Thanks you’re the best” said Penny giving him a quick kiss before getting up. “Okay girls lets go celebrate Penny style.”  She headed for the door with Amy and Alex following close behind.  Before walking out the door she looked back at Leonard who had a concerned look on his face. “Don’t worry we won’t leave the apartment” she said with a knowing smile.

 

* * *

 

In 4b Amy and Alex were on the couch while Penny searched the kitchen cupboards for wine glasses. “Alex you are lucky enough to be here at the right place and the right time to join in on one of our famous girls nights” bragged Amy. “Too bad Bernadette is not here so you could have had the complete experience.”

“I don’t know about famous Amy it’s not like were listed on Yelp” said Penny holding up a wine glass to the light to see if it’s clean.

“When we have girls night out we’re famous for leaving a lot of broken hearts behind if you know what I mean” said Amy to Alex with a saucy smile.

Penny smiled at her friend’s fanciful imagination as she brought over the wine bottle and three glasses and placed them on the coffee table. She filled all three glasses and then took hers and sat down in the chair by the kitchen island.

“So Penny I guess you will be going to work with Leonard and Sheldon everyday” said Alex.

“Yeah” frowned Penny. “That’s all I need first thing in the morning is to be stuck in a confined space with Leonard and Sheldon arguing about superheros or some other idiotic idea.”

“You could tell she’s not a morning person” said Amy to Alex.

Penny was already refilling her glass from the bottle on the coffee table and sat back down. “I’m thinking of not having any coffee until after I get into work so I could just sleep in the car.”

Alex laughed and Amy perked up in her seat. “Hey let’s play a little truth or dare” said Amy apparently warming up from the wine.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea Amy” said Penny with concern. “Alex is new to our group and we shouldn’t make her feel uncomfortable.”

“No that’s okay I’ve played it many times before it’ll be fun” said Alex.

Penny agreed that it would be fun except that Alex never played it with Amy’s brand of fun. “Okay I’ll go first” said Amy bouncing in excitement. “Alex, truth or dare?”

“Dare” she said smiling.

“Kiss Penny on the mouth.”

“Amy” screeched Penny her eyes open wide.

“What, it’s just a harmless kiss.”

“Amy what did I say about making Alex feel uncomfortable?”

“It’s okay Penny I don’t mind” said Alex.

“It wouldn’t bother me either Alex but you’re our new friend so as a rule were going to take it easy on you. Right Amy” snapped Penny.

“Okay okay don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

“From this point on our bodies are off limits” ordered Penny. “That doesn’t mean that they are ever on ….we never do anything like…we’re all straight” said Penny nervously smiling.

“Alright Alex truth” said Amy. 

Alex sat next to Amy thrilled that she was being accepted into their social group. The more time she spent around Penny the more she liked her.  She found Amy quirky but extremely nice and could see being her friend as well. “Okay truth.”

“Are you in love with Leonard?”

As Alex’s eyes widened and her face turned deep red as Penny brought her hands up to cover her face.


End file.
